Cliché
by The Eternal Silence
Summary: [Terminada][AU] Shaoran y su mejor amigo opinaban que la secretaria de Li, Sakura, no era sexy; ella terminó enterándose de esto por casualidad. Tomoyo, su prima, estaba dispuesta a demostrarles cuán equivocados estaban. Si Sakura iba a renunciar, tendría que hacerlo dándoles una lección. [ET terminada]
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Capítulo I**

Eriol ingresó al despacho de Shaoran Li, su mejor amigo.

—¿Cuándo cambiarás de secretaria, Shaoran? —preguntó el recién llegado.

Li levantó su mirada de los papeles que se encontraba estudiando, los dejó sobre su escritorio e hizo un casi imperceptible mohín con su boca.

—¿Qué maldita pregunta es esa, Eriol? —contra preguntó Shaoran, con el ceño evidentemente fruncido.

Eriol soltó una risotada burlona y se acomodó los anteojos, sin quitar la sorna de su rostro.

—Lo que oíste, Shaoran —consiguió decir, al momento en que se dirigía al mini-bar que había en un extremo de aquella ostentosa estancia, se sirvió agua mineral y volvió para ver al chico de cabellera castaña. Casi se trapicó a notar su mirada penetrante sobre él—. Quiero saber por qué no has cambiado a esa secretaria.

—No entiendo por qué debería cambiarla, Eriol, Kinomoto es una excelente secretaria, no tengo quejas respecto a su trabajo.

—Puede ser, pero le falta algo —sentenció Eriol, sus ojos azules brillaron con insolencia—. Podrías tener una secretaria que hiciera el trabajo bien y que además sea _sexy_. No creo que sean características mutuamente excluyentes, ¿no?

Shaoran bufó haciendo que unos pocos mechones de su rebelde cabello se elevaran.

—Eso es algo que a mí no me importa —señaló con frialdad—. Ahora aclárame algo: ¿A qué se supone que debo tu visita? —inquirió con la voz extremadamente cortante.

—Dios mío, Shaoran. Cualquiera pensaría que no te agrada mi presencia —murmuró llevándose la mano al pecho con un gesto dramático—, pero sé que te encanta que te venga a visitar —un gruñido por parte de Shaoran fue toda su respuesta, y al enfrentarse a la mirada de su amigo, Eriol no tuvo más que responder y dejarse de rodeos—. Vine para que vayamos a almorzar juntos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Tienes una forma retorcida de pensar, si vienes a invitarme a almorzar, no entiendo por qué tienes que hablar de mi secretaria de esa manera.

Eriol decidió no hacerle notar a Shaoran lo posesivo que había sonado aquel "mi" de su oración, entornó los ojos y concluyó que debía aclarar su punto de vista.

—Pues yo tampoco entiendo algo. Si tienes tanto dinero, que lo dos sabemos que es más del que podrás gastar en toda tu puta vida, debería preocuparte que tu secretaria, que es la primera cara visible cuando atiendes a alguien importante, sea despampanante. Y evidentemente Saku no lo es.

Shaoran se puso de pie precipitadamente.

—¿Qué es eso de "Saku"? ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¿Por qué diablos hablas de ella de forma tan familiar?

Eriol soltó otra carcajada. Shaoran era un tipo tranquilo y jamás tenía esas explosiones de carácter. Sólo se convertía en un energúmeno cuando se involucraban personas que él estimaba.

—No me digas que te gusta —lo incitó Eriol, el inglés se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Shaoran volteó para mirar por el ventanal.

—La compañía tiene cláusulas que prohíben la confraternización del personal —señaló mientras acomodaba el nudo de su corbata ausentemente.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —resaltó con suspicacia.

—Esta conversación me está cansando —advirtió Shaoran y tomó su saco—. Mi secretaria hace bien su trabajo, el que no sea una mujer atractiva como las que te gustan a ti no me importa en lo más mínimo. Si Kinomoto no es _sexy_ , eso es irrelevante, pues hace un excelente trabajo.

—Señor Li, siento interrumpir —murmuró Sakura con evidente incomodidad—. Lo estuve llamando, pero… pero no contestó… fue por eso que yo… —balbuceaba sin control, hasta que se quedó en silencio un momento. Suspiró profundamente—: Sólo vine para decirle que su cita de las tres no asistirá, por lo que si desea podemos revisar los balances esta tarde.

Shaoran pareció nervioso, pero no tuvo las agallas suficientes para preguntarle a su secretaria, cuanto de la estúpida conversación con Eriol había escuchado.

—Si la cita se suspende, creo que no volveré esta tarde. Para mañana quiero esos informes y los revisaremos por si es que hay que hacer correcciones.

Sakura asintió y jamás enfrentó su mirada, como ella solía hacer, ni mucho menos le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que le hacían sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago.

N/A: Gracias por leer esta conjugación de palabras, que intentan ser una historia. Estoy de regreso con una "historia" bastante ligera, que ya está terminada, es muy corta de seis capítulos, quizás algún extra si es que me inspiro lo suficiente. Los capítulos son muy, muy cortos. Pensaba subirla como un oneshot, pero me jode el tema de los puntos de vistas, como notaron este pertenece a (nuestro amado) Shaoran, por lo que el siguiente será de Saku. Tenía que escribirla porque no me dejaba tranquila esta idea...son capítulos tan escuetos que subiré uno cada día, por lo que en menos de una semana toda la historia estaría arriba.

No sé que más contarles, sólo que tengo pendiente la actualización de "La promesa". Creo que en algún punto perdí el rumbo de la historia...y estoy tratando de retomarla, cosa difícil considerando el poco tiempo que tengo, pido disculpas a alguien que la esté leyendo por el atraso significativo que está teniendo. Mi otra historia abierta es "La guardiana" ya tengo un capítulo listo para subir, pero quiero adelantar unos cuantos para darle una periodicidad más estable. Extiendo mis disculpas nuevamente, estoy intentando no subir nuevas historias y enfocarme en esas dos.

Gracias por leer y por la paciencia.

Les dejo saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Cuando Eriol y Shaoran se fueron, Sakura fingió estar sumida en la computadora, y respondió monótonamente al: "Hasta mañana, Kinomoto", que le dijo el señor Li, con un "que tenga buen día", sin jamás despegar sus ojos de la pantalla. Lo último que quería era enfrentar esa mirada de lástima otra vez. Mirada que le había dirigido su jefe al percibir que ella había escuchado lo que decía sobre su aspecto. Maldecía el momento en que tuvo que escuchar aquella conversación. Las palabras se le clavaban como estacas en el alma. A veces, la ignorancia era sinónimo de felicidad. Al menos, se había sentido feliz hasta escucharlo.

Sabía que no era una mujer del todo atractiva, más bien ella era convencional, ella se sentía del montón, aunque su mejor amiga y prima opinara lo contrario. Sakura odiaba aquellos zapatos kilométricos y sensuales que usaban las otras trabajadoras de la empresa, pues no estaba dispuesta a sentir dolor por verse un poco más estilizada, por lo cual, usaba calzado menos alto, pero infinitamente más funcional. Lo mismo ocurría con sus trajes de dos piezas, siempre eran conservadores, pues le daba vergüenza usar otro tipo de ropa, que fuese más reveladora. Y no usar maquillaje eso también jugaba en su contra, pero es que, con sus veinticinco años, no era capaz aún de combinar los colores como se supone que debía hacerlo, entonces, para evitar parecer un payaso que se equivocó de cumpleaños, sólo se aplicaba brillo labial y algo de máscara de pestañas.

Soltó un suspiro contenidamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No sería tan patética de llorar en su puesto de trabajo. Por lo que, valiéndose de todo su valor, caminó los metros que la separaban del baño y allí, en un cubículo, dio rienda suelta a toda su pena. No era el hecho de que aquellas palabras la hubiesen lastimado, sino que quien las había dicho era la persona de la cual ella se había enamorado estúpidamente. Lo cual había ocurrido sin que ella casi lo notara.

En un inicio, cuando recién llegó a ocupar su puesto como secretaria, hace dos años, sintió mucha aprensión por todo lo que había escuchado sobre el volátil carácter de su jefe directo. Las primeras semanas, temía hacer algo mal que hiciera que él la regañara, pero de a poco se fue dando cuenta de otro señor Li, uno que estaba segura, que poca gente conocía realmente. Todas esas tardes interminables revisando documentos dieron pie para que ella construyera una nueva imagen de él, su muy secreto amor platónico. Nadie más que su mejor amiga lo sabía.

Comenzó notando que Shaoran Li casi no se reía, eso fue algo que el principio no le sorprendió, pero en una ocasión, y debido a su inagotable falta de cuidado, tropezó en medio de una importante junta, haciendo que las carpetas que debía entregarle a los asistentes quedaran desperdigadas por el suelo. Shaoran pareció inmensamente preocupado por su salud y acudió a socorrerla, sin embargo, una vez que comprobó que estaba bien. Debió reparar en como la vergüenza coloreaba sus mejillas y lo cómico que eran todas las carpetas desperdigadas por la sala, entonces se llevó la mano a la cara, cubrió sus ojos y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, hasta que soltó una profunda carcajada y rio hasta que incluso sus ojos lagrimearon un poco.

Fue la primera vez que escuchó la hipnotizante composición de su risa y lejos de molestarse con él, se sintió misteriosamente satisfecha de haber provocado su buen humor. Y quiso repetir la experiencia, por lo que cada vez que lograba que su jefe se riera ella lo anotaba como un triunfo. Y se sentía afortunada de conocer esa faceta de un hombre tan serio como el señor Li.

Con el pasar del tiempo, se dio cuenta que el fruncir el ceño era la mayoría de las veces signos de que estaba concentrado, no de que estaba molesto, ella lo había mirado tanto que incluso logró percibir que tenía diferentes formas de hacerlo. Y ella podía identificar muy bien cuando se trataba de cabreo, cuando estaba cansado o cuando arrugaba su frente producto de la concentración.

Y de esa manera, fue estando siempre pendiente de él. Había notado un par de veces que su jefe se le quedaba viendo en silencio y su corazón se aceleraba hasta el punto de que le temblaban las piernas. Ella tenía la esperanza que Shaoran Li la notara como algo más que su secretaria, pero su timidez no le permitía confesarse así sin más.

Y ahora, ahora que sabía que él no la encontraba atractiva, aquella esperanza se apagaba segundo a segundo, y el hecho de que reconociera que era una excelente trabajadora, no le reportaba consuelo alguno.

Salió del baño con la moral por el suelo, pero dispuesta a no demostrar su devastación. Se mojó el rostro y enfiló a su escritorio, el trabajo sería un buen distractor.

Esa tarde se le hizo eterna, y por más que intentó no pudo concentrarse, quizás fuera porque el señor Li no volvió por el resto de día, o tal vez por la melancolía que se instaló en su ser, al darse cuenta que sus estúpidas ilusiones de que su jefe algún día se enamorara de ella no eran más que eso: ilusiones.

En el momento exacto que la hora de irse llegó, cogió sus pertenencias y se fue. No tenía automóvil por lo que solía tomar el autobús para casa, pero ese día quería caminar y ya no quería pensar ni en su jefe, ni en su absurda forma de amarle, tampoco quería estar triste, por lo que decidió escuchar música que lograra hacerle olvidar.

Los sonidos de una guitarra eléctrica se amplificaron por sus oídos, Thunderstruck de AC/DC logró que se erizará la piel de su cuello y que comenzará a mover la cabeza disfrutando enormemente de cada rasgueo, se fue cantando en voz alta importándole bien poco lo ridícula que pudiese verse.

«Al diablo con el señor Li, al diablo con todo».

Siguió caminando disfrutando del viento en la cara, deleitándose con las miradas reprobatorias que le regalaban algunos transeúntes. Y durante las siguientes cuadras todo le importó un rábano.

Comenzó _Highway to hell,_ eso la hizo sonreír con ironía. En realidad, sentía que caminaba por una carretera hacia el infierno. Tenía que quitarse ese amor, tenía que olvidarse de él. La idea de dejar ir ese amor, por momentos se hacía muy, muy tentadora, pero al siguiente sabía que resultaría difícil si seguía viéndole todos los días. ¿Qué ocurriría si al día siguiente no se presentaba a trabajar? ¿Si renunciaba? ¿Él se daría cuenta de pronto que ella era la mujer de su vida? Se rio de su propia imbecilidad, a veces la ingenuidad era un castigo.

La música del móvil se detuvo abruptamente y su teléfono indicó que tenía una llamada entrante. Sonrió al percibir el nombre de Tomoyo en el aparato.

—Hola, Tomoyo —contestó tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? —indagó su mejor amiga.

Los ojos se Sakura se volvieron acuosos nuevamente, pero movió la cabeza repetidamente para evitar que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos. No quería seguir compadeciéndose de sí misma, ella no era de esa manera. ¿Dónde estaba su positivismo cuando más lo necesitaba? Sonrió a pesar de sí misma. Y trató de que su voz sonara normal.

—Claro que soy yo —soltó una risita, procurando parecer de buen humor—. ¿Cómo estás, Tomoyo?

La línea permaneció muerta por unos momentos.

—Sakura, ¿de verdad crees que puedes engañarme? Sé que te ocurre algo y exijo que me lo digas.

La chica de ojos verdes detuvo su marcha y suspiró profundamente. Era increíble como a ella no se le escapaba nada.

—Estoy bien, no me pasa na…

—¿Dónde estás? —la interrumpió su amiga.

—Voy caminando a casa —contestó como una autómata.

—Bien, estaré allí en treinta minutos.

No alcanzó siquiera a despedirse, pues Tomoyo cortó la comunicación.

Al llegar al departamento que rentaba, su amiga la estaba esperando en la puerta. Tomoyo hizo una mueca de desagrado al verla.

—¿A quién debo matar? —preguntó ella, a modo de saludo, mientras le daba un abrazo.

La chica de cabello castaño no dijo nada, pues estaba segura que si abría la boca terminaría llorando en mitad del pasillo.

Tomoyo le quitó el bolso y buscó las llaves e hizo que ambas entraran al departamento.

Sakura tenía la mirada cabizbaja, como si repentinamente sus zapatos fuesen lo más interesante del planeta.

Tomoyo intentó no demostrar su preocupación, pero en su vida había visto a su amiga de esa manera. Sakura solía tener la capacidad de encontrar lo bueno en cualquier imprevisto, y esta chica que estaba a punto de derrumbarse no se parecía para nada a la Sakura de siempre.

Sakura se sentó en el único sofá que tenía en la sala, inmediatamente Tomoyo tomó posición a su lado y le agarró las manos, apretándolas contenidamente.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Tomoyo.

Esas dos palabras bastaron para destruir las paredes del autocontrol de Sakura y lloró, lloró desconsoladamente en las faldas de su amiga.

Tomoyo se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza, sin presionarla, sin preguntar. Ella tenía todo el tiempo para esperar que Sakura quisiera contarle lo que ocurría, y al cabo de un tiempo, Sakura comenzó a hablar en medio de los sollozos:

—Debo olvidarme del señor Li, hasta hoy no me di cuenta de lo tonto que es esperar que él sienta algo más por mí.

Tomoyo la miró con sus ojos azules, haciendo que Sakura se incorporara.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Sakura le contó todo: la conversación de Shaoran y Hiragizawa, su incomodidad y sus ataques de autocompasión.

Tomoyo permaneció en silencio hasta que Sakura terminó diciendo que se buscaría otro trabajo.

—¿Y de verdad tú crees que tu jefe no te encuentre atractiva? —cuestionó Tomoyo—. Según recuerdo, tú me has contando que él muestra algún tipo de interés en ti…

—Quizás sólo eran imaginaciones mías. El señor Li es un hombre maravilloso, y sé que jamás haría sentir mal a alguien a propósito, pero lo escuché, Tomoyo. Y ya no me puedo olvidar de eso —Bufó contenidamente.

De pronto, Sakura observó como una sonrisa rara inundó el rostro de Tomoyo. Sakura reconoció esa forma de sonreír e inconscientemente un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ella tramaba algo.

—Bueno, si vas a renunciar debes hacerlo en grande.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Sakura palideció cuando Tomoyo la miró evaluativamente.

—¿Estás segura de querer renunciar?

—¿Qué otro camino tengo?

—Bien. Tú déjalo en mis manos, ahora sécate la cara y prepárate. Veremos que tantas ganas le quedan a ese estúpido y al idiota de su amigo, de seguir diciendo que no eres atractiva —los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron desvergonzadamente. Y se río imitando una carcajada maligna—. Ya verán ese par.

* * *

N/A: Tal como prometí ayer, aquí está el capítulo II de esta "historia". Como verán es un cliché de tomo y lomo, eso lo sé. De allí viene su nombre. Pero lo tuve tanto tiempo en mi cabeza que debía dejarlo nacer y aquí está.

Agradezco enormemente a quienes han escrito sus opiniones, quienes siguen esto y quienes la tienen en sus favoritos.

Mañana nos vemos con el tercero. Saludos a todos quienes han leído esto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

—¿No crees que este sitio es el mejor si hablamos de pastas? —preguntó Eriol, admirando con ojos soñadores el menú.

—Ajá —contestó Shaoran de forma ausente.

Eriol lo miró ceñudamente y prosiguió:

—Como yo fui el de la idea de este almuerzo, es obvio que debes ser tú quien pague la cuenta, ¿no? —lo punzó.

—Claro.

El amigo de Shaoran sonrió con diversión, antes de agregar:

—Mira tienen un _Dom Pérignon Rose_ , es un champagne que he querido probar hace mucho. Claro que su costo de más de diez mil dólares me lo ha impedido, ¿qué tal si lo pedimos?

—Como quieras.

Ante aquella respuesta, entrecerró los ojos como si planease algo, vio que Shaoran miraba un punto fijo en el menú, y aprovechó esto para sacar su móvil, hizo algo en el aparato y luego dijo:

—Supongo que ahora jurarás amor eterno a mi persona. Me amas, ¿verdad, Shaoran?

—Ajá.

—Harías cualquier cosa por mí, incluso convertirte en mi esclavo sexual por un día.

—Lo que tú digas, Eriol.

Eriol comenzó a carcajearse estruendosamente. Shaoran se sobresaltó al escuchar la risa contagiosa de Eriol, había estado distraído desde la salida de la oficina.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó, con la vista nublada de confusión.

—Tienes que escucharte —Eriol le entregó su celular, con un mensaje de voz. El inglés seguía riéndose y la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a mirarlo ceñudamente.

Syaoran escuchó la grabación y se apresuró en borrarla.

—¿Por qué eres tan idiota? —pese a sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Eriol tenía el poder de sorprenderlo, para bien o para mal, con sus ideas enrarecidas.

—Creo que nací así, pero eso no es lo interesante. Lo raro es saber qué te tiene tan distraído. ¡Vamos, Shaoran! Hace mucho que no te veía tan ensimismado.

—¿Crees que ella nos escuchó?

—¿Quién? ¿De qué hablamos ahora?

—De mi secretaria: Kinomoto. Estoy seguro que nos escuchó —susurró revolviéndose el cabello—. Tendré que hablar con ella.

Eriol chasqueó la lengua.

—No creo que sea importante. Sólo estábamos diciendo la verdad —se vieron interrumpidos cuando el garzón llegó a tomarles la orden. Rápidamente, ambos jóvenes pidieron el platillo que querían, pero antes de que el garzón se fuera, Eriol agregó—: Tráiganos un _Dom Pérignon Rose_ , queremos degustarlo antes de los platillos —Shaoran pareció tan conmocionado como el joven que los atendía.

—Enseguida —musitó el garzón volviendo a su cara de póquer.

—¿Un _Dom Pérignon Rose_? ¿Estás loco? Es carísimo y ni siquiera me gusta el champagne.

Eriol hizo un gesto de mano.

—El dinero no importa —sonrió confiadamente—. Y lo que te decía sobre Saku, pues sólo dijimos la verdad. No debería molestarse.

—Ya te dije que no la llames así, para ti es "señorita Kinomoto", ¿escuchaste? —escupió mirando asesinamente a Eriol.

—Shaoran, ¿por qué te importa tanto? —cuestionó el inglés, poniéndose serio por primera vez en todo ese almuerzo—. ¿Acaso ustedes tienen alguna relación?

—Ya te dije que no, hay clausulas en nuestros contratos que lo prohíben.

—Ya, pero lo prohibido es más llamativo —inspiró sonriendo de nuevo—. Para mí que te gusta esa secretaria.

—El tema no es ese —evadió el joven Li—. La cuestión es que tú, con tus estupideces, posiblemente hiciste que se sintiera mal.

—¡Ah no! ¡No quieras cargarme el muerto sólo a mí! Tú también estuviste de acuerdo con que ella no es guapa.

—¡Jamás dije eso! Pero claro que Sakura no es guapa, si lo que entendemos por belleza son esas mujeres con pechos de silicona y grandes caderas que tanto te gustan. Pero no todos lo vemos así, Sakura como es, es…muy bonita. —terminó en un murmulló.

—¡Te lo dije! Ella te gusta —exclamó triunfante, para después hacer una mueca con la boca—. Y los pechos de silicona son hermosos —acotó—. Pero no nos desviemos, si te gusta, ¿por qué no te la coges y ya?

—No hagas que me paré de esta silla y te golpeé, cabrón. Sabes que odio cuando hablas de esa manera. Y no voy a permitir que le sigas faltando el respeto a Kinomoto, ¿entendido?

—Ya, ya. Lo siento. Confieso que lo hago porque es divertido hacerte enfadar —el joven garzón llegó con la botella de champagne y sirvió las dos copas, se retiró en completo silencio haciendo una leve reverencia—. Pero si hablamos en serio, ¿me responderás con honestidad?

—Depende de qué.

Eriol bebió un sorbo de champagne y entornó los ojos disfrutando del momento.

—¿Te gusta tu secretaria?

—¿Gustar en qué sentido?

—¿Cómo decirlo sin que te enfurezcas? Ya sé que no debo usar las palabras: "coger" y "Saku" en la misma oración —pensó un poco—. ¿Saku, o sea, Kinomoto te gusta cómo mujer?

—Me niego a contestar, ¿quién crees que eres? ¿Mi madre?

—Eso dice más de lo que crees —murmuró Eriol.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

El resto del almuerzo Shaoran se la pasó eludiendo, los constantes ataques de Eriol, que era un inquisidor cuando quería saber algo. Shaoran le decía que su debilidad más grande eran los secretos. Odiaba cuando no sabía uno.

Una vez que tuvieron que pagar la cuenta, Eriol murmuró:

—Bueno como no me vas a decir lo que quiero saber, lo pagarás —de pronto se puso de pie y dijo—: Gracias, Shaoran, por ofrecerte a pagar la cuenta cuando estabas distraído.

Dicho esto, se alejó de la mesa y dejó al chino sorprendido. Aunque, todo empeoró cuando vio a cuánto ascendía la deuda.

—A veces no sé por qué demonios me junto contigo, Eriol —blasfemó mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito.

Al día siguiente, Shaoran llegó a la oficina unos minutos tarde, se había dormido en la madrugada producto del insomnio. La razón era que no había podido conciliar el sueño al estar preocupado por su secretaria. Era obvio que había escuchado algo de su conversación, por eso se mostró tan nerviosa y luego tan ensimismada. Le supo mal que ella pudiese sentirse herida por aquellas palabras.

Había pensado tanto en el tema, que incluso tuvo que aceptar que su secretaria le gustaba y si no fueran compañeros de trabajo pensaría seriamente en cortejarla. Era extraño que le gustara tanto pasar las tardes trabajando con ella. Su aspecto era agradable, pero le gustaba más allá de eso.

Tendría que hablar con ella, aclararle aquella conversación, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo comenzar.

Al atravesar el vestíbulo y dirigirse a su oficina, reparó en que el puesto que debía ocupar Sakura estaba siendo utilizado por Hikari, la secretaria del vicepresidente. Un presentimiento nada bueno se apostó en su pecho.

—¿Por qué está usted aquí? —su voz salió más ruda de lo que pretendía y maldijo mentalmente cuando la mujer lo miró horrorizada.

—Me enviaron a cubrir, pues Kinomoto se reportó enferma —susurró con timidez.

No dijo otra cosa y se limitó a ir a su despacho, inmediatamente llamó a la jefa de personal para saber qué había ocurrido con Sakura. Su preocupación aumentó al confirmar la versión de Hikari, pues Sakura no se había enfermado nunca en los dos años que llevaba trabajando con él. Sin contar que el día anterior no se veía enferma en lo más mínimo. Algo no andaba bien.

La llamó a su teléfono móvil, algo que jamás se hubiese atrevido a hacer si no estuviera tan desesperado. Quería verla. Y aceptar eso, tuvo el efecto de una bofetada. Sin embargo, el móvil de ella parecía estar apagado. Maldijo y su humor se agrió aún más.

La mañana transcurrió entre enfados, maldiciones y la voz asustada de su secretaria cada vez que se comunicaba con él por el teléfono.

Su cabeza no dejaba de caer una y otra vez, en lo sucedido el día anterior. ¿Cómo no aclaró las cosas de inmediato? Era obvio que ella se había ofendido. Volvió a maldecir y deseó que Eriol estuviese en esos momentos con él para romperle la cara. Todo era por ese estúpido que tenía por mejor amigo. Se disponía a llamarlo por teléfono para echarle una buena bronca, pero un pitido lo distrajo.

—Señor Li, la abogada Tomoyo Daidouji insiste en que tiene que tratar un asunto muy importante con usted —resonó la voz de Hikari por el intercomunicador.

Shaoran frunció el ceño intentando recordar de dónde debía conocer a esa abogada, y no lo consiguió.

—Hikari, no conozco a esa mujer, por favor, dígale que si quiere una cita conmigo debe seguir el conducto regular. Gracias.

No tenía cabeza de tratar con nadie en esos momentos.

Se escuchó alboroto en el exterior de su oficina y luego la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa. Una mujer de largo cabello negro e impactantes ojos azules le devolvió la mirada y sonrió suspicazmente.

—Lo siento, señor Li. No tengo suficiente tiempo para seguir el conducto regular.

—Señor, llamaré a seguridad —profirió Hikari a espaldas de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No creo que sea necesario, señorita —habló a la secretaria y luego encajó su mirada en Shaoran—. Supongo que el señor Li tendrá un espacio en su apretada agenda para atenderme. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, vengo en representación de mi cliente la señorita Sakura Kinomoto —Shaoran abrió la boca conmocionado—. ¿Podríamos charlar unos minutos? —preguntó cortésmente.

—Hikari, déjenos a solas.

Shaoran logró recomponerse de la sorpresa inicial. Y se sentó en aquel gran sillón de ejecutivo, invitando a que Tomoyo lo imitase.

—¿Le ofrezco algo de beber? —preguntó Shaoran serio.

—No es necesario, pero se lo agradezco.

—La escucho —murmuró Li.

—No es algo que le quite mucho tiempo —la mujer revisó su maletín y sacó una hoja desde una carpeta, entregándosela a Shaoran.

El chino leyó el título del documento, se trataba de una carta de renuncia y estaba firmada por su, ahora, ex secretaria.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó conmocionado.

Tomoyo sonrió, era como si disfrutase sobremanera de su confusión.

—Es una carta de renuncia, mi representada ha decidido dejar de prestar sus servicios para Corporación Li Ltda. —señaló con un tono de mofa mientras cruzaba la pierna—. Evidentemente he leído su contrato y en ningún inciso se señala un aviso previo, por lo que a partir de este momento ella deja su cargo a disposición.

Shaoran se puso de pie aceleradamente.

—¿Cuál es el motivo? —Shaoran la miró con incomodidad previendo de qué iba todo.

—Bueno, motivos personales de mi cliente. No estoy autorizada para revelarlos.

—Bien —gruñó Li, decidiendo en ese momento que iría a hablar con Sakura y se enteraría de todo.

Tomoyo se incorporó y extendió su mano hacia el chino.

—Fue un placer, señor Li —hizo el ademán de irse, pero se volvió y lo miró con una expresión astuta—. ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! —entornó los ojos falsamente—. Mi cliente también solicita que le entregue esto —sacó un paquete pequeño del mismo maletín, se lo entregó al hombre con una sonrisa—. A ver si los hombres dejan de ser idiotas algún día —murmuró bajito, pero Shaoran logró escucharla.

—¿A qué se refiere? —sostuvo a Tomoyo de un brazo. Ella siguió sonriéndole y delicadamente se liberó.

—Vea el contenido. Yo tengo otros asuntos, es una pena que no me pueda quedar a ver su cara. Hasta luego, señor Li.

La mujer salió rápidamente del despacho y desapareció como si jamás hubiese estado allí.

Shaoran se quedó viendo la puerta y el pequeño paquete que tenía en las manos alternadamente.

Era una cajita pequeña, envuelta en papel café. Retiró con cuidado el papel y abrió la caja, dentro de ella había dos sobres del mismo tamaño, uno delgado y el otro extremadamente grueso. Se apresuró a abrir el delgado y contenía una misiva:

 _Estimado señor Li:_

 _Agradezco la oportunidad de trabajar en su empresa. No haré mención de lo ocurrido el día de ayer. Me quedaré con los mejores recuerdos de usted. De nuestras tardes trabajando juntos y de lo feliz que me hacía el verle sonreír. Gracias por todo._

 _Sakura._

—¡Diablos! —masculló sintiéndose más nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba.

Abrió el otro sobre, y sacó de él un montón de fotografías. Cuando vio la primera de ellas por poco se cayó de la silla.

—¿Qué demonios?

* * *

N/A: Hola, de nuevo. Espero que se encuentren bien. Agradezco que lean hasta aquí.

Estoy subiendo el capítulo clandestinamente desde el trabajo y la señal no me ha acompañado mucho, espero que esta vez funcione.

Doy las gracias por los comentarios y espero que también comenten este, me gustaría saber sus percepciones del capítulo.

Les dejo saludos a todos, antes de que mi jefe me descubra.

Un abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Sakura daba vueltas y vueltas por su departamento, presa de un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Miró con horror que pasaban de las doce del mediodía, y según recordaba, Tomoyo iría a presentar su carta de renuncia como a esa hora. Se dio a la tarea de buscar su teléfono móvil, quizás aún podría impedir esa tontería.

El día anterior no había sido lo suficientemente juiciosa, no podía irse de Corporación Li, así como así. No podía rendirse al primer escollo, eso no era propio de una Kinomoto.

El dolor de cabeza la bombardeaba de punzadas, beber nunca se le había dado bien.

Llegó al baño, quizás había dejado su teléfono allí en medio de su borrachera. Al ingresar y ver su reflejo, soltó un gritillo de sorpresa.

—¿Qué diablos pasó ayer? ¿Qué hicimos, Tomoyo?

Como su amiga no estaba, trató de recordar lo que pudiese:

El día anterior, luego de que Tomoyo pusiese ese gesto en su rostro, la secuestró literalmente y la llevó a un centro comercial. Recorrieron muchas tiendas y pese a todas las protestas de Sakura, Tomoyo terminó comprando una cantidad insana de ropa. Decía que era una buena terapia el comprar cosas. Sakura bufó, pues su "buena terapia" estaba mermando un gran porcentaje de sus ahorros, ya que, aunque Tomoyo se había ofrecido a pagar cada vez, Sakura se había negado, ya que no quería, bajo ningún motivo, aprovecharse de esa manera.

Sakura estaba algo asustada con la sonrisa malévola que se asomaba en los ojos de Tomoyo, sobre todo cuando fueron al departamento de lencería. Ella le había arrojado varios conjuntos, cada cual más sensual que el anterior.

—¡Ya verán esos idiotas! —la escuchó decir un par de veces—. También nos llevaremos pantys ligas, Sakura.

—Tomoyo, sé que dices que comprar mejora el ánimo, pero yo no entiendo por qué comprar tanta ropa interior.

—Sakura, ¿cuándo una de mis ideas no ha dado resultado?

—Eh… nunca —Tomoyo le sonrió—, pero no tengo idea que estás pensando.

—Es mejor así. Tú confía en mí —la abrazó para luego acercarse a una de las vitrinas —¡Ese babydoll es precioso! —señaló—. Lo llevaremos también.

Sakura suspiró y se dejó arrastrar por esa locura.

Luego su amiga había insistido en ir a un bar. Habían dejado las bolsas de las compras en el lujoso automóvil de Tomoyo.

—Y luego de comprar, lo mejor es beber hasta quedar ciegos —murmuró Tomoyo—, pero como no tenemos chofer, yo seré la conductora designada. Así que tú debes beber por las dos.

—¡Jamás podría beber por las dos! ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta la cantidad exagerada de alcohol que eres capaz de consumir? Comparada contigo yo me embriago demasiado pronto. ¿Además que tiene de gracioso el ver emborracharse a alguien más?

—Créeme que bastante —Tomoyo volvió a reír—. Sobre todo, verte ebria a ti es un deleite. Te pones tan salvaje, contestadora y peleonera —la chica de ojos azules se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga—. Hazme caso, ¿sí? —puso una expresión de cachorrito.

—Está bien, ¿por qué siempre terminas convenciéndome? Eres una tramposa, sabes que cuando pones esa cara no puedo negarte nada —murmuró dándole un leve empujón a Tomoyo, adentrándose en el bar, su amiga volvió a reírse antes de seguirla.

Sakura bebió tequila con limón y sal. Al quinto "cortito" dejó de contar.

Las dos chicas se vieron un poco asediadas por algunos hombres que seguro buscaban el ligue de la noche. Tomoyo se encargó de echarlos con respuestas sarcásticas e incluso diciendo que ellas eran lesbianas que odiaban a los hombres. Sakura con mucho trabajo logró reprimir sus carcajadas, cada vez que algún incauto juntaba valor para intentar algo con ellas y se enfrentaban a la implacabilidad de Tomoyo.

Sakura empezó a sentirse más contenta, señal evidente de su inminente embriaguez. Incluso fue ella quien empezó a responder los galanteos de los chicos. De un momento a otro, Tomoyo detuvo su misión alcohólica-suicida.

—Ahora debemos irnos.

—No quiero, aún no estoy muerta de borracha —señaló Sakura y se rio tontamente.

—Pero estás lo suficientemente ebria para darle una lección a esos imbéciles.

Sakura recordaba que en ese momento no entendió del todo, Tomoyo a veces hablaba en clave y era difícil seguirle el ritmo. Aunque sí comprendió la idea principal: venganza. Y quería que el señor Li y ese otro tipo tuvieran su merecido.

—Sí, ellos deben pagar. Vamos a sus casas a arrojar piedras —propuso Sakura—. Me sé la dirección del señor Li, cuando salga a enfrentarnos lo secuestraremos para que nos diga donde vive el señor Hiragizawa… —Sakura daba detalles de su plan.

Tomoyo se carcajeó.

—Sakura, como tu abogada debo señalar que lo de lanzar piedras a una propiedad privada es un delito y lo del secuestro uno bastante grave. Pero no es una mala idea.

—¡Entonces vamos! —saltó de su asiento con emoción.

—Tengo una mejor idea. Iremos a tu casa, pero antes debo pasar por la mía a buscar algunas cosas que necesito. También pasaremos por provisiones alcohólicas de camino. Esta noche será legendaria.

Sakura recordaba vagamente el viaje, tenía una laguna hasta que estaban riendo como idiotas en su departamento. Tomoyo estaba jugando con su cámara fotográfica o al menos eso le pareció a Sakura, luego la vio escarbar en las bolsas

—Pruébate este —Tomoyo le arrojó uno de los conjuntos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Sakura, muchas veces te he dicho que eres preciosa. Si yo fuera un hombre ten por seguro que te hubiese puesto un anillo en el dedo hace mucho —ella le movió las cejas sugestivamente—. Sabes que no miento.

—Pero que tiene que ver eso con probarme esto —señaló las prendas que tenía en las manos.

—Quiero fotografiarte con él puesto. Se las haré llegar al idiota de tu jefe para que vea "lo poco atractiva" que eres.

Sakura comenzó a reírse compulsivamente.

—¡Tomoyo, estás loca!

—Claro que sí, eso ya lo sabes. Ahora ve a cambiarte.

—No estoy lo suficientemente borracha, así que no podrás hacer tus locuras conmigo —bromeó y siguió riendo.

—Para eso hay solución.

Tomoyo preparó varios cortitos de tequila. Y entre bromas y bromas Sakura, se emborrachó lo suficiente.

Recordó, a través de un bombardeo de recuerdos, que había jugado a ser modelo de lencería mientras Tomoyo la fotografiaba.

—¡No por Dios! —exclamó volviendo al presente. Su dolor de cabeza aumentó.

Eso explicaba por qué estaba vistiendo ese babydoll y la razón de tener los ojos ennegrecidos producto del maquillaje corrido.

—¡Tomoyo, espero que no hayas hecho una estupidez!

Tenía que hablar con Tomoyo y en vista que no encontraba su celular, iría a su trabajo. Estaba por meterse a la ducha, cuando su timbre sonó.

« _Debe ser Tomoyo. Ojalá que haya venido a preguntarme si estaba segura antes de llevar a cabo esta locura_ », sonrió al pensar que no todo estaba perdido. Al día siguiente se presentaría en su trabajo y todo seguiría como antes. Idearía un plan de conquista para su jefe, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que perder.

Abrió la puerta de sopetón y sintió que la cara se le encendía al darse cuenta que no era Tomoyo quien estaba en el umbral de su puerta, sino que su jefe, el señor Li.

Ella sintió su penetrante mirada recorrerle el cuerpo, en ese momento, recordó que no se había cubierto pensando que se trataba de su amiga.

—¡Señor Li! —susurró con una mueca descompuesta en el rostro.

Permanecieron observándose algunos instantes. Hasta que Sakura pareció reaccionar:

No atinó a nada más que cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

« _Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué hace en mi casa? Dios, por favor que esto sea producto de mi borrachera. Te pido estar tan borracha que me haya imaginado a mi jefe parado afuera de mi casa_ »

Estaba hiperventilándose y el timbre volvió a sonar.

—Señorita Kinomoto, abra la puerta, por favor, necesitamos hablar.

 _«¿Qué hago?»_ , se preguntó muchas veces y los segundos seguían sumándose sin prisas.

—Esperaré todo el día afuera si es necesario —ladró el señor Li.

Ese tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno, se notaba que estaba molesto. Decidió ser positiva y creer que su jefe sólo había ido a verla por su falta y que Tomoyo no había tenido nada que ver. Esperaba que fuese así, de lo contrario moriría ahí mismo.

Se puso una bata, y respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta.

Él no espero que ella lo invitara a pasar, sólo ingreso.

—Lamento entrar así, pero temo que se arrepienta y vuelva a dejarme afuera —hizo una pausa, mirando la sala—. Y no me gusta hablar con las puertas. —dijo de forma ausente, cuando frunció el ceño, fijando su mirada en un punto específico.

Sakura siguió la línea donde su mirada se había quedado fija. Creyó morir al ver una tanga arrugada encima del sofá y un sujetador a juego en el suelo.

Como una posesa corrió y recogió cada prenda que encontró.

—Lo siento. No esperaba que viniera nadie.

No alcanzó a enfrentar su mirada, hasta que él la tomó con algo de rudeza para darla vuelta y que lo viese a la cara, haciendo que las prendas cayeran al suelo.

—No va a preguntarme qué hago en este lugar —gruñó viéndola fijamente.

—Su… Supongo que vino a ver la razón de mi ausencia al trabajo. Lo siento, señor, ayer no fue un buen día… —comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

—Se presentó su abogada, me entregó su carta de renuncia —habló interrumpiéndola.

Entonces ya estaba hecho. Un flashback vino a su mente, de ella firmando un papel que Tomoyo le entregó y de ella diciendo que quería escribirle algo a su jefe.

—Entonces… ¿ya no soy su empleada?

—No le he dicho a nadie de su renuncia, primero quería saber sus motivos. Su abogada dijo que eran personales, pero tengo la sensación, más bien diría que la certeza, que tienen que ver con lo ocurrido ayer. ¿Es así?

Sakura asintió.

—Ayer escuché la conversación que estaba teniendo con el señor Hiragizawa, no era mi intención, pero al saber lo que usted piensa de mí me sentí un poco…

—¿Un poco qué? —siguió gruñendo su jefe, acercándola más a él.

—Me sentí triste, yo… yo no sabía que usted pensaba eso de mí.

—¿Y qué se supone que pienso de usted?

—Señor Li, de verdad no es necesario que finja más —dijo irritada. Estaba cansándose de la actitud un tanto prepotente del señor Li. ¿Quién se creía? Era ella la más afectada y él parecía muy enojado, cosa que debiese ser al revés.

—Responda, por favor.

Sakura lo miró con desprecio al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—En serio, ¿quiere que me humille de esta manera? ¿Quiere que le diga que lo escuché diciéndole a ese amigo suyo lo poco atractiva que soy? Pues sabe qué, eso ya lo sabía —él abrió los ojos demostrando sorpresa—, por lo que no fue nada nuevo realmente, pero yo quise creer que usted y yo… —se mordió los labios y luego cerró los ojos, censurándose a sí misma—, ya no importa —se encogió de hombros—. Así que si quiere puede llamar ahora a su amigo y decirle que su poco agraciada secretaria hizo el berrinche de su vida y terminó renunciando. Seguro que le hará gracia —ella sonrió con ironía, sin ocultar lo mal que le sabía.

Se zafó del agarre del señor Li, que parecía aturdido. Ahora definitivamente no volvería a la Corporación Li. Seguro al pasar algunos minutos se arrepentiría, pero en ese momento se sentía lastimada y ya no quería seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Quizás la mejor manera de olvidarse de Shaoran Li era saliendo definitivamente de su vida.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

—Ahora que lo sabe puede irse.

Shaoran se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo, no salió del departamento de Sakura, sino que quitó a Sakura con poca delicadeza y cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella, quedándose dentro de la estancia.

—Está equivocada, yo no pienso que usted sea poco atractiva.

—Ya le dije que no es necesario seguir fingiendo…

—Escúcheme, Sakura —ella se sobresaltó ante la mención de su nombre, él jamás la había llamado así, era la primera vez que dejaba la formalidad un poco de lado—. Lo que le dije es cierto y lo pensaba antes de las fotografías, le doy mi palabra que eso no tuvo mucho que ver en que viniera a este lugar. Su renuncia fue lo que apresuró unas horas mi visita, iba a venir de todos modos. Ayer…

—¡Espere! ¿Fotografías? ¿De… de qué fotografías está hablando? —preguntó ella sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. No podían ser _esas_ fotografías.

—De las fotografías que me entregó su abogada, junto con su carta de despedida y la de renuncia. Dijo que usted solicitó que se me entregaran.

Shaoran dio un paso en su dirección, cuando vio que el rostro que sonrosado de Sakura se blanqueó rápidamente.

—¡No! ¡No! —Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara—. Entonces ella se las entregó a usted —masculló muy bajó con la incredulidad bañando sus ojos verdes—. ¡Demonios, Tomoyo! ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Sakura, yo… —insistió el señor Li quien la tenía apresada de los hombros, Sakura tan fuera de sí como estaba ni siquiera lo había notado.

—¡Váyase ahora, por favor! —pidió, liberándose nuevamente de las manos de él.

—No puedo irme —hizo una pausa—. He venido a hablar con usted y no me iré hasta que me escuche.

* * *

N/A.: Hola, nuevamente. Como siempre agradezco el que hayan leído hasta aquí.

Otra vez estoy subiendo esto medio escondida (xD) y batallando con la señal que viene y se va. Mañana quizás no pueda subir el capítulo tan temprano, pero haré lo posible por hacerlo como a esta hora (quizás algo más tarde), pues de me viene un día de aquellos.

Agradezco sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capítulo también.

Espero que tengan un lindo día.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Shaoran miró con preocupación el pálido rostro de Sakura. Ella le había pedido que se marchara, pero él no estaba dispuesto a irse así sin más.

Le había costado cada gramo de su autocontrol no saltar sobre ella y hacerle entender con hechos, lo que al parecer sus palabras no lograban producir. Quería que ella le creyera.

Recordó con bastante nitidez su reacción al ver las fotografías que la abogada le había dejado, y fue en ese momento que las palabras que ella le dijo adquirieron sentido. Revisó una a una cada imagen, la provocadora silueta de su secretaria en ellas, casi le hicieron perder el juicio. Jamás imaginó que la señorita Kinomoto pudiese lograr tal sensualidad, no sabía quién las había tomado, pero era notorio que estaban bien tomadas, había logrado pese a los diminutos conjuntos, que las imágenes fueran elegantes.

Tenía una maraña se sensaciones que se confundían una con la otra y tantas preguntas que quería que Sakura le respondiera. ¿Por qué le entregó esas imágenes a él? No es que le molestara en absoluto el verlas, pero ¿quién las había tomado? El imaginarse a su secretaria posando de esa manera para otro hombre no hizo más que enfurecerlo, se sorprendió al comprender que estaba celoso.

Se sentía extrañamente posesivo respecto a esa mujer, era algo que se había negado cada vez con más regularidad, pues admiraba la profesionalidad de ella y no quería arruinar una relación laboral exitosa, con una relación amorosa que ni siquiera sabía si ella permitiría. Por ese motivo, se había auto-convencido que no sentía nada por la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, cosa que, al parecer, era mentira. La etapa de la negación había dado paso a la negociación.

Siguió repasando las imágenes, hasta que llegó al final, al último había una nota impresa en el mismo papel fotográfico, la cual decía:

 _Señor Li:_

 _La próxima vez que piense que Sakura no es sexy, recuerde estas fotografías. Tengo otras mucho más subidas de tono, pero creo que usted no merece tanta felicidad. ¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! Tengo otro juego igual para el estúpido de su amigo, creo también le haría falta caerse de la silla como, estoy segura, lo hizo usted._

 _Le saluda cordialmente Tomoyo Daidouji._

Al terminar de leer, golpeó con frustración el escritorio y se apresuró a contactarse con Hikari:

—Necesito que me comunique con la señorita que se acaba de retirar, ¡Ahora!

—Señor, no tenemos registro de su número telefónico.

—¡Pues averígualo! Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y averigua el número de esa mujer —aulló por el teléfono antes de cortar de golpe la comunicación.

Por ningún motivo iba a permitir que esa abogada mostrara esas fotografías a Eriol, si él llegaba a verlas tendría que romperle la cara dos veces. Una por meterlo en ese lio y otra por los comentarios estúpidos que tendría que escuchar, respecto a lo erótico que resultó ser el ver a Sakura de esa manera.

Gruñó con más cabreo. Ya podía imaginar sus bromas misóginas al respecto.

Shaoran se dedicó a dar vueltas en la oficina. Hasta que se le agotó la paciencia, no culpó a la sustituta de Sakura, pues sólo habían pasado dos o tres minutos cuando decidió que lo mejor era ir y hablar ya con su secretaria para convencerla, como fuera, de que regresara al trabajo.

Al salir dejó la orden a Hikari que apenas tuviese el contacto de la abogada Daidouji se comunicara con él.

Pidió a un chofer que lo llevara a la casa de Sakura, él no tenía cabeza para conducir. De camino Hikari le informó el número que tanto había anhelado.

Llamó a la abogada enseguida y al segundo tono una voz femenina contestó profesionalmente:

—Aquí Daidouji, ¿con quién hablo y en qué puedo servirle?

—¡Más vale que no le muestre esas fotografías a Eriol o deseará nunca haber nacido! —gritó al teléfono, estaba tan molesto que sus "dones de gente" habían sido aniquilados por la ira.

La risa de ella fue toda su respuesta, lo que logró molestarlo mucho más.

—Señor Li, ¿verdad? Ha demorado menos de lo que creí en llamarme —ella soltó otra carcajada—. No es que me importe, pero le recuerdo que no está en posición de hacer amenazas. En este momento estoy llegando a las oficinas donde se supone que trabaja el señor Hiragizawa. Así que deme una buena razón para cambiar mis planes.

—¡Él no debe ver esas fotografías, ¿me escuchó?! ¡Es un idiota y no quiero que vea a Sakura en paños menores! —gritó al teléfono.

Tomoyo volvió a reírse. Esa mujer parecía muy divertida con toda la situación. Shaoran decidió en ese momento que esa mujer era odiosa, aunque debía reconocer que su manipulación era toda una obra de arte.

—Esa no es una buena razón —dijo ella sin dejar de parecer jovial—. Sea honesto, ¿por qué no quiere que su amigo vea a Sakura en esas fotografías? ¿O usted cree que no se ve bien?

Shaoran enmudeció. Era obvio que ella se veía bien. No, más que eso, la señorita Kinomoto se veía como una sirena que lo llamaba a perderse con ella. Movió la cabeza negativamente, para volver a centrar su atención.

—¿Señor Li? —insistió la abogada.

—No quiero que ningún hombre la vea expuesta de esa manera —contestó siendo sincero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella es MI secretaria. Ella es mía. Y porque, además, tendría que partirle la cara a mi mejor amigo cada vez que comente algo fuera de lugar.

—Bien.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que no haré nada por ahora. Mi próximo paso depende de cómo juegue sus cartas, señor Li. Estaremos en contacto.

Fue así como la mujer le cortó el teléfono.

Volvió al presente cuando Sakura insistió en su petición.

—Por favor, váyase.

—Sakura, usted malinterpretó esa conversación que escuchó.

—Claro que no, escuché perfectamente cuando dijo que yo no era atractiva.

Shaoran dio dos zancadas para estar más cerca de ella.

—Lo que dije fue que no era atractiva como las mujeres que le gustan a Eriol, pero yo no tengo el mismo gusto que él en ese aspecto —Shaoran sintió algo raro en su interior cuando ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que usted esté aquí? ¿Acaso se quiere disculpar? ¿Por eso fue que vino? —cuestionó la chica con sus intensos ojos llenos de matices.

—¡Sí! —contestó precipitadamente—. Me disculpo por no haber detenido a Eriol, tiene un poder innato para irritarme, pero sé que debí haber ignorado sus monólogos, pues no es correcto hablar así de nadie, menos de usted.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

—Bueno, está usted disculpado —murmuró la chica—. Si eso es todo…

—No me cree, ¿verdad, Sakura?

—Claro que le creo, sé que usted no me haría sentir mal adrede —suspiró la chica, eludiendo su mirada expresiva.

—No me refiero a eso —aclaró Shaoran, sujetando con suavidad el rostro para que ella volviese a verle a los ojos, ella se sobresaltó. No supo si era debido a sus palabras o tal vez a su contacto. Sakura iba a decir algo, sin embargo, Shaoran puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, que estaban sonrosados debido a la compulsión de ella de morderlos tantas veces durante los últimos minutos y lo hizo para acallar cualquier cosa que quisiera decir. Este era el momento de aclarar el meollo de toda esa confusión—. Estoy hablando de su errónea idea de que no la encuentro atractiva —susurró, y pudo ver en primera fila el modo en que las pupilas de sus hermosos ojos verdes se expandieron.

—No entiendo —logró mascullar ella.

Shaoran había dejado que ambas manos sostuvieran el rostro de Sakura, mientras que con los pulgares acariciaba con movimientos repetitivos, una y otra vez sus mejillas.

—Puede que si hago esto lo entiendas.

Shaoran acercó su rostro lentamente al de la muchacha. En esos instantes sus fuerzas para aguantar esa atracción se habían diluido. Y se entregó a esa mescolanza de añoradas sensaciones. Hace tanto que no se sentía. Tanto tiempo negándose, reprimiéndose, aquella parte de sí mismo que le permitía ser humano. No se había dado cuenta hasta qué nivel la presencia de esa mujer le era tan preciada. Los ojos de Shaoran estaban abiertos, atentos a cualquier atisbo de incomodidad que pudiese ofrecer el semblante de Sakura. Sin embargo, salvo la confusión evidente que mostraba, no pudo detectar molestia con su contacto. Cuando ella cerró los ojos, fue como una muda aceptación, por lo menos de esa forma lo interpretó Shaoran.

Él depositó sus labios suavemente en su frente, palpó el estremecimiento que recorrió al cuerpo femenino pues aún la sostenía del rostro. Bajó sus labios recorriendo el puente de su nariz, para luego posarse con la misma suavidad en sus labios. Ambos soltaron un suspiro contenido.

Entonces ella pareció salir de un trance, puso sus manos en el pecho de él e intento que se alejara.

El hombre inmediatamente rompió todo contacto. Ambos se observaron en silencio, la incomodidad reinaba cada segundo.

—¿Por qué hace esto?

Ella se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

—Porque me gustas, Sakura —susurró muy bajito.

Sakura se volvió sin alcanzar a quitar la sorpresa de su expresión.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —preguntó con algo de dudas.

Shaoran asintió y volvió a acariciar sus mejillas durante un instante.

—Muy en serio —Shaoran observó cómo su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios—. Nos llevamos muy bien en el trabajo, usted es la mejor secretaria que he tenido… —aquellas palabras parecieron extinguir la felicidad que instantes antes había revelado.

De pronto Sakura inspiró profundo.

—Ya no siga por ahí. Sé lo que viene… Usted también me gusta, pero me gusta, gusta, ¿lo entiende? —advirtió con voz monótona —. No se trata sólo que me guste como trabajamos juntos… —un súbito silencio pareció atacar a Sakura—… Yo, yo estoy enamorada de usted. Me gustan muchas cosas de usted, señor Li. Por lo que si yo sólo le gusto por mi desempeño laboral…

No alcanzó a terminar su frase pues Shaoran la acalló con un beso demandante. Sakura soltó un gemido, el cual le permitió el acceso a su boca. Él profundizó el contacto, saboreando la esencia de esa mujer. Ella, por su parte, pareció despertar y correspondió esa unión de forma apasionada.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué era tan inteligente para los negocios y tan idiota con sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto los sentimientos de ella? ¿Cómo pudo evadir los suyos propios? Ella creía que sólo le gustaba como su empleada. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Cortó el contacto, pero la amarró en un abrazo, dispuesto a explicarse, se tragó una sonrisa al notar que ella estaba confundida, sin duda ahora tendría toda su atención:

—Escúchame bien, Sakura, el trabajo contigo siempre ha sido una motivación. No sé en qué punto específicamente, comencé a verte de esta manera… como más que una empleada. Siempre me agradó el que fueses tan transparente. Me llamaba la atención la forma en que me sonreías sin segundas intenciones. Tu forma de hablar amablemente con todos. De siempre traer luz a mis días sombríos. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí reprimirme? No sabes cuántas veces me pregunté qué sabor tendrían tus labios. De qué forma se verían tus ojos después de un orgasmo. Pero era tu jefe, eso no era correcto, por lo que me negué a darle más cabida a esos pensamientos. Pero ya no puedo aguantarme, lo siento.

Se sintió tan correcto cuando nuevamente juntaron sus labios.

—No quiero que aguante más, señor Li.

Que lo quemaran vivo si él no se incendiaba, cada vez que ella lo llamaba de forma tan respetuosa.

—Adoro que me digas señor Li —confesó mientras la besaba fugazmente—, suena tan… tan prohibido —admitió para luego mirarla con deseo y algo más—. Pero me encantaría que me llamaras por mi nombre.

—Eso no sería… —comenzó a decir ella, con intención de negarse.

—Por favor —suplicó él mientras la besaba con más pasión—. Quiero oír que lo digas.

—Shaoran —susurró ella y si lo anterior lo incendiaba, esto era simplemente el infierno y el cielo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oh Dios! —gimió Shaoran mientras volvía a besarla está vez con violencia y desespero.

Las manos de Shaoran recorrían su espalda, acercándola todo lo que fuese posible. Ella, de vez en cuando, soltaba un gemido reprimido. Lo que lograba que él perdiera un poco más la cabeza.

—Shaoran —volvió a musitar ella en medio de la pasión y el deseo—. Lo quiero mucho.

—Voy a hacerte mía, Sakura —murmuró entre el lapsus casi efímero que dejaron entre beso y beso—. Ya no puedo seguir sin ti, te necesito. Así que, si quieres que me detenga, dímelo ahora.

* * *

N/A: Lamento realmente el no haber subido el capítulo ayer, pero me fue realmente imposible. Llegué cerca de las 1 AM del trabajo y realmente extenuada. Hoy tuve algo similar, pero ya estoy más temprano en casa. Así que espero que lo comprendan.

Ahora, sé que deben odiar el que corte el capítulo justo en esta parte... pero es porque no quiero herir susceptibilidades con lo que viene (cof cof lemon cof cof) Quizás lo agregue en el próximo xD.

Sólo queda un capítulo y quizás algún extra. Ya me pidieron por ahí que nuestra querida Tomoyo le dé una lección a Eriol. No es una mala idea, al contrario, ya me lo esto imaginando.

Vuelvo a agradecerles en que lean esta historia. Y todos sus comentarios. Gracias, de verdad.

Espero que tengan una linda tarde (aquí ya noche)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Sakura lograba enterarse de las palabras del señor Li, no, más bien dicho de Shaoran, con segundos de desfase. Era como si su cerebro se hubiese averiado, pues no lograba hablar cuando él la tocaba de ese modo.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿De verdad él, su amor imposible, estaba besándola apasionadamente?

«¿Es todo esto real?», se preguntó.

Podía sentir sus manos acariciarle la espalda, ella se animó y lo abrazó por el cuello. Por un momento dejaron de besarse, se miraron. Era como si de pronto hubiesen dejado atrás todos los temores, todas las excusas; se atraían y estaban dispuestos a dar rienda a suelta a aquella química.

—Lo digo en serio, Sakura —gruñó Shaoran— Si continúo no podré detenerme.

Ella logró registrar su advertencia, no reparó mucho en su significado, lo más llamativo fue la forma en que sonó su voz. Jamás, en los dos años de conocerse, le había escuchado gruñir de esa manera. Era emocionante y complaciente conocer esa faceta desenfada de un hombre tan serio y reservado.

—No lo hagas —ella vio la duda recorrerle la mirada, quizás había malinterpretado su petición—. No te detengas.

De pronto, se fijó que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

—Tu habitación —refunfuñó Shaoran a modo explicativo, al notar el desconcierto de Sakura.

No fue necesario que ella le dijese nada, pues antes de que pudiese abrir la boca ya estaba tendida sobre su cama que estaba deshecha por la noche anterior y simplemente se dejó invadir por esos sentimientos y sensaciones que aquel hombre le provocaba.

De ese modo se entregó a Shaoran, y reafirmó su amor por él. Y quizás fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero sintió que Shaoran también se dio por completo a ella. Fusionándose en un único ser. Se sintió especial y delicado todo lo que ocurrió. Sin arrepentimientos, sin preocupaciones. Ella era para él, eso simplemente era lo único en lo que podía pensar Sakura y en lo increíble que se sentía poder demostrar con su cuerpo el modo en que amaba a Shaoran.

Sakura despertó un tanto aturdida. Siempre era así con ella, solía deambular medio dormida hasta la ducha para finalmente despertar por completo. Miró la pared de su habitación, el color melocotón se veía más oscuro. ¿Qué hora sería? Iba a incorporarse aún en ese estado somnoliento cuando sintió un brazo apresarla por la cintura desde la espalda.

De golpe recordó todo lo que había ocurrido. Había hecho el amor con su jefe, un sentimiento nervioso se posó en su estómago. Y no sólo lo había hecho una vez…habían sido un par de veces antes de caer rendidos.

Sintió que la cara le ardía. Sí, era estúpido que se sonrojara después de aquello, pero en cuanto a los sonrojos su cuerpo parecía mandarse solo.

Se quedó muy quieta y con el corazón latiendo desesperado en su pecho.

¿Y ahora qué?

Su cabeza ya iba a empezar a responder esa pregunta, cuando percibió que el brazo de Shaoran se movía para liberarla lo suficiente. ¿Estaría durmiendo?

Con movimientos milimétricamente calculados se volvió para verle.

Allí estaba él, su cabello desordenado resaltaba en la almohada tan blanca, respiraba pausadamente. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan distinto. Ella acarició su pecho casi con la yema de sus dedos, Shaoran soltó un suspiro y ella detuvo su misión investigadora.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero poco le importaba. No cambiaría por nada este momento. Estaba feliz. Estaba en paz. Si ahora moría lo haría con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el universo al parecer no pensaba lo mismo. El sonido del timbre se disparó por la habitación.

¿Quién podría ser?

Shaoran despertó súbitamente y se sentó en la cama. Cuando se miraron Sakura no sabía qué esperar, pero él la sorprendió dándole una sonrisa muy cálida.

—Creo que nos dormimos —comentó rascándose la cabeza. El timbre nuevamente sonó—. ¿Esperas a alguien?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a ver quién es —explicó mientras se incorporaba.

No alcanzó a llegar muy lejos, pues Shaoran tiró de ella para robarle un beso travieso.

—No tardes —sugirió con la voz ronca.

«Claro que no tardaré», se dijo a sí misma, dispuesta a deshacerse de quienquiera que fuera en tiempo record.

Al mirar por el ojo mágico, vio a su amiga esperando en el exterior.

«¡Rayos! Es Tomoyo»

—¿Sakura, estás ahí? —murmuró Tomoyo desde el exterior.

La chica se puso nerviosa. Pero decidió fingir que nada ocurría, así que con su mejor semblante abrió la puerta.

—¡Tomoyo, hola!

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —preguntó y se adentró al departamento y sin esperar respuesta prosiguió—. Son casi las ocho de la noche. No me digas que te acostaste temprano, o tal vez, ni siquiera te levantaste. ¿Tanto te afectó la borrachera? —la regañó.

—Desperté pasado el mediodía —enfrentó la mirada inquisitiva de su prima—. Luego, eh, me dormí una siesta. Y sí, desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos para luego sonreír.

—Te vine a buscar para que vamos a cazar chicos —picó, subiendo ligeramente la voz—. Hay que celebrar tu nuevo estatus de cesante.

—Respecto a eso…—divagó Sakura.

—¡No! ¡No me vengas con arrepentimientos! Ya entregué tu carta de renuncia a tu jefe.

—Es que Tomoyo…

—Tienes que vestirte —siguió la chica de ojos azules, ignorando por completo a Sakura—. No sacas nada con quedarte aquí sola a lamer tus heridas.

—Tomoyo…

—Conocí a ese jefe tuyo y ni siquiera es tan guapo como dices…

—Tomoyo, no estoy sola —murmuró en voz baja, haciendo gestos hacia su habitación.

Una gran "o" se formó en la boca de Tomoyo. Abriendo los ojos con verdadera sorpresa.

—¿Es él? —gesticuló sin emitir sonido, Sakura asintió—. ¡Vaya! ¡Nunca pensé que esto sería tan fácil! —susurró más para sí misma que para Sakura.

—¿De qué hablas? —aspiró saber Sakura.

—No me hagas caso —respondió Tomoyo con su sonrisa satisfecha—. Es hora que me vaya. No quiero interrumpir más —Se acercó a darle un abrazo a Sakura y en ese momento susurró en su oído—: Te espero mañana en mi casa, y más te vale que me lo cuentes todo, quiero todos los detalles —le advirtió antes de irse riendo como una loca.

Sakura quedó pasmada en medio de la sala.

—¿Era tu abogada? —Sakura se sobresaltó—. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

La chica volteó para enfrentar a Shaoran, quien tan sólo vestía el pantalón y la camisa desabrochada. ¡Dios! Se veía tan arrebatador.

—Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga.

Shaoran le sonrió.

—Ahora entiendo por qué se reía tanto de mi desesperación.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. Pero dejó pasar esa extraña confesión. Había otras cuestiones que en ese momento le estaban comiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? Supongo que puedo volver a mi trabajo mañana, ¿no?

Shaoran su puso tenso y toda su actitud relajada quedó en el olvido.

—No, Sakura. Tú ya no eres una empleada de la empresa.

Sakura palideció.

—¿Es… es por qué usted y yo nos acostamos? —preguntó con un murmullo de voz.

—Sí, esa es una de las razones.

—Entiendo —ella caminó en dirección a la habitación—. Por favor, cuando se vaya deje cerrado.

«No voy a llorar frente a él»

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Tenía muchas esperanzas, casi la certeza, de que este era el comienzo de su historia juntos, pero él la estaba botando de su vida. Quizás se arrepentía, quizás…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se vio atrapada entre la pared del corredor y el cuerpo de Shaoran. Él la había seguido.

—Nuevamente me estás malinterpretando, Sakura.

—¿Acaso estoy entendiendo mal el que no volveré a Corporación Li?

—Puedes ir cuando quieras a la empresa, pero no cómo mi secretaria, sino como mi novia —dijo acariciando su rostro—. Si tú sigues trabajando, no podríamos hacer pública nuestra relación… y no te mereces algo así. No lo permitiría.

—¿Quieres que sea tu novia? —preguntó ella olvidándose de los formalismos.

Él sonrió de costado y asintió.

—No lo he hecho bien, ¿verdad? —besó su cuello con delicadeza—. Lo intentaré otra vez. Señorita Sakura Kinomoto, ¿le gustaría darme la dicha de convertirse en mi novia?

Ella asintió emocionada y no pudo evitar, pese a sus esfuerzos, que las lágrimas escurrieran por sus ojos.

Shaoran la tomó entre sus brazos y esta vez no aguantaron llegar hasta la habitación. El deseo corroyó toda la cordura y se entregaron sin importar el lugar, el tiempo.

Habían pasado seis meses. Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, respiró hondo antes de situarse frente a la puerta. Apretó fuertemente el papel que llevaba en las manos, éste temblaba debido a que sus manos se estremecían.

Tocó suavemente la puerta e ingresó.

Shaoran estaba hablando por teléfono en chino, no obstante, una sonrisa muy bonita adornó los serios gestos de él al mirarla. Sakura entendió algo sobre la conversación pues desde hace un par de meses se había dispuesto a aprender el idioma natal de su jefe.

Cuando comenzaron esa relación, Sakura había convencido a Shaoran de mantenerla en secreto, pues ella quería seguir trabajando con él. Había pedido que probaran un tiempo si lograban trabajar sin que la relación arruinara las cosas. Y lo habían conseguido, además, había ocasiones en que la profesionalidad quedaba relegada. ¿Cuántas veces no se había entregado a Shaoran en su oficina? Al recordarlo se sonrojó.

Espero hasta que él terminó la llamada.

—¿Qué ocurre, señorita Kinomoto? —le sonrió con picardía, pues sabía que cuando estaban solos, esa frase era la clave para decir que la deseaba.

—Vine a presentar mi renuncia —explicó muy seria, le entregó la carta que había preparado con Tomoyo.

Inmediatamente el rictus de Shaoran se endureció.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?

Sakura asintió.

El hombre se levantó de su sillón de ejecutivo y se dirigió a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

—Dime qué ocurre.

—Shaoran, no me he sentido bien los últimos días.

—Te dije que debíamos ir al médico, pero tu dijiste que sólo era un resfrío —la regañó—. Te sientes cansada todo el tiempo…

—Fui al médico. Tú tenías preparar ese viaje a China, así que Tomoyo me acompañó…

—¿Qué tienes? Por favor dime que estás bien.

Shaoran la abrazó.

—Estoy bien, sólo tengo anemia, por lo que el médico me aconsejó, descansar más y sabes que en la oficina tú y yo… —soltó ella—. No es que me esté quejando…

Shaoran soltó un suspiró.

—¡No me asustes de esa manera! —la apretó más contra él.

—Lo siento.

—Bueno, supongo que como me ha negado la posibilidad de seguir contando con sus servicios como mi secretaria, puedo hacerle otro ofrecimiento.

Sakura lo miró ceñuda.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de otro contrato. Aunque esté es de índole permanente —confesó. Shaoran regresó a su escritorio, escarbó en uno de los cajones, hasta que encontró algo con lo que su expresión se iluminó.

Sakura vio como él se agachó, tomó su mano y le mostró una sortija sencilla.

—Se mi esposa —pidió mostrando grandes promesas en sus ojos.

Ella sonrió asintiendo.

—Te amo —confesó rodeando su masculino cuello.

—Sabes que yo también.

La oficina otra vez fue testigo de un fogoso encuentro, era la última vez, al menos eso quería creer Sakura, pero sabía que era mentira.

—Le pedirás a Eriol que sea tu padrino. Tú sabes que yo se le pediré a Tomoyo —comentó Sakura, cuando estaban retozando en el sofá de la oficina de Li.

—Claro. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a ellos nosotros somos y seremos felices.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

N/A: Más vale tarde que nunca. Hoy, bueno no fue viernes pues pasan de las 12, pero en un temprano sábado traigo el fin de esta historia. Me entretuve escribiéndola y espero que ustedes también disfruten leyéndola.

Si se lo preguntan, sí, quiero escribir un extra que incluya a Tomoyo y Eriol...pero dependerá de las musas y del tiempo.

Quiero agradecerles por leer y también a quienes se dieron el tiempo de comentar. Creo que de ahora en adelante sólo publicaré historias que tenga terminadas o casi terminadas, pues como lectora también odio esperar.

Así que hasta aquí llego, ojala nos veamos pronto en otra historia. Gracias, de verdad.

Tengan un hermoso y descansado fin de semana.


	7. Extra I

**Extra I**

Eriol iba caminando hacia su departamento Una sonrisa decoraba su rostro al recordar la forma descarada en que la camarera del restaurant, donde acababa de comer, le había coqueteado.

Eriol se sabía apuesto, tenía una personalidad encantadora y era capaz de conquistar a la mujer que él quisiese. No en vano ostentaba la marca perfecta de un cero por ciento de rechazos. Nunca ninguna mujer se le había negado.

Ninguna.

Bueno, podría decir eso si fuera capaz de olvidarse de un nombre: Tomoyo Daidouji.

La sonrisa burlona que llevaba se le borró.

—Maldita mujer —masculló apretando los puños.

Habían pasado meses, pero aún era palpable la humillación que ella le había hecho experimentar.

Recordaba a la perfección el día en que la conoció:

Él había ingresado a su oficina luego de una reunión, había sido una reunión difícil. La empresa de la familia Hiragizawa, en la cual trabajaba como vicepresidente, estaba teniendo perdidas. Y dentro de las estrategias de mejoras se había hablado de despidos masivos, reducción de los gastos generales, entre otras muchas ideas que anteponían la palabra "disminución"; pero él iba más allá, quería realizar proyectos inmobiliarios más desafiantes, que volviesen a poner la firma Hiragizawa en la cima de la construcción de edificios. El problema, eran como siempre, los accionistas: hombres ya entrados en años, que les asustaba el riesgo. Preferían mantener la empresa a flote que innovar.

—Esos viejos son unos idiotas —masculló dando vueltas por su despacho.

—Si me dijera quienes, podría estar de acuerdo con usted, ¿quién sabe?, señor Hiragizawa —Eriol se sobresaltó y casi lanzó un gritillo poco varonil, al escuchar esa voz.

Su asiento. Sí, SU asiento que estaba dado vuelta hacia el ventanal, comenzó a moverse para regresar a la posición que ocupaba comúnmente. Una mujer estaba sentada cómodamente en él con una sonrisa que a Eriol le pareció perversa.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? ¿Y qué es lo que hace en MI despacho?

—Soy Tomoyo Daidouji —siguió sonriendo, luego apoyó sus manos en el escritorio para apoyar su cabeza, sus ojos brillaron con astucia—. Y respecto a lo que hago en su despacho, pues lo estoy esperando, ¿no es evidente? —se mofó ella sin ocultar la burla.

Eriol se recompuso rápidamente de la sorpresa inicial y también sonrió. Esa mujer estaba siendo sarcástica con él y él amaba el sarcasmo. Si ella quería una guerra verbal, la tendría.

Elucubró mentalmente posibles explicaciones para que ella estuviese allí: Quizás alguna de sus ex amantes la había enviado. O tal vez, se había acostado con ella en medio de una borrachera y no la recordaba. La miró evaluativamente, y lo que alcanzó a ver, le dijo que, si se hubiese acostado con esa mujer, jamás podría haberse olvidado de ella. Era una mujer hermosa, de las más bellas que hubiese visto. Así que sólo quedaba la primera opción. Seguro que fue enviada por alguna de sus conquistas.

—¡Oh vaya! —exclamó—. ¿Acaso uno de mis amigos la envío para darme un masaje? ¿O algún otro servicio? Si sabe a lo que me refiero —murmuró con coquetería— No entiendo por qué, si ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños.

Pudo percibir que algo de oscuridad se posó en la mirada azul de ella, sin embargo, desapareció rápidamente. Eriol se felicitó interiormente, pues era obvio que ella había acusado el golpe, al llamarla prostituta de una manera bastante elegante.

—Creo saber a qué se refiere, pero siento mucho decepcionarlo. Ninguno de sus amigos me envió, más bien diría que uno de ellos trató de que yo no lo contactase —ella se encogió de hombros y jugó con un mechón de su cabello negro, distraídamente. Eriol quedó un poco embobado al verle jugar de ese modo. « _No. No, Eriol. No vayas por ahí. Esa mujer podría ser una desquiciada_ », se regañó mientras ella continuó hablando—: No me pude aguantar, la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por conocerlo.

—¿A mí? ¿Y por qué Shaoran no querría que me viera?

—¿Cómo sabe que me refiero al señor Li? —cuestionó ella con preocupación.

Eriol la estudió unos momentos antes de responder.

—Eso no importa —decidió evadir la respuesta, pues estaba intrigado y cualquier información que él pudiese dar, podría dejarlo en desventaja—. Lo raro e incómodo, es que sea usted quien está en mi oficina y en mi sillón. Eso es acoso señorita… —entornó lo ojos tratando de recordar el nombre.

—Daidouji —completó la mujer, su temple no denotó ninguna molestia—. Y no podría calificarse esto como un caso de acoso.

—¿Está segura?

—Por supuesto —ella amplió su sonrisa, que por momentos amenazaba con ocuparle toda la cara—. Fue su secretaria quien me dejó pasar.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó sorprendido—. Pero ella no me avisó que usted estaba aquí.

—Claro. ¿Cómo le iba a avisar que su novia le prepararía una sorpresa por su mes de relación? —Tomoyo se carcajeó—. La verdad es una mujer muy, muy sensual, hasta yo me acostaría con ella, créame —confesó—, pero lamento decir que no es tan perspicaz. Cualquiera se la podría echar al bolsillo.

—¿Le mintió a Hikari? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con prisa—. Mejor dígame ahora mismo qué es lo que quiere de mí.

Tomoyo suspiró.

—Señorita Daidouji, o lo hace o llamaré a seguridad.

—No, no lo hará —afirmó ella, mientras se miraba las uñas con despreocupación.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? —cuestionó Eriol, verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Reconozco a una persona curiosa cuando la veo. Y le intriga saber qué puede querer una mujer como yo de usted, más cuando sabe que su amigo, el señor Li, no quería que nos viésemos —respondió ella, mirándolo con diversión—. Además, si hubiese querido llamar a seguridad, ya lo hubiese hecho —ella terminó riéndose con descaro.

« _Touché_ », se dijo a sí mismo el inglés.

Trató de ocultar su desconcierto, esa mujer podía leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto y eso le provocaba sentir algo de respeto por ella; pues usualmente era él quien podía leer a los otros sin el menor esfuerzo. Ahora, muy por el contrario, era quien trataba de comprender y adivinar los pensamientos de esa mujer, sin lograrlo.

—Bien, convengamos que tiene usted razón…

—Sé que la tengo —rezongó ella con un tono pomposo—, pero gracias por admitirlo.

Eriol apretó los puños, señal evidente que esa mujer hacía que su paciencia se acabara.

—Aunque tenga mucha curiosidad, sino me dice qué es lo que quiere, tendré que sacarla de aquí —explicó tranquilamente, dando a su cara total inexpresividad.

Tomoyo pareció pensar, hasta que cerró los ojos en un gesto de derrota y mudó toda la burla y diversión que había mostrado antes en su rostro, para dar paso a una seriedad cruda.

—Quería conocerlo, saber cómo lucía y también mostrarle unas fotografías—confesó, acomodando la espalda completamente en la silla—. Lamentablemente, sólo tendré que conformarme con lo primero —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué quería conocerme? ¿Y de qué fotografías habla? —balbuceó las preguntas con más ganas de las que pretendía.

—Digamos que quería evaluar algunas cosas suyas. Y de las fotografías no puedo hablarle, pues me he comprometido a no hacerlo, al menos no, hasta saber qué hará esa persona de ahora en adelante.

—Señorita, no entiendo ni la mitad de las cosas que dice, cuando habla de "esa persona", ¿se refiere a Shaoran?

Tomoyo lo miró seria, llegando a alguna conclusión antes de asentir.

—Debo decir que es bastante perceptivo —dijo ella levantando una ceja.

—Gracias, supongo —murmuró Eriol, al percibir el súbito silencio que se propagó por demasiados segundos.

De improviso ella se puso de pie y le sonrió.

—Ya he saciado mi curiosidad, así que me marcho —proclamó Tomoyo.

Eriol observó el porte gallardo de la mujer, su cuerpo estaba enfundado en un traje de oficina que resaltaba su femineidad de manera distinguida. Tragó grueso.

—No tan rápido —gruñó Eriol, tomando a la mujer de un brazo—. Usted ha saciado su curiosidad, pero ha agrandado la mía, por lo que no dejaré que se vaya hasta que responda todas mis preguntas.

Ella observó su agarre y pareció divertida.

—¿Me está reteniendo contra mi voluntad? ¿Sabe que según nuestro código penal eso está tipificado como un secuestro? —murmuró muy bajito, casi suspirando en el oído de Eriol. El muchacho no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—¿Cómo voy a haber secuestrado a la novia que me quería preparar una sorpresa romántica? —contra argumentó, sonriendo con soltura.

Sus miradas de desafío chocaban y de forma inconsciente se acercaban el uno al otro.

—Es una forma de verlo —admitió Tomoyo—. Sin embargo, si empiezo a gritar podría traerle problemas. ¿Se imagina el chisme que recorrería estas oficinas? Así que le sugiero que me suelte —amenazó con el tono más cordial que Eriol le hubiese escuchado.

—No lo haré y si empieza a gritar siempre hay formas de hacer que se calle, mi querida novia —susurró él, acariciando sus labios con intención.

Tomoyo pareció un tanto perturbada.

—No se atrevería.

—Inténtelo y verá —la retó abiertamente.

Ella suspiró y sonrió.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó ella— ¡Me tienen sec…!

Ninguna otra palabra pudo escapar de su boca, pues Eriol la acalló con sus propios labios y ella al tener los labios entreabiertos, el inglés aprovechó para arremeter con toda la sabiduría que poseía en el arte de besar.

Tomoyo intentó poner distancia entre ellos, pero Eriol se las había arreglado para rodearla con los brazos y sujetar su rostro de modo que ella no pudiese alejarse. Ella no era muy fuerte, por lo que no le costó demasiado trabajo dejarla inmovilizada.

Eriol usó todo lo que sabía para hacer que ella se rindiera y casi soltó una carcajada cuando ella finalmente correspondió a ese beso robado. Le dejó sin habla la manera febril en que ella le devolvió esa caricia. Y también, el hecho de que fuese ella quien comenzara a dirigir la composición del beso. Sus respiraciones trabajosas y la forma en que se acomodaban al ritmo y a la intensidad, era una sincronía que le sorprendía a él. Tenían química y esta era explosiva.

Ella rompió el contacto cuando él estaba totalmente entregado al frenesí.

—Esto agrega mayores cargos a su delito, señor Hiragizawa.

Él sonrió socarronamente.

—No me diga. No la vi reticente en forma alguna a mi contacto —puntualizó.

Ella arrugó la frente.

—Ahora debe soltarme o realmente presentaré cargos.

Eriol la soltó al darse cuenta que su expresión era de total seriedad, ya no era el juego de minutos atrás. Algo la había hecho cambiar de idea.

—Aún no me dicho nada de lo que quiero saber —le recordó Eriol.

—No tengo por qué hacer nada de lo que usted quiera.

—Debería. Después de invadir mi lugar de trabajo de esta manera podría demandarla, así que será mejor que coopere.

—Entonces nos veremos en los tribunales —escupió ella, empujándole—. No ganaría contra mí —ella murmuró lo último dándole la espalda, antes de enfilarse a la salida del despacho—. Así que, si quiere perder tiempo y dinero, demándeme. Estaré esperando la notificación.

Eriol la vio retirarse sin volver a verle ninguna vez, dejando tras de sí, más dudas que certezas.

Había sonreído entonces con suficiencia, seguro que cuando contactara a Shaoran, se enteraría de lo que quiera que ella había ido a hacer a su despacho.

Eriol detuvo sus pasos al pasar frente a un bar, sus recuerdos lo distrajeron bastante del camino hacia su domicilio, terminando en ese lugar. Era precisamente en un bar dónde todo se había vuelto más confuso.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos quienes leyeron este Extra.

Al final las musas me acompañaron bastante con la realización de esta mini-mini historia y creo que ya no será tan mini-mini, según lo que tengo planeado creo que dará para unos tres o cuatro capítulos. No más (eso espero).

Me divertí harto escribiéndolo y la verdad espero que ustedes también disfruten leyéndolo. Déjenme sus percepciones, la verdad es que sus comentarios siempre alegran mi día.

Les dejo un gran saludo. Tengan una linda tarde.


	8. Extra II

**Extra II**

Eriol decidió ingresar al local que estaba frente a él, no le haría nada de mal beber alguna cerveza de buena calidad. Entró con la vista fija en la barra y se apeó en un taburete.

—La mejor cerveza negra que tenga —ordenó al barman, quien en un instante le sirvió, con bastante gracia, lo pedido.

Bebió una gran cantidad de un solo trago. Miró a los alrededores como si con ello Tomoyo pudiese aparecer. No estaba, eso era obvio.

Su mente lo situó otra vez en el día en que ella había entrado en su vida. Y como cada vez, su cerebro quiso repasar la historia detalladamente:

Ella se había marchado y él en un santiamén estaba marcando el número del móvil de Shaoran, que se sabía de memoria. Frunció el ceño cuando su mejor amigo no atendió, lo intentó nuevamente sin resultados positivos.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo que no contestas, maldito? —gruñó restregando la mano por su negro cabello.

Lo intentó por tercera y cuarta vez, el teléfono simplemente sonaba hasta que saltaba el buzón de voz.

—¡Demonios! ¿Estará en alguna junta?

Se le ocurrió llamar a la oficina de Shaoran y preguntarle a Sakura sobre su amigo. Alguien contestó y se apuró por hablar atropelladamente:

—Sakura, pásame con Shaoran. No me contesta el celular —indicó.

—Habla con Hikari, estoy reemplazando a la secretaria del señor Li. ¿Me podría decir con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? —solicitó la muchacha con voz asfixiada.

Eriol tardó en procesar la información. ¿Cómo estaba eso de que estaban reemplazando a Saku?

—¿Señor? —insistió la secretaria.

Eriol despabiló sobresaltándose.

—Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, mejor amigo de Shaoran. Dime, ¿por qué estás reemplazando a la señorita Kinomoto?

—Ella se reportó enferma —respondió.

—Ya veo… Y Shaoran, ¿puedes comunicarme con él?

—El señor Li salió de la oficina hace unas horas, no ha regresado.

—¿No dijo dónde iba a ir? Necesito ubicarlo urgente.

—No, señor Hiragizawa. Sólo pidió que le prepararan un coche y no ha vuelto a llamar.

—Bien, si te comunicas con él. Dile que me llame.

—Como usted diga.

Eriol cortó la comunicación chasqueando los dientes. ¿Por qué a Shaoran se le ocurría desaparecer justo en ese momento?

De pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron, marcó con entusiasmo otro número telefónico que también su cerebro se había encargado de aprender. La comunicación se produjo al primer tono:

—No, Eriol, no tengo dinero —contestó una voz femenina, sin preámbulos.

Eriol se carcajeó.

—¿Estás insinuando que sólo te llamo cuando necesito dinero, Naoko?

—O es eso, o quieres que averigüe algo. ¿Me equivoco? —respondió ella risueñamente.

—Claro que te equivocas —alegó ofendido—. Uno quiere llamar a su mejor amiga para saber cómo está y mira lo que me llevo a cambio —reprochó.

Naoko se rio y luego dijo:

—Eriol tú y yo sabemos que ese no es el motivo. Así que dame el nombre de la chica de una vez. No tengo tiempo para perderlo en este momento, estoy invirtiendo en la bolsa, así que no quiero distracciones.

—Su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji. Necesito todo lo que puedas averiguar de ella.

—Correcto. Deposita lo de siempre en mi cuenta y en cuanto tenga la información la enviaré a la dirección de correo electrónico de costumbre.

—Como siempre es un gusto hablar contigo.

El tono de cortar la comunicación fue todo lo que escuchó.

Pasó el día y poco pudo concentrarse en sus asuntos laborales. Su nula comunicación con su mejor amigo, sólo hacía que tuviese más ganas de saber de qué iba todo.

Cuando finalmente el mail que había estado esperando llegó, faltó poco para que se pusiese a saltar como un niño.

Leyó raudamente el informe que le había enviado Naoko. Pensó en lo afortunado que era tener de amiga a una friki como ella, quien sabe de dónde sacaba la información, eso era algo que nunca le había podido sonsacar, pero si querías saber algo, era la persona que debías contactar.

Tomoyo Daidouji era abogada, heredera de una empresa de renombre en la industria de la juguetería infantil. Sin embargo, se le conocía por trabajar en casos pro bono, de gente que no tenía los medios para pagar asistencia jurídica. Se fijó en la dirección de la oficina de su bufete de abogados, y la idea empezó a tomar forma.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en su automóvil, con el GPS marcando la dirección del bufete de Daidouji y asociados.

Pasaban de las siete y treinta, por lo que casi no tenía esperanzas de que ella estuviese ahí. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando justo al llegar la vio salir del edificio con prisas. Ella se subió en su llamativo automóvil y aceleró. Eriol comenzó a seguirla, sabía que sus acciones rayaban en lo psicopático, aunque eso no logró amedrentar sus ganas de saber más de ella. Aún la pregunta rondaba en su cabeza: ¿Por qué ella quería conocerlo?

El viaje no duró más de veinte minutos. La vio descender y adentrarse en un edificio. Eriol se preguntó acerca de su próximo paso. Comprobó que el edificio no era el domicilio que figuraba en el informe de Naoko. Por lo que decidió esperar, si ella no bajaba en diez minutos, se marcharía y la visitaría al día siguiente en su oficina. Se entretuvo imaginando la cara que ella pondría si fuese él quien invadiera su oficina y la esperara sentado en su escritorio.

Eriol se encontraba perdido en su ilusión de venganza, por lo que al verla salir se sobresaltó. Ella iba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa distinta a todas las que había visto ese día. Está vez su sonrisa era simplemente arrebatadora.

Observó que Tomoyo no se dirigió a su automóvil, sino que hizo señas a un taxi para que se detuviera. Eriol llevado por sus instintos siguió al vehículo de alquiler, hasta que se detuvo finalmente en un barrio bohemio.

Tomoyo se adentró en uno de los locales de la zona, ignorante por completo al hecho de que dos ojos azules seguían sus movimientos detalle a detalle. Eriol esperó hasta que ella ingresó para buscar un lugar donde aparcar, tardó unos diez minutos pues el lugar era muy concurrido. Cuando estaba por descender la vibración de su teléfono lo distrajo, al ver que era Shaoran quien llamaba, se apresuró por contestar:

—¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? He estado todo el día tratando de ubicarte — ladró al teléfono.

—Sí, Eriol, también es un gusto hablar contigo. He estado algo ocupado… —explicó Shaoran antes de quedar en silencio.

—¿Dónde estás? —quiso saber el inglés.

—Eh… estoy ocupado ahora, ¿por qué has estado tratando de ubicarme? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—La sustituta de Saku no te dijo que necesitaba ubicarte con urgencia.

—No regresé a la oficina en todo el día. Recién he visto mi teléfono y me has llamado muchas veces y eso no es normal para ser tú.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no revisaste tu teléfono en todo el día? ¿Qué te tenía tan ocupado?

—Ahora no puedo hablar de eso, mejor dime qué es lo urgente.

Eriol frunció el entrecejo, Shaoran estaba actuando más hermético de lo normal y eso disparaba su curiosidad por las nubes.

—Shaoran Li, más vale que no me ocultes secretos, sabes que me enteraré de todas formas…

Shaoran soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Sí, Eriol, pero no quiero hablar de esto por teléfono.

—Ok, ok. Ahora respóndeme, ¿qué quiere de mí la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji? —Shaoran no respondió inmediatamente, Eriol sintió el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien—. ¿Shaoran?

—¿Hablaste con ella? —preguntó el chino con preocupación—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué te dijo?

Eriol enarcó una ceja y procedió a contarle sobre su encuentro con la abogada.

—De modo que no te mostró las fotografías, ¿verdad? —quiso asegurarse Shaoran.

—No. Ya te lo dije. Ella dijo que esperaría para ver qué harías tú o algo así.

Shaoran soltó un suspiró.

—Bien —murmuró—. No te preocupes, no creo que ella vuelva a presentarse en tu oficina. Quizás sólo quería saber la forma en que lucía el hombre que se atrevió a insultar a su mejor amiga —divagó Shaoran.

—¿A quién insulté? ¿Quién es su mejor amiga?

—Sakura. Sakura es su mejor amiga —Shaoran se rio—. Es una larga historia, Eriol, pero si hay algo que puedo advertirte es que no te metas en el camino de esa mujer. Creo que ser enemigo de alguien como ella es peligroso. Ella es… es bastante… no sé cómo decirlo… Sólo no te involucres, ¿bien?

—Te juró que no me meteré en problemas, mami —bromeó Eriol—. Mañana me pasaré por tu despacho. Esta vez pagó yo el almuerzo.

—Eriol, lo digo en serio. Pusiste la voz que pones cada vez que harás exactamente lo contrario a lo que te digo. ¡Eriol!… —gritaba Shaoran desde el otro lado de la línea.

El inglés cortó la comunicación, sonriendo como una adolescente rebelde. ¿Qué no se metiera en su camino? ¿Qué era una mujer peligrosa? ¡Pamplinas! Estaba seguro que Shaoran le tenía cierto miedo porque era demasiado blando cuando se enfrentaba a una mujer, sin embargo, él no tenía ese punto débil. Si ella quería guerra, eso era precisamente lo que tendría.

Sus pasos se dirigieron diligentemente al bar donde ella había ingresado un cuarto de hora antes. Nada más ingresar la buscó con la mirada. Reconoció su larga cabellera, que brillaba con el reflejo de luz tenue que inundaba el lugar, ella le daba la espalda. Si situó de forma que su ángulo de observación mejorara, frente de ella tenía una botella de whisky, un cuenco con hielos y un vaso que contenía algo de bebida, que ella se encargó de desaparecer de un sorbo.

Reparó también en un grupo de hombres que fijaba su atención en la mujer. Discretamente se acercó a los chicos, para escuchar qué decían:

—Seguro le rompieron el corazón, por eso quiere embriagarse rápidamente. Ha bebido casi media botella ella sola en cuestión de minutos —decía uno de ellos.

—Me la pido —reaccionó otro—. Yo la vi primero, así que me corresponde.

—No digas estupideces, ya lo intentaste y te mandó a volar —contestó el tercero.

—Sólo es cosa de esperar que se embriague y uno de nosotros se la llevará a la cama —informó el hombre que había hablado al principio—. Decidamos quién lo hará jugando al piedra, papel o tijera. El azar es lo más justo.

Eriol se encontró empuñando las manos antes de darse cuenta. Quizás él en su vida había tenido peores conversaciones con sus amigos de bar, pero escucharlas desde afuera era un buen ejercicio para darse cuenta de que, a veces, los hombres podían ser realmente idiotas.

No esperó más para acercarse a la mujer, pues temía que si seguía escuchando terminaría enfrascándose en una pelea y su objetivo de esa noche era darle pelea a esa chica.

Se sentó al lado de ella. Tomoyo ni siquiera le regaló una mirada, estaba muy concentrada sirviéndose otro whisky en las rocas. Eriol se aclaró la garganta:

—Hola —saludó jovialmente.

—No estoy interesada, soy lesbiana —dijo ella rápidamente.

Eriol soltó una risotada que rayaba en lo irónico.

—¿En serio? No me lo pareció en absoluto cuando nos besamos en mi despacho.

Tomoyo dirigió una mirada confundida y luego mutó a una asesina.

—¿Qué hace en este lugar? Me está siguiendo —se apresuró en preguntar.

—Claro. Mi mayor pasatiempo es seguir a las mujeres que se escabullen en mi despacho —habló, goteando sarcasmo en cada palabra.

—Bien, no tiene que hacerlo sonar tan estúpido —escupió ella antes de dar un trago a su bebida—. Entonces me encontró aquí por casualidad, ¡qué raro! Teniendo en cuenta que es una ciudad de millones de habitantes —ella lo miró con travesura.

—Es algo poco probable, es cierto, pero es posible —expuso y solicitó que se le sirviera una cerveza—. ¿Y por qué está bebiendo como una maniática?

—Puede que porque soy una —contestó ella—. Yo siempre bebo de este modo, no es el primero que expresa su reprobación al respecto.

—No la estoy juzgando por ello, al contrario. Es una hazaña haber conseguido meter la mitad del contenido de esa botella en su cuerpo y hablar con tal claridad. Usted tiene aguante, señorita Daidouji. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Tomoyo asintió—. ¿Cuál es la razón?

—Estoy celebrando que mi plan funcionó —explicó ella, Eriol enarcó una ceja sin comprender de qué hablaba ella.

—¿Qué plan? —preguntó en vista que ella no rebeló el significado de esa extraña respuesta.

Tomoyo rebuscó entre su cartera, la vio concentrada en algo. Y luego sacó una fotografía.

—¿Me promete que si le muestro esto usted jamás dirá una sola palabra al respecto? —preguntó ella.

—Lo prometo —estiró la mano para alcanzar la fotografía que ella resguardaba celosamente, lejos de él.

—No tan rápido —exclamó—. ¿Cómo puedo saber que me está diciendo la verdad?

—Se lo estoy prometiendo. ¿Que no es suficiente?

—No, no lo es. Por lo que sé de usted, podría jurarme la existencia de vida extraterrestre si con eso consiguiera satisfacer su curiosidad —expuso ella—. Debo tener un respaldo en caso de que usted me traicione.

Esa confesión hizo que Eriol se sintiera aún más orillado a que ella le mostrara la mentada fotografía. ¿Qué podía contener para que ella tratara de cubrirse las espaldas antes de tiempo?

—Haré lo que usted quiera.

Ella pareció pensar hasta que finalmente guardó la fotografía.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Vamos, no puede dejarme de nuevo de esta manera. ¿Disfruta picando mi curiosidad para luego dejarme aún más intrigado?

—Tal vez —ella le sonrió—. Pero hagamos que esto sea justo. No puedo mostrarle la fotografía, pero sí puedo decirle qué contiene. De ese modo no estaría faltando a mi palabra. Además, responderé lo que usted quiera. Lo hare, siempre y cuando usted gane algún desafío.

Ella miró alrededor del bar.

—¿Cuál es el reto? —preguntó con emoción contenida.

—Dividámoslo en tres partes. Tres desafíos. Si usted gana dos de tres, estaré dispuesta a responder lo que quiera, de lo contrario tendrá que conformarse con quedarse sin satisfacer las dudas, ¿de acuerdo?

Eriol asintió. Tomoyo no ocultó la emoción que le provocaba toda la situación.

—Muy bien. Comencemos —anunció riéndose—, lo reto a subirse a la barra, dar tres vueltas y en cada una debe gritar que es un maldito superficial, que lo tiene pequeño.

Eriol la miró ceñudamente:

—¡Qué! Eso no es justo, no puedo mentir de esa manera. Me gustaría mostrarle lo pequeño que lo tengo.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada.

—De modo que lo más molesto del desafío es la mención de sus partes nobles —ella siguió riéndose—. Bien si no quiere hacerlo…ha perdido el primer reto —lo fastidió ella.

—No he dicho que no voy a hacerlo.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos.

—¿Entonces?

Eriol se puso de pie y se subió a la barra, con movimientos ágiles. Se quitó los anteojos y se los entregó a Tomoyo. Suspiró antes de atreverse.

Dio la primera vuelta y grito:

—Soy un maldito superficial y tengo el pene pequeño.

Todo el bar dirigió su atención hacia él. Tomoyo esta vez se reía apretándose en estómago. Eriol vio como la gente lo miraba de distintas maneras, algunos estaban confundidos, otros se reían a la par de Tomoyo y otros susurraban cosas que él no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Dio la segunda vuelta y volvió a decir lo mismo:

—Soy un maldito superficial y tengo el pene pequeño.

Esta vez las risas aumentaron, ya no había confusión con respecto a lo que había dicho.

Se vio interrumpido cuando el barman llamó su atención:

—Señor debe bajar de ahí.

El tipo iba dirigido para interrumpir su reto, así que Eriol se apresuró por completar la tercera vuelta y esta vez gritó con mayor ahínco:

—¡Soy un maldito superficial y tengo el pene pequeño!

—¡Señor, baje!

Eriol se bajó de la barra en un segundo y reparó en que Tomoyo ya no reía con tantas ganas. Sonrió mordazmente.

—Sólo un reto más —le susurró en el oído.

—Bien, primer reto completado —ella le devolvió sus anteojos—. Ahora el siguiente es que consigas que una chica te bese, tienes cinco minutos.

—¡Rayos! Nadie querrá besarme luego de lo que he dicho, ¡maldita sea!

—Tic tac, tic tac —susurró Tomoyo apuntando el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca.

Eriol se alejó de esa mujer.

¡Qué perra podía ser!

Intentó acercarse a un montón de mujeres, pero éstas se cambiaron de mesa en el momento en que él se sentó junto a ellas. Durante los siguientes minutos, se la pasó persiguiendo a las féminas, sin lograr que ninguna de ella siquiera le respondiera el saludo. Incluso había intentado con una chica horrorosa, ni siquiera ella le había dado un minuto de su tiempo. ¡Diablos!

« _Maldita Tomoyo. Ella sabía que si seguía el primer reto. No podría con el segundo. ¡Es una malnacida!_ », pensó, mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro de la boca. Estaba demasiado molesto.

—¡Tiempo! —escuchó que alguien gritó. No se sorprendió al saber que la voz era la de esa mujer. En otras circunstancias hubiera amado su manipulación, pero no en ese momento.

—¡Eres una maldita tramposa! —ladró cuando se sentó en el puesto que había estado ocupando previamente.

—Lo sé, pero así es más emocionante —ella juntó sus manos y amplió su sonrisa, esa que Eriol quería borrar de un plumazo.

—¿Ahora qué? Supongo que será un reto que sí pueda realizar —bramó con ofuscación.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe?

—Suéltalo de una vez.

—Quiero que toques mi balada favorita en ese piano —apuntó en dirección al instrumento musical, que él ni siquiera había visto.

Eriol puso su mejor rictus de póker, disfrutó la forma en que ella lo miraba desafiante. Estaba seguro que ella confiaba en que él no podría.

—¿Cuál es esa balada? —preguntó, notando como el desconcierto inundaba su mirada.

—¿Acaso lo hará? —contra preguntó ella.

—Si supiera cuál es, podría intentarlo.

Ella volvió a su rostro confiado.

—Es la balada n°1, opus 23 de Chopin —ella le palmeó la mano—. Son dos retos perdidos de tres, siento tanto que usted se quede con las dudas.

Eriol sonrió con oscuridad.

—Sólo observe y escuche —le dijo a Tomoyo, disfrutando sobremanera la forma en que ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué?!

Eriol se dirigió al piano, se acomodó en el sillón, presionó los pedales y luego estiro sus manos, probó algunas notas, antes de estar conforme con la afinación.

Empezó tocando la pieza con lentitud. Tomoyo estaba junto a él. Sin embargo, Eriol estaba absolutamente concentrado en tocar las teclas de forma adecuada. Disfrutó enormemente de tocar esa balada, también era una de sus favoritas, sonrió al darse cuenta que el tiro le había salido por la culata. Ese reto sería suyo. Y de paso le enseñaría algo de humildad a esa mujer.

En determinado momento, fijó su vista en ella. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y mecía su cabeza cada vez que el puntuaba una de las notas. Incluso notó como ella movía los dedos, como si ella también estuviese tocando. ¿Ella sabía tocar el piano? Se sorprendió bastante cuando ella comenzó a tararear la melodía, su tono era exquisito.

Siguieron en esa, su propia, atmósfera. La que sólo ellos dos comprendían. Llegó el clímax de la canción, Tomoyo abrió los ojos para mirar a Eriol, Eriol tocó las notas una, tras otra, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Tomoyo. Al final centró su atención en las teclas, y terminó la canción sin equivocarse ninguna vez.

Los aplausos de los demás asistentes del bar, lo sacaron un poco de lo que acababa de pasar. Tomoyo le sonrió con calidez.

—Has ganado —susurró en su oído, Eriol no dejó de notar la forma familiar en que ella se había dirigido a su persona.

Eriol se quedó en el piano y vio cómo ella tomaba sus pertenencias, pagaba la cuenta y se dirigía a la salida. Se apresuró por seguirla.

—Te escapas cuándo he ganado —escupió él, deteniéndola por los hombros.

—No me escapo. Nos escapamos. Juntos —dijo Tomoyo—. Creo que será mejor hablar en otro lugar. ¿Te parece si te invito una cerveza en mi casa?

* * *

N/A: Hola. Gracias por leer. Aquí traigo la segunda parte de este extra, que me quedó un poco más largo de lo que pretendía. El camino que tomó la historia es netamente porque salió así. Cuando comencé a escribir estos extras no creí que fuera a poder darle mucha profundidad, pero me he sorprendido al notar que uno propone y las musas disponen. Sabiendo que esta historia estaba terminada y nunca tuve la intención de seguirla, menos con una pareja que no era la principal (ni siquiera es canon), pero bueno, me ha gustado escribir de ellos. Es divertido pues me entretiene bastante imaginar las cosas que hacen juntos. Si pudiese escuchar la canción de Chopin en la parte del piano, quizás podrían comprender lo que pasó allí de forma más directa.

Respecto a la próxima actualización, espero poder subirla el viernes. No quiero comprometerme a hacerlo antes, puesto que mi horario laboral es complejo de lunes a miércoles. Lo que desencadena que tenga poco o nulo tiempo para escribir. Ojalá pueda hacerlo pronto, pues estoy full inspirada.

Agradezco de nuevo a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar un comentario, creo que eso me anima para no dejar de hacerlo. También a quienes dejan la historia en sus favoritos o que la siguen.

Muchas gracias.

Les deseo un buen inicio de semana.

* * *

Me encantaría responder los reviews siempre, ahora que tengo un tiempo, lo haré con los del capítulo pasado (Extra I)

Lunaabs: Tomoyo también es de mis personajes favoritos. Debo decir que adoro cuando manipula a los otros. Gracias por comentar siempre.

Elanie: Siempre he creído que esos dos pueden ser una pareja explosiva, pero también pueden llegar a ser enemigos declarados. Y sí, creo que Tomoyo infravaloró a Eriol, ya veremos qué pasará con esos dos. Gracias por tu comentario.

Noir: Estoy de acuerdo, el final del capítulo pasado era medio complicado, creo que no supe como cortar el capítulo, pues se estaba alargando bastante la cosa y quería que terminara, quizás debí trabajar mejor esa parte xD. Espero que en este tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas. Respecto al punto débil de Tomoyo creo que ya es bastante evidente, ¿o no? :). Gracias por el comentario ;)

Terie: Aqui está. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Yo me reí bastante en algunas partes, lo divertido que puede ser esta pareja me bloquea a veces. Gracias por comentar, valoro mucho que lo hagas.

Sakura Kagamine 11327: ¡Ups! Creí que nadie había notado que subí el capítulo por error la noche anterior al viernes. Pido disculpas por eso, pero no lo había revisado aún y siempre se me escapa más de alguna falta, por eso lo reviso un par de veces antes de subirlo. Y como esa noche (de jueves) ya era bastante tarde, decidí hacerlo al otro día. Pensaba que serían tres extras, pero quizás se extienda a un cuarto, como pudiste notar este capítulo estuvo bastante más largo que los demás de esta historia. Respecto a los castaños, aparecerán pero no se si mucho, como estos extras están desde el punto de vista de Eriol, hay poco que hacer. Gracias por tu comentario, ¿cuéntame qué te pareció este?

PULSE: La autoestima de Eriol es una de las cosas que me agrada del personaje, creo que lo hace más versátil a la hora de querer adecuarlo a alguna historia. Tienes razón, seguro que caerán el uno por el otro. Fue un poco distinto lo que pasó en el bar, aunque no te miento al decir que pretendía que Eriol se peleara con alguien, pero se me ocurrió otra cosa y aquí está el resultado. Gracias por tu comentario.

Alina: Te saludo también. Sí, Tomoyo siempre logra sorprenderme, su manipulación es exquisita :) Gracias por comentar.

Princesa Sakura: Espero no haber tardado tanto, hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Esos dos, Tomoyo y Eriol me gustan como pareja, pero siempre mi debilidad serán Sakura y Shaoran. Digamos que esto no estaba planeado originalmente, si no que algunos lectores lo propusieron y yo me entusiasmé con la idea y aquí estamos. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejar tu opinión.

RIP-MODE: ¿Tú crees que ExT por siempre? A mí me gustan como pareja, aunque no sean una oficial. Me alegra que te haya gustado y agradezco que comentes la historia.

Yuri09: Aquí está. Espero que haya gustado. Gracias por comentar :)


	9. Extra III

**Extra III**

—Me parece excelente —comentó Eriol—, dejé mi automóvil estacionado por allá —señaló, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

No supo darle sentido a esa sensación extraña en su estómago. Los dos caminaban por la acera, ella había enmudecido luego de proponerle ir a su departamento, sólo había asentido cuando Eriol había mencionado ir en su automóvil.

—A no ser que quieras pasar a otro lugar primero —murmuró el chico.

Tomoyo hizo una mueca extrañada, sobresaltándose.

—¿Ir dónde? —susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

—Por ahí —apuntó un local ruidoso y luminoso.

Ella lo miró pragmáticamente.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar? —preguntó Tomoyo—. ¿En ese lugar? —recalcó.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Creo que estamos un poco tensos y el ejercicio físico podría ayudar.

Ella soltó una carcajada y recuperó el ánimo que había mostrado en el bar.

—Muy bien, pero hagamos que sea divertido, ¿apostemos algo?

Eriol pensó que ella debía tener una especie de problema de ludopatía, pues al decir la palabra "apuesta" los ojos de la mujer brillaron.

—¿Qué quieres apostar?

Tomoyo se tomó un momento para pensar. Eriol se percató que ella le parecía más atractiva cuando se ponía seria.

—Si eres capaz de aguantar hasta el cierre del local, puedes pedirme lo que quieras. De lo contrario yo puedo pedírtelo a ti.

El cuerpo de Eriol comenzó a sentir calor, quizás por la forma en que ella había murmurado las palabras, tal vez por la sonrisa coqueta que decoró su rostro o posiblemente por la manera en que sus cejas hicieron un movimiento sugestivo.

Eriol no era tonto, es más, parecía tener una especie de antena que captaba todas las insinuaciones que terminaban con dos personas desnudas en una cama o dondequiera que fuera.

El mensaje era claro.

Tomoyo lo deseaba, Eriol también a ella, no entendía muy bien por qué tenían que apostar, si era evidente que ganara quien ganara, el resultado sería el mismo: ellos teniendo sexo desenfrenado.

El inglés no tuvo como controlar la sonrisa lobuna que se extendió por su rostro. Se sentía triunfante.

—Bien, señorita Daidouji. Usted tiene un trato conmigo —estiró su mano, la cual ella tomó ligeramente.

—Deja eso de "señorita Daidouji", por esta noche somos rivales, por lo cual creo que llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila es lo más adecuado.

—Me parece bien, Tomoyo —Eriol miró a la chica a los ojos y la tiró de la misma mano que continuaban tomadas—. Vamos.

Los dos se adentraron en aquella nube de humo y colores. Dentro había música electrónica que, con su repetitivo ritmo, tenía a los presentes moviéndose desordenadamente.

Eriol se dirigió a la pista de baile y siguió el ritmo. Tomoyo se posicionó frente a él moviéndose resuelta y coquetamente.

¡Dios! Esa mujer quería matarlo, eso era seguro.

Entonces algo extraño pasó, una mujer se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído, ella se rio ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

La mujer volvió a decirle algo y ella asintió una vez, Eriol vio extrañado como la mujer se perdió entre el gentío. Entonces sintió que alguien tocó su hombro, se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, un hombre le sonreía graciosamente.

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto abrumado. Luego el tipo se acercó lo suficiente para hablarle:

—Hola, ¿puedo invitarte un trago?

Eriol se sobresaltó confundido.

—¿A mí? ¿Un trago? ¿Por qué? —preguntó gritando atropelladamente debido al ruido.

El hombre siguió sonriéndole y esta vez acarició su mejilla, un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Eriol.

—Para conocernos mejor, ya sabes.

Eriol abrió tanto los ojos que sintió que se le iban a salir de las cuencas.

¡Ese hombre estaba coqueteándole!

—Eh, eh, no, no, gracias. No he venido solo —explicó precipitadamente.

El tipo hizo un leve puchero.

—¡Oh, es una verdadera lástima! —señaló—. Si te arrepientes estaré por la barra. ¡Adiós, bonito! —exclamó, cerrando uno de sus ojos con pretensión, para marcharse.

Eriol miró pasmado a los alrededores y se dio cuenta entonces que era una discoteca donde asistían muchas personas homosexuales.

Fijó sus ojos en Tomoyo quien estaba observándolo con un gesto suspicaz.

—¿Te molestan este tipo de lugares? —preguntó ella acercándose lo suficiente para hablarle en el oído.

—No, sólo me pilló desprevenido.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Hubieras visto tu cara cuando él te acarició la mejilla —Tomoyo seguía riendo y en medio de sus carcajadas continuó—: Parecía como si el chico hubiese querido matarte.

—Ja. Ja —soltó mordazmente—. No me parece gracioso.

—¡Vamos! Sí que lo fue.

Se vieron interrumpidos al notar que frente a Eriol alguien estaba estirando una copa con un trago de color rojo con frutas y una pajita.

—Hola —saludó un chico—. Mi amigo, el que está en esa mesa —señaló el lugar—, te envía esto, junto con su número.

Eriol aceptó la bebida y el papel que contenía el número de un tal Patrick. Agradeciéndole al mensajero tal cordialidad.

—Eres todo un donjuán —se mofó Tomoyo—. Estás causando sensación.

—Si sigues burlándote, no responderé por mis actos —amenazó a la maldita mujer.

—¡Oh qué miedo! —exclamó estallando en risas otra vez.

Eriol cerró la boca en un gesto de irritación, ¿acaso esa mujer no entendía lo peligroso que podía ser? Dio dos sorbos al trago rojo y le sorprendió lo delicioso que sabía.

—¡Oh vaya! ¡Qué exquisito es esto! —exclamó tomando otros sorbos, para entornar los ojos.

—¡Déjame probar! —pidió Tomoyo.

—¡No! Es mío. Ve a que te inviten el tuyo

—Eres un egoísta —respondió ella, inflando ligeramente las mejillas, ese gesto le pareció al inglés de lo más antagónico a la mujer que estaba frente a él, pues no se imaginaría jamás que ella pudiese parecer tan tierna. Sin embargo, ahí estaba sorprendiéndole otra vez.

Tomoyo siguió bailando, haciendo que él sintiera un jalón en cierta parte de su anatomía. Le embelesaba verla con los ojos cerrados, moviendo sus curvas en graciosas vueltas.

Eriol sonrió traviesamente, cuando cierta idea cruzó por su cabeza. Se acercó lo suficiente a Tomoyo y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla hacia su propio cuerpo, de modo que el espacio entre ellos era prácticamente nulo. Esperaba que ella intentara alejarse de él, pero ella no hizo más que mirarlo sorprendida. Entonces le habló en su oído:

—No soy egoísta, me enseñaron a ser generoso con mis posesiones. ¿Quieres un poco de esta deliciosa bebida? —le preguntó mostrándole la copa, que le quedaba poco contenido.

Tomoyo asintió y estiró la mano, tratando de hacerse con la copa que le ofrecía Eriol. Cuando estaba por conseguirlo, él hizo un movimiento rápido y bebió todo lo que restaba, ella iba a empezar a reclamarle, pero le fue imposible, pues Eriol sujetó su rostro y le plantó un beso, Tomoyo se sobresaltó y se sorprendió mucho más al sentir en sus papilas gustativas el sabor a fresas. Trató de tragar, lo que Eriol le estaba dando de su propia boca, pero algo de la bebida se escapó por la comisura de sus labios.

Eriol la sintió estremecerse y guiado por sus bajos instintos lamió el rojo camino que había dejado aquel trago, para volver otra vez a sus labios.

Ella tentativamente subió sus manos y las amarró detrás de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella, sin dejar que su contacto terminara. Eriol jamás había disfrutado tanto una bebida como aquella y por los estremecimientos y suspiros que liberaba la mujer que besaba, suponía que para ella también había sido algo en extremo sensual.

Aquellas eternas canciones que el DJ se encargaba de mezclar con otras, cada cual más rítmica que la anterior, hacían que la pasión de esos dos jóvenes fuese más explosiva. No habían dejado de besarse con desesperación. Eriol sentía que su pantalón explotaría en cualquier momento, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando ella le mordió el labio inferior. Y luego calmó la zona maltratada con su lengua.

—¡Dios! Vámonos ya —urgió Eriol, mientras sus besos se colaban por el cuello frágil de ella.

—Entonces perderías la apuesta —le murmuró Tomoyo, con la voz entrecortada y jadeante.

—¡Me importa un comino la apuesta! ¡Debo tenerte! ¡Ahora! —Gimió casi sin despegar sus labios del cuello de ella, el olor de su perfume era completamente sensual. Adictivo. Eriol no podía, ni quería dejar de respirar su olor.

—Entonces llévame.

Bastó esa frase, esas dos palabras, para que Eriol, literalmente, la cogiera de la mano y la llevase por el mar de gente en búsqueda de la puerta. Con la premura como comandante de la expedición, no se detuvo hasta que consiguió salir del local.

—¿Mi casa? ¿O la tuya? —preguntó Eriol de forma apremiante, con la voz algo pastosa.

Se volteó para verla a ella. Eriol casi soltó un prolongado gemido al verla sonrojada y con sus labios hinchados.

—Mi casa está a más de treinta minutos de aquí —dijo ella, con sus ojos vidriosos, Eriol podía sentir su mano temblar, pues él no la había soltado temiendo que de algún modo ella pudiese arrepentirse.

—La mía está aún más lejos de eso —susurró Eriol, para besarla de nuevo, ahogando el jadeo de sorpresa que ella soltó—. No puedo esperar tanto.

Eriol casi sonrió al ver como ella lo miró con cierto recelo.

—Siento ser tan sincero, pero no estoy en condiciones de decir las mentiras de cortesía que se suelen decir en esta situación. Te deseo muchísimo, Tomoyo.

—No digas esas mentiras, me gusta que seas así de… directo —musitó ella, devolviéndole el beso que él había dejado a medio camino.

—Ven conmigo —inquirió.

Eriol se dirigió con paso rápido al lugar donde había aparcado su automóvil.

Condujo hasta que logró encontrar un motel en el camino. Tan desesperado como estaba, los cinco minutos que había tardado en hallar uno, se le hicieron horriblemente largos. Mientras conducía no había podido dejar sus manos alejadas de Tomoyo, había acariciado su pierna, con cierto patrón que lo llevaban cada vez más cerca del lugar que tanto ansiaba tocar, haciendo que ella liberara suspiros y se mordiera profusamente el labio inferior, las únicas veces que había dejado aquella labor era cuando debía pasar otra marcha. De modo que, al llegar, ambos se encontraban con la pasión a punto de desbordarse.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, Eriol decidió entregarse a las sensaciones crudas que lo atacaban sin piedad. El deseo despiadado de querer enterrarse en esa mujer en ese mismo instante, era insoportable. Sin muchas ceremonias, tomó a Tomoyo en sus brazos y besándola como un lunático, se dirigió a la cama. Tomoyo soltó un suspiro y gimió algo inentendible.

Eriol dejó que ambos cayeran en la cama, manteniendo la unión en sus bocas y profundizando los besos con desesperación. Sus manos cobraron vida propia, había estado deseoso de tocar las curvas que ocultaba aquel vestuario de oficinista, se las arregló para investigar por sí mismo la suavidad y forma de los pechos de ella, colando sus manos bajó la camisa y amasando esos montículos sin reparos.

—No aguanto más, bebé —masculló, subiendo la falda de Tomoyo hasta la cintura.

—¿Qué estás esperando entonces? —dijo ella, colando algo de desafío en su voz.

Eriol se separó lo suficiente como para verle el rostro. Sus ojos violáceos sólo develaron cuánto lo deseaba y eso acabo con el ligero autocontrol que había logrado mantener.

Exploró, sin titubear, las piernas que había acariciado con ahínco. Esta vez, sus manos se atrevieron a llegar hasta el vértice de sus piernas, infiltró una de ellas bajo la seda que cubría aquella parte de su anatomía. La prueba de su deseo, empapó sus dedos y Eriol profundizó el contacto, haciendo que ella se moviese para generar una fricción más placentera.

Los gemidos que comenzó a soltar Tomoyo eran la música más seductora que había escuchado el inglés. Era evidente que ella estaba disfrutando de sus caricias, su rostro, sus movimientos, la forma en la cual se retorcía eran como una bomba estimulante de placer para él. La desinhibición de Tomoyo era todo lo que necesitaba para sentir que iba a reventar en cualquier momento. ¡Demonios! Jamás se había sentido tan excitado en toda su vida.

—¡Oh, Eriol! —gimió ella, sin tapujos, mientras aceleraba el movimiento de sus caderas.

Entonces uno de sus dedos fustigadores, se adentraron en el calor aterciopelado de ella. Eriol apretó los dientes ante la forma en que su dedo estaba siendo apretado por ella, luchó por no correrse en sus pantalones como si fuese un adolescente. Tomoyo abrió los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado, su mirada conectó con la azul de Eriol, quien aumentó sus movimientos, jurando que haría que ella se corriera un par de veces antes que él. Con gran habilidad y algo de torpeza desabrochó los botones de la pulcra camisa de Tomoyo, quería verla lo más desnuda posible. Un sujetador blanco fue el nuevo flanco que tuvo que sortear Eriol, quien sólo logró sacar uno de sus pechos de la copa, para devorarlo con su boca.

—¡Sí! —jadeó Tomoyo acunando la cabeza de su amante—. Esto se siente muy…bien.

Eriol arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Sólo "bien"? —logró cuestionar, en medio de un suspiro.

Unió otro dedo y con el pulgar masajeó el nudo de placer de ella, Eriol notó como se apretó aún más en torno a sus dedos, soltó el pecho que mantenía saboreando en su boca, para masajearlo con la mano libre.

¡Sólo "bien"! ¡Ya iba a ver!

Eriol no tuvo piedad y usó todo lo que sabía para que ella pudiese alcanzar la cúspide cuanto antes. Aumentó el ritmo y la retuvo cuando ella intentó alejar las caderas.

—¡Eriol! —ella susurró y buscó sus labios desesperadamente—. ¡Por Dios Santo!

—Déjate ir, preciosa. Quiero que te corras para mí, Tomoyo —musitó susurrando mientras la besaba.

Ella se tensó tanto, que Eriol pensó en determinado momento que jamás terminaría de experimentar ese orgasmo, pues su interior convulsionó alrededor de sus dedos con violencia, ella entornó los ojos, hasta que finalmente los cerró. Él bebió cada gemido y palabra a medio pronunciar que murmuró Tomoyo, quien luego de eso se relajó completamente entre sus brazos, respirando agitadamente.

Eriol dejó que descansara un par de segundos, para comenzar a atormentarla otra vez. Sus dedos seguían prisioneros, así que continuó con lo que había estado haciendo instantes atrás.

Ella revivió y se quejó.

—Eriol, por favor. Yo ya…

—Pues quiero que lo hagas de nuevo —explicó adelantándose a Tomoyo.

—¡Oh, por favor! No puedo.

—Sí puedes. Voy a demostrártelo.

Con sus expertas caricias consiguió que ella nuevamente alcanzará otro orgasmo que la dejó agotada.

—Quisiera que siguieras corriéndote, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más —confesó el inglés.

Tomoyo lo miró y sus ojos revelaron sensuales promesas. Ella no dijo nada, pero sus manos se encargaron de liberar su miembro que sufría una dolorosa erección, Eriol ni siquiera se sacó por completo el pantalón, apremiado por otras necesidades y de un solo movimiento se enterró en Tomoyo. Ella jadeó con fuerza y se abrazó a él.

Eriol no estaba preparado para lo que sintió, ella lo estaba estrangulando exquisitamente, jamás había sentido a una mujer de esa manera, rodeándolo, apretándolo con fuerza. Oprimió la quijada y al primer movimiento un millón de sensaciones le recorrieron el cuerpo.

Él estaba tan enfocado que se sobresaltó cuando las manos de ella vagaron por su espalda, delineando cada lugar con suaves caricias. Eriol comenzó a moverse y se rindió a la agonía de buscar la liberación. Besó a Tomoyo mientras se enterraba con desenfreno en ella. Sus manos se posaron una en cada pecho, mientras seguía con aquella tortuosa y maravillosa posesión.

—¿Sólo "bien"? —le preguntó a Tomoyo, quien arqueaba las caderas en cada embestida.

—Esto es… es…—ella parecía tener problemas para encontrar la palabra, así que Eriol decidió ayudarla, acariciando aquel nudo que había tocado antes. Ella gimió más profundo.

—¿Es qué, bebé?

Tomoyo movió sus caderas más rápido y esa fue la perdición de Eriol, pues se olvidó de todo y comenzó a bombear dentro de ella como si no pudiese detenerse. Escucharla en ese estado de abandono era lo que minaba su cordura. Ya no podía seguir esforzándose para retener su propia liberación. Sus acometidas aumentaron a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y Eriol alcanzó el orgasmo más complejo que nunca había sentido. Fue tan duradero que algún momento se preguntó si pararía alguna vez.

Cuando la bruma del deseo bajó un poco, se percató que estaba derrumbado sobre Tomoyo.

No estaba seguro si ella había alcanzado el orgasmo con él.

—Perdóname, no pretendía correrme tan pronto —confesó, temiendo que ella no hubiese podido liberarse—. Te lo compensaré.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No tienes nada que compensar.

Eriol fijó su mirada en ella, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Se veía tan hermosa, como si fuese una ninfa.

Pese a su cansancio, quería besarla. Se esforzó para lograrlo y cuando la miró se dio cuenta que ambos estaban a medio vestir. Eriol frunció el ceño, el plan era otro. Primero hubiese querido desnudarla, hacer que se corriera tantas veces que nunca olvidara esa noche y por último que le pidiese que la hiciera suya. Pero jamás pensó que no podría luchar contra lo que ella le hacía sentir. Era la lujuria más cruel y satisfactoria que hubiese experimentado.

—Yo creo que sí tengo mucho que compensar —anunció antes de comenzar a desnudarla.

Ella aceptó sus avances y respondió con igual pasión.

—Si tú lo quieres, yo no me opongo.

Esta vez hizo casi todo lo que tenía planeado, pues no fue necesario que ella le pidiese que la poseyera. Era él quien lo necesitaba. Y finalmente fue ella quien le hizo rogar, cuando los papeles del control se invirtieron.

Eran casi las siete de la mañana, algo de luz se colaba en la habitación, Eriol se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido extraño, era un ulular irritante que le ponía los nervios de punta.

Intentó despabilar lo suficiente para buscar el origen de aquel ruido de los infiernos, se hizo consciente que un cuerpo cálido se apegaba a él. Los recuerdos de la noche que había vivido, vinieron hasta él como un tornado. Una sonrisa de satisfacción tiró de las comisuras de sus labios. Mantuvo la misma postura, quería ver a la mujer que le había permitido vivir unas horas espectacularmente eróticas. Miró su cabello negro como el ébano derramado en las sábanas. Ella dormía, con una de sus manos descansando sobre su pecho, abrazándolo ligeramente. La sonrisa se pronunció un poco más, al notar que ella ni siquiera parecía aligerar su sueño con aquel sonido, mientras que él no podía soportarlo más. ¿Qué rayos sería?

Se despegó de ella, tratando de no despertarla. Al lograrlo, no se molestó en vestirse y fue a buscar lo-que-quiera-que-fuera que sonaba. No tardó en percatarse que el ruido provenía desde el bolso de Tomoyo. Seguro que era su teléfono móvil. Escarbó en el bolso de ella y se hizo con el aparato. Apagó la alarma y al fin pudo respirar tranquilo. ¿Por qué ella necesitaba una alarma tan estruendosa y discordante? Miró en dirección a la cama y su hipótesis fue que quizás esa alarma era la única que lograba despertarla.

Iba a dejar el aparato nuevamente en el bolso y volver a la cama con Tomoyo, tal vez si la acariciaba de la manera correcta lograría despertarla. Sin embargo. Ese plan se vio eclipsado, cuando en el interior del bolso vio la fotografía que ella le había negado la noche anterior en el bar. Se debatió entre volver a la cama o bien echar una rápida mirada y saciar de una vez por todas su curiosidad. Observó nuevamente a Tomoyo y ella parecía igual de dormida, no se había movido ni siquiera un poco.

No se detuvo a darse más vueltas, y adentró su mano para hacerse con la fotografía. Al verla sólo pudo ver a una hermosa mujer que posaba en un sensual _babydoll._ Eriol frunció el entrecejo. Esa mujer no le sonaba de nada. ¿Por qué entonces ella no quería mostrarle la imagen?

Su cerebro trajo el recuerdo de lo que dijo Shaoran:

« _Sakura. Sakura es su mejor amiga_ »

—No, esto debe ser una broma —murmuró con voz queda, al momento en que fijaba su atención en las facciones de la mujer de la fotografía.

Efectivamente, la modelo era Saku, la mujer que él encontraba tan convencional y corriente. No podía salir de su asombro, pues el cambio era notable. Jamás. Jamás. Jamás, se hubiese imaginado que detrás de esos trajes conservadores y pasados de moda, se escondía tal mujer. ¡Qué idiota!

—Si quiere seguir revisando, en el bolsillo de abajo guardo tampones.

Eriol se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, algo ronca. Se volteó para enfrentarse a aquellos ojos que lo leían tan bien.

—Yo…yo lo siento, no pretendía… —ella no dejaba de verle y su expresión sin emoción no le decía nada—…yo… la alarma, tu bolso y bueno… la vi.

—Entiendo, te dio curiosidad y viste la fotografía —Eriol asintió sintiéndose estúpido.

Tomoyo dejó de mirarle y Eriol vio como ella comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente.

—¿Te vas? —se encontró preguntando.

—Sí, ya sonó la alarma eso quiere decir que ya son pasada las siete. Tengo que estar en los tribunales a las nueve. Me da estrecho tiempo de ir a casa, darme una ducha y ordenar las carpetas para repasar la defensa de mi cliente…

—Bien. ¿Estás molesta? —preguntó, en vista que ella no hacía más que contestar sus preguntas y sumirse en un mutismo que lo alteraba.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros mientras luchaba por abrochar los minúsculos botones de su blusa.

—No, contigo no —confesó distraídamente.

—Me alegro —sonrío Eriol—. Te llevaré a tu casa, si quieres.

Ella asintió y terminaron de vestirse silenciosamente.

Eriol no era un hombre que se caracterizara por darle demasiada importancia a acostarse con alguien. Es más, era quien generalmente no hallaba la hora de que su conquista de una noche desapareciera lo más rápido posible. Por eso, le sorprendía ser quien estuviese buscando la oportunidad de sugerirle a Tomoyo que siguieran viéndose. El sexo con ella había sido el mejor que había tenido. Y si era lo suficientemente honesto, eran otros factores lo que le atraían de ella. No era una mujer florero, tenía buenos temas de conversación y sabía cómo divertirse. Estaba al tanto que, si seguían viéndose, tal vez podrían construir una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

De camino a casa de ella, Eriol decidió pasar por una bencinera por café, estaba seguro que su dolor de cabeza se debía a su falta de sueño y qué mejor que la cafeína. Le había ofrecido a ella, quien había rechazado cortésmente.

No obstante, al volver, descubrió que ella ya no estaba esperándole. Le había dejado una nota:

"Lo que sucedió anoche no volverá a ocurrir, fue un error. Te pido que lo olvides por completo, como pago por haber ganado la apuesta anoche. Yo me lo negaré a mí misma tantas veces hasta que comience a creerlo. Con esta nota dejo en claro que no quiero volver a verte y que tú como un caballero, lo aceptes. Gracias. T. D."

Eriol arrugó el papel con inusitada agresividad. Aquellas palabras tan desprovistas de emoción, eran como un cruel chiste para terminar una velada que para él había sido perfecta.

Se consoló pensando que tal vez era lo mejor. Después de todo, Eriol no estaba para relaciones duraderas con nadie.

Después, en la hora de almuerzo había ido a ver a Shaoran. Sakura lo recibió con un saludo cortés, carente de alguna animosidad, como esperaba que lo recibiera por sus palabras dos días antes. Al contrario, ella le sonrió genuinamente.

—El señor Li lo está esperando, le avisaré de inmediato.

Eriol se dio cuenta la forma en que se colorearon las mejillas de la secretaria de Shaoran al mencionar a su amigo, pero le restó importancia.

Fue en ese almuerzo como se enteró que Shaoran y Saku habían iniciado una relación secreta pues querían seguir trabajando juntos. Eriol se sintió muy contento al saber que sus comentarios inapropiados habían logrado lo que parecía tan difícil. Shaoran al fin había aceptado que le gustaba esa mujer. Sonrió y se felicitó pues se sentía como el detonante inicial de la felicidad de Shaoran.

—Así que eres feliz gracias a mí —comentó superficialmente.

Shaoran lo atravesó con una mirada híbrida, entre ganas de asesinarlo y gratitud.

—Supongo que sí. Gracias.

Eriol se rio, aunque falsamente, pues no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la mujer que lo había echado de forma tan protocolar de su vida.

—Espero que sepas aprovechar esta oportunidad —dijo Eriol.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es obvio que ella se muere por ti. Eso es difícil de conseguir por estos días.

Shaoran lo miró con seriedad.

—Ya. Jamás esperé que te tomaras esto de forma tan seria. Venía preparado para que trapearas el piso conmigo —confesó el chino, soltando un suspiro.

—Shaoran, eres mi amigo. Uno muy estúpido, pero eres el mejor que tengo.

Shaoran le golpeó el hombro. Y ambos se rieron relajadamente.

—No, en serio. Yo me había dado cuenta hace un tiempo que te gustaba Sakura y tenía la sospecha que ella estaba colada por ti. Es cierto que no encontraba que fuera atractiva, pero sé reconocer a una buena mujer y ella lo es. Entonces me divertía diciéndote cosas de ella, para verte enojado. Aunque jamás pensé que esto pasaría. Que ella nos escucharía y eso terminaría con ustedes haciendo el Kama Sutra en su departamento.

—Eres un maldito retorcido. Y no, no hicimos nada de eso, idiota —expresó Shaoran y su sonrojo era una prueba evidente que Eriol deliberadamente pasó por alto.

—Claro, seguro jugaron a las tacitas —Eriol se mofó.

—Cállate o te golpearé —dijo al momento que volvía a pegarle en el brazo.

Los meses habían transcurrido. Jamás habló de esa noche con Tomoyo a nadie. Incluso cuando su amistad con la novia de Shaoran se había profundizado, nunca intentó saber más de ella, pero tenía esa espina clavada.

Las mujeres que habían seguido a la amiga de Sakura no se comparaban en nada a ella. Y muy tarde había aceptado que quizás debió haber hecho algo para que ella se quedase en su vida. Claro, había cumplido como caballero, pero él jamás había sido uno. ¿Por qué había dejado que ella se escapara?

Se sobresaltó cuando el teléfono vibró en la barra, haciéndolo salir de sus recuerdos y volviéndolo al presente.

—Shaoran, ¿pasa algo? Es muy tarde.

—Le pedí a Sakura que fuese mi esposa.

Eriol abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tomó un gran trago de la cerveza a medio acabar.

—Pues… no sé si felicitarte o decirte que estás loco —rio y Shaoran hizo lo mismo al otro lado de la línea.

—Tú serás nuestro padrino. Y no, no puedes negarte.

—¡Vaya! Entonces no es una broma.

—Claro que no, idiota. La boda será en un mes.

—¿Tan pronto? —cuestionó Eriol—. No me digas que pusieron la carreta antes que los bueyes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shaoran confundido.

—Que no me digas que está embarazada, por eso el apuro.

—No —Shaoran se rio—. Sólo que quiero hacerla mía lo antes posible, no vaya a ser que venga alguien y me la quite.

Eriol entornó los ojos.

—Shaoran, eres idiota. Esa mujer besa el suelo que pisas, como tú con ella. Sinceramente, verlos es un desafío para que mi comida permanezca en mi estómago —rio con gusto, al escuchar el bufido de su amigo—. Aunque viniese un mejor partido, con más dinero y más guapo, como yo por ejemplo, Sakura no te dejaría.

—Lo sé —se escuchó la voz esperanzada de Shaoran—. Pero quiero hacerlo cuanto antes. Además, la mejor amiga de Sakura no podría después, así que en parte es por eso.

—Y eso que tiene que ver.

—Pues que Tomoyo será la madrina.

Eriol agradeció a los dioses estar sentado, de lo contrario quizás sus rodillas hubiesen fallado. Un plan comenzó a formarse en su cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Así que Tomoyo Daidouji será la madrina de tu boda y yo el padrino. Shaoran, déjame decirte que seré el mejor puto padrino que puedas tener.

* * *

N.A.: Lo sé, lo sé. Tardé demasiado, pero tengo una explicación: mi laptop murió, la mandé a arreglar, pero de todas maneras no resucitó, por lo que -tarjeta de crédito mediante- tuve que comprar otra y es maravillosa :D

Ahora respecto al capítulo me costó darle la forma en la que quedó, pues quería que la historia siguiera un camino y luego otra idea surgió y aquí está el resultado.

Esta pareja me da harto para escribir, al no ser para nada tímidos es más fácil provocar que hagan locuras y que no sea un bombardeo para su personalidad original. Seguro que se están preguntando por qué Tomoyo se fue de ese modo del auto, ¿qué creen uds? Tomoyo es un enigma y creo que el próximo capítulo será desde su perspectiva. Hay que ahondar en la psique de esa mujer.

Agradezco mucho por soportar el tiempo de espera, de veras lo siento. También doy las gracias por quienes leen, por quienes comentan y por los consejos que me dan :)

Espero tener pronto la actualización.

* * *

Contestación de reviews:

Cata06: Gracias, espero que este capítulo (medio subido de tono) te haya gustado también.

Lunaabs: ¿Luna, qué comes que adivinas? En un momento pensé hacerlos tener sexo en el auto, pero me arrepentí xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Lirio Negro: Me reí estruendosamente al imaginar una foca epiléptica, créeme. Tengo una imaginación bastante literal, así que comprenderás que fue demasiado gracioso. Gracias por decir que los personajes son profundos, a veces uno cree que lo que escribe no es lo suficientemente real y vaya al saber que alguien piensa lo contrario me anima. Si es cuestión de confesar, siempre mi pareja favorita será Shaoran y Sakura. Y a Eriol me encantaría verlo con Tomoyo, porque son muy versátiles ya lo puedes ver. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir.

Eli ventura: Yo también reí cuando escribí esa escena. El que a ninguno le guste perder es un aderezo bastante entretenido. Gracias por comentar.

Elanie: Eriol jamás ha sido tonto, idiota sí, creo que Tomoyo sabe ver más allá de todo eso. Y sí, su encuentro fue bastante explosivo, ¿no crees? Gracias por seguir la historia y darte el tiempo de comentar.

Paranoid destruction: Yo amo a la pareja de Sakura y Shaoran, quizás su tímidez sí aburre bastante, pero tienen su qué. Ahora Tomoyo y Eriol son distintos, más directos y abiertos, por eso que terminaron como lo hicieron xD, pura pasión esos dos. Saludos.

Sakura Kagamine 11327: Algo mencioné a los castaños, especialmente a Shaoran, en el próximo quizás tengan un papel más protagónico, en especial Sakura, pero no prometo nada xD. Gracias por leer y siempre comentar.

Noir: Tentada he estado, aunque no he encontrado una historia donde estos dos encajen, estos extras jamás los planeé han ido saliendo así sólo por las musas :) Y como ya viste pasaron las dos cosas, se acostaron y luego Tomoyo lo envió todo a la mierdad, la cuestión es por qué. Gracias por comentar.

Terie: Eso se me ocurrió así de pronto y en especial porque estaba escuchando esa balada de Chopin y como Eriol canonicamente toca el piano, pues así quedó. Me gusta esta pareja, pues del chiste pasan a la pasión y nos dejan pidiendo más. Gracias por comentar.

Kitty cat8927: Tu palabras las agradezco sinceramente, espero que hayas estudiado de todas formas y esto no haya sido más que un recreo. Creo que también me he divertido por las situaciones que se dieron, a veces la realidad supera la ficción :) Gracias por tu comentario.


	10. Extra IV

**Extra IV**

Tomoyo miraba la ventana de su habitación, su vista estaba fija en las pequeñas y casi extintas gotas que había dejado un proyecto de lluvia, que desapareció tal y como había aparecido, casi sin que nadie lo notara. No estaban diagnosticadas lluvias, pero tampoco era que le importase. A ella le agradaba los días nublados, así como los lluviosos. La lluvia la calmaba, le reportaba paz. Aunque ese evento no podía catalogarse, de todos modos, como una lluvia; quizás por ello esa sensación de tranquilidad y calma le era tan esquiva.

Aún estaba en la cama, era el lapsus de tiempo en que tardaba en convencer a su cuerpo para que se levantara. Últimamente ya no le costaba tanto despertar, es más, era consciente de la alarma cuando comenzaba a sonar por primera vez. La cuestión ahora era que le costaba activarse.

No tenía ganas de ir a trabajar. Los últimos meses se había embarcado en una montaña rusa de cambios. Se dio ánimos y pensó en que esa mañana sólo debería atender a un cliente y podría tomarse el resto del día, con eso en mente deambuló por su habitación con desgana, metiéndose a la ducha.

Puso especial énfasis en su maquillaje, quizás con esos polvos y bases su rostro pudiese tener un aspecto de mayor vitalidad. Quedó bastante conforme con el resultado final, pues la sombra de sus ojos se encargaba de iluminarlos y hacerlos lucir tan perspicaces como de costumbre, la base había logrado poner algo de color en su palidez, que era más acentuada que de costumbre.

Se dirigió a la sala, encendió el televisor, era algo que hacía sólo por no sentirse tan sola, y también porque en algunas ocasiones cualquier noticia lograba despertar su curiosidad.

Mientras tomaba algo de leche y cereales, su atención estaba totalmente enfocada en su comida. En la televisión pasaban la sección de economía, cosa que a Tomoyo no podía importarle menos, pero se sobresaltó cuando cierto nombre fue mencionado por la reportera.

" _…_ _Estamos con Eriol Hiragizawa, responsable que la constructora Hiragizawa haya dado un salto para reposicionarse en la cumbre de las mejores empresas del rubro. Dígame, señor Hiragizawa, ¿el mérito es todo suyo, debido a su reciente ascenso a la presidencia de la compañía? Sabemos que los últimos años las acciones han venido cayendo, eso hasta que usted asumió, ¿diría que se debe a las nuevas ideas que ha tenido como presidente?_ "

Tomoyo dejó de respirar unos instantes y sintió que el estómago se le revolvió. Alejó el plato que instantes atrás le había parecido tan delicioso y que había estado devorando como si fuese su primera comida en días.

Hace cinco meses que no sabía nada de él. Había censurado todos los recuerdos que tuviesen el nombre de aquel inglés. Y verlo responder con su coqueta sonrisa a aquella periodista, no hizo más que agrandar aquella sensación de vacío en su estómago, que sentía cada vez que su obstinada mente caía en recuerdos de él, y lo que más le molestaba era que sabía que esas sensaciones eran porque se había puesto nerviosa.

¡Nerviosa de un tipo que estaba en la televisión!

Un tipo que le había hecho conocer cosas que ella se negaba a recordar. No era una mujer tonta, por lo que ni siquiera daba cabida a la idea de que se hubiese enamorado de él. ¡Eso era estúpido! Nadie se enamora en un día. Lo innegable era que la atracción que había sentido era la más potente que alguna vez hubiese experimentado.

«Sólo fue el alcohol, recuerda que ese día estabas muy borracha», se dijo a sí misma.

Ella enarcó una ceja, mientras distraía su atención del televisor, para arrojar el resto del desayuno al lavaplatos. El hambre se había evaporado, dejando una sensación de asco.

No, no podía seguir por ese camino, pues ya había intentado auto-convencerse de que su percepción había estado algo alterada producto del alcohol, pero muy en el fondo sabía, sabía que no era así. Todo lo que había pasado era tal y como ella lo recordaba. Y porque ella había permitido que pasara.

«Tomoyo, estás perdiendo tu clase», se recriminó sintiéndose molesta.

Intentó apagar el aparato con el mando de distancia, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó pasmada mirando como aquel hombre se adueñaba de toda la escena, respondiendo las preguntas de la mujer, luciendo todo su carisma, sabiendo que la cámara lo amaba.

Tomoyo no tenía idea de qué hablaba, pues sólo podía verle, no escucharle. La manera en que sus labios se movían al hablar trajo recuerdos muy vívidos de lo que le habían hecho esa noche. Y al momento en que él pasó su mano por su cabello, no pudo dejar de advertir lo grande que parecían. Y eran grandes, ella lo sabía. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

—Oh, Dios —apretó las piernas sintiéndose excitada—. Malditas hormonas.

Con gesto decidido apagó la televisión y se prometió jamás volver a encenderla.

No pudo volver a su hogar hasta la tarde, el caso se había extendido más de lo planeado. Se había saltado el almuerzo y eso la tenía algo mareada. Llamó y pidió una pizza de tamaño extra grande. Ese día mandaría al demonio la estricta dieta que llevaba. Si apareciera una vaca asada delante de ella, estaba segura que sería capaz de comérsela entera.

Se sirvió un poco de jugo, su mirada anhelante se dirigió a la botella de vino que descansaba en la barra de la cocina, pero no podía, menos si estaba mareada. Se encargó de acallar sus voces adictas al alcohol, esas que añoraban el sabor de un buen merlot, esas que le decían que una copita no le haría daño a nadie; negando fervientemente antes de dirigirse a la sala. Necesitaba descansar. Esperaba que la pizza llegara pronto.

Sentada, se permitió por primera vez en ese día, darle cabida a lo sucedido esa mañana. Había visto a Eriol y eso la había hecho sentirse extraña todo el día. Si hubiese sabido que eso terminaría así, era probable que jamás hubiese ido a su oficina, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió de siquiera pensar eso.

¿Por qué su manía de meterse en la vida de los demás le reportaba esta clase de problemas?

Deliberadamente no respondió su propio planteamiento, ya que conocía con profundidad la respuesta.

Nadie le había dicho que hiciera lo que hizo. Era cierto que si dañaban a Sakura era una afrenta contra su propia persona, pero eso no explicaba por qué había terminado en la cama con ese inglés. Debió haberse detenido cuando se percató que todo había caído en su lugar, y que Sakura estaba con su jefe. Pero no, ella tuvo que caer en la tentación y acostarse con un tipo que había hecho sufrir a su prima. Eso era imperdonable.

Limpió dos lágrimas que cayeron por sus ojos.

—¡Genial! Ahora me pongo a llorar como una idiota. ¿Hasta cuando voy a dejar de sentirme de este modo?

También sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Cuando Tomoyo había planeado vengarse del jefe de Sakura, había previsto ciertos daños colaterales.

Incluso se imaginó muchos escenarios donde su prima terminaría sufriendo, pero una de sus teorías, la que sentía que poseía una mayor probabilidad de éxito, era la que decía que su prima terminaría junto con Shaoran Li. Debido a que Sakura le había contado que ella notaba que no le era del todo indiferente al chino. Así que se arriesgó. Lógicamente, todo adquirió mayor peso cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que reaccionó Li, al enterarse de la renuncia de la menor de los Kinomoto, eso la orilló a entregarle las fotografías y desear que todo siguiera como ella creía que pasarían las cosas. La teoría se hizo más fuerte todavía, cuando Shaoran Li la llamó, prometiéndole las mil penas del infierno si ella le mostraba esas fotografías a Eriol Hiragizawa. En ese momento estuvo segura que el jefe de Sakura sentía algo por su prima. Hasta ese punto el plan había ido a pedir de boca.

Tomoyo recordaba la forma en que se había divertido en ser quien manejara esa situación. Le entretenía la confusión y tosca vulnerabilidad que le mostraba el jefe de Sakura. Era como un pez sacado del agua, simplemente él no estaba en su elemento. El controlar los actos de los demás podía ser demasiado adictivo.

Hasta ahí había sido un plan perfecto, sin daños.

Con amargura recordó que la veces en que su ex novio le había dicho que era un demonio manipulador, que no tenía moral por jugar así con la gente, que ese tipo de comportamiento no era correcto; y tal vez tenía razón. Tomoyo se escudó contra los juicios morales que a veces la atacaban, diciendo que, en esta ocasión, era por el bien de Sakura. Sus intenciones eran buenas. Sentía que era su deber intervenir, pues como ella lo veía, si dejaba a esos dos solos, eran capaces de dejar pasar siglos antes de confesarse. Había que darles un empujoncito.

Sabía que no tendría que haber ido a la oficina de ese tipo. Ese había sido un gran error de cálculo. Ya tenía buenas probabilidades, cercanas al cien por ciento, de que el jefe de Sakura hiciera algo para no perderla, entonces ¿por qué demonios había ido?

La respuesta era sencilla y ridícula. Quería saber cómo era ese tipo. Curiosidad. A eso se reducía todo.

Se había encontrado con un hombre que, a pesar de ser un idiota, la sorprendía. Tenía un sentido del humor tan retorcido como el de ella y no era fácil engañarle. Su capacidad de responder a sus insultos le gustó, era genial discutir con alguien que podía devolverle los ataques de forma elegante y contundente. Sin dobleces, sin esperar que ella fuese una perfecta dama. Había notado como él la evaluaba y de manera extraña su aprobación le había dejado una sensación cálida.

Todo era un juego que había disfrutado hasta que él la había rodeado con sus brazos y le había robado un beso. Eso no era lo peor, lo más malo era que ella se lo había respondido. Aún en contra de sus propias aprensiones, su cuerpo había respondido y despertado al llamado sensual que le ofrecía ese hombre.

Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de fragilidad que la atravesó. Ella no era así. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que podía atravesar las barricadas de indiferencia que siempre ponía al interactuar con otros?

A duras penas había conseguido alejarse. Tenía en la memoria la forma acelerada en que su corazón latía cuando logró salir de esa oficina. Casi había huido corriendo al salir del despacho de Eriol, prometiendo jamás volver a entrevistarse con él a solas.

Y su promesa se había roto ese mismo día.

Aunque eso no había sido culpa suya, había sido el destino o eso había creído en ese momento.

Él la había abordado en el bar al que siempre iba a celebrar. Celebraba que sus planes habían salido tal y como los había trazado. Era seguro que Sakura tendría mucho que contarle al día siguiente. Se alegraba profundamente, casi como si ella fuera la directa beneficiada de todo aquel embrollo. Y por eso, por Sakura y su felicidad, es que estaba bebiendo.

En un principio, Eriol saludó a Tomoyo y lo primero que ella pensó, fue que ese tipo la estaba siguiendo, pero él se encargó de negarlo todo. Todo era producto de la casualidad, del destino.

Fue inevitable hablar con él, responder sus preguntas, no pudo dejar de disfrutar su cercanía. Aquellas fugaces miradas que lograban conectar entre palabras vagas, miradas que prometían cosas prohibidas.

Apostar esos retos estúpidos y divertidos que la hicieron reír tanto, fue algo sublime. Los dos primeros fueron para ver qué tanto era capaz de hacer con tal de satisfacer su curiosidad. El que más la había sorprendido fue el tercero, pues cuando estuvo en su oficina había visto un piano pequeño en una de las esquinas, pensó que era seguro que tenía ese instrumento únicamente como elemento decorativo. Y quiso probar su punto. Pero nuevamente el saqueó sus predicciones y la sorprendió. Fue una linda interpretación, tanto que en un rotundo momento se sintió conectada a él. Alguien que pudiese interpretar una pieza de esa manera no podía ser cruel, se requería mucha sensibilidad para la ejecución. Esa parte del reto, terminó minando sus objeciones. Deseaba estar con él, quería que Eriol la besara otra vez, que fuera más allá. Quizás el pudiese hacerle sentir.

En aquel momento había decidido dejar de controlarse. Por primera vez, algo había logrado hacerla sentir tan viva, sería una estúpida si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad. Y mandó al carajo todas las advertencias, que su propia inteligencia se encargaba de comunicarle.

Esa noche sería distinta, se dejaría guiar por sus instintos y éstos le gritaban que diera rienda suelta a su atracción por Eriol. Así que dejó que el control, que siempre había guiado su vida, se escurriera.

Él la había tocado de una forma tan enloquecedora. No se había imaginado que el sexo podría reportarle ese tipo de sensaciones tan gratificantes. No encontraba palabras adecuadas para describir a nivel físico lo que había sentido. Eriol era un amante fabuloso, había logrado hacerla explotar tantas veces que en algún momento creyó que el tiempo se detenía.

Tampoco sabía muy bien cómo describir los sentimientos que la embargaban, pues su cabeza comenzaba a idear una forma de repetirlo. Aunque ella sabía que lo sucedido era cuestión de una noche. Se había dormido con él sosteniéndola en sus brazos y se había sentido correcto.

A la luz de la mañana todo adquirió un matiz diferente. Se hizo evidente que la fantasía ya había terminado. Ni siquiera le molestó que Eriol registrara su bolso y viera la fotografía, pues sus propios demonios no la dejaban pensar. Se había ido a la cama con un completo extraño, ella, que era conocida por ser inalcanzable por sus pretendientes. La fría y lejana Tomoyo, había sucumbido y se había incendiado con Eriol.

Lo peor fue la sensación de traición, había traicionado a Sakura. Se había acostado con el hombre que había hecho sufrir a su mejor amiga. Eso la hizo sentir realmente mal.

Sin embargo, aún con todos esos oscuros sentimientos, la idea de seguir viéndose con Eriol la llamaba. Quería seguir con Eriol, conocerlo más. Y quizás junto con conocerlo a él, podría conocerse a sí misma.

Había mirado sus apuestos rasgos mientras él conducía concentrado en el camino. Ella había intentado mantener la distancia con él, pues lo último que quería, era parecer una mujer desesperada por verse de nuevo. El inglés la trataba tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior, con cordialidad. Pero no mencionó nada de verse nuevamente. Entonces tomó la decisión de proponérselo ella. Estaba preparada para ser rechazada, pero no quería quedarse con la incertidumbre. Aparte de la desilusión, ¿qué más podía perder?

Todo eso se fue al diablo cuando se quedó sola en su automóvil. Estaba tranquila, ya había recuperado su ánimo, incluso su mente ya había trazado un plan para decirle a Sakura la forma en que habían pasado las cosas, conociendo como lo hacía con su prima, estaba segura que ella lo comprendería.

Eriol salió por un café a la tienda de la gasolinera. Tomoyo empezó a pensar en la manera adecuada de proponérselo. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía desbocado, en definitiva, estaba nerviosa. Quizás por esto se puso a abrir y cerrar la guantera, haciendo que su atención se fijara en un sobre. Que la mataran por ser curiosa, pero no pudo evitar mirar para ver qué contenía. Jamás se hubiese imaginado lo que encontró allí. Era un detallado informe sobre ella. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Acaso él había planeado que las cosas terminaran así? Y ella había caído tan fácilmente.

Sintiéndose vulnerable y estúpida a partes iguales, obligó a su cerebro a trabajar. No quería irse sin explicaciones, lo mejor era decirle claramente que no quería volver a verlo. Después de todo, pese a comportarse como una mujer fácil, era una persona orgullosa, nunca aceptaría frente a nadie que ella había sido engañada de esa manera, pues era obvio que la honestidad que tanto le había gustado de él, no era más que una artimaña para lograr acostarse con ella.

Y ella que había creído que todo era por el destino, que todo era cosa de los Dioses, que tal vez su encuentro estaba predestinado a ocurrir. Los castillos románticos que su imaginación se había encargado de construir, se cayeron en secuencias certeras. Quiso reír de su imbecilidad, aunque no lo logró. La amargura era lo único que reflejaban sus ojos.

Estaba segura que no podría mantenerse estoica si se enfrentaba a él. Así que redactó aquella nota, sus manos temblaron todo el tiempo, por lo que la letra impregnada era horrible.

Luego de eso huyó.

Había jurado que jamás recordaría esa noche. Eso no había pasado y punto. Ella era fuerte y podría seguir adelante. Había superado todo el daño que le había hecho su primer y único novio, ¿y no iba a poder superar esa noche? Por supuesto que lo haría, renacería como siempre lograba hacerlo, con más fuerzas y con una coraza más poderosa que la anterior.

Ignoró por completo el vacío que llenó sus entrañas y la desazón que se espació por su pecho. Eso pasaba cuando te involucrabas con la gente: te lastimaban. ¿Cuándo iba a aprenderlo?

Ese día no asistió a trabajar, no tenía el ánimo, por lo que se reportó enferma. Se encargó de ver películas románticas todo el día, comiendo cantidades insensatas de comida chatarra. Era su forma de exorcizar sus demonios. Ver que, en la fantasía, todo confabulaba para que los protagonistas se quedaran juntos, la hacía sonreír. La realidad estaba lejos de ser así.

¡Qué tonta había sido!

Esa noche Sakura había aparecido en su puerta. Nada más abrir la puerta, su prima se había lanzado a sus brazos.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! —sollozó Sakura, apretándola más contra su menudo cuerpo.

—Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —preguntó confundida, correspondiendo al abrazo de la castaña con la misma intensidad.

Sakura se separó de ella y la miró. Restos de lágrimas decoraban sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —refunfuñó—. He estado llamándote todo el día, tu celular ha estado apagado. Después me comuniqué a tu trabajo y dijeron que no habías ido y para terminar de estropear mis nervios, recordé que tu automóvil estaba aparcado afuera de mi edificio en la mañana y ahora que fui a casa seguía allí —Sakura suspiró—. Creí que te había pasado algo… Si no estabas aquí iría a la policía. Por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecer de ese modo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Sakura —la vulnerabilidad de Sakura, hizo que se conectara más fácilmente con sus propias emociones vetadas—. Te juro que no lo hice intencionadamente…

—¡Tienes los ojos llorosos! —exclamó su prima—. ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿De verdad estás bien?

Tomoyo asintió en un intento vano de controlar sus lágrimas. Odiaba llorar frente a los demás, aunque con Sakura era un poco menos complicado.

—Cuéntame, ¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar? Ambas sabemos que vas, aunque estés enferma. Eres la persona más trabajólica que conozco.

—Me sentía deprimida, eso es todo —respondió siendo sincera al menos en ese hecho.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Deprimida? ¿Tú? ¿Qué ocurrió? Mejor pasemos.

Tomoyo ni siquiera se había inmutado por estar teniendo esa conversación en el umbral de la puerta.

Se dirigieron a la sala, la chica de ojos azules no se perdió el mohín que hizo su amiga, al ver la cantidad de comida y envases que se encontraban desperdigados por la sala.

—Te vas a terminar intoxicando. ¿Devoraste un litro completo de helado? ¡Dios Santo! —la regañó moviendo negativamente la cabeza—. Será mejor que te sientes, mientras iré a hervir agua.

Tomoyo la vio ir hacia su cocina y la dejó, puesto que Sakura conocía su departamento de pies a cabezas. La vio volver con una bolsa y dejó que comenzara a tirar la basura. Tomoyo sabía que su prima estaba preocupada, pues la miraba de soslayo cada determinado número de segundos. Era como si estuviese advirtiéndole que iban a hablar y que iban a hacerlo en serio.

Estaba un poco incómoda, pues no quería contarle a Sakura que se había acostado con Eriol, pues ya bastante mal se sentía como para agregar la decepción de ella a sus hombros. Y tampoco existía la posibilidad de mentirle. ¡Eso ni pensarlo! Se propuso entonces distraerla.

—¿Y cómo salieron las cosas con tu jefe? —preguntó con claras intenciones de despistarla.

Sakura la miró enarcando una ceja.

—No vas a cambiar de tema, Daidouji —advirtió—. Lo que sea que te tenga así, me lo contarás por las buenas o por las malas —murmuró intentando sonar amenazante.

A Tomoyo se le llenó el corazón de ternura. Sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en el día.

—Me encantaría saber qué harás "malo" si no deseo cooperar —le dijo a ella con diversión, ganándose una reprobadora mirada por parte de Sakura.

—Bueno… podría… eh… —Sakura balbuceó un poco, hasta que bufó—. ¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo! —gritó y le sacó la lengua a Tomoyo, perdiéndose por la cocina para volver con dos tés con limón, que tanto disfrutaba Tomoyo.

—Gracias.

—Bien. Ya está —su prima tomó sus manos y le encajó una mirada de preocupación—. Cuéntame qué ocurrió, ayer cuando te fuiste parecías muy contenta.

—No quiero hablar de ello —dijo Tomoyo de forma ausente—. Pero te prometo que me recuperaré. Ya no estaré deprimida —juró.

—Tomoyo, soy yo: Sakura. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Por favor, dime qué pasó.

Tomoyo sentía la preocupación de Sakura y se sentía fatal por causarle esos problemas. De modo que antes de proponérselo ya estaba hablando con su amiga.

—Anoche me acosté con alguien que me abordó en el bar —soltó Tomoyo escogiendo muy bien sus palabras.

Mentir y omitir no eran lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Sakura esperó en silencio y comenzó a acariciar sus manos. Ante el aparente enmudecimiento de Tomoyo, ella habló:

—¿Y eso te hace sentir mal? ¿Recordaste lo que te dijo tu ex novio? Tomoyo, debes dejar eso atrás. Ese tipo era un idiota. Tú no eres todas esas cosas que él dijo.

—No es eso —cortó Tomoyo—. Sakura, cuando decidí dejar la relación con Ken, no te conté todo lo que él me dijo. El me buscó una vez más y fue peor…

Sakura aumentó la firmeza de su agarre y sus ojos se inundaron de más preocupación.

—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando, Tomoyo? ¿Acaso fue capaz de decirte cosas más hirientes?

Tomoyo observó que las mejillas de Sakura enrojecían, pero era obvio que se debía a su enojo. Verla de esa manera, trajo los recuerdos de cuando la había acompañado a desenmascarar a Ken, lo había encontrado con otra mujer en un hotel. Lejos de disculparse o parecer afectado, él le había endosado toda la culpa a ella. Le había dicho que era una mujer que no lograría satisfacer a nadie por su frigidez. Que ningún hombre lograría disfrutar del cubo de hielo que era en la cama.

Tomoyo había recibido cada insulto como una estocada, estaba tan dolida que no pudo responder a nada. Sabía que tenía que defenderse, sin embargo, su garganta estaba tan rígida que le dolía. Era como si se tratase de una pesadilla.

Entonces Sakura se había enfrentado a ese sujeto. Jamás habría imaginado a su prima, ser capaz de decir tantas palabras malsonantes a alguien. Ni mucho menos amenazarlo con matarlo si se volvía a atravesar en el camino de Tomoyo o en el de ella. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada como aquella vez.

Recomponerse luego de esa desilusión le costó a nivel interno. Exteriormente era una roca, sus demonios se relegaban a invadirla de noche, en la soledad de sus propios tormentos.

—Tomoyo, respóndeme. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el sujeto del bar?

—Ken se las arregló para que coincidiéramos en una ocasión…—suspiró—. Me pidió perdón, quería que volviéramos. Como es obvio lo rechacé y allí volvió a los insultos. Esa vez logré responderle y se lo dije todo, Sakura. Le dije que nunca había sentido un orgasmo, que siempre había fingido para evitar que se sintiera mal—. Tomoyo hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de té que le supo cómo el infierno—. Él dijo que si yo no tenía orgasmos era porque estaba defectuosa. Que seguramente era una de esas fulanas que sólo se excitaban con mujeres… fue brutal, Sakura. Yo no dejé que el viera cuánto me afectaron sus palabras. Me reí en su cara y dije que preferiría mil veces ser lesbiana que no sentir nada durante el sexo. Se fue hecho una furia. Y desde ese punto si me ve trata de rehuir de mí.

—¡Es un idiota! Si pudiera le daría una lección —juró Sakura—. ¿No me digas que el chico del bar fue un idiota también?

Tomoyo sonrió y negó. Quizás era idiota, pero no al nivel de idiotez que se refería Sakura.

—Esta vez sí logré sentir todas esas cosas que describían nuestras amigas. Después de todo, yo no soy defectuosa en ese sentido. Ni tampoco soy lesbiana, ya que si te soy sincera en determinado momento lo dudé. Incluso —su voz se apagó—, intenté ligar con chicas…pero tampoco me gustó.

Sakura la abrazó.

—Al fin lo comprendiste. Eres maravillosa y es hora que lo entiendas —su prima le sonrió y luego se puso sería—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás así? Debieses estar contenta.

—Porque nadie me dijo que después uno se sentía tan vacío. Quise creer que yo podía con la aventura de una noche, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme como una facilona. No pude resistirme, Sakura —su voz se quebró—. Y aún después de todo esto que siento no me arrepiento, lo cual no es lógico. Él me gustó tanto que volvería a hacer todo tal cual…

La chica de cabello castaño la miró con dulzura.

—Los sentimientos no son lógicos, Tomoyo. Y no te sientas mal por no ser un robot que puede controlarlos a voluntad. Tú misma siempre me has dicho, que expresar con nuestro cuerpo los sentimientos no tiene nada de malo.

—Lo sé y lo mantengo, pero yo no tenía sentimientos por él. ¿Te imaginas lo que diría mi madre si supiera que me enrollé con alguien que conocí recién ayer?

—Pues yo ayer también me acosté con Shaoran y digamos que él tampoco tuvo que rogarme mucho…

—Eso es diferente, tú lo amas.

—Pero dime, Tommy, ¿Desde cuándo alguien no te gustaba? Ese hombre debió ser especial para despertar tu interés, al grado de irte con él a la cama.

—Quizás… Eso no deja de hacerme sentir como una promiscua.

Sakura entornó los ojos.

—No seas tontita. Ambas sabemos que sólo te habías acostado con ese mequetrefe de tu ex novio, antes de este hombre. Dos amantes en veinticinco años, te cataloga más cerca de una santa que de una persona promiscua, por favor —ella se rio con ese tono tan suyo.

Tomoyo le sonrió en respuesta. Era increíble como ella podía traer tanta luz a sus sombras más oscuras. Ella siempre había sido luz. Le supo muy mal no contarle todo. En serio, no podría soportar que Sakura se enfadara con ella.

—Gracias por decirme todo esto.

—Y dime, ¿cómo era?

Tomoyo le contó todo lo que su amiga le preguntó respecto a su aspecto.

—¿Seguirás viéndote con él?

Tomoyo negó.

—Fue cosa sólo de una noche.

—Pues deberías llamarlo. ¿Cómo sabes? En una de esas, ese hombre es el amor de tu vida.

Tomoyo sintió que las entrañas se le encogían.

—No quieras ver blancas palomas en cada relación —se rio, Tomoyo—. Lo que quiero saber ahora, es la forma en que Li se arrastró por ti.

Bastó nombrar a Shaoran para que Sakura incendiara sus mejillas y sonriera con ternura.

Sakura le contó la forma en que habían pasado las cosas, se saltó los detalles más privados, pero Tomoyo se hacía una idea bastante clara. Bromearon hasta que Sakura logró recordar algo.

—Lo que yo me pregunto es en qué estabas pensando cuando le entregaste esas imágenes a Shaoran, ¿acaso te volviste demente?

—Pero funciono, ¿no?

Sakura enrojeció y asintió, pero le hizo jurar a Tomoyo que borraría y destruiría todas esas imágenes. La chica de ojos azules estuvo de acuerdo.

Semanas más tarde no había podido quitarse a Eriol de la cabeza. Muchas noches había soñado con él y bastaba con algunos recuerdos para que la sangre le hirviera. ¿Acaso se había hecho adicta a él?

Trató de tomar más casos, de estar siempre ocupada. Reemplazó su vida nocturna, pues al trabajar tantas horas, su cuerpo se sentía más cansado. Lo cual era un alivio. Si su mente estaba cansada no tenía tiempo de pensar en Eriol.

Pasaron tres semanas hasta que se rindió. Quería verlo a él. Quizás él también tenía esa necesidad. Después de todo, lo de ellos había sido de ribetes adictivos, pero fue ella quien le pidió que se alejara, por lo que era a ella también a quien le correspondía revertir la situación. Y qué mejor que conversar para aclararlo todo.

Decidió esperarlo en las afueras de su oficina, al verlo salir tan despreocupado, se le calentó el alma. Era cuestión de cruzar la calle y encararlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo. Puso un pie en la calle con intención de cruzarla, pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que una mujer corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con devoción.

Tomoyo recordaba la fría sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Él ya estaba con otra mujer. Entonces comprendió que para él sólo había sido una más.

El timbre logró volverla a la realidad.

—Ojalá la pizza venga calientita —canturreó, sintiendo la protesta en sus entrañas.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez, sin detenerse a mirar por el ojo mágico.

Tomoyo no reaccionó y se quedó estática frente al hombre que estaba en su puerta. Era Eriol. El mismísimo Eriol Hiragizawa estaba frente a ella.

—Hola, señorita Daidouji. Es un placer volver a verla después de tanto tiem…—lo vio arrugar el ceño y palidecer al fijarse en su vientre—. ¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

« _Oh, Dios. ¿Y ahora qué?_ »

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No tengo mucho tiempo, puesto que muero de sueño (Son casi las tres de la mañana). Así que sepan entender si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía. Les dejo saludos y agradezco su lectura, reviews y todo.

Espero actualizar más temprano que tarde, se aceptan ideas :)


	11. Extra V

**Extra V**

Se adentró en el vestíbulo del edificio donde la mujer que más había deseado en su vida, vivía. Las paredes pulcras y desprovistas de cualquier artilugio decorativo, componían, en conjunto con la iluminación, una entrada moderna y reluciente, propia de un alto estándar de lujo. La simpleza de lo elegante.

Arrugó el papel en el que Sakura había anotado la dirección de Tomoyo.

Había decidido confirmar la dirección de ella, utilizando la ingenuidad de la futura esposa de Shaoran, quien ni siquiera sospechó sobre sus nobles intenciones al querer entrevistarse con la mujer que ocuparía el papel de madrina de la boda, aquella mujer que constantemente aparecía en sus sueños. Aunque esto último no lo sabía Sakura.

Ni siquiera durante un instante había dudado en manipular y aprovecharse de la situación de la boda de su mejor amigo; que lo ponía en una posición estratégica para acceder a la escurridiza mujer, que había vuelto su vida patas arriba. Era lógico que el padrino y la madrina platicaran, o al menos eso diría si es que llegase a levantar suspicacias. Era perfecto, pues no tendría que inventar un plan para encontrarse con ella, sonrió aún más, la suerte estaba de su lado.

Si se dejaba guiar por la forma de actuar de Sakura, ella no sabía sobre el _affaire_ que Tomoyo y él habían tenido. Al parecer, Tomoyo había sostenido su palabra y no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a la que se supone que era su mejor amiga. Así que Sakura tampoco tenía como prever que su intención de ver a Tomoyo tenía un doble motivo, donde el segundo de inocente no tenía nada.

Estaba expectante. Se preguntó si ella respondería a su pasión si la asaltaba sin palabras de por medio. Si al verla simplemente la tomaba y la hacía suya.

Podía hacerlo, después de todo, la misma Sakura le había dicho que ella no tenía novio, incluso se había reído como si aquello fuese un chiste. No entendió muy bien el humor de la chica de ojos verdes, pero tampoco se comió la cabeza intentándolo. Lo importante era que Tomoyo estaba soltera, por lo que podría llevar a cabo sus más sórdidos sueños con ella.

Le había dicho a Shaoran que quería conocer a la madrina de la boda, ya que quería preparar una sorpresa para aquel día. Shaoran era desconfiado por naturaleza, pero Eriol no estaba en su radar de personas de las cuales cuidarse, por lo cual aceptó esa explicación sin mayor dificultad. Además, tampoco había nada de qué sospechar. Li le dijo que le preguntara la dirección de Tomoyo a su novia, pues era finalmente ella quien debía estar de acuerdo también.

Desde luego, había sido muy sutil a la hora de preguntarle a Sakura sobre si la madrina de la boda tendría a alguien en su vida. Pues, le había asegurado, que no quería causar problemas.

Y así había conseguido hacerse con la dirección, más bien confirmarla, pues era la misma que salía en el informe que meses atrás Naoko le había dado. Y de paso, también, logró saber sobre el estatus sentimental de la mujer. Todo un mérito.

No quiso ahondar sobre la vida de Tomoyo con Sakura, pues sería sospechoso si empezaba a preguntarle sobre ella de buenas a primeras, o sea, Sakura era muy confiada, pero como toda mujer su intuición se desplegaría y podría notar algo. Tuvo que refrenarse para no indagar más, tenía que recordar que, a ojos del mundo entero, esa noche que la tuvo entre sus brazos jamás ocurrió.

Ese día en particular había sido bueno para él, en lo que respectaba al trabajo todo iba miel sobre hojuelas. Incluso había sido entrevistado para explicar la forma en que la compañía consiguió reinventarse y salvarse de una casi segura banca rota.

Es cierto que la presidencia en un comienzo, le había dado innumerables dolores de cabezas. Tuvo que asegurarle a los más ancianos del consejo de accionistas, que el único camino que les quedaba para evitar la quiebra, era arriesgarse. La empresa moriría de todas formas si seguían por el mismo camino que venían recorriendo hace años. De modo que sólo les quedaba innovar. Cambiar. Crecer. Les dio un discurso que pareció convencer a la mayoría, quienes se comprometieron a apoyarlo y así, después de arduos meses de trabajo, lo habían conseguido. Desde hace pocas semanas los mercados bursátiles comenzaron a arrojar números positivos. Los clientes empezaban a abundar y con ellos, los proyectos.

Por eso estaba contento.

La boda de Shaoran y su posible encuentro con la esquiva mujer que huyó de él meses atrás; sólo condimentaron su buen humor provocando que se hiciera del tamaño de la Tierra.

Nada podría hacer que su humor cambiara, incluso si ella se negaba a volver a acostarse con él, tenía la confianza suficiente de poder persuadirla y hacerle cambiar de opinión. Seguro que ella lo rechazaría y negaría cualquier avance, Eriol rio, sus palabras podrían negar lo evidente, pero su cuerpo, estaba seguro, sería más honesto. Pues durante aquella noche, él había sentido la forma en que éste respondía, la manera en que se estremecía cuando la tocaba. Eso no podía fingirse, esa pasión no podía inventarse.

Ya en el ascensor revisó su plan. Una vez que consiguiera que ella lo dejase pasar, simplemente dejaría que todo ocurriera. A veces el mejor plan era improvisar.

Lo calentó la idea de volver a verla y sintió un extraño vértigo al pensar en ella. No era sólo deseo. Quería volver a saber de ella. Saber los motivos de su huida. Entender el porqué de sus acciones. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a pensar de ese modo?

Se entretuvo imaginando diferentes escenarios, durante el trayecto de los quince pisos que duraba el viaje. Estaba seguro que ella se sorprendería.

Se posicionó frente a la puerta. Recompuso su cara en una sonrisa cordial e inocente. Y se dispuso a disfrutar la expresión de sorpresa de Tomoyo.

« _Que comience el show_ »

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, vio sus pupilas dilatarse y su rostro perdió color. En ese momento pensó que no era la reacción que esperaba. Pareciese que ella estaba aterrada por verlo.

—Hola, señorita Daidouji —la saludó, sin poder despegar sus ojos de su rostro que de pronto parecía tan descompuesto. Aquello hizo que su propia sonrisa decayera un poco, aunque decidió seguir con la siguiente línea que llevaba preparada—. Es un placer volver a verla después de tanto tiem…—la frase quedó a medio camino, atorada en su garganta, pues sus ojos descendieron para evaluarla y se dio cuenta que su vientre parecía abultado, redondeado, ¿acaso ella…?— ¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó, su voz salió asfixiada. La pregunta abandonó sus labios de una estocada. Sin preámbulos. Tan asombrado, como estaba, no tenía tiempo para ser delicado.

Ella lo miraba y su palidez se acentuaba más. Pareciese como si se hubiese quedado tan sorprendida que no conseguía moverse. Ella pareció salir de ese trance inicial y tocó su propio rostro, Eriol notó como le temblaban las manos y la forma en que se apoyaba en la puerta. Ella cerró los ojos que parecían más angustiados a cada segundo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó y sus brazos intentaron alcanzarla, pero ella fue deslizándose por la puerta y cayendo en cámara lenta. Eriol no supo cómo, pero consiguió hacerse con ella antes de que cayera y se golpeara alguna parte del cuerpo—. ¡Maldita sea! —gruñó, sosteniéndola en el suelo.

La acomodó lo suficiente contra él, antes de pasar su otro brazo bajo las piernas. Le llamó la atención lo liviana que era, creía que al estar embarazada pesaría mucho más. Miró en dirección al departamento e ingresó con ella para recostarla en el sofá.

Intentó despertarla.

—Tomoyo —la llamó suavemente, cerca de su oído. Acariciando su rostro.

Su reacción fue nula.

¿Qué se supone que se hacía en esos casos? Él no tenía idea.

Los segundos se sumaban uno con otro y ella no reaccionaba. Eriol notaba como su nerviosismo se apoderaba de sus acciones. Tenía que hacer algo, se dirigió a la cocina con la mayor rapidez posible, mojó un paño, que reposaba sobre el lavaplatos, con intenciones de ponérselo en la frente de la muchacha. Tan aturdido como estaba, ni siquiera analizó que un desmayo no era lo mismo que tener fiebre.

A consecuencia de sus torpes movimientos, había conseguido cargarse unos platos que estaban bajo el pañuelo que había cogido arrancándolo sin cuidado, dejando un caos de proporciones en la cocina.

—¡Diablos! —maldijo, sin detenerse a evaluar los daños.

Corrió desesperado hacia ella y depositó el género sobre su cabeza. Nada. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Tomoyo, demonios! ¡No me hagas esto! —gritó alterado.

Inspiró profundo, tenía que calmarse, si entraba en pánico todo empeoraría. ¿Qué era lo más oportuno hacer?

Pareció pensar, mientras se detenía a ver si ella respiraba, soltó el aliento que retenía, al comprobar que ella lo hacía pausadamente. Entonces la respuesta vino a su mente, con ahínco buscó en su celular y marcó apresuradamente.

—Aquí Li.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Necesito hablar con Sakura! ¿Está contigo?

Tomoyo comenzó a removerse, llevó su mano a la frente, quitándose el paño que Eriol le había puesto. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, en un principio parecieron perdidos, hasta que se enfocaron en él. Nuevamente esa mirada de terror plagó los ojos de la mujer. Eriol se sentó a su lado y sintió que la mitad de su alma volvió a su cuerpo, soltando un gran suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos ella estaba reaccionando.

—Sakura está aquí, ¿por qué quieres hablarle? ¿Pasa algo? Tú voz suena extraña —indagó Shaoran.

Eriol tardó en contestar, pues su atención estaba fija en aquella dama, quien lo miraba sin expresión alguna, pues había logrado recomponer su rostro, y con ello su mirada, a un estatus de indiferencia absoluta. ¿Por qué diablos no podía leerla como a los demás? Daría cualquier cosa por saber qué estaba pensando en ese momento.

—Nada. Dame con Sakura, no seas entrometido —su vista no se despegaba de Tomoyo, quien al escuchar el nombre de Sakura, reveló un gesto de desasosiego, tratando incluso de incorporarse.

Eriol depósito una mano en el hombro de ella y eso pareció desarticular el intento de la chica por ponerse de pie. De modo que Tomoyo tocó su brazo y negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no le digas nada. No quiero que se preocupe —susurró en voz baja, dándole a su timbre una cadencia pausada, sus labios titubearon y a Eriol le pareció tremendamente frágil—. Por favor —insistió.

Eriol se percató del tono débil que tenía. Así como que su temblor en las manos no cesaba.

—¡¿Entrometido?! —gruñó Shaoran, medio en serio, medio en broma. Eriol se sobresaltó, por un momento había olvidado que estaba hablando por teléfono con su amigo—. Es MI prometida y tú eres el mayor mujeriego que conozco, así que obviamente no dejaré que hable contigo sino me dices qué demonios quieres —terminó riéndose.

En otro momento Eriol le hubiese seguido el juego y hubieran multiplicado las risas. Sin embargo, en aquel instante sólo podía mirar a Tomoyo y preguntarse mil cosas. Una sensación nada familiar brotó en él. Las ganas de protegerla se dispararon al verla allí, tan asustada e insegura.

—Olvídalo. Hablaré con ella más tarde, cuando logre convencerla para que te abandone —siguió la broma, intentando fingir normalidad, soltando inclusive una risa de cortesía.

La carcajada de Shaoran se expandió.

—Eso ni lo sueñes —de pronto cesó de reír—. ¿En serio estás bien? Sakura está intentando arrebatarme el teléfono.

—No te preocupes. Era para preguntarle algo, pero ya no importa. Que descansen —sonrió—. No sé para que les deseo cosas que no van a hacer de todos modos. Adiós, par de tórtolos.

—Buenas noches, Eriol.

Al momento de cortar la llamada, Tomoyo seguía mirándolo. Mientras hablaba por teléfono los ojos de ella, no habían podido volver a su anterior estado de impasibilidad, por lo que Eriol notó que ella estaba acongojada.

—Bien. Hice lo que me pediste.

—Gracias —susurró ella, estremeciéndose.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —ella asintió e intentó incorporarse.

—No, no. Será mejor que te quedes un poco más recostada —Eriol tomó sus manos y las encontró muy frías—. Estás muy helada, traeré algo para abrigarte.

—No es necesario que te molestes.

—Sí lo es —sentenció—. Y más vale que te encuentre en la misma posición cuando regrese —amenazó, perdiéndose por el pasillo dónde creía que podía estar la habitación de ella.

No tardó demasiado en traer la cobija que había arrancado de la cama, ella permitió que la cubriera.

Esa familiaridad disparó las alarmas del inglés. El simple hecho de estar atendiéndola, de preocuparse por ella, hasta ese instante había sido totalmente natural para él. Sin embargo, ellos no eran amigos, no eran amantes, no eran nada. Sólo compartirían el honor de ser padrinos en la boda de sus mejores amigos. Y también, una noche olvidada en el tiempo. Nada más.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos.

Eriol rascó su cabeza y volvió a sentarse cerca de ella. No comprendía por qué simplemente no se retiraba de ese lugar. ¿Por qué quería quedarse a saber qué le pasaba a ella? Y también quería respuesta a una pregunta, una que trataba de olvidar a cada segundo, ¿de quién era el hijo que ella llevaba en su vientre?

—¿Estás segura que te sientes mejor? —ella asintió, con una postura retraída— ¿Por qué te ocurrió eso? —cuestionó Eriol, en un menguado intento de profundizar la conversación.

—Seguro fue una hipoglucemia, ya me ha pasado otras veces —murmuró ausentemente—. Se debe a que me salté el almuerzo, me explicaron que no debía hacerlo, pero…soy un desastre para esto.

Eriol notó la oscuridad posarse sobre su mirada azul-violeta. Era evidente que la última confesión era una que le dolía asumir.

—Estás embarazada, ¿verdad? —quiso estar seguro de ello.

Ella desvió la mirada e inspiró hondo antes de responder.

—Sí.

Fue lo único que dijo. Ese monosílabo afirmativo, hundió las esperanzas de Eriol de que sólo estuviese un poco pasada de peso, lo cual hubiese sido extraño, puesto que salvo por su vientre, todo en ella era delgadez, incluso más que cuando se conocieron.

Titubeó un poco antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta, pues no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Los nervios se apoderaron de él, pues si ese bebé fuese suyo… no quería ni pensar lo que ocurriría. No quería perder su libertad. Él no sería un buen padre.

—Y… ese bebé… —dudó—. Eh… ¿cuántos meses dijiste que tenías?

Ella bufó contrariada.

—No lo dije. Si quieres preguntarme si este bebé es tuyo o no, ¿por qué no hacerlo directamente?

Ella lo atravesó con una mirada cargada de muchos sentimientos. Eriol leyó en sus ojos esperanza, ilusión, incluso cariño; aunque también creyó ver desesperación, aversión y miedo en ellos. Todo eso mezclado. ¿Por qué ahora su mirada parecía tan traslucida? ¿De qué modo ella podía parecer tan enigmática y luego tan transparente en cuestión de segundos? La situación era una locura.

—Cuando nos conocimos, me dio la impresión que la sinceridad era una de tus cualidades más aventajadas —terminó de decir ella, volviendo a su carácter reservado.

Eriol ignoró las últimas palabras. Sólo quería que ella le dijera lo que él quería escuchar.

—No lo es, ¿verdad? —indagó esperanzado—. Vamos. Sólo estuvimos juntos una noche y sólo la primera vez olvidé el preservativo. No creo que… ese niño sea mío. Además, tendrías que tener casi seis meses y tú no parecieses tener ese tiempo de gestación…

Se fijó como Tomoyo tensó la quijada. El nivel de rigidez subió en el ambiente haciéndose insostenible.

El timbre logró romper la pesada atmósfera que se había formado. Tomoyo se puso de pie, los primeros pasos fueron un poco descoordinados, pero luego pareció tomar seguridad.

La vio recibir una pizza y sonreír de forma cansada, mientras le pagaba al tipo que la había traído.

Ella se fue a la cocina, dejó la enorme caja en una encimera y frunció el ceño al descubrir los platos quebrados en el suelo. Ni siquiera se inmutó o dijo algo sobre ello. Tan sólo se dispuso a barrerlos y arrojar los restos a la basura.

—Tomoyo…

Ella ignoró por completo e Eriol y se sirvió otro vaso de jugo, bebiéndolo con lentitud.

—Tomoyo, demonios. ¿Vas a responderme?

Ella fijó su atención en él.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?! —exclamó ella con rencor, perdiendo los estribos.

Eriol no soportó más, pareciese como si ella realmente disfrutara teniéndolo en ascuas.

—¡Quiero que me digas que ese bebé no es mío! ¡Sabes que no lo es! ¡Deja de jugar a hacerte la misteriosa y dímelo de una vez!

Ella se quedó paralizada y de a poco su vista bajó al suelo, se dio vuelta. Eriol la escuchó suspirar. Contó hasta veinte cuando finalmente ella habló:

—No es tu hijo —susurró—. Siento que lo pensaras en primer lugar —volvió para verlo—. Debí aclararlo de inmediato, lo siento.

Su actitud de completa calma, sorprendió realmente a Eriol. Esperaba que ella lo abofeteara o mínimo le gritara, por haberle hablado de esa manera, por haber perdido el control y comportarse de un modo tan grosero. Sin embargo, pareciese que sus palabras lograron que algo cambiara y ella se decidiera a contarle la verdad.

Y lejos de lo que esperó, esa verdad no lo había hecho feliz. No era el padre del hijo de Tomoyo. Se preguntó lo que hubiese sentido si la respuesta hubiese sido otra. Aquella que él creía que de alguna forma lo condenaría a perder su tan valiosa libertad.

¿Acaso era un comportamiento infantil, querer ser el padre de ese bebé ahora que sabía que no lo era?

Es cierto que él no tenía madera para ser padre, nunca había fantaseado con esa idea. Los niños y él no se llevaban, de forma que, el que Tomoyo no fuera a hacerlo padre, debería hacerlo feliz. Y no era eso lo que ocurría.

¿Qué diantres ocurría con él?

—¿Y quién es el padre? —el tinte de celos se escapó impulsivamente, antes de que pudiese controlarlo.

Pareció que ella pasó por alto ese desliz. De todas formas, no tenía como saberlo, pues Tomoyo había vuelto a su careta de indiferencia, esa que tanto le reventaba su paciencia.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —ella contestó tranquilamente, aunque su voz salió extraña como si hablara con el filo de un cuchillo—. Ahora, ¿podrías aclararme los motivos que te hicieron venir hasta acá?

Eriol casi se ahogó al oír la pregunta de Tomoyo. Ahora que ella estaba embarazada, era lógico que no querría tener una aventura con él. De modo que su fantástico plan de seducirla sería una lucha perdida. Recurrió a su explicación B, la que era políticamente correcta.

—Eres la madrina de la boda de Shaoran, yo seré el padrino…—ella lo miraba con atención, estrechando los ojos en una mueca de desconfianza muy notoria, que ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar—. Creí que podríamos preparar una linda sorpresa para los futuros esposos.

Tomoyo se apoyó en la mesa.

—Eriol, no lo sé… Sería extraño.

El inglés sabía que ella tenía razón, pero quería seguir viéndose con Tomoyo. El que estuviera embarazada no hacía que dejara de desearla. Aunque estaba seguro que ella no aceptaría mantener una relación física con él, por lo menos quería ser su amigo. Se conformaba con hablar con ella, con ser de alguna manera su apoyo. Y quizás, con el tiempo su relación podría mutar y él dejaría de anhelar estar con ella.

—No veo porqué. Sé que quieres mucho a Sakura, ¿No sería genial si preparamos algo para el día más importante de ella?

Eso pareció ablandar su rictus. Eriol anotó mentalmente que uno de los puntos débiles de Tomoyo era su prima.

—Lo pensaré. Te llamaré sea cual sea mi respuesta —murmuró ella—. Ahora debes irte.

Había transcurrido una semana con dos días desde que la vio. Simplemente ella no se había comunicado, lo cual, si pensaba con positivismo, no era complemente malo, pues tampoco le había negado la posibilidad de estar juntos.

« _Estar juntos para preparar algo para la boda de Shaoran y Sakura. No lo olvides_ », resopló su consciencia.

Quería verla de nuevo. Se había pasado los nueve días un tanto preocupado por ella, pues al irse de su departamento, Tomoyo no dejaba de tener ese aspecto frágil que le tiraba una fibra de protección que desconocía tener. Aunque, aplaudía los intentos de ella por parecer estoica, era una lástima que él fuera tan astuto y hubiese visto la verdad a través de sus vagos esfuerzos por fingir una fortaleza que seguro no sentía.

Contrario a lo que creyó en un comienzo, si él hubiese sido el padre del bebé de Tomoyo, podría estar con ella, cuidarla, aunque ella se opusiera. Tendría derechos a preservar el bienestar de la criatura y con ello, podría atender las necesidades de Tomoyo.

Simplemente no había tenido suerte.

El trabajo había sido una buena forma de no pensar en esa mujer, que por momentos le parecía más y más inalcanzable. No obstante, ese día no tenía que trabajar, no encontraba la manera de escapar de esos pensamientos. Por lo que estaba en su departamento intentando centrar su atención en el interesante programa sobre los delfines, que daban en la televisión por cable. Después de más de quince minutos de intentarlo se rindió. Su cerebro parecía mandarse solo, no quería saber sobre los delfines, sólo quería pensar en ella, volviendo a repasar con inusitada claridad todos los recuerdos que tenían su sello. Estaba perdido en una obsesión llamada Tomoyo.

—¡Maldita sea!

Necesitaba un trago.

De camino a cualquier parte donde le dieran de beber, lo interrumpió la llamada de Shaoran, por lo que quedaron de juntarse en la casa de Li.

—¿Estás solo? —indagó el inglés, al atravesar la puerta del departamento de Shaoran.

—Sí —respondió mientras sacaba dos cervezas del refrigerador.

—¿Y Sakura?

Ante la mención de la señorita Kinomoto, Shaoran sonrió. Eriol quiso burlarse de su sonrisita de idiota, pero por primera vez no tuvo ganas de hacerlo, incluso su evidente enamoramiento le dio un poco de envidia. Pues, desde que Shaoran había iniciado la relación con Sakura, se veía más contento, sonreía con mayor facilidad, incluso su mal humor, que tanto le divertía hacer explotar, parecía cada vez menos evidente. En resumen, se le veía feliz. Shaoran era feliz.

Se odió a sí mismo por la punzada de celos que lo atravesó. De pronto, él mismo deseó sentirse de ese modo.

—Tomoyo la raptó esta mañana —contestó pasándole una de las cervezas a Eriol—. Los preparativos de la boda la tienen bastante atareada. Pese a que tenemos un organizador, ella quiere saber cada detalle; por eso su amiga la convenció para que se tomara un descanso —Shaoran elevó las comisuras de su boca—. Logró lo que intenté por varios días, en unos cuantos minutos. No sé cómo Tomoyo siempre logra salirse con la suya. Siempre ha sido un enigma para mí.

—Oh, sí, me entrevisté con ella hace unos días. Es una mujer muy…

« _Lista, sexy, inteligente, atractiva. ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Shaoran, cobarde?_ », le decía su consciencia.

—Ella es especial —completó Shaoran, al notar que Eriol se quedó trabado.

—Sí, lo es. Y está embarazada. Eso me sorprendió pues Sakura dijo que no tenía pareja —lanzó Eriol, esperando que su amigo mordiera el anzuelo.

« _Vamos, Shaoran. Suelta la sopa. Dime todo lo que sepas de ella_ »

—Es verdad, ella no tiene novio. Nadie sabe quién es el padre de ese bebé. Ella no se lo ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakura —comentó Li, con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué ocultarlo? —indagó levantando una ceja, develando la curiosidad que todo eso le generaba.

Shaoran sonrió.

—No lo sé. Ella es muy testaruda y pragmática cuando quiere. La semana pasada, Sakura intentó que ella se lo dijera por milésima vez. Le preocupa que esté sola y que algo le pase.

Eriol tragó grueso al recordar lo que ella dijo sobre su desvanecimiento: " _…ya me ha pasado otras veces_ ".

Shaoran siguió con su plática, ignorando totalmente el curso de los pensamientos de su amigo:

—Pero en esta ocasión le dijo que ella criaría sola a ese hijo, que sólo era suyo. Eso le sorprendió a Sakura, ya que su postura anterior era que debía decírselo primero al padre antes que a ella. Sakura no sabe qué le hizo cambiar de idea —su mano cubrió los ojos. Ambos se quedaron callados y sólo se escuchaba la melodía de una canción antigua y nostálgica—. ¿Te confieso algo? —le preguntó Shaoran a Eriol, el inglés asintió, intentando analizar las palabras anteriores de su amigo—. La primera vez que hablé con Tomoyo creí que era una bruja —le contó, a grandes rasgos, su primer encuentro y cómo eso desencadenó que fuese al departamento de Sakura—. Pero es gracias a ella que lo mío con Sakura tomó el camino que recorremos hoy juntos. Le estoy muy agradecido.

—¿Sabes de cuánto tiempo está?

Eriol todavía no se enteraba por qué era tan importante para él esa respuesta, pero era la misma pregunta que le había hecho a Tomoyo, quien no la había respondido y quizás la había evadido con esa capacidad tan suya de despistar su atención.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Shaoran—. Sólo sé que hace mes y medio se destapó la noticia.

—¿Mes y medio? —susurró Eriol haciendo sus cálculos—. No debe tener mucho tiempo realmente. Por lo general, las mujeres se dan cuenta cuando no tienen el período, ¿o no?

Tomoyo no pudo haberse tardado cuatro meses y medio en darse cuenta que estaba embarazada. Además, ella misma le había dicho que el bebé no era suyo. ¿Por qué seguía intentando ver la quinta pata al gato donde no la había?

Intempestivamente, Eriol se intimidó al recibir un golpe de un almohadón del sofá, al mirar a su alrededor buscando al culpable de tal agresión, Shaoran lo miraba recelosamente, con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué te tiene tan concentrado, Eriol? Son varias las veces en los últimos días que te he notado distraído. ¿Me vas a contar qué pasa?

Diablos, Shaoran había encendido su detector de mentiras. Eriol conocía a la perfección que cuando se ponía en esa actitud, no se le pasaba nada. Trató de elucubrar algo, aunque el río de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando el móvil de Shaoran comenzó a sonar.

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Esa conversación no había acabado.

El chino contestó el teléfono sin despegar la mirada penetrante de su amigo.

—Aquí Li. ¿Tomoyo? —Shaoran guardó silencio—. ¿Dónde la llevaron? —escuchó nuevamente, arrugó el ceño y se puso pálido—. Salgo ahora mismo para allá.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó al ver como Shaoran se hacía con las llaves de su automóvil.

—Sakura se desmayó —murmuró con voz densa—. Tomoyo no sabe qué le pasó. Se la llevaron a urgencias —habló ausentemente.

Eriol le quitó las llaves a Shaoran.

—Será mejor que yo conduzca. Vámonos.

Eriol había conducido en el más absoluto silencio. Shaoran tenía la manía de no decir absolutamente nada cuando algo le preocupaba. Y entendía perfectamente que no quisiera hablarle.

Al momento en que detuvo el automóvil en las puertas de urgencias, Shaoran se bajó y corrió al interior del edificio.

Eriol buscó donde estacionarse, para luego seguir los pasos de su amigo. Al ingresar, su mirada, como si se tratara de un imán, se encontró con la de Tomoyo, sus ojos angustiados le revolvieron las entrañas. Se dirigió hacia la mujer y se sentó junto con ella. Observó alrededor, no había rastros de Shaoran.

—Shaoran entró a ver a Sakura —murmuró Tomoyo.

Eriol se permitió verla detenidamente. Ella parecía asustada y con ahínco arrugaba la falda de su vestido.

—Ven aquí —Eriol la abrazó—. Estoy contigo.

Se fijó que su barbilla tiritaba y que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. Le sorprendió que ella no opusiera resistencia, sino que se apoyara en él. Tomoyo se agarró de su camisa y sus hombros se convulsionaron.

—Ya —le susurró, mientras ella se deshacía en su pecho—. Verás que ella estará bien, Tomoyo.

—No reaccionaba. Jamás he sentido tanto miedo. Ni siquiera cuando supe que estaba embarazada me sentí tan asustada —sollozó ella.

Eriol acarició su cabeza y la arrulló; abrazándola con toda la fuerza que tenía. Brindándole todo el apoyo del que era capaz. Pasado los minutos ella se calmó lo suficiente y se alejó de Eriol.

—Gracias —musitó ella.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes.

—He estado esperando tu llamada —confesó Eriol.

Durante un minuto completo ella no contestó, ya Eriol comenzaba a creer que no lo haría, hasta que la escuchó hablar:

—Le he dado vueltas al asunto —comentó, desviando su mirada por el ventanal de la sala de espera—. Creo que es una buena idea —hizo otra pausa—. Tengo el plan perfecto.

Eriol centró la atención completamente en ella.

—Hay una canción que cantaba cuando era pequeña, a Sakura le gustaba muchísimo…

Ella de pronto se sonrojó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te quedas callada de repente? —indagó él, revelando la confusión que sentía.

—Porque… —ella pareció pensar—. Olvídalo. La cuestión es que esta canción se acompaña con el piano. De modo que podemos preparar una presentación para el día de la boda. Los dos. Como si fuésemos un dúo.

—Me parece genial, tenemos que ensayar lo suficiente para que nos salga perfectamente —expuso Eriol, intentando que su entusiasmo se mantuviese en los niveles adecuados. Lo último que quería era que ella tuviese la certeza de cuán contento lo ponía esa situación.

Tomoyo asintió y le sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa que le daba así de brillante. Era la primera vez que ella le sonreía porque se sentía feliz. El nudo de su estómago se hizo evidente.

—Vamos a la cafetería a comer algo, pareces demasiado pálida —la invitó agarrándola de la mano. Ella intentó zafarse, pero él no le permitió.

—No, Eriol, no tengo hambre —se quejó Tomoyo.

—Me importa muy poco, o vas por las buenas, o te llevaré en brazos —la amenazó—. Hazlo por el bebé, recuerda que no debes saltarte ninguna comida.

Esa frase minó sus objeciones y ella se dejó llevar.

—Bien, iré —murmuró—, pero puedo caminar sola —indicó mirando el agarre de sus manos.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que salgas corriendo.

Su intención al llevarla a comer, tenía un segundo propósito, quería que ella dejara esa mueca preocupada. De manera que se dio a la tarea de hacerla reír, hacer que ella olvidara su aprensión.

Eriol percibió que Tomoyo era muy divertida cuando lograba olvidarse de su coraza, eso ya lo sabía, por lo que reafirmó lo vívido cuando se conocieron.

Había notado, además, que en varias ocasiones en las que ella estaba riéndose con él, de cualquier tontería, de pronto se ponía seria, como si quisiera interponer barreras entre ellos. Eriol fingía no darse cuenta y de algún modo lograba que ella volviese a bajar la guardia.

Tomoyo y Eriol vieron que Shaoran venía empujando una silla de ruedas en la que venía montada Sakura. La muchacha venía discutiendo con Shaoran.

—Puedo caminar por mi cuenta, Shaoran.

—¿No quieres la silla? —el chino sonrió.

—No, esto es ridículo. Ya me siento bien.

—Bien, entonces diremos no a la silla —informó con voz neutral, dejó de empujar la silla, se posicionó al lado de ésta y tomó a su prometida en brazos—. Esto es mejor.

—¡Shaoran, bájame! ¡Estás loco! —ella trataba de sonar molesta, pero su sonrisa traicionaba la seriedad de su discurso.

Al percatarse que sus amigos lo miraban interrogadoramente, ambos se sonrojaron, sin embargo, Shaoran no la bajó de sus brazos.

Tomoyo se acercó a la pareja.

—¿Cómo estás Sakurita?

Sakura, forzó para que Shaoran la dejara en el suelo, quien accedió reticentemente, y abrazó a su amiga.

—Estoy embarazada, Tomoyo —confesó con la emoción protagonizando cada palabra.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la sorpresa fue tanto para Eriol como para ella.

—¡Qué hermosa noticia! —dijo Tomoyo, regalándole a la castaña una mirada llena de sueños, y también de promesas—. ¡Estoy muy contenta! Sakura… serás una gran mamá —suspiró sin soltarla de ese abrazo apretado—. Estoy segura de ello.

Eriol miró a Shaoran quien observaba con devoción a la que sería la madre de su hijo. Y se acercó para abrazarlo y mostrarle de ese modo su apoyo.

—¿No se supone que era anemia? —cuestionó Tomoyo, quien se había emocionado igual que Sakura.

—Tengo un par de semanas, el médico dijo que posiblemente por eso salió un falso negativo en el examen de hace unos días. Era muy pequeño —sonrió tocando su vientre.

Shaoran la tiró delicadamente hacia su cuerpo y le besó la cabeza.

—Te amo —le susurró cerca de su oído, aunque sus amigos se enteraron de todos modos.

Sakura lo miró con la misma intensidad.

—Eriol y yo tenemos que ir a hacer cosas de padrinos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tomoyo al inglés, dándole un leve golpe en el estómago con el codo.

—Sí, sí —afirmó, no había que ser muy inteligente para entender que ellos necesitaban estar a solas—. Me llevaré a Tomoyo.

Los dos castaños, casi ni se enteraron que sus amigos se marchaban, asintieron de manera ausente cuando se despidieron, estaban demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro, como para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Los dos caminaron hasta el frontis del hospital, se quedaron parados uno al lado del otro. Eriol quería decir algo para que ella no se fuera.

Se sentía nostálgico y feliz. La última mirada que habían compartido sus amigos fue tan bonita, que misteriosamente anheló experimentar aquello alguna vez. Y no tenía la explicación del porqué la presencia de la mujer, que estaba a su lado, de pronto era tan relevante.

—¿Cuándo nos reuniremos a ensayar? —preguntó Tomoyo, lo cual provocó que Eriol reaccionara con desconcierto, pues estaba demasiado enfocado en sus propios pensamientos

—En mi casa una de las habitaciones está insonorizada, tengo un piano y podríamos utilizarla como sala de ensayo —propuso el inglés.

La vacilación pobló el semblante de Tomoyo. Era como si estuviese debatiendo con ella misma los pros y los contras de aquella oferta. Al final ella asintió.

—Te enviaré la partitura. Una vez que domines la melodía a la perfección, podremos añadir la voz —indicó—. Tenemos menos de tres semanas. No sé qué tan bien nos vaya a salir…

—Nos saldrá genial si ensayamos todos los días.

—¿Todos los días? —ella pareció horrorizada por su sugerencia.

—Quieres que salga perfecto para Sakura, ¿no? —la picó, siendo consciente de su inescrupulosa manera de manipularla.

Quería verla. No importaba lo tramposo que tuviese que ser para conseguirlo.

—De acuerdo —farfulló ella con derrota—, tendría que ser después del trabajo. Me pasaré por tu departamento.

En un principio, las reuniones fueron incómodas, pues Tomoyo se negaba a cantar. Habían discutido sobre la importancia de aprenderse de memoria la melodía, antes de que ensayaran con ella cantando. Eriol no entendía su negación, pero le causaba curiosidad. Su teoría era que a Tomoyo le avergonzaba cantar frente a él. Seguro estaba estirando la situación porque cantaba pésimo.

Salvo esos pequeños inconvenientes, disfrutaba mucho el reunirse con ella. Era lo que más esperaba en su día. De manera extraña, había caído una especie de rutina. Al tener que practicar en la tarde, cenaban juntos. Eriol la llamaba antes para preguntarle que se le antojaba cenar y luego pasaba a comprar los alimentos.

La convivencia se hizo más y más íntima. Al pasar los días, dividieron el ensayo en dos partes, pues no era fácil llevar el ritmo cuando en el día tenían que trabajar. En el interludio que se daban para descansar, no era extraño que vieran alguna película, o más de una, y que se acomodaran en el sofá de la sala. Un par de veces, ella se había quedado dormida en su hombro. Eriol sentía que aquello era tan correcto que trataba de no moverse. Era chocante que verla dormir le reportara esa sensación de paz, que creía haber olvidado hace mucho.

A la llamada de la tarde para ver qué cenarían, se le sumó una en la noche. Pues había habido ocasiones en las cuales ella se había retirado en extremo tarde a su propio departamento, por lo que el inglés la había coaccionado para que lo llamase al llegar a su destino, de otro modo tendría que ir a dejarla él mismo.

Y con el pasar de los días Eriol comenzó a llamarla también en la mañana, se inventaba cualquier excusa por ridícula que fuera. Quería saber cómo había dormido y de a poco todo se hizo más y más confuso. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pues ella se le estaba metiendo bien duro en el corazón. Y aunque lo pensara, no quería detener lo que estaba pasando. Se estaba enamorando de ella, pese a que esperaba el hijo de otro hombre, sus sentimientos cada día se hacían más profundos.

Los ensayos eran cada vez menos ensayo y más estar juntos. Más películas, más cenas, más conversaciones en susurros, entre las escenas de lo que fuese que estaban viendo.

Faltaba menos de una semana para la boda de Shaoran y él todavía no había ensayado ni siquiera una vez con Tomoyo. Se sabía la canción a la perfección, ni siquiera era necesaria la partitura.

Al llegar esa tarde a casa, Tomoyo lo esperaba en la puerta. Parecía perturbada y se notaba que había llorado. Eriol decidió hacer como si no ocurriera nada. En las semanas que llevaba con Tomoyo, sabía que preguntarle por algo era la peor manera de intentar que ella se abriera, lo mejor era esperar a que ella quisiera confiarle, lo que sea que pasara.

—Me he aprendido la melodía de la canción, así que deberíamos ensayar juntos —informó con voz alegre.

—Bien, quiero oírte tocar —murmuró ella, recomponiendo su semblante.

Eriol tocó la melodía, sin apuros, sacando el máximo provecho a cada nota. Le gustó la tesitura y el ritmo íntimo que logró con la pieza. Al terminar ella pareció quedar conforme del mismo modo.

—Intentémoslo ahora con voz —sugirió él.

Tomoyo asintió, respiró hondo.

El inglés comenzó la melodía y en el momento indicado la oyó cantar. Su voz era increíblemente hermosa, su propio corazón se aceleró.

Ella cerró los ojos, concentrándose en no desafinar y logrando la perfección. La pieza terminó demasiado pronto y Eriol quedó extasiado con la maravillosa voz de ella.

—Quizás no necesitaremos tantos ensayos —la oyó decir, sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas. Le sonrió con tanta dulzura.

Eriol se paró del taburete del piano y fue hasta ella. Ya no lo soportaba más.

—Tendremos que ocupar ese tiempo disponible en otras cosas —ella lo miró sin enterarse de qué hablaba.

—¿Qué otras cosas? —cuestionó, poniendo otra vez las barreras que Eriol ya conocía de memoria.

—Me refiero, por ejemplo, a esto —Eriol la amarró en un abrazo y la besó desesperadamente. Tomoyo respondió a aquel asalto con arrebato. Eriol pensó que tal vez, ella también deseaba que eso pasara—. Y tengo varias otras cosas en mente.

* * *

Notas de la autora: !Hola! Quiero dar las gracias por leer hasta aquí.

También contarles lo emocionada que estoy por todos los comentarios o mensajes que me han enviado para que continúe escribiendo esta historia, que como bien saben los que la siguen desde un principio, no era larga en lo más mínimo. Incluso se encontraba concluida. Lo de los extras fue fortuito, y por lo mismo, me ha sorprendido la llegada que han tenido. Jamás lo esperé. Por eso, les reitero mi agradecimiento.

Respecto al capítulo, no mentiré: ¡Me costó un parto escribirlo!

Escribir desde la perspectiva de Eriol me desesperaba pues quería saber más de Tomoyo, qué sentía, cómo se tomó aquel encuentro. ¿Cómo diablos se enteró de su embarazo? ¿Qué pasó en ese momento? No terminaba de ponerme de acuerdo conmigo misma, de modo que me quedé varios días en blanco. Cambié algunas cosas y agregue otras, para finalmente lograr lo que ustedes leyeron. Siendo honesta no quise que Tomoyo se lo contara de inmediato (me refiero a lo del bebé) y que Eriol lo aceptara así sin más, sin conflictos...

Quería evolución en su relación, no algo que fuera tan de golpe. Espero haberlo logrado.

Espero traer la actualización pronto. Será el último capítulo.

* * *

Ahora que tengo tiempo (y no estoy muriendo de sueño) me permitiré responder los reviews del capítulo 9 y 10.

Capítulo 9

patty81medina: Concuerdo con que es frustrante esperar la actualización, di las explicaciones de mi atraso en la misma, que por lo demás fue un caso puntual. Pero te seré honesta, jamás escribiría un capítulo desde un celular o una tablet, no puedes darle el formato adecuado. Y para actualizar algo inentendible, mejor no lo hago. Si ese es tu estilo, es respetable, sin embargo no es el mío. Agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de comentar.

Elanie: Es cierto que Tomoyo caló profundamente en Eriol, tanto que ya pudimos ver las consecuencias. Gracias por seguir contando con tu lectura y tu comentario.

Sul Ad Astral: ¡Sí paso de todo! (se sonroja). Es cierto que Tomoyo tenía su tema anterior, dicen que las personas somos el productos de nuestras experiencias. ¿No crees? Gracias por tu comentario.

Cata06: ¿Te gustó la escena del motel? Mi lado pervert salió a gobernar durante esa narración. Gracias a ti por comentar.

Noir: Tú y tu fascinación por los ExT me animan a ponerle el máximo empeño posible. Y como pudiste notar se dieron bastantes cosas entre ellos dos, la cosa es que se aclaren las dudas ¡y se amen de una buena vez!

Sylvia Ocytko: Confieso que tu comentario me hizo ahogar una carcajada. ¿Zorra digna? Me hizo gracia ese calificativo. Estoy de acuerdo que casi siempre la gente merece segundas oportunidades. Ahora, ¿qué tanto aguantaran estos dos? No tengo idea.

Lunabsc: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que la escena tórrida de ellos dos te haya gustado. Y nuevamente le acertaste y ¡Vaya consecuencias!

Paranoid: Tus sospechas eran correctas, aunque quizás no fueron las consecuencias que creías :)

Neon Synthesis: Sí, había una explicación para el comportamiento de Tomoyo. Y aunque ella tuvo sus dudas, finalmente aclaró sus tendencias sexuales. Una mala experiencia no puede definirte de manera alguna. Aunque no te niego que en un momento pensé en darle a ella la personalidad más cercana al canon y hacer que estuviese enamorada de Sakura, pero desistí. Gracias infinitas por comentar, tu comentario me dio varias ideas.

Capítulo 10

Cata06: Siento haberlo dejado así. ¿Te digo algo? Ese no era el plan inicial. Si quería que estuviese embarazada, pero no quería que se enterara de ese modo. Fue cosa de las musas el que se me ocurriera que Eriol fuera a por Tomoyo. ¿Qué opinas de comportamiento de Eriol? Yo no creo que tuvo la mejor de las reacciones en el inicio, pero después... bueno ya me lo dirás. Gracias por tu apoyo. Traté de demorarme lo menos posible.

mbar625: Muchas gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado. Agradezco tu comentario.

Lunabsc: Confieso que también me gustó como quedó ese capítulo, ¿Y el final? tan OMG es culpa de las musas, no mía. Publiqué lo antes posible. ¿Cómo viste el avance de esos dos? Gracias por gastar tu tiempo en dejar un review.

Sul Ad Astral: Yo también me sentí de ese modo por Tomoyis, es tan roca por fuera que uno no espera que guarde ese tipo de dolores. Fue una pasada que cuando al fin se digno a ir por Eriol, éste estuviese ya con otra chica. Y no, no estaba subida de peso, era un lindo bebé. Y tienes razón, hay mujeres que se ponen de parto sin saber que estaban embarazadas. Todas amamos a Eriol-kun, ojalá apareciera en nuestras puertas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, te prometo que hice todo lo posible para tenerlo arriba cuanto antes.

Sylvia Ocytko: En mi defensa he de decir que fueron las musas que dejaron ese final tan "bomba". Yo también me conecté con los sentimientos de Tomoyo y de cierta forma entendí su proceder. ¡Tuviste razón! Era un bebé. ¿Qué piensas sobre la reacción de Eriol? Me costó harto decidirme por esa postura, sobre todo, porque no quería que se viera falsa, ni forzada. Gracias por tu review.

Haro Adranne: ¡Gracias! Aquí está el siguiente. ¿Te pareció bueno?

Lizy-Michaellis: Gracias. Yo creo que si existe la "fanaticada" de los ExT. Créeme que tampoco vi venir ese final, se me ocurrió justo cuando iba a actualizar. La idea siempre fue que Tomoyo quedara embarazada, incluso dejé algunas pistas, pero nada muy evidente por si cambiaba de idea xD. Espero no haber tardado tanto que te quedaras sin uñas u.u ¿Qué crees sobre la reacción de ese sensual inglés? Gracias por comentar.

AkiraOicor: ¡Gracias! Ojalá también te gustara este capítulo.

Noir: Como siempre, tienes razón. Ahora ella sí sabía, pero tardó en darse cuenta justamente por lo que dices en tu review. ¿Eriol fue un cabrón? Su reacción no fue la mejor, convengamos. Gracias por tu apoyo. Traté de demorarme lo menos posible.

Cyna: Me halaga que sea la primera vez que un ExT te guste. A mí, en lo personal sí me agradan juntos, es una pena que no sean una pareja cannon :(. ¿Te gustó este capítulo? Gracias por comentar.

Elanie: Eriol-kun es un amor...cuando quiere. Es evidente que Tomoyo entregó mucho en aquel primer encuentro, todos sus miedos estuvieron ahí y supo enfrentarlos junto a él. Y sí, lo del embarazo no fue fácil, para Eriol es evidente que no, pero algo se anduvo arrepintiendo. Queda pendiente el modo en que Tomoyo reaccionó con eso (próximo capítulo). Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pues estuve algunos días realmente trabada...eran tantos los caminos. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y haya estado a la altura que esperaba :) Gracias por comentar.

Katty romero: Hay que agarrar mejor el celular xD Ya sabes que los finales inesperados están en directa relación con las caídas, y no habló sólo de celulares je je. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

dianaestefany2013: Aquí esta la actualización. Traté de demorarme lo menos posible. ¿Qué piensas sobre la reacción de Eriol?

RIP-MODE: No me culpes, esos finales son productos de la falta de sueño xD Intenté tener la actualización lo antes posible, créeme que fue duro escribirlo... No sé si lo del bebé genere DEMASIADOS problemas, más bien son por esa falta de sinceridad por parte de los dos. Todo sería más fácil si pensaran menos y sintieran más. Ya nos acercamos al punto de no retorno. ¿Crees que la reacción de Eriol fue la adecuada? Gracias por tu apoyo y comentario.

Gregor Samsa: Tomoyo se vio fuera de su zona de confort y no tuvo más remedio que conectarse con sus sentimientos. Y no, no era gordura. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? Dame tus hipótesis.

Vmc: ¡Gracias! Aquí está la actualización. Ojalá también te haya gustado este capítulo.

Elanie: ¡Recibí tu último review cuando estaba respondiendo reviews! ¡Así que aquí te va!


	12. Extra Final (Parte I)

**Extra Final (Parte I)**

La espera fuera del departamento de su tormento personal, que respondía al nombre de Eriol Hiragizawa, estaba resultando ser un infierno. Quería ver pronto a ese hombre que lograba hacerla sonreír y traerle paz; y que, del mismo modo, le causaba tristeza y frustración, pues después de todo, era la principal causa de que su vida se viera envuelta en cambios tan vertiginosos últimamente.

Aunque primero, antes de que él llegase, requería que sus ojos dejaran de anegarse de lágrimas, pero cuando ya creía que lo iba a lograr, las palabras de su madre volvían a resonar en su cabeza:

«" _¿Embarazada? ¿Y de más de seis meses? ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo es posible que fueras tan estúpida para embarazarte de alguien sin siquiera tener una relación formal con él? Yo no te crie de esa forma. Me has defraudado, Tomoyo"_

 _"_ _Harás que el nombre de la familia Daidouji esté por el suelo. Debes decirme quien es el padre para convencerle que se case contigo" "¡Así que no quieres decírmelo, eh! Entonces yo no tengo una hija. Mientras te mantengas en esa postura rígida, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar"_ », la voz de Sonomi, sus palabras se le clavaban en el pecho cada vez, trayendo en cada oportunidad una nueva descarga lacrimógena.

Había estado retrasando esa reunión con su madre hasta casi el límite de lo aceptable, es cierto que ella sólo había vuelto de sus negocios en Inglaterra hace tres semanas, pero necesitó toda esa cantidad de tiempo, para ser lo suficientemente valiente y enfrentarla. Y cuando finalmente había juntado el valor, para contarle lo del niño, ella le había dicho cosas horribles, reaccionando peor de lo que esperaba.

Tomoyo trató de explicarse, pero ante su negativa de revelarle el nombre de Eriol, su madre se enfureció. Y pese a que intentaba ver las cosas en perspectiva, tratando de entender la severa postura de su madre, eso no hacía que su pena disminuyera.

Hace dos meses que sabía que esperaba un bebé. Sesenta días, en los cuales había tenido más crisis que en toda su vida.

Si debía rememorar el hilo conductor de los acontecimientos y miraba hacia los meses precedentes, podía ser consciente que había sido una tormenta de cambios, de contradicciones, de condiciones y de negociaciones.

Primero, había sido su forma de enfrentar el hecho de que aquel hombre que se le había tatuado en la piel, ya la había olvidado. Luego de ir por él a su trabajo, se sintió como una estúpida. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué él la estaría esperando? ¡Qué idiota!

Luego de aquello siguió refugiándose en sus obligaciones, como venía haciendo, tomando tantos casos como fuera posible.

Salía tan temprano como podía en la mañana, para regresar en la noche agotada. Sus horarios se volvieron un completo desastre y así pasaron dos meses de caótica carga laboral. Con suerte se había visto con alguien que no fuera Sakura, pues sus obligaciones monopolizaban todo su tiempo. Muchas veces se sintió enferma, pero achacaba esto a su forma desmesurada de trabajar, era tan testaruda que aplazó tanto como pudo la cita a un médico.

Tiempo después, se preocupó cuando notó que su ropa comenzaba a quedarle ajustada. Estaba engordando, quizás era porque comía a deshoras, por lo que restringió el consumo de alimentos, sometiéndose a una estricta dieta. E incluso así, siguió subiendo de peso, aunque en menor medida.

Trataba de no conectarse con sus sentimientos, pues estaba convencida que nada bueno le traerían, por lo que en cada oportunidad que ella caía en pensamientos de ese sujeto, se distraía con lo que fuera.

Evadir era su consigna.

Y logró cumplir con sus compromisos durante varias, varias semanas. Aunque cada día se sentía más cansada.

Una mañana había amanecido sintiendo asco y debilidad general en su cuerpo, pensó que podría tratarse de una inminente gripe. Se preparó para el trabajo de todos modos, pasando deliberadamente por alto su malestar. Tenía responsabilidades que cumplir. Había dormido prácticamente dos horas, pues en la madrugada estuvo preparando el alegato final de un importante caso que había llevado durante meses, que tenía la última audiencia ese día, por lo que se obligó a desempeñar sus deberes con profesionalismo, pese a sentirse tan extenuada.

« _Aguanta sólo este día_ », se dijo a sí misma.

Prometiéndose con fervor el hecho de que iría al médico. Hace mucho que debía haberlo hecho.

No fue sino hasta que, a media mañana, al finalizar la audiencia de forma exitosa, que sintió un mareo que casi la hace caer, uno de los abogados la ayudó a afirmarse, pero sintió los ojos pesados y después no supo más hasta que despertó en una habitación con olor a desinfectante que le provocó nauseas. Pestañeó repetidamente, hasta que notó que alguien tomaba su mano.

—¿Sakura? —murmuró, al ver que era ella quien le sostenía la mano y dormía al lado de su cama.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué hora era?

—Sakura —insistió, sobresaltándose cuando la muchacha a su lado reaccionó alarmada.

Sakura apretó más su agarre, y se levantó mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Tomoyo, Dios santo, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó, rascándose la cabeza, señal inequívoca de que estaba preocupada.

—Me siento bien —Tomoyo intentó incorporarse. Una nueva ola de mareos la llevó a la cama.

—No mientas, te conozco. No debes moverte tan repentinamente, boba —la regañó, mientras se aseguraba que toda la espalda de Tomoyo se apoyaba en el colchón.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En un hospital, te desmayaste en tu trabajo. Uno de tus colegas me avisó y vine cuanto antes. Traté de contactarme con tía Sonomi, pero fue inútil. Me sale un mensaje que su celular se encuentra fuera de cobertura o apagado.

—Se encuentra en una importante gira de negocios en Inglaterra, seguro que lo tiene apagado —murmuró Tomoyo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo cual agradezco. Lo último que quiero es que se preocupe. Tiene que estar allá por varias semanas. No sigas intentando contactarla, se inquietará.

Sakura la observó demostrando lo desacuerdo que estaba.

—Está bien, finalmente es tu decisión.

—Gracias. ¿Y por qué estoy en una habitación? Sólo fue un desmayo.

—Sí, te desmayaste, pero hace horas, has estado inconsciente desde entonces. Le avisaré a la enfermera que despertaste—. Tomoyo la vio desaparecer y volver en menos de dos minutos.

—¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Qué hora es? —cuestionó, pensando en que quizás no alcanzaría a llegar a la presentación de otro caso.

—Son casi las cinco de la tarde. El médico dijo que podría ser agotamiento, pues le dije que trabajabas como una descerebrada —dijo en un tono de reproche elocuente—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir de este modo?

Tomoyo desvió la mirada. No era la primera vez que Sakura mostraba su desaprobación por ser una trabajólica de mierda.

Antes de que pudiese responder, una enfermera ingresó a la habitación. Sonrió al hacer contacto visual con Tomoyo. La enfermera se encargó de tomarle los signos vitales y hacer preguntas para descartar algún tipo de daño cerebral. O al menos, eso explicó.

—El médico viene enseguida —informó con la voz cargada de profesionalismo.

Y casi como si fuese una invocación, el doctor ingresó a la estancia. Era un anciano rechoncho, se notaba buena persona por la forma en que su mirada develaba ternura.

—Señorita Daidouji, ¿cómo se siente?

—Bien. ¿Cuándo puedo irme? —Tomoyo no se perdió la forma en que el doctor frunció el ceño—. No me gustan los hospitales —aclaró.

El anciano se mantuvo impávido.

—No sé, señorita, si usted está al tanto de su situación…

—Sí, Sakura me dijo que me desmayé por agotamiento o algo así.

El médico agregó más seriedad a su semblante y suspiró antes de continuar.

—Al ingresar le tomamos muestras de sangre. Para descartar enfermedades y confirmar si efectivamente era agotamiento —hizo una pausa y miró a Sakura—. Debo hablar con ella a solas.

Sakura abrió los ojos y casi estranguló la mano de Tomoyo.

—Yo me quiero quedar, ella es mi amiga, yo no puedo dejarla sola. ¿Es algo grave? —Sakura sonaba realmente horrorizada, y al mirar a Tomoyo sus ojos se aguaron.

—Ella puede quedarse —Tomoyo ni siquiera se asustó con el tono del médico. Era como si realmente no le estuviese pasando a ella.

El doctor suspiró.

—Bien. Los niveles de la hormona gonadotropina coriónica indican que usted está embarazada de varios meses de gestación. Tendremos que realizar una ecografía…

La risa irreverente de Tomoyo se esparció por toda la habitación.

—Eso no es posible, doctor. Seguro que es un error —logró articular en medio de carcajadas— ¿Embarazada yo? ¡Por favor!

—Si quiere podemos repetir los exámenes, pero, ¿está segura que es imposible? —el médico levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Completamente.

—Podemos descartarlo de inmediato si es que hacemos una ecografía —explicó el anciano.

—Hágala —Tomoyo sonrió con suficiencia.

Una vez que trajeron la máquina y le aplicaron un gel en su estómago que estaba algo abultado, comenzó a deslizar un aparato por su vientre, el médico sonrió.

—Aquí está —indicó en una pantalla negra, en la que Tomoyo no distinguía nada. Hasta que pudo verlo—, aquí está su cabeza, sus piernas…

En ese momento todo desapareció, la voz del médico, la enfermera que ayudaba, su prima Sakura, las paredes, todo se desvaneció. Sólo eran ella y la pantalla, donde la silueta de ese ser en formación estaba.

—Por su tamaño debes tener dieciséis semanas o quizás un poco más. Felicidades. Deberás hacer una cita en maternidad. Creo que tu peso es muy bajo para un embarazo con este avance. Debes llevar un control, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomoyo enfocó su vista en el médico que seguía sonriendo a la pantalla. Sakura también reía. ¿Qué diablos los hacía sonreír de ese modo? No lo entendía, pues ella creía que la situación parecía sacada de una película de terror.

—No, no y no. Es imposible que esté embarazada…—el médico la miró con extrañeza. Tomoyo se sonrojó, pero decidió defender su punto—. Sólo tuve relaciones hace un poco más de cuatro meses y después de unos días tuve mi período.

—Hay ocasiones en que la mujer presenta un leve sangrado ya estando embarazada —puntualizó—. ¿Después de ese período tuviste otro?

—No, pero siempre he sido irregular…así que no pensé que… —Se quedó en silencio.

—Es un hecho, señorita. Está embarazada —sentencio el doctor, observándola con infinita simpatía.

Ella siguió enmudecida. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿De verdad estoy esperando un bebé? —sentía el corazón tan desbocado que, por momentos, creyó que sólo era un mal sueño— ¿No existe margen de error en esa máquina? —preguntó con la certeza de que era una pregunta estúpida, pero la desesperación se había apoderado de su sentido común.

—No, no hay error —hizo una pausa, para dirigir su atención a Sakura—. Hay ocasiones en que una noticia como esta causa estragos —dirigió una mirada preocupada a Tomoyo, quien seguía en un estado ausente—, quizás sea necesario que vea a un terapeuta. Podría recibir ayuda para aceptar esto.

Tomoyo notó como el médico comenzó a darle instrucciones a Sakura, quien asentía frenéticamente a cada dictamen del sujeto. Era incapaz de decir de qué hablaban puesto que no podía terminar de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Ella? ¿Embarazada? La incredulidad seguía siendo la principal protagonista, de la batahola de sentimientos que la acechaban.

Fueron largas sesiones de negación. No lo aceptaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con un bebé?

Las siguientes horas pasaron como una nebulosa. Una vez que le dieron el alta, Sakura la llevó a pedir cita con un ginecólogo para el día siguiente, ella se encargó de todo, ya que Tomoyo aún estaba entumecida con la noticia.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento de Sakura.

—Tomoyo —la llamó su prima y una vez que se aseguró que ella la observaba, continuó—: Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. Verás cómo ese bebé sólo te traerá alegrías.

La chica de ojos azules logró contener la desazón a duras penas, las palabras de ellas eran tan llenas de esperanza, de esa que ella no lograba reunir y que tanto necesitaba. Cuando Sakura la estrujó en un abrazo, Tomoyo se derrumbó. La menor de los Kinomoto, sólo repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, agregando que ella no estaba sola, que tenía todo su apoyo, mientras Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar.

Esa noche la pasó con Sakura, quien la obligó a quedarse.

Al día siguiente, seguía sintiendo que todo era mentira, pero ya había logrado asumir que su vida cambiaba en ese momento.

La primera cita con el ginecólogo, confirmó lo dicho por el anciano doctor. Especificó algo que era obvio para Tomoyo, su tiempo de gestación era de diecinueve semanas. Justo el tiempo que había pasado desde su noche con Eriol.

También logró percibir cierta reprensión en su voz, pues le hizo consciente que su modo de vida estaba afectado la formación del bebé, quien tenía menos peso del recomendado. Incluso, había mostrado sorpresa al saber los horarios y la restringida alimentación que tenía ella.

—Es un verdadero milagro que este bebé siga en su vientre. Con todo ese estrés… Se nota que este bebé desea vivir —murmuró.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Sus acciones casi habían acabado con ese ser que crecía en su interior.

El especialista le dijo que debía alimentarse mejor, varias veces en el día. Tratando de evitar los alimentos sin valor nutricional. Obviamente, eliminó el alcohol y cualquier droga de su dieta y le aconsejó disminuir su ritmo laboral.

Tomoyo abandonó la consulta cada vez más consciente que sería madre. Algo cálido brotó en su pecho y en ese momento fue como si una olla se destapara revelando profundos sentimientos por el hijo que, hasta el día anterior, desconocía que crecía en ella.

—Oh Dios Santo —murmuró llevándose las manos a su vientre—. Desde hoy juro que te cuidaré.

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó su prima, quien estaba en la sala de espera, se puso de pie al verla salir—. ¿Qué te dijeron? —Preguntó tan preocupada, que Tomoyo juró que, si su hijo era una niña, se llamaría como su prima.

Tomoyo se sentó junto a Sakura y suspiró antes de contarle todo.

—¿El padre es el sujeto que conociste esa noche en aquel bar?

Tomoyo asintió.

—¿Lo buscarás? Él debe saber…

—No es tan fácil —admitió la chica de cabello negro—. ¿Te imaginas? Aparecer casi cinco meses después para decirles que tendremos un bebé —algo de vulnerabilidad se depuró en su voz—. Seguro creerá que estoy loca…

—No, no es fácil. Pero debes asumir que, aunque él no quiera participar en la vida de ese niño, sí tiene derecho a saber que va a nacer, y tomar una decisión en consecuencia.

—Lo haré, sólo necesito tiempo para sentirme lo suficientemente valiente.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? Si tú no te sientes demasiado fuerte para decirle, yo sí.

—No, Sakura, es algo que yo debo decirle a él primero. Él tiene derecho a saberlo por mí —asumió, con seriedad.

—¿Me dirás quién es?

—Una vez que se lo diga a él y tome una decisión, te lo diré.

Realmente había puesto todo su empeño en ir a las oficinas de Eriol y contarle todo, pero debía reconocer que le aterrorizaba su reacción, que él preguntara si ese hijo era de él. Que quisiera hacerle un examen de ADN. No quería esa humillación para su pequeño. Aunque debía reconocer que era lo esperable, pues, después de todo, ella se había ido a la cama con él, el mismo día en que se conocieron. Era lógico que pensara que ese comportamiento era común en ella.

Trató de cuidarse concienzudamente, pero de todos modos había ocasiones en las cuales se saltaba algunas comidas. A veces, sentía que sería una madre horrible. Y se disculpaba muy a menudo con aquel pequeño, por no ser todo lo buena que debería.

Delegar sus casos a otros abogados se llevó un gran porcentaje de su tiempo y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que supo la noticia.

Cada tarde decía:

« _Mañana iré y hablaré con él_ »

Para fallar y volver a prometer lo mismo. No sabía desde qué momento su capacidad para ser fiel a sus promesas había perecido.

Al final no tuvo que hacer nada para encontrarse con Eriol, ya que dos semanas después el apareció en su puerta.

El desmayo que tuvo fue sólo por la confusión y el miedo que sintió de verlo en el umbral de la puerta. No se había preparado para enfrentarlo en ese momento.

Al reaccionar y darse cuenta que él la había cuidado. Tuvo esperanzas de que cuando le diera la noticia él no reaccionaría de mal modo. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Hasta ese día, de pie fuera de su departamento, recordaba la forma en que sus azules ojos le rogaban porque le dijera que ese niño no era suyo. De verdad que había intentado decirle la verdad. Sin embargo, no pudo. Él no quería ser padre de ese pequeño y ella no quería que él se viera amarrado a ella por el bebé.

Al momento en que, finalmente, Eriol le rogó porque le dijera que el hijo no era de él. Sintió que una gran oscuridad se la tragaba, le costó reaccionar y mentirle, decirle lo que él tanto ansiaba escuchar.

Omitió y censuró los sentimientos terribles que experimentó, era obvio que una cosa como esa podía suceder. Ya no importaba cuanto le gustaba Eriol, o la forma en que sentía a su corazón reaccionar con él. Tenía que alejarse. En ese instante tomó la decisión de que su bebé no tendría padre. Ella podía criarlo sola y amarlo por los dos.

Le soltó aquella mentira de manera tranquila. Anuló todo el dolor que le provocaba y se agarró con toda su fuerza a aquella careta de serenidad que no le costó demasiado levantar.

Sólo debía importarle su hijo.

« _Mejoraré. Juro que mejoraré y seré todo lo que necesites_ », le prometió en silencio al bebé.

La cuestión era alejarse de Eriol. Tenía que poner distancia entre ellos y hacerse a la idea de que él jamás supiera aquella verdad, que ansiaba gritarle a la cara. Una verdad que lo haría infeliz.

El que compartieran ser padrinos de la boda de Sakura y Shaoran fue un grano en el trasero. Pues echaba por tierra su plan. Ya que, en un principio, había intentado evitar a Eriol como si tuviera la lepra. No había respondido a su propuesta de crear alguna sorpresa para los novios, pese a que todo en ella quería darle una alegría a su amiga.

Tomoyo quería agradecerle de algún modo a Sakura. Ella había sido la persona que más la había apoyado. Que no la había juzgado. Que realmente se preocupaba por ella, al grado de siempre estar dispuesta a sostenerla en sus luchas. Ella era quien le daba el optimismo que a veces perdía. Y quería darle algo que para ella fuese valioso, algo que el dinero jamás podría comprar. Tomoyo quería regalarle su afecto, todos los sentimientos de camaradería que sentía por Sakura. Y nada mejor que esa canción: Yoru no uta.

Entonces la idea comenzó a ganar espacio.

Eriol sabía tocar el piano. Bufó al pensar que eso era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de él. Quizás ambos podrían hacer esa presentación, le daría mayor realce que fuera con la melodía tocada en vivo. Era perfecto.

Y se lo propuso a Eriol, el día en que Sakura supo que estaba embarazada.

Se alegró genuinamente cuando vio a su amiga tan feliz con la noticia. También le contentó el hecho de que ella no tendría que pasar aquel proceso sola, tenía a Shaoran, quien se notaba tan contento con aquel acontecimiento, como la misma Sakura.

No hubo forma en que Tomoyo pudiese pasar por alto aquella mirada que los dos compartieron. Era una realmente hermosa, esas cosas que no se pueden describir, porque no existen definiciones que llenen esa magia. No existen palabras que pudiesen narrar ese tipo de entrega.

Sólo la sensación de la falta de aliento ante aquel hermoso espectáculo, la sacó de esa atmósfera.

Sus sentidos se centraron en Eriol que, del mismo modo, estaba abducido por ese ambiente de belleza, de sentimientos profundos e indescifrables.

Era momento de dejarlos solos. Golpeó a Eriol con su codo para sacarlo de aquel trance. Ambos se disculparon con la pareja y les dieron mayor privacidad.

A Tomoyo le pareció curioso el ensimismamiento de Eriol. Parecía triste y eso estimuló que algo se removiera en su corazón.

—¿Cuándo nos juntaremos a ensayar? —la pregunta le salió repentinamente, estaba tratando de evadir lo que sentía al ver a ese hombre tan nostálgico.

Eriol se sobresaltó y le sonrió.

De ese modo acordaron reunirse en el departamento del inglés, todos los días.

Dar por hecho que tendría que verlo un par de veces fue como una derrota. Asumir que sería todos los días fue un verdadero golpe.

Cuando él propuso que fuese todos los días, ella quiso desfallecer. Si ese día, cuando él la había animado tanto en el hospital, cuando había logrado destruir sus barreras una y otra vez; se sintió tan asustada y protegida al mismo tiempo. No quería ni pensar lo difícil que sería mantenerse indemne, si le agregábamos el verlo todos los días. Ese hombre era un maldito. Un perverso. Si supiese lo complicado que era para ella fingir desinterés. Lo arduo que resultaba acallar sus ganas de besarlo. Lo dificultoso que resultaba mantener su boca cerrada y exigirle que se hiciera responsable por su hijo. Si Eriol lo supiese, quizás no insistiría en participar en ese acto.

Aceptó sintiéndose desgraciada. Desconociendo si sería capaz de vivir esas tres semanas manteniendo a raya la cruda esperanza de que él se enamorará de ella. Pese a saber de antemano que eso no ocurriría, sus expectativas hacían sus propios castillos de ilusiones, que ella se encargaba de destruir con dosis de realidad, casi a diario.

Y las dos semanas pasaron como un torbellino de emociones, que se negaba a bautizar de modo alguno.

No supo de qué forma, ese hombre logró boicotear cada uno de sus intentos por poner distancia y limitarse exclusivamente a ensayar. Se dejó envolver en aquella maraña de afinidad que experimentaban y de pronto se encontraba tan cómoda compartiendo con Eriol.

Lo vio aparecer por el pasillo, haciendo que sus pensamientos volvieran al presente. Se dio cuenta que él notó su acongojada expresión. Observó como por breves instantes debatió algo con él mismo, para casi sobre el mismo momento, recomponer su semblante y sonreírle.

No mencionó nada sobre su rostro, ni siquiera comentó el hecho de que estuviesen con signos evidentes de lágrimas. Internamente le agradeció no preguntarle, ni que la forzara a decirle nada. No quería seguir recordando la discusión con su madre. Quería olvidar por esas horas, añoraba que Eriol consiguiera hacerla sentir feliz como casi siempre lograba.

Finalmente ensayaron la canción con ella cantando. Estaba al tanto de que Eriol no estaba muy contento por haber retrasado tanto el agregar la voz a su melodía, pero honestamente, le gustaba mucho verlo tocar. Le agradaba su faceta de concentración y, del mismo modo, la manera en que le sonreía cada vez que terminaba.

Al cantar juntos Tomoyo lo disfrutó, sintió que trasmitía justo lo que quería y más. Sólo con una vez ella pensó que era perfecto.

Y lo era, hasta que algo sucedió. De pronto Eriol se había puesto de pie y la había besado.

Podía sentirlo. En realidad, estaba pasando. Esta vez no era un sueño.

Todo en ella quería separarse de esa boca que la estaba llevando al límite con aquel beso demandante. Todo… excepto su propio cuerpo.

Quería resistirse. Detenerlo. Detenerse. Mas no lo hacía. Seguía permitiendo que él la besara, que la abrazara; incluso, ella lo había rodeado con sus brazos y lo apretaba contra sí misma, respondiendo y perdiéndose en aquella lucha de poderes que sostenían sus lenguas. Había anhelado su contacto desde hace tanto y al mismo tiempo temía que aquello ocurriera. Perderse en la maraña de sensaciones con él era un error. Uno que estaba al tanto que le saldría muy caro.

Pese a ello, lo ansiaba, era ella quien lo besaba con fervor. Sus objeciones caían en saco roto, a cada instante le era más difícil recordar por qué todo aquello era una equivocación del tamaño de una casa.

Dios, ¿por qué ese hombre lograba provocarla de forma tan categórica?

Tomoyo juntó todos los atisbos de control que pudo reunir. Y aún en contra de los deseos de su cuerpo, concluyó el besó que aquel hombre, ese que lograba conectarla con sus más íntimos deseos, le estaba dando.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas eran lo único que quebrantaban aquel silencio sepulcral.

—Y tengo varias otras cosas en mente —susurró él en su oído, con esa voz tan rasposa, gimiente, tan cargada de sensualidad que la hizo estremecer. Le hizo desear más. Y detestó tener esas sensaciones. Lo odió a él por tentarla de esa manera. Y se repudió a sí misma por dejarse envolver en aquel velo de mutua necesidad.

Al procesar esa frase prometedora y seductora, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica la atravesara. Era tan intensa, que en cierta forma logró regresarle su capacidad de pensar y se acobardó.

En una primera instancia, aquella frase trajo un conjunto de recuerdos, formando una clara remembranza de aquella noche que cambió su vida para siempre, esa que le había traído mucho más que la recomposición de su orgullo como mujer, o de un formateo a su ego femenino; esa noche creó una vida que ahora crecía en sus entrañas.

Una vida. Un bebé que él ni siquiera sabía que había creado con ella.

Eriol volvió a besarla con más fuego que antes. Esta vez ella se quedó tan quieta como una piedra, perdida en la desazón de su cruda realidad.

El muchacho se percató de la rigidez de Tomoyo, ella no impedía que la besara, pero tampoco le respondía. Y la sensación de besar a algo inerte, creyó Tomoyo, que claudicó todo intento de él por continuar.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —cuestionó Eriol con la delicadeza de un cañón.

Tomoyo se asustó ante la premura con la que verbalizó la pregunta. Miró en dirección a sus zapatos. Tenía que reunir el valor.

—Esto no es correcto —musitó Tomoyo a un volumen tan bajo, que quizás en verdad no lo dijo en voz alta y sólo en su mente. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían—. No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor.

Hubiese deseado que la voz le saliera firme. Como una orden. Con la contundencia que tendría un mandato real. Sin embargo, la vulnerabilidad se filtró en aquella frase, haciendo que sonara quebradiza y débil. Como un susurro apagado, desprovisto de fortaleza.

Sabía a la perfección que algo como eso podría ocurrir. Supo desde el primer segundo que la idea de verse todos los días, era una muy estúpida.

Fue incapaz de dirigirle una nueva mirada a Eriol.

Debía huir. De ningún modo debía permitir que las cosas llegasen más allá. Ya suficiente trabajo le había costado fingir indiferencia esos días, para añadirle más peso a su plan de alejarse de Eriol.

Sin mediar otra palabra, sin siquiera mirarlo, salió de la sala de ensayos. Ya no iba a volver. Si lo hacía corría el riesgo que su máscara de fortaleza se quebrara y terminara gritándole a ese hombre que el hijo que iba a tener sí era de él.

¿Cómo podría dejar de pensar en él si lo veía todos los días? ¿Cómo podría exorcizarlo de sus recuerdos, si ahora él le había recordado con un beso apremiante, todo lo que su mente anhelaba olvidar, y a la misma vez, su cuerpo ansiaba retener?

Esa ambigüedad la tenía tan agotada.

Cansaba tener que fingir a cada instante, una indiferencia que era inexistente.

Maldijo que a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, ésta pareciese alejarse. Sus pasos no terminaban de recorrer la sala del departamento, que de pronto parecía ser tan larga como una cancha de futbol, ella sólo quería salir de ahí. Ponerse a salvo. Tenía que reacomodar sus defensas, erigir una nueva coraza.

—¡Espera, Tomoyo! ¡No te vayas!

Al escuchar la voz de Eriol a sus espaldas, se le aceleró el corazón y apresuró sus pasos tanto como pudo. La puerta estaba tan cerca, que casi sintió felicidad, pero antes de alcanzarla Eriol la detuvo tomando su mano.

—No puedes irte así —la inflexión en aquella petición fue suave, casi como una caricia de viento—. Por favor, bonita, vamos a hablar.

Tomoyo podía sentir el calor de su mano traspasar a su piel. Tanta calidez le asustaba.

En una acción torpe se libró de su agarre, pero eso sólo permitió que él la agarrara por ambos hombros, aumentando su cercanía. Tomoyo sólo veía el piso de forma nublada producto de las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar nacer.

—Tomoyo, mírame —pidió con un dejo suplicante.

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—No. Apártate. Quiero. Marcharme —se obligó a poner una pausa entre cada palabra, pues temía quebrarse en medio de la frase.

—No te vas a ir así. No estás bien —susurró y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien y le molestaba que fuera tan obvio para ese hombre. Ella no necesitaba su lástima disfrazada de preocupación, simplemente necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos. Y pareciese que él tuviese un sexto sentido para percatarse de sus planes, ya que en un descuido la atrajo hacia sí, encadenándola con sus brazos.

Ella se removió cuando Eriol la estrechó y Tomoyo pensó que, si las cosas fueran diferentes, sentir uno de sus abrazos sería como tocar el cielo. Sin embargo, en aquellas circunstancias, le parecía cercano al peor de los infiernos, pues sabía que eventualmente ese momento se acabaría.

Antes de que él pudiese romper esa unión, fue ella quien se separó.

Aborrecía estar así de sensible. Detestaba sentirse tan inestable emocionalmente. ¿Dónde estaba su frialdad? ¿Su tan elevada capacidad para sobreponerse? Ella era Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿por qué demonios tenía que estar dándole tanta importancia a un tipo que dejó muy en claro que no quería ser el padre de su hijo?

« _Tú sabes por qué te importa tanto_ »

Ella retrocedió varios pasos, como si ese pensamiento le hubiese dado un golpe.

Las últimas semanas había intentado por todos los medios ignorar lo atrayente que podía resultar aquel sujeto. Trató de no percatarse de la forma en que sus ojos azules la atravesaban, los matices que mostraban cuando platicaban, las promesas que ofrecían a cada momento. A veces, podía notar como la observaba en silencio. Otras, la contemplaba con preocupación, en especial, cuando ella se mostraba exhausta. Podía notar su intranquilidad cuando se iba demasiado tarde. Y también estaba al tanto, de que cada vez que ella lo llamaba para informarle que había llegado con bien, él soltaba un profundo suspiro.

Se convenció a sí misma, que realmente veía lo que ella quería ver en su mirada, en sus actos, que realmente no existía ninguna atracción por parte de él hacia ella.

Y se refugiaba en esa verdad.

¿Qué interesaba si ella sentía que se le acababa el aliento cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban en el sofá, en medio de alguna película? ¿De qué modo podía ser relevante su incapacidad de enterarse del argumento de dichas obras, por su eterno nerviosismo por la proximidad de él? ¿Cómo iba a ser trascendental el que quedarse dormida en su hombro la llenara de calidez, de apoyo y saqueara su auto impuesta soledad?

No era significativo. Ninguna de estas preguntas tenía una respuesta que realmente fuera importante.

Pues toda esa vorágine de sentimientos, eran unilaterales.

Al aceptar esto último una sensación de vacío: frío y duro, la asedió. La tristeza llegó casi inmediatamente, como esa invitada que siempre está dispuesta a venir sin que la llamen.

Estaba tan sola.

Tomoyo sintió como el bebé le pateó, era la primera vez que era tan consciente de aquel pequeñito que estaba formándose en su vientre, muchas otras veces había sentido algo, pero no estaba segura si era su bebé o tan sólo movimientos de su estómago. Esta vez era diferente, fue un golpe fuerte, decisivo. Marcando su presencia.

Un mensaje claro: No estaba sola.

Eso la llevó a tocar su abdomen. Y sintió como pateaba otra vez.

—¡Por amor a lo más sagrado! ¿Te estás sintiendo mal? —la voz alarmada de Eriol, la sacó de la ensoñación, de aquel momento mágico, que recordaría por siempre.

—No, es sólo que… —sonrió al sentirlo pegar más fuerte—… se está moviendo.

Eriol abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedó congelado unos cuantos segundos, luego miró su vientre y se acercó a ella.

Tomoyo adivinó sus intenciones, mas no retrocedió. Eriol no pidió permiso. Sólo puso una mano en el vientre de ella, luego la otra, de modo que abarcaba gran parte de su barriga. Se sobresaltó cuando el bebé lo hizo nuevamente y la respiración salió de manera entrecortada.

—Esto es… —suspiró—… mágico. Es simplemente hermoso —completó, su tono resonó obstruido, emocionado.

Tal vez fue por la repercusión de ese último suspiro, o probablemente por el profundo significado de aquella frase, acaso por la forma en que sus ojos la miraron emocionados. Podría darle miles de explicaciones a su siguiente acción, sin embargo, la más acertada era que sintió, debido a un conjunto de hechos y sensaciones, que era lo correcto.

Tomoyo tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó.

No era una caricia lujuriosa como la de hace un momento. Aquel beso era una muestra de necesidad, de entrega, en una lenta agonía.

Ella se dio cuenta de la forma en que su atrevimiento había sorprendido a Eriol, quien pese a todo no se apartó, sino que la atrajo hacía él. Suspiraba con tanta intensidad como ella.

Eriol dejó de besarla, Tomoyo soltó su rostro, dejando que sus brazos descansaran a sus costados. Sus miradas seguían unidas, ninguno dijo nada. Eriol juntó sus frentes y cerró los ojos, tomando su cara con ambas manos, sus respiraciones seguían alteradas.

Fue como si estuviese teniendo una especie de discusión consigo mismo.

—Tomoyo… —murmuró, antes de besarla nuevamente, con tanta ternura.

Ella sintió como se filtraban emociones en la forma que se besaban.

—Eriol —musitó ella, cuando la boca de él recorría su mejilla en búsqueda de su cuello—. Te necesito —admitió. Casi al segundo que soltó esa confesión se aterró.

—Yo también te necesito. Te deseo —declaró sin dejar de besar su cuello.

Tomoyo soltó un sonoro suspiro, aliviada de que él hubiese interpretado esas palabras desde el punto de vista sexual.

Sus manos le recorrieron la espalda. Por un segundo ella se debatió en pararlo. Pero de verdad necesitaba estar con él. Si lo iba a perder quería llevarse el máximo de recuerdos posibles. ¡Y que se quemara en el infierno! Ella quería pertenecerle, aunque fuese por unas horas.

Eriol tomó su mano y juntos recorrieron los metros que les separaban de la recamara.

La habitación los recibió en penumbras. Ninguno encendió la luz. Se ubicaron en el centro de la cama, ambos hincados y mirándose de frente.

Tomoyo no podía describir de qué forma él lograba hacer que su corazón fuera más rápido.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? —señaló el joven.

—Muy segura, ¿tú lo estás? —la fragilidad era evidente en esa pregunta.

Eriol no respondió la pregunta, simplemente volvió a besarla. No había apuros en la forma en que lo hacía. De a poco él la recostó en la cama, sin despegarse de su boca. Entrelazaron los dedos de ambas manos y se besaron largamente por mucho tiempo.

Tomoyo no podía negar la excitación que experimentaba, pero era en extremo diferente a la de meses atrás. No era la lujuria patente de la primera vez, había otras cosas, mucho más complejas y atemorizantes en esta ocasión. Tomoyo lo amaba. Recién en ese momento se permitió pensarlo siquiera. Y muy por el contrario a lo que creyó, aquella aceptación le trajo sosiego.

Recordó la voz de Sakura y sus palabras de meses atrás:

« _Tú misma siempre me has dicho, que expresar con nuestro cuerpo los sentimientos no tiene nada de malo_ »

Y pensando en esas palabras se entregó, con cada acción le gritaba en el más completo silencio, a su amante, cuanto lo amaba. Y también que, al finalizar esa noche, lo dejaría ir.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Para comenzar quiero decir que sé lo que están pensando. Dije que sólo le quedaba un capitulo y era cierto, al menos en mi mente antes de ponerme en la tarea de escribir. Tenían que pasar tantas cosas en este "último" capítulo que cuando me di cuenta ya había superado las seis mil palabras. Decidí separarlas en dos partes, y ponerlo todo en un mismo capítulo al actualizar, pero eso hubiese significado hacerles esperar más tiempo. Por eso es que aquí estoy con este final inconcluso.

Respecto al capítulo, creo que era necesario tener en claro qué fue lo que vivió Tomoyo, de la forma en que tuvo que afrontar el hecho de su maternidad. Y sus luchas eternas por ser mejor madre. Intenté revelar esos pasajes que no se pudieron abordar en el capítulo anterior, debido a que estábamos desde las perspectiva de Eriol.

Pero vamos por orden.

Primero, se deja entrever la forma en que reaccionó Sonomi al enterarse del embarazo de su hija, la cual no fue muy positiva, es más, no fue en absoluto positiva, eso agrega más carga emocional a Tomoyo que sinceramente no tengo idea como no colapsa.

Luego su impresión al enterarse que sería mamá. Debió ser de ese modo. Creo que no inherente en la mujer el aceptar ese hecho de buenas a primeras, sobre todo, cuando tenemos a Tomoyo con esas experiencias. ¡Vamos! Tener un bebé de un tipo con el que te acostaste una noche y que no has vuelto a ver y que, fuera de eso, no le costó trabajo olvidarte, es un asco. De ahí que su reacción fuese de total negación. Luego estuvo su culpabilidad por vivir como la hacía.

y finalmente esa lucha por no sentir lo que siente por Eriol. Su dolor al tener que mentirle y su sacrificio al querer no hacerlo infeliz. Tomoyo es tan linda.

Los pensamientos que expresa al final dice bastante del rumbo que tomará la historia al final. Veremos que hace Eriol, si realmente estará a la altura para merecer semejante mujer.

En fin, fue una dosis de explicaciones y profundizaciones del carácter de Tomoyo que me encantó.

¿Para cuando el final? Lo más pronto que mis obligaciones me lo permitan, ya llevo adelantado su escritura, pero no quiero comprometerme. Sólo les prometo que será tan pronto como pueda. De verdad.

* * *

Como siempre hago mención a lo mucho que agradezco que lean esta historia, que me envíen reviews o MP, eso siempre me pone feliz, pues siento la retro-alimentación de ustedes, como una forma de seguir creciendo y también de saber si lo hago medianamente bien.

Gracias de verdad a todos los que me apoyan, sea cual sea la forma en que lo hagan.

Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Elanie: Yo pienso que lo más lógico era que ella mintiera como lo hizo. Es curioso como lo que en un principio pareció la peor noticia, de cierta manera ha cambiado un poco. Vimos a Eriol emocionado por sentir al bebé, lo cual desencadenó que ellos tuvieran relaciones nuevamente, pero bastante diferentes a la primera vez. Creo que es evidente. El modo en que reaccione Eriol cuando se entere de la verdad tiene bastantes vertientes que explotar. Gracias por seguir la historia y siempre comentar.

Cyna: En este capítulo no hubo mucho de la boda, pues me centré mucho más en Tomoyo, creo que escribir lo que ella ha pasado hará que entendamos de mejor modo las acciones que tomará y da una sensación de realismo al rumbo que tomará la historia. Espero que te haya gustado.

Noir: Eriol no es un cabrón (o eso quiero creer), es sólo que nunca ha sentido la necesidad de involucrarse con alguien más allá del sexo. Claro, Tomoyo rompió todos esos paradigmas y fue una mujer que pese al tiempo no pudo olvidar. La cuestión de su paternidad era obvia, creo que para cualquiera sería algo un poco traumático que de buenas a primeras te digan que serás padre. En este capítulo vimos la perspectiva de Tomoyo, quien no lo ha tenido fácil, también reflejó sus motivos para no decirle a Eriol la verdad, de todos los personajes de CCS es uno de los más enigmáticos, quién sabe de dónde sacará su fortaleza. No obstante, quise reflejarla más humana, su reacción al enterarse de su embarazo era algo que debía escribir. Ella tampoco lo tomó bien al principio y es por eso mismo que no creo que le cueste demasiado perdonar a Eriol, la cuestión es que se atreva a decirle la verdad. Eso sí que lo veo complicado. Primero morirá esa chica antes de echarse para atrás. Ahora, ¿gemelos? Por favor, deja de darle problemas a esos dos, ja ja ja, si con uno mira todo lo que ha pasado, imagínate con dos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Alina: Gracias por tu ofrecimiento. La verdad es que espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo como los demás. Estoy agradecida que te tomes el tiempo para contestar.

Patty81medina: Yo también adoro los clichés. Igual depende de cuál. Creo que hay algunos bastante malos y otros que leo y leo y me da algo de vergüenza asumir que me gustan xD. Para serte franca lo de los extras es una historia aparte, surgió por petición de quienes leyeron la primera parte de la historia (SxS) y creo que, si comparamos la trama y el desarrollo de la misma, la segunda parte es mucho más que la primera. ¿Puedo mencionar lo gracioso que me parece la palabra "chingue"? Tengo una amiga mexicana y la verdad es que me divierte cada vez que usa esa palabra, puede ser usada en tantos contextos que es sorprendente. También mencionaré el hecho de esperar por la actualización, eso es tan relativo, a veces tienes todas las ganas de escribir y nada sale, y otras que no tienes tiempo, empiezas a imaginar super buenas ideas, y no posees el tiempo para plasmarlas en palabras. Lleva tiempo hacer un capítulo de mediana calidad, hay que repasar, releer y a veces, cambiar cosas porque se contradicen con otras que ya escribiste, es por ello que tardamos, porque, además, tenemos que conjugar este genial pasatiempo con nuestras vidas reales. Espero no haber tardado y realmente agradezco que te guste esta historia. Y de cierta manera agradezco tu odio (¿?) je je je. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo.

Sul Ad Astral: Es lógico que Eriol tuvo pavor que ese hijo fuese de él. Me alegra que te hayan llegado los sentimientos de Tomoyo, pese a que no podíamos saber qué pasaba con ella, supiste entender muy a cabalidad lo que ella sentía. Por eso, creo que fue necesario escribir también lo que Tomoyo ha vivido. El cómo se enteró que sería madre, sus propias luchas y temores. Es lo necesario para que, de la misma manera, la historia gane en profundidad. Hacer a los personajes con virtudes y defectos es siempre una tarea titánica. Todos asumen que cuando una mujer se entera de un embarazo debe estar feliz por añadidura y eso no es cierto, es sólo una presión social y creo que lo más lógico es la manera en que ella reaccionó. Desde luego, también vimos un acercamiento de ellos dos. Eriol cada vez se ve más preocupado por Tomoyo y ella sólo quiere que él sea feliz. Considero que será transcendental entender sus luchas para comprender los rumbos que tomarán. Y como ves, la situación ahora es una locura al cuadrado. Gracias por comentar, te pido paciencia para ahora sí, la actualización de último capítulo.

Cata 06: La reacción inicial de Eriol fue un asco, convengámoslo. Pero Eriol está interesado en Tomoyo, más de lo que se atreve a admitirse a sí mismo. Por eso mismo su perspectiva de haber podido ser el padre de ese bebé va cambiando, de a poco. Estoy convencida que era necesario tener el punto de vista de Tomoyo en este capítulo, cómo pudiste leer, ella sí que lo ha pasado mal. Y es obvio que tenga miedo de esperar algo más del hombre que ama. Es su forma de protegerse el no esperar nada de él. Creo que el castigo de Eriol no es que no le revelen su paternidad, el castigo real será cuando lo sepa y se dé cuenta la forma en qué trato a la mujer que dice estar enamorado. Gracias por tu comentario, yo también espero leer pronto qué te pareció este capítulo.

Gregor Samsa: Creo que Eriol se enamoró de Tomoyo sin darse cuenta, lo que en un comienzo sólo fue carnal atracción y luego mutó a un gusto adquirido, en las últimas semanas que compartieron lo llevó a otros niveles que le costó admitir, creo que aún no lo admitía completamente, hasta que ya sabes donde los llevó su atracción. Era importante saber lo que vivió Tomoyo, entender su frustración y sus luchas internas para que al final le mintiera a Eriol con respecto a lo del bebé. Eriol reaccionó con terror, es lógico que tuviese miedo: Alguien que va a tratar de acostarse con una mujer, lo último que espera es que ella te reciba estando embarazada, ja ja ja. Eriol no sospecha que el hijo no es de él, de lo contrario ya lo hubiese usado para tener más que ver con Tomoyo, de hecho, creo que el embarazo es lo que lo frena en cierto modo. ¿QueTomoyo le cuente lo del bebé? Es como esperar que del cielo caigan unicornios. Esa mujer es la más cabezota del mundo y ya se le metió que eso hará infeliz a Eriol. El beso los llevó efectivamente a tener sexo, pero uno bastante diferente, espero haberlo trasmitido y pon mucha atención a lo último que piensa Tomoyo. Es decisivo para el final que tendrá.

Katty romero: ¡Maravilloso que te encante! Gracias por tus palabras y por darte el tiempo de comentar. Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo (casi) final. Te dejó saludo y espero saber tu opinión de este capítulo.

RIP-MODE: Creo que la reacción de Eriol fue horrenda…pero esperable. Es obvio que no quisiera ser padre, más cuando se entera así de sopetón. El tipo iba en su modo galán a tratar de conquistar a Tomoyo, jamás esperó encontrarse con lo que se topó. Sus celos por quien fuera el padre es lo genial, este personaje en sí es una contradicción. Incluso para él mismo. Probablemente, le ha costado sus buenas discusiones consigo mismo admitir que Tomoyo le importa y más que para acostarse con ella. Y se deja entrever en los últimos párrafos, esa cotidianidad que tan atrayente se le hace. Respecto a Tomoyo, quise hacer este capítulo desde su perspectiva, ver y comprender todo lo que ha sufrido, y también el modo en que entiende la reacción de todos: de Eriol y de su madre. Justificándolos porque ella tampoco tuvo una buena reacción al comienzo. Me gustó escribir una reacción no tan cliché, si no más verdadera cuando se enteró de su bebé. Y como su forma de evadir la realidad, la hace sentir culpable, por las consecuencias que trajo a su bebé. Allí pudiste leer que en realidad ella no consumía grandes cantidades de comida chatarra, porque estaba a dieta al creer que en un comienzo estaba engordando y luego al enterarse de su embarazo, la comida chatarra quedó relegada por su bajo aporte nutricional. Sin embargo, la vimos sentirse culpable en el capítulo anterior por desear beber vino o por pedir una pizza. Y no, no son dos. Ja ja ja. La de problemas que traería a la ya pobre Tomoyo… Gracias por comentar y espero que fuera de tu agrado este (casi) último capítulo.

Lunabsc: Esa ambigüedad mostrada por Eriol fue realmente exquisita que me encantó. Y la fortaleza que intenta mostrar Tomoyo, pese a que se ve a leguas cuán vulnerable se siente, es una delicia de escribir. Creo que la idea de que Shaoran "ahorque" a Eriol no es del todo mala. Y la tengo reservada para el futuro. Espero que este capítulo, que se supone que era el último, pero mentí; te haya gustado. No quise dejar de escribir todo lo que ha vivido Tomoyo, como se sintió al saber de su embarazo, sus propias batallas al no querer aceptar que ama a Eriol…Me gusto a mí, espero que a ti también y que sepas que siempre me hace muy feliz el que me escribas saber qué te pareció el capítulo.

AkireOicor: ¡Me alegra que te guste la pareja! Espero que este capítulo, pese a todo el drama, te haya gustado. No quería dejar de escribir el punto de vista de Tomoyo, eso permitirá comprender de mejor manera sus futuras acciones. Te dejo saludos y agradezco que comentes. ¿Cuéntame que te pareció este?

LyS Cosmo: ¡Aquí está el siguiente! Espero que sepas disculpar el que no fuera el último por las explicaciones ya dadas. Ojalá sigas leyendo esta historia y comentando qué te pareció este capítulo. Gracias de verdad.

Damalunaely: ¡Gracias! Deseo que también este capítulo te haya gustado. ¿Dime qué te pareció? Agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de comentar.

Nozomi: Los primeros capítulos extras fueron un desmadre. ¿Creerás que mientras los escribía me reía como una demente? Luego todo se puso serio y muy dramático. Pero así es la vida, tiene mucho de todo. Sí, definitivamente, Tomoyo tiene un karma con los hombres, partiendo por su primer novio que era un asno y terminando con (nuestro) Eriol que no tal cosa, pero que de pronto su inmadurez le llevan a reaccionar de forma equivocada. ¿Notaste que cuando Tomoyo se sentía más perdida el bebé la pateó? Eso es parte fue por tu comentario. Quise que pasara de ese modo, ya que es cierto que con ese bebé no tendrá que ser todo lo perfecta que se le exige (Ya ves la reacción de su madre). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

anneyk: No, no ha acabado…aún. (Ni siquiera en este capítulo que se supone que sería el último). Estoy de acuerdo contigo, de las dos historias, la de ExT ha tenido una mayor evolución, será porque Sakura y Shaoran ya estaban enamorados al comienzo de la historia y sólo no estaban juntos porque ninguno se animaba a confesarse (Shaoran ni siquiera lo admitía a sí mismo). En cambio, Tomoyo y Eriol tuvieron que conocerse, y armar la historia casi desde cero. Confieso que me ha encantado escribir de esos dos. Los primeros extras, me la pase riendo, es que con sus locuras espero que hayan sacado más de alguna sonrisa. Y luego vino lo demás, llámame reina del drama, pero adoro escribir conflictos y darles profundidad a los personajes. Lo que comenzó como una historia ligera, de a poco se convirtió en algo que me llena de orgullo. Gracias por comentar. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Vmc: Agradezco tus palabras. En especial, porque me costó bastante ponerme de acuerdo conmigo misma y darle un toque de realidad a la reacción de Eriol. Siento que este no sea el último capítulo, espero que disculpes no cumplir lo que prometí, pero ya expliqué el porqué. Vuelvo a dar las gracias que te tomes el tiempo de comentar, realmente lo valoro, espero tus percepciones de este (casi) último capítulo.

Hans: Primero que todo, gracias por dejar tu comentario y por tus palabras. La verdad es que la pareja ET es una de mis favoritas y he descubierto lo genial que es escribir de ellos, sin cambiar drásticamente sus personalidades canon. Qué vamos, no estoy en contra, siempre y cuando se sepa hacer. Estoy de acuerdo con que Eriol se merece sufrir un poco, pero también pienso que su forma de reaccionar fue la esperada. Si lees lo último que pensó Tomoyo, te darás cuenta que tus hipótesis no están tan lejanas a la realidad. Ya veremos qué pasará. Agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de comentar. Dime, ¿qué te pareció este último capítulo?

Dianaestefany2013: Yo odié su reacción, pero la entendí. Creo que escapa a todo lo que se supone que se debe decir cuando uno se entera que será padre (o lo sospecha), pero en esa situación era lo más esperable. Saludos a ti también, espero no haber tardado demasiado (u.u). Gracias por comentar.

Elanie: Confieso que cuando me llegó este review (el segundo), me sentí agradecida y culpable. ¿Por qué culpable? Te preguntarás, pues porque ese día ni siquiera había comenzado con este capítulo y eso me llevó al día siguiente (cuando tuve tiempo a comenzar a adelantar algo) a escribir como una posesa. Así que te agradezco que siempre me animes a continuar. Arigatou.

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que realmente este capítulo también te haya gustado. Espero que me digas qué te pareció. Besos para ti también, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar.

Maxmanga: No sé si tendrá que ver, pero amé tu nickname, principalmente porque adoro los mangas. De hecho, los colecciono (Espero que por eso sea tu nombre y no por otra cosa xD). Ahora pasando al motivo de esta contestación, me llena el hecho que esto te recuerde a una historia real, es precisamente lo que he querido transmitir. Pese al título de la historia, creo que poco esperaban una reacción como esa de parte de Eriol, lo cual es raro, pues si ponemos los hechos en perspectiva, era lo más obvio. Ya veremos lo que nos depara el final de la historia, pero las últimas palabras, pensamientos en realidad, que da a conocer Tomoyo dicen bastante. Gracias por comentar, esperó que me digas que te pareció este casi último capítulo.

Lolitadelavega: ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y que sepas perdonar el hecho de que no sea el último como prometí. Gracias por comentar y espero que me cuentes qué te pareció este.


	13. Extra Final (Parte II)

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene material sensible, si usted no se encuentra apto para este tipo de narraciones, se sugiere el abandono de la lectura.**

 **Extra Final (Parte II)**

El muchacho sintió unas manos temblorosas acariciarle la espalda, de manera lenta y casi sin rozar la tela de su camisa. Eso, de cierto modo, lo distrajo de los besos repetidos que repartía en el cuello de ella, por un momento se quedó absorto en lo que aquella acción tan sutil le retribuía. Su aroma seguía siendo tan adictivo como recordaba en sus sueños más íntimos, lo cual estaba llevándolo a niveles insospechados de bienestar.

Se sentía pleno estando de ese modo con ella. Tenía la certeza que cualquier forma de pasar momentos con Tomoyo le reportaría esa añorada sensación de dicha. Pero poder besarla al fin, poder tocarla sin restricciones, sabiendo que ella igual lo disfrutaba de la misma manera, era simplemente el propio paraíso.

Eriol regresó a su boca, Tomoyo lo aceptó sin ningún reparo. De inmediato, profundizaron el beso y se volvió febril y desesperado. Tantas cosas se experimentaban en aquella caricia, que Eriol sentía que nunca debía dejar de besarla, era como una especie de embrujo, que lo obligaba a seguir mordisqueándole los labios sin cesar, desentrañando los secretos mejor ocultos de esa mujer.

Tomoyo coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa y siguió tocándolo, deslizando toda la palma de sus manos, desde sus omoplatos hasta el límite que ofrecía el pantalón, atrayéndolo hacia ella, suspirando con deseo cada que podía. Eriol soltó un gemido que ni siquiera pensó en reprimir. Con ella nunca se reprimía.

—¡Demonios! —masculló en uno de los instantes que se separó de sus labios—. Estás matándome, bonita.

—Es lo justo —comentó ella, mientras acomodaba su cabeza para mejorar el ángulo de acceso, pues Eriol nuevamente besaba su cuello y mordisqueaba un poco uno de sus hombros, inhalando con desesperación. La respiración acelerada de ella, daba buena cuenta de cuanto le gustaba.

—¿Por qué? —él tuvo que utilizar todo lo que le quedaba de atención, que era un porcentaje ridículamente pequeño, para poder pronunciar esa pregunta, intentando no perder el hilo de aquella conversación.

Tomoyo se estremeció cuando una de las manos de Eriol la recorrió desde la rodilla, por su pierna y finalmente llegar al encaje de sus bragas. Deteniéndose deliberadamente en ese lugar, tan sólo acariciándole por encima, sin apuros. Estaba dispuesto a cruzar el infierno, con tal de lograr alargar todo lo posible aquel encuentro.

—Po-porque tú estás matándome a mí también —respondió ella tartamudeando, respirando profusamente en cada exhalación.

Eriol sonrió por la forma desenfrenada en la que ella se retorcía con sus caricias. Ni siquiera le había quitado una prenda. Parecía que la expectación de lo venidero, hacía que ella se contorneara de forma demasiado sensual.

« _Es exquisita_ », pensó en ese instante.

—Entonces, querida mía —susurró cerca de su oído. Tomoyo ahogó un gemido—, moriremos juntos.

Eriol le quitó el vestido ligero que ella traía, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. Tomoyo eludió la mirada inquisidora del inglés, que la observaba con detalle.

« _Es tan bonita_ », se dijo a sí mismo, pero él alcanzó a percibir algo de timidez en su rostro, así como un poco de inseguridad.

—Eres la mujer más bella que haya visto alguna vez —le aseguró en voz alta, intentando darle seguridad y también porque era la verdad.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Es cierto que su embarazo era notorio, pero eso no perjudicaba en absoluto su belleza, incluso a él le parecía más apetecible. Descartó la posibilidad de haber desarrollado un fetiche extraño con embarazadas. La cuestión era más sencilla, su deseo era por Tomoyo, fuese como fuese.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó ella con un hilillo de voz. La vulnerabilidad seguía ahí.

—Te juro que no miento —musitó él, deteniendo sus acciones y tan sólo enfocando su vista en los ojos de Tomoyo, acariciando con deleite sus mejillas, hasta que ella lo miró de vuelta—. Te lo juro, Tomoyo.

Ella pareció creerle pues le sonrió y lo atrajo para besarlo.

—Te a… deseo —le susurró.

Eriol se quedó rígido, quizás era producto de su fructífera imaginación, pero juraría que ella iba a decir otra cosa y luego rectificó sobre la marcha.

Tomoyo tenía un semblante de temor, uno que trataba de disimular.

—¿Pa…pasa algo? —su pregunta, casi sin volumen lo devolvió al presente.

Decidió en esos nanosegundos que, tal vez, sólo se había imaginado lo que él tanto añoraba oír. Lo atribuyó a jugarretas de su mente, de modo que se enfocó en lo que quería hacer.

—Te haré mía, bonita. Eso es lo que pasa —hizo una pausa para robarle un beso fugaz—. Quiero que quede claro que el deseo que experimento por ti, jamás lo he sentido de forma tan violenta. Y por lo más sagrado que no miento.

Ella iba a responder algo, aunque se vio imposibilitada frente al asalto de la boca del inglés.

Eriol la quería, quería beber de su boca, quería que ella llenará su vida con aquella esencia que era tan diferente a la suya. Y de la misma manera, era esa esencia la única que él podía reconocer como perfecta.

Con sumo cuidado le arrebató el sujetador. Sus pechos más llenos que antes, lo atrajeron como si fueran miel y él una abeja obrera. No tuvo reparos en besarlos de forma alternada, perdido totalmente, tan sólo dejándose guiar por las exclamaciones placenteras de ella.

El silencio era roto únicamente por los jadeos de Tomoyo. Y por los gruñidos roncos que soltaba cada vez que la besaba. Se sentía tan excitado que perfectamente podía notar el enclaustramiento al que era sometido su miembro.

En ese momento, sintió las manos de ella acariciarle tentativamente su erección por encima de la ropa. Dejó de atormentar sus pechos, apretó la quijada, pues sus caricias tan suaves eran como un caluroso infierno. Se detuvo para verla a los ojos directamente, lo cual pareció gatillar algo en Tomoyo, ya que interrumpió su exploración en ese instante.

—Lo siento —musitó como si se disculpara—. Yo sólo… —enmudeció. Eriol la vio debatir—… quería tocarte —admitió en un susurro.

Eriol vio como sus mejillas se sonrosaban. Y por enésima vez no comprendió su comportamiento. ¿Por qué parecía tan tímida? Ellos ya habían tenido relaciones. De modo que, ¿por qué se disculpaba por tocarlo? Eriol no lo entendía, se preguntó entonces: ¿de dónde provenía tanta inseguridad?

Él tomó una de sus manos y la devolvió hacia donde estaba acariciándole, restregando su masculinidad contra la delicada mano de ella. Tomoyo y él gimieron al unísono.

—Me encanta que me toques —le susurró, con un jadeo—. No vuelvas a disculparte por algo así. Puedes tocarme siempre que quieras, te prometo que ansío que lo hagas.

Eriol volvió a besarla, era como si nunca tuviese suficiente de probar su boca. Era un adicto.

Parece que esas palabras inyectaron la suficiente valentía en Tomoyo, pues sus caricias se volvieron mucho más envolventes, hasta casi el punto de hacerlo perder la cabeza.

Eriol deslizó una de sus manos bajo la única prenda que aún vestía Tomoyo, su húmeda calidez casi lo desbordó; nuevamente tuvo que trabar la mandíbula, esforzándose por mantener a raya su deseo. Eriol la acarició con suavidad, la misma con la que ella lo tocaba a él.

—Ya lo no soporto —masculló Tomoyo—. Por favor, Eriol, hazme tuya de una vez —hizo una pausa, mientras desde su posición intentaba arrancar la camisa de Eriol que aún seguía sobre su cuerpo—. Quiero sentirte en mí.

La última frase desmenuzó la posibilidad de que Eriol se lo tomará con calma. Dejó que Tomoyo le quitará la camisa y el mismo comenzó a deshacerse de sus pantalones.

—¡No! —aquella negación apremiante por parte de ella, lo dejó tan quieto como una piedra—. Yo quiero quitarte la ropa.

Eriol le sonrió, sintiendo como cierto calor se agolpaba en su pecho. La ayudó a incorporarse lo suficiente, hasta que nuevamente estuvo hincada a la mitad de la cama, frente a él. Eriol extendió sus brazos y susurró:

—Soy todo tuyo, bonita.

—¿De verdad? —esa pregunta la pronunció de forma tan sensual, que el inglés sólo pudo asentir frenéticamente. Tomoyo le sonrió con diversión. La mujer frente a él se parecía mucho más a la Tomoyo que conoció meses atrás, parecía que la Tomoyo insegura se había marchado—. Puedo hacerte lo que quiera —comentó más para sí misma que para Eriol.

—Lo que quieras, Tomoyo —afirmó él.

—Si hago algo mal, ¿me lo dirás? —preguntó.

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella veta de indecisión. Eriol la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con todo lo que sentía por ella. Sentir como sus pieles se tocaban en toda su extensión, tuvo el efecto más estimulante que Eriol recordara.

—Te lo diré —prometió, mientras besaba su cabeza.

Tomoyo lo abrazó también con mucha fuerza.

Sintió como ella comenzaba a besar su pecho. Tuvo que ahogar un gemido ante aquel asalto. Eriol se recostó en la cama y se llevó a Tomoyo con él, quedando ella encima. Tomoyo se decantó por deslizar su nariz por su cuello, depositó besos fugaces en aquel lugar y lamió unos de sus hombros apretándose contra él.

Eriol masculló alguna incoherencia, sentirla tan apegada a él era maravilloso. Y eso en un lugar recóndito de su mente le asustaba.

Al parecer, Tomoyo no tenía intenciones de ponerle prisas a su exploración, pues su atención regresó a su pecho, con lentitud lo besó y lo lamió toda la extensión, incluso mordisqueó un poco sus pezones, lo cual hizo que el inglés jurara por lo bajo. De a poco, Tomoyo consiguió averiguar lo que a Eriol le gustaba y ella lo explotó de manera irracional. Eriol jamás, ni aún con todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida, había conseguido excitarse de ese modo, sólo dejando que lo besaran.

El inglés estaba entregado y perdido en la maraña de sensaciones que la alborotadora boca de Tomoyo le causaba, entonces en medio del frenesí dejó de sentirla. En algún momento había cerrado los ojos y al abrirlos notó que ella estaba a lado mirándolo con atención.

—Te quitaré los pantalones ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Si Eriol no se sintiera tan excitado, seguro hubiese explotado en risas. Ella lo tenía tan al borde, que era antológico que le pidiera permiso para arrancarle lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Tomoyo le arrebató los pantalones y la ropa interior. Volvió a observarlo con atención. Entonces ella lo acarició desde el pecho hasta que una de sus manos rodeó su erección. Se quedó mirando su órgano viril con tanta curiosidad, que desencadenó que se pusiera más duro aún. Le excitaba la forma en que ella lo miraba y lo estudiaba con tanta determinación.

Eriol cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando ella apretó su agarre, se echó hacia atrás hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. Tomoyo lo atormentó cada vez más. Él se concentró para no caer en la espiral del orgasmo, sin embargo, cuando sintió la respiración de ella tan cercana a su miembro, abrió los ojos de sopetón y fijó su atención en ella. Vio justo el momento en que Tomoyo lamió tentativamente toda la extensión de su erección. Eriol soltó un gemido lastimero y prolongado, esto pareció animar a la mujer quien se atrevió a profundizar sus caricias, aventurándose a besarlo con más ardor.

El inglés notó la forma en que su boca se ajustaba a su tamaño y la manera ardorosa en que lo recorría. Si no la detenía no podría detenerse a sí mismo. Se dejaría arrastrar por el abismo.

—Para, bonita —pidió con la voz tan jadeante que incluso a él mismo le costó reconocérsela.

Tomoyo se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró con interrogación.

—¿No lo he hecho bien? ¿Te lastimé?

—No, eres fantástica haciéndolo —le dijo, en aquel instante percibió como cierto orgullo se apoderaba de sus facciones y le devolvió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Por qué me detienes entonces? —quiso saber.

—Porque estoy por correrme —respondió, tan certero y gráfico, que se reprendió mentalmente.

Ella lo besó y se abrazó a él como si fuese su tabla de salvación. Los besos seguían siendo un afrodisiaco, ellos no querían dejar de mantener unidas sus bocas.

Eriol la recostó y se posicionó entre sus piernas, sin dejar por un segundo la calidez de sus labios. Ella las extendió en todo su esplendor, pero antes de enterrarse en ella, él acarició su intimidad y tragó grueso al sentir cuán excitada ella estaba.

El inglés no se pudo resistir y la penetró de una sola estocada. La oleada que lo recorrió fue certera y desquiciante. Se abandonó completamente y dio rienda suelta a sus acometidas, deseoso de satisfacer las necesidades de su cuerpo. Entremedio de esa nebulosa placentera, los gemidos de ella lograron atravesar aquella muralla de éxtasis, logrando que volviese un poco a sus cabales. Observó sus lindas facciones como eran decoradas por muecas de placer, su orgullo masculino se elevó, se sintió realizado al saber que era él quien estaba logrando que ella experimentara tales goces.

Se propuso en ese momento, hacerla explotar tantas veces como su resistencia lo permitiera. Con premura, acarició su nudo de placer mientras seguía hundiéndose en su calidez. Ella cerró los ojos, nublados por la necesidad de llegar a su liberación.

—Mírame, Tomoyo —masculló él, con voz aterciopelada por el deseo. Ella obedeció casi al instante—. Mírame a mí, bonita. Soy yo quien está haciéndote mía.

Terminó la frase y sintió la manera en que ella se convulsionó.

Eriol apretó los dientes, aguantó sus propias ganas de lanzarse con ella a la corriente que descargaba ola tras ola de lánguido placer. Se mantuvo impertérrito hasta que ella pareció recuperar su capacidad de situarse en la realidad. Tomoyo lo observó y acarició su rostro, él seguía profundamente en su interior.

No dijeron ni una palabra. No eran necesarias.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron en esa postura. Tan sólo observándose, diciéndose un montón de sentimientos con esa unión de sus miradas.

De pronto Tomoyo se acomodó, estirándose lo suficiente para besar a Eriol en la frente, en ese momento ella movió sus caderas y se las arregló para cambiar posiciones con él, quedando sobre el inglés, a horcajadas. Ella depositó sus manos sobre los pectorales masculinos y comenzó a moverse sobre él.

La carga visual de verla contornearse de modo tan erótico, corrompió el desgastado control que Eriol ejercía sobre su placer. Y de modo tímido, Tomoyo siguió con la tarea de llevarlo al límite. Ella ajustó sus embates y logró un ritmo que enloqueció a Eriol, llevándolo al clímax. Él notó que ella también alcanzó la cúspide, terminando recostada en su pecho, jadeando apresuradamente.

Eriol iba a separarse de ella para que se metieran bajo las cobijas, pero al notar sus movimientos ella susurró:

—Quedémonos así —la voz era somnolienta—, por favor —la nota de súplica salió a relucir aún a ese mínimo volumen.

Él detuvo su intento de querer taparlos. Se quedó con ella acariciando su cabello y abrazándola con fuerza. Sólo cuando sintió que ella respiraba pausadamente y se aseguró que se había dormido, fue que logró poner una manta sobre ellos, se abrazó a ella deseando que esa noche jamás terminara.

Eriol despertó lentamente, su primer pensamiento fue dirigido a la mujer que la noche anterior se le había entregado como ninguna otra. Eriol no era un idiota que pasase por alto, lo que significó para ella esa noche. O lo que significó para sí mismo. Lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había sentido en sus besos, lo había experimentado con sus caricias, llenas de cariño y también de inseguridad. Una ambigüedad que conseguía confundirlo.

Esos sentimientos que ella desplegaba frente a él, le dieron otra connotación al sexo. Seguía siendo alucinante el acostarse con Tomoyo, pero por primera vez el tener una relación sexual, involucró una total entrega de parte de los dos. Porque él también se había dado por completo, correspondiendo a esa mujer. Esa noche tuvo un significado diferente.

« _Hicimos el amor_ »

Esa afirmación lo llenaba de profundas contradicciones, por una parte, se sentía muy feliz de haber conectado a ese nivel con Tomoyo, pero, al mismo tiempo, temía que sólo fuese él quien pensara en que no quería que ella saliera de su vida. Quería hacer el amor con ella tantas noches como le quedaran por delante.

Había un único problema: Tomoyo era y seguía siendo un enigma.

Una sensación de desasosiego lo inundó. Quería entenderla, más que nada en el mundo. Pero ella era tan compleja que siempre que creía que ya podía hacerse una idea de lo que pensaba o de lo que sentía, ella lo volvía a sorprender y tenía que empezar de cero otra vez.

No le extrañó, en absoluto, que ella no estuviese en la cama, estaba casi seguro que había huido. Era esperable de la señorita Daidouji, el retroceder cuando había cedido mucho terreno, que la verdad no le sorprendía que se hubiese ido antes de que él despertara. Sin embargo, al levantarse, se fijó que su ropa aún estaba en donde había caído la noche anterior.

La buscó por el departamento, hasta que finalmente se fijó que ella estaba en la sala de ensayos, vestía un albornoz que seguro había cogido del baño. Tomoyo estaba sentada en el taburete del piano y probaba algunas notas. Eriol ingresó sigilosamente, tratando de no interrumpirla.

Tomoyo completamente ignorante al hecho de que Eriol la acompañaba en la sala, siguió probando notas, algunos arpegios. Hasta que la oyó suspirar.

Ella comenzó a tocar una melodía, a Eriol no le costó mucho trabajo identificar que se trataba del op 48 no.1 en C minor, de Chopin.

Ella tocó el inicio de la canción con inusitada calma, Eriol creyó que para no ser una pianista tocaba bastante bien. Su forma de llevar a cabo la ejecución era de cierto modo demasiado tranquila, casi como si estirara cada sonido al máximo. Él contuvo el aliento y disfrutó de aquella serenidad; hasta que a mitad de la melodía ella empezó a acelerarse, era como si otra mujer estuviese tocando. Cada nota revelaba sentimientos tormentosos y oscuros. Una lucha. Era tan hermosamente triste, que sintió como una emoción nueva poblaba su ser. Ella siguió tocando con la tempestad como dueña de todo, para casi al último volver a hacerlo con total calma; como si hubiese encontrado consuelo casi al final de aquel nocturno.

El tiempo pareció detenerse después que ella concluyera la pieza, era como si la última nota aún reverberara por la sala, infinitamente. Él se quedó observando el modo en que ella miraba el techo, ensimismada en quien sabe qué pensamiento. Notó como con su antebrazo limpió algo de sudor que se formó en su frente. Su respiración era acelerada, como si se hubiese agotado al tocar el piano. Pero Eriol conocía esa sensación, lo fatigoso no era tocar el piano, _per se_ , lo que causaba cansancio era hacerlo como ella lo había ejecutado, poniendo sus sentimientos en cada nota.

No se atrevía a hablar, ni a moverse, por el miedo de que Tomoyo sólo fuese una ilusión de su imaginación.

Los minutos se seguían sumando y Tomoyo seguía mirando el techo, su respiración se calmaba.

Un poco harto de la situación quiso llamar su atención:

—Creí que habías marchado —dijo el inglés.

Ella se sobresaltó, poniéndose de pie casi al instante. Se volteó para mirarlo.

—Lo siento por venir a esta habitación —murmuró—. No quería irme sin despedirme —añadió con soltura.

Eriol odió que ella volviese a mostrarse tan lejana como antes. ¿Acaso lo sucedido la noche anterior no hacía que su relación avanzara a un nuevo nivel? ¿Y por qué se disculpaba por algo tan insignificante como entrar a una habitación? Si fuese por él, le encantaría tenerla deambulando por su casa todo el tiempo y encontrarla en cualquier esquina para hacerla suya nuevamente.

Dispuesto a no dejar que ella se alejara de él, continuó:

—No sabía que tocabas el piano también.

Tomoyo desvió su mirada azul y se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no lo toco —explicó—. De pequeña tomé algunas clases por obligación, sin embargo, sólo conseguí aprender dos o tres melodías, aquellas que significaban algo para mí. Soy pésima para seguir una partitura. ¿Cuánto escuchaste? —ella seguía sin enfrentar su mirada.

—Lo suficiente —contestó escuetamente—. Me gustaría saber por qué tocas con tanto tormento. Tu sonido era muy nostálgico.

Tomoyo volvió a enfocar sus ojos en él. La vio pensar bastante antes de comenzar a hablar, develó una sonrisa que a Eriol le dieron ganas de recorrer los cuatro pasos que los separaban y regresarla a la cama para amarla nuevamente. Pero se mantuvo impávido frente a ella, pues parecía que estaba pasando por un momento que requería cierta distancia de él.

—Porque como seres mortales, siempre queremos ser completamente felices, todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, la felicidad absoluta es inexistente. Inalcanzable. ¿Qué significaría la felicidad si la tristeza no existiera? No sabríamos la diferencia, no seríamos conocedores de que tan felices somos. Debemos conformarnos con retazos de esa sensación de completo gozo, esos pedazos que algunos ni siquiera experimentan una vez. Mi suplicio es saber que nunca seré completamente feliz —la forma en que sus ojos brillaron fue hermosa. Eriol sintió la boca seca—, pero mi consuelo es entender que, por lo menos, lo he sido por instantes.

—Por eso tu interpretación terminó de forma tan serena —puntualizó él, Tomoyo asintió y se extendió una sonrisa de conformidad en su rostro— ¿Y cuáles han sido esos "retazos" de felicidad? —se encontró preguntando Eriol.

Ella siguió observándolo sin siquiera pestañear, respiró hondo antes de que alguna oración saliera de su boca.

—Principalmente mis seres amados —masculló ella, peinando su largo cabello con los dedos—. También el hijo que tendré —la sinceridad era participe de sus frases. Hizo una pausa y dejó de mirarlo—. Y tú.

Las últimas dos palabras que ella anunció, se repitieron invariables veces en la cabeza de Eriol. ¿Qué se supone que significaba esa frase? Era tan escueta y podía ser interpretada de tantos modos.

—¿Yo he sido un retazo de felicidad? —preguntó, desesperado por la respuesta.

Tomoyo asintió, sus ojos estaban tan vivaces, que por primera vez Eriol notó que tenían ciertos tonos violetas, poco distinguibles en aquella marea de cielo azul.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Ella le sonrió y pasó por su lado.

—Creo que no es necesario que siga viniendo para ensayar. La canción nos sale a la perfección —ella escupió las palabras como si fuese un discurso aprendido con minuciosidad—. El día de la boda de Sakura y Shaoran está muy cerca. Te veré ese día.

Eriol la siguió por el corredor.

—¿No vas a responder a mi pregunta?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se detuvo y se volvió para verlo.

—Porque sería irrelevante si tuviese que explicártelo. Eres tú quien debe responder esa pregunta. No yo —se quedó observándolo, se veía tan tranquila que a Eriol se le aceleró el pulso—. Adiós, Eriol.

Esa respuesta lo dejó plantado en su lugar. Y no pudo dar otro paso más, hasta que, varios minutos después, sintió que la puerta del departamento se abría y se cerraba. Tomoyo se había marchado.

Pasó esa mañana rememorando la noche anterior. Devanándose los sesos en un intento de llegar a algún tipo de conclusión que lo dejase en paz. El trabajo era en lo último que se podía concentrar, cosa poco habitual. Algo en él había cambiado.

Estaba jodidamente enamorado de ella, lo admitió.

Enamorado de una mujer que esperaba el hijo de otro. No era importante el hecho, lo que le asustaba era involucrarse con ella y que de pronto Tomoyo decidiera irse con el padre de su bebé.

Le daba miedo seguir entregando partes de él a Tomoyo, y que ella desapareciera de su vida. ¡La necesitaba!

La llamada de Shaoran logró sacarlo de sus negativos pensamientos. Contestó intentando fingir su acostumbrado buen humor.

—¿Cómo estás, Shaoran Li? —disfrazó la monotonía de su voz, con un dejo de superficialidad que cada vez le costaba más armar.

—Necesito un favor —señaló Shaoran, sin responder la pregunta de Eriol. La línea se mantuvo muerta unos segundos —. Eriol, ¿me oyes?

—Claro. Estoy esperando que me digas qué favor necesitas —explicó.

—¿Así sin más? ¿Sin reclamos? El Eriol que yo conozco me hubiese replicado con alguna frase llena de reproche, me molestaría un largo rato diciendo que sólo lo llamo cuando necesito algo, incluso, me haría prometerle alguna cosa a cambio de hacerme un favor, aunque los dos sabemos que jamás cobras esas promesas. Sólo lo haces para que tu capacidad de ser odioso no decaiga. Por eso me pregunto: ¿Qué cojones te pasa?

—Nada —masculló frunciendo el ceño, ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué Shaoran tenía que ser tan intuitivo?—. Soy el padrino de tu boda, así que aprovéchate de eso. —hizo una pausa para darle mayor credibilidad a su argumento—. Yo abusaré de ti hasta el cansancio cuando sea mi turno.

Shaoran pareció olvidar sus aprensiones y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Tu turno? —se mofó—. Eso sí que sería un milagro. ¿Tú, casado? Por favor —siguió riendo.

Eriol torció la boca en un gesto de exasperación. ¿Acaso era tan raro imaginárselo a él casado?

—Estoy ocupado así que dime qué necesitas —la frase le salió con brusquedad.

Shaoran suspiró sonoramente, dejando de reír en el acto.

—De veras que estás raro, Eriol.

—¿Me dirás qué quieres o voy a tener que esperar hasta que anochezca? —murmuró la pregunta, goteando ironía.

—Bien, ya me enteraré que tanto te traes, Hiragizawa —hizo una pausa—. Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar. ¿Mañana puedes tomarte la tarde?

—No creo que tenga problemas, trataré de avanzar los asuntos más importantes hoy. Le pediré a mi secretaria que re agende las citas para la próxima semana.

—Perfecto, pasaré por ti a las doce.

El inglés trató de distraerse el resto del día con el montón de trabajo que tenía por delante, sin embargo, pese a realizar sus obligaciones con el mejor esmero, sus pensamientos recaían continuamente en una pregunta.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora?

Su incapacidad para poder responderla era lo que lo tenía de un humor de mierda.

Pasó la tardé refunfuñando y enojándose por lo más nimio.

Miró el teléfono celular, que descansaba en su escritorio. Durante todo el día había estado tentado de marcarle a Tomoyo, sólo quería conversar con ella como antes. De cualquier cosa. Pero se había reprimido cada vez que aquel impulso cruzó por sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, harto de su propio auto boicot, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de ella. De inmediato saltó el buzón, Eriol frunció el ceño y volvió a hacer un nuevo intento. Otra vez lo mismo.

—¿Apagó su teléfono? —preguntó a la nada—. ¡Maldita sea!

Sintió aún más rabia, si cabía. Su humor de plano se agrió hasta niveles críticos. De un salto se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida. No quería seguir en la oficina, aunque, de todos modos, la hora de irse ya se había cumplido hace más de ciento veinte minutos.

« _¿Cómo debo interpretar esto, Tomoyo? ¿Acaso significa que ya no quieres volver a verme?_ », se preguntaba al dirigir sus pasos que lo llevaban al estacionamiento.

Mientras conducía a su departamento, pensó en lo distinto que se sentía yendo a su casa. Ese día Tomoyo no iría, los ensayos habían acabado. La emoción que sentía los días anteriores por reunirse con ella, fue reemplazada por la hueca y seca certeza que ella no estaría allí. No sentía el entusiasmo de llegar, es más, no quería llegar a aquel hogar que ahora se le apetecía tan solitario y desprovisto de vitalidad.

Al cruzar la puerta y ver todo en penumbras, aquel vacío se profundizó.

—¿Qué demonios me hiciste, Tomoyo? —volvió a preguntarle, sabiendo con certidumbre que ella era incapaz de escucharle.

Fue al mueble-bar y arrancó la botella de lo primero que encontró, sus pensamientos se volvieron un caos. Lo único que podía sacar en limpio de aquella batahola de contradicciones, es que quería que ella volviera. Esa era la única certeza. Como fuera la quería de vuelta. Quería verla por ahí, sentada en el piano como en la mañana, tan sólo vistiendo esa bata. O agazapada en su sofá, mientras esperaban que comenzara una película.

Del modo que fuera. Tan sólo quería verla…

…Pero, ¿ella querría lo mismo?

Dio un sorbo a la botella que sostenía, mientras su mente se debatía en qué hacer. La ginebra le escoció la garganta y tosió. Sus pasos se dirigieron a la sala de ensayos, quizás si se emborrachaba lo suficiente podría tener la alucinación de ella tocando en aquel cuarto, o de ella mirándole con concentración cuando era él quien tocaba, o de ella cantándole en susurros.

Ingresó a la sala y cierta parte de sí mismo se decepcionó al no encontrarla. Dejó que sólo la luz de luna fuera su única iluminación. Se acercó al piano y tocó una de las teclas, la reverberación se expandió por la sala, rompiendo el silencio lúgubre que dominaba el lugar.

Tomó otros sorbos, ignorando la quemazón que le recorría el esófago. Se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar la melodía de la canción de la boda. La tocó miles de veces y nunca podía llegar a hacerlo tan bien, hasta sentirse satisfecho, pues comparado con el día anterior, cuando ella lo acompañó con su voz angelical, aquellos intentos no eran más que mediocres imitaciones. Aun así, no se rindió. Lo siguió intentando hasta que se percató que no podía continuar.

Ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco ebrio, cuando un carraspeo lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Eriol volteó con torpeza, lo que ocasionó que se cayera del asiento. Una silueta oscura lo miraba desde el umbral de la sala, y comenzó a acercársele. Eriol sintió que una sensación de temor crudo le recorría la espalda. ¿Quién demonios era esa persona?

—Sabía que algo pasaba —la voz de Shaoran estuvo más cerca. Li se acercó para ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Acaso quieres matarme! —reclamó Eriol llevándose una mano al pecho—. Por poco me da un infarto, estúpido.

Tal susto había logrado que incluso despabilara, la sensación de ebriedad se había desvanecido.

Eriol encendió la luz de la estancia, luego de refregarse los ojos para acostumbrarse a esa luz, se percató de la manera brusca en que Shaoran fruncía el ceño.

—Insultos y enojo, ¿eso es lo que me llevo por preocuparme por ti? —reprochó—. No me quedé tranquilo desde que hablamos por teléfono, así que decidí caer de sorpresa. Toqué el timbre varias veces y no abriste la puerta. Sabía que estabas aquí, pues vi tu automóvil en el estacionamiento. Menos mal que tengo tu llave de repuesto —sus ojos minuciosos lo observaron con atención—. Ahora me dirás qué diablos te pasa —exigió con demanda.

—No tuve un buen día, es todo —sonrió, agradeciendo que su amigo se tomara tantas molestias por él. Una mueca deformada hacia arriba intentó solapar lo mal que se sentía en ese momento, el inglés no estaba seguro si podría engañar la astucia de su amigo.

Shaoran siguió observándolo, con esa mirada que gritaba que no le creía nada en absoluto.

—¿Pretendes que finja que te creo? —bufó contrariado—. "Un mal día" —señaló, haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos—, no haría que estuvieras tocando el piano y embriagándote. No lo hiciste cuando la compañía estuvo al borde de la quiebra, ¿por qué lo harías ahora? —cuestionó con su tono serio—. Debe ser algo más.

Eriol suspiró, tomó la botella de ginebra y abandonó la sala del piano, encaminándose hacia la cocina. Shaoran siguió sus pasos en el más incomprensible silencio.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —Ofreció Eriol, Shaoran negó con la cabeza—. Bien… —bebió otro sorbo de alcohol.

—¿Me dirás que te tiene así, Eriol? —Shaoran se sentó en el taburete de la barra de la cocina, frente a su amigo. El chino no ocultó la preocupación en aquella pregunta.

—Creo que estoy jodido —contestó.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja y mantuvo ese silencio seco que molestaba a Eriol.

—¿Qué significa estar jodido para ti? ¿Te metiste en un problema grave? ¿Pasa algo con la compañía? ¿Embarazaste a alguna de tus conquistas? ¡¿A qué diablos te refieres?!

Eriol sonrió con desgana.

—No es nada de eso, tranquilo —respiró—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Shaoran asintió levemente—. ¿Cómo supiste que lo que sentías por Sakura era amor?

—No lo supe hasta el momento en que creí que la perdería. Te sabes de sobra la historia —apuntó con obviedad—. Pero nunca te conté el infierno que significó para mí, el siquiera pensar que ella se iría de mi vida.

—¿Y de qué forma pudiste saber a ciencia cierta que aquello no era más que un capricho porque ella había decidido marcharse?

—Porque cuando la besé, cuando la vi a los ojos, sentí que daría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz. Era la mujer que lograba hacerme sentir como un colegial y, al mismo tiempo, como el más poderoso hombre sobre la tierra —Shaoran sonrió como si sus memorias fueran valiosos tesoros, hasta que frunció el ceño—. ¿Y por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Si la historia hubiese sido otra y hubieses dejado que Sakura se fuera —continuó Eriol, ignorando a Shaoran—. Y al tiempo te la hubieses encontrado, pero ella ya tuviese un compromiso, ¿qué harías?

—La recuperaría —contestó al mismo momento—. Intentaría por todos los medios que ella me diera una oportunidad. La convencería para romper ese otro compromiso.

—¿Y si ese compromiso, ese lazo, no pudiese romperse nunca?

Shaoran miró a Eriol con sospecha.

—¿Acaso eso es lo que te ocurre a ti? —Eriol desvió la mirada y bebió nuevamente—¿Estás saliendo con una mujer casada?

Eriol sonrió imperceptiblemente, pues tuvo un fugaz pensamiento de Tomoyo casada, vestida de novia, desposándose… con otro. La sonrisa murió y apretó los labios contenidamente.

—Creo que estoy enamorado, Shaoran —murmuró, como si admitirlo más fuerte fuese un pecado mortal—. Eso es lo que me tiene jodido.

Shaoran lo miró boquiabierto.

—No quiero sonar insensible, pero, ¿me estás hablando en serio? ¿No es alguna de tus bromas?

Eriol lo enfrentó a los ojos.

—Ojalá fuese una broma, Li. Pero esa mujer me está volviendo loco —hizo un gesto desesperado y se revolvió sus mechones negros, haciendo que su cabello quedase levantado en graciosas puntas—. No se cómo demonios pasó, ni cuando ella se metió de esta forma en mi vida…

Shaoran había descolgado sus mandíbulas y las cerró abruptamente cuando Eriol fijó su atención en él.

—Me dejaste muy sorprendido. Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una novia…

—Ese es precisamente el problema, ella no es mi novia, no tenemos nada —admitió, colando la amargura en aquella frase—. Ni siquiera somos amigos, ni podría decirse que somos amantes, pero porque sale el sol todos los días que siento que la necesito. Estoy loco, ¿verdad? —terminó soltando una carcajada amarga.

—No, Eriol. Así normalmente se siente uno cuando se enamora —Shaoran se encaminó a la salida—. Salgamos de aquí, quedándote a llorar por los rincones no hará que esa mujer vuelva.

Esa noche Shaoran condujo por la ciudad, Eriol iba en el asiento de copiloto y cada tanto hablaban de cualquier cosa. Shaoran no lo atosigó con preguntas sobre la dama que robaba sus sueños, simplemente esperó a que Eriol quisiera decirle algo más. Lo cual no ocurrió, el chico de ojos azules tan sólo quería despejar su mente por unas horas de aquel embrollo.

Hasta el momento en que notó que estaban abandonando la ciudad fue que se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Dónde nos dirigimos? Estamos saliendo de Tokio.

Shaoran extendió una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Iremos a buscar un ramo de flores —murmuró a modo explicativo.

—¿Flores? No entiendo por qué.

—Porque a seis horas de Tokio vive una mujer que realiza arreglos florales, quiero que sea ella quien haga el ramo que mi Sakura llevará el día de la boda.

Eriol agradeció que aquella locura lo distrajera de sus propios martirios.

—Shaoran no quiero insultarte. Estoy al tanto de que posees una maestría en economía, pero eso no dice nada sobre tu sentido común —hizo una pausa—. Sólo como una sugerencia te diré que existen florerías aquí mismo en Tokio, no es necesario que recorramos medio país —exageró.

Shaoran soltó una risotada.

—Gracias, Eriol —respondió con sarcasmo—. Tienes un talento para decir lo obvio que se quisiera cualquiera. Pero ninguna florería de la ciudad se compara a esa mujer —Shaoran cambió el dial de la radio, ya que la actual emisora comenzaba a chicharrear—. ¿Quieres saber por qué vamos con ella?

—Claro, Shaoran, ilumíname —bufó con voz punzante, tratando se parecer serio, conteniendo una risa.

—Esa mujer fue quien confeccionó el ramo de novia, de la madre de Sakura —murmuró sonriendo—. No sé si sabes que su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, por lo que todos los recuerdos que posee de su madre, son por las historias que le han contado su padre o su hermano.

Eriol asintió.

—Me habías comentado sobre lo bien que te caía el padre de Sakura, y lo mucho que detestabas a su hermano.

Shaoran entornó los ojos antes la mención del último sujeto.

—El señor Kinomoto es un hombre gentil, me hizo sentir parte de la familia en el mismo momento que Sakura me presentó con ellos. Su hermano… —suspiró—. Su hermano Touya es un idiota —movió la cabeza negativamente, como si con eso lograra borrar la imagen del moreno hermano de Sakura—. La cuestión es que ella siempre ha idolatrado ese ramo, que vio en las fotografías de la boda de sus padres, porque el señor Kinomoto le contó sobre lo mucho que a su madre le gustó aquel arreglo de cerezos, porque amaba esas flores y también porque se lo dio una anciana que ella admiraba profundamente.

—Entonces vamos a buscar a esa anciana, ¿no?

—Ya logré encontrarla. El señor Fujitaka me dio sus datos personales y logré localizarla, me contacté con ella y cuando le conté el porqué de mi llamada, estuvo encantada de ayudar.

Eriol golpeó afectuosamente el hombro de Shaoran.

—Eres todo un romántico, amigo.

Shaoran iba sonriendo y su sonrisa disminuyó ante la frase de Eriol, que develaba algo de irreverencia.

—¡No te atrevas a burlarte! Si le cuentas a alguien que crucé "medio país" por flores, morirás.

Los dos estallaron en risas.

Al día siguiente estaban de vuelta en Tokio, con una congeladora que mantendría aquel preciado ramo hasta el día de la boda, que sería en tres días.

—Espero que no te resulte problemático el no haber asistido hoy a trabajar —murmuró Shaoran, observando a Eriol, quien era el que conducía esta vez.

Se habían detenido en un hostal de camino para dormir y recuperar energías. De modo que, al llegar a la ciudad, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde.

—Descuida. Ser presidente tiene sus beneficios —alardeó, sintiéndose de buen humor.

Shaoran observó su móvil.

—Sakura está en un café cerca de aquí. Nos está invitando. ¿Vienes?

Él pensó que entre estar en su casa pensando en Tomoyo o pasar la tarde burlándose de su pareja favorita, prefería por mucho la segunda alternativa. Ese era un terreno mucho más familiar para él.

—Claro —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

La vieja casa que alojaba aquel café era de hermosa arquitectura, sus techos abovedados le daban un aspecto hogareño que a Eriol le gustó de inmediato.

Él chico de cabello negro ingresó al local admirando principalmente el techo y todos los elementos decorativos que pululaban en las paredes. Seguía a Shaoran sólo por reflejo, de modo que cuando el chino se detuvo, casi chocaron. En ese momento Eriol buscó con su mirada a la novia de su amigo, sin embargo, sus ojos recayeron en el rostro que tanto se le aparecía últimamente en sus pensamientos. Tomoyo.

Fue evidente para él la turbación que cruzó por aquellos ojos azules, era obvio que para ella también era una sorpresa verlo allí.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó Sakura, lanzándose a los brazos de su amado, quien la recibió para alojarla entre sus brazos cariñosamente. Se dieron un fugaz beso y se quedaron viendo—. ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión?

Shaoran le sonrió de costado.

—Muy bien.

Los castaños siguieron manteniendo esa liviana conversación, ignorando completamente que sus amigos se miraban con incomodidad.

Tomoyo susurró que iría al tocador y huyó.

—Cobarde —masculló Eriol en voz baja, para sí mismo.

Al parecer ninguno de los chicos se percató de la forma en que Eriol empuñaba las manos.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Eriol. No habíamos coincidido desde que estuve en el hospital —comentó Sakura, acercándose al amigo de su novio para saludarlo.

El aludido se sobresaltó ante el saludo de Sakura, pese a ello, instantáneamente formó una sonrisa para corresponder a la que se extendía en el rostro de la novia de Shaoran.

—Es cierto. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Sakura respondió, pero Eriol no se enteró de sus palabras, pues su atención estaba enfocada en la dirección en que Tomoyo se había marchado. Los tres jóvenes se sentaron y pidieron algo para degustar. Pasaron unos buenos minutos, hasta que Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Tomoyo fue hace mucho al tocador. Creo que iré a verla.

—¡No! —la petición de Eriol salió de su boca sin poder atraparla y con más ímpetu del requerido—. Está embarazada, ¿no se supone que se tardan más tiempo? —expuso, ante la atenta mirada de los dos presentes—. Tal vez se sienta incómoda si vas por ella —escupió, tratando de explicarse. Pese a sentir que, con cada frase, su comportamiento se hacía más y más sospechoso.

Lo único que deseaba Eriol es que ella no pasara más inconveniente por tener que estar cerca de él. Era evidente que Tomoyo trataba de rehuirlo como si tuviese algo contagioso. Trabó su mandíbula con frustración.

—Tienes razón —admitió Sakura—. Pero quizás le pasó algo. Vuelvo enseguida.

Eriol sintió que el estómago le dio un vuelco al darle sentido a la frase de la castaña. Tuvo que retenerse con fuerza para no arrancar hasta al baño y ver, por sí mismo, que Tomoyo estaba bien. Su corazón se aceleró. Y no supo cómo evitar la preocupación que lo invadió.

Su concentración seguía fija en el corredor donde también había desaparecido la menor de los Kinomoto.

—¿Te diste cuenta cuántas cucharaditas de azúcar le echaste al café? —la pregunta de Shaoran lo sacó de su mundo.

Eriol ni siquiera había notado lo que estaba haciendo, ¿en qué maldito momento había cogido la cuchara y había comenzado a verter el azúcar en su bebida caliente?

—¡Demonios!

—Fueron seis —respondió Shaoran, mientras Eriol veía con desconfianza la taza—, las conté. Algo bastante curioso para alguien que bebe el café solo —el chino sonrió con mordacidad.

—Jódete —gruño, levantándole el dedo de en medio a Shaoran—. Tendré que pedir otro.

Sus ojos parecían ser independientes a él, pues nuevamente su vista se dirigió en la misma dirección que antes. Sólo cuando percibió que las dos mujeres aparecieron por ese corredor, fue que clavó su mirada en su amigo, quien lo estaba taladrando con una mirada abrazadora, casi sintió como si él pudiese leer sus pensamientos. Eriol esperó que Shaoran le escupiera en su cara que se había dado cuenta de todo, pues no podía ser más obvia su preocupación por la amiga de su novia, sin embargo, él recompuso su semblante y dirigió su atención a Sakura.

En el momento en que Tomoyo se sentó a su lado, Eriol pudo notar que no lo observó ninguna vez, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojizas.

—Siento la tardanza —murmuró a modo de disculpa.

—No te preocupes, Tomoyo —la calmó Shaoran.

La atmósfera enrarecida se instaló entre los cuatro jóvenes. Pero, como siempre, Sakura se encargó de hablar y conectar a todos en una conversación trivial y divertida. La castaña se mostró ilusionada y nerviosa por lo cercano del día de la boda.

Tomoyo pareció dejar de sentirse tan cohibida, pues Eriol la escuchó animar a Sakura, calmándola con las palabras adecuadas.

Eriol sólo participaba en la plática cuando se le preguntaba algo, y lo hacía contestando con monosílabos. No tenía la forma de evitar que su mirada se fijara en Tomoyo, trató de disimularlo, pero las miradas que cruzó con Shaoran le advirtieron que no estaba lográndolo, por lo que no luchó más y se dedicó a observarla a placer, sabiendo que después tendría que explicarse con su amigo.

Aquella mujer que estaba tan cerca de él, casi a unos centímetros de distancia, de la misma manera, estaba tan lejana.

No había vuelto a verlo. Era como si quisiera ignorar por completo su existencia.

Con su examen tan descarado, se percató de algo que se reflejaba en el rostro de Tomoyo, no podría definirlo con seguridad, pero ahí estaba algo de nostalgia en sus ojos cuando Shaoran tomaba la mano de Sakura o cuando los castaños demostraban su amor con los gestos más ligeros. No pudo identificar envidia en aquellas miradas, al contrario, ella sonreía, pero lo hacía con una sonrisa bañada de añoranza.

En uno de esos momentos Tomoyo dirigió su vista en otra dirección y Eriol la vio palidecer con alarmante rapidez. Su atención inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde ella miraba con ojos tan abiertos y asustados.

Sólo era un hombre que estaba apoyado en la barra, cuando ese sujeto miró en su dirección se mostró sorprendido, para en segundo lugar sonreír. A Eriol no le gustó nada el tipo de mueca que hizo con la boca, para mostrar unos dientes perfectamente blancos y alineados.

« _Parece un tiburón_ », se dijo a sí mismo.

Eriol volvió para ver a Tomoyo, quien de pronto parecía tan nerviosa.

—Estoy algo cansada —masculló Tomoyo en un susurro, levantándose de la silla. Se notaba incómoda, dando miradas fugaces en la dirección de antes—. Iré a casa, necesito dormir un poco.

—Nosotros te llevaremos, ¿verdad, Shaoran? —dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie—. Vinimos aquí sin automóvil —explicó.

—No tengo problema, pero quizás Eriol podría ir a dejarla —sugirió Shaoran, enviándole un claro mensaje a su amigo, quien le dirigió una mirada de odio—. Llévate mi coche, Eriol. ¿Nos harías ese favor? —Shaoran emitió aquella pregunta con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Eriol pudo percibir claramente la gracia que le causaba ponerlo en aquel predicamento.

Tomoyo forzó una sonrisa, antes de que el inglés pudiese contestar.

—No, no es necesario que ninguno se moleste. Tomaré un taxi —murmuró casi sin aliento, sonrojándose furiosamente.

—No, claro que no —Sakura intervino otra vez—. No puedes irte sola.

Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura.

—No me hagas sentir culpable, por favor. Quédate con Shaoran, sé cuánto lo extrañaste y este lugar es precioso para que pasen la tarde —Sakura enrojeció—. Estoy embarazada, no enferma —puntualizó, su expresión de agradecimiento era genuina—. Prometo llamarte cuando esté en casa, ¿sí?

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Hazlo al momento en que llegues o estaré preocupada.

Tomoyo asintió, dirigiendo una mirada extraña a Eriol. Al inglés no le costó unir esa frase con las mismas que le decía él mismo, cuando se iba después de ensayar.

La chica de cabello negro y largo, se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo apretado. Shaoran también la abrazó, aunque con exagerada delicadeza.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que Eriol te lleve? Estoy convencido que para él sería un placer —comentó mirando a Tomoyo, quien ahogó una exclamación, mirando de soslayo a Eriol, reprochándole algo que él no comprendió.

—Estoy segura. Gracias por ofrecerlo.

Cuando le tocó despedirse de Eriol, extendió su mano hacia él. Eriol la tomó unos segundos y ella la arrebató casi al instante.

—Nos veremos, Eriol.

Él la vio salir apresuradamente del lugar, fijó su atención en aquel tipo, que también se encaminó a la salida.

Su adrenalina se disparó, se puso de pie al instante.

—También me voy —gruñó, sus ganas de asesinar a Shaoran por la escenita, se vieron sustituidas por la tirantez de su necesidad de seguir a ese hombre.

—Pero, Eriol…

No se quedó a escuchar la objeción de Sakura, salió todo lo rápido que pudo. Y buscó en todas direcciones al sujeto o a Tomoyo.

¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué Tomoyo pareció tan asustada de pronto? ¿Acaso ese tipo era el padre de su bebé?

Cuando vislumbró la cabellera de Tomoyo, respiró. El individuo la iba siguiendo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, mantuvo ese comportamiento durante una cuadra. Repentinamente el tipo aceleró el paso y alcanzó a la muchacha, la tomó con brusquedad del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hacia un callejón.

Eriol sintió una descarga de ira y se echó a correr. Cuando llegó al callejón no los vio y casi sintió que moría. En un recoveco oyó una voz y la siguió.

—¿Quién diría que volvería a verte y embarazada? —se escuchó una voz masculina, con un tono de burla que a Eriol le erizó la piel, seguido de una risa llena de rencor.

—Déjame en paz —escupió Tomoyo—. Esto se llama asalto, déjame ir o atente a las consecuencias, Ken —la voz de Tomoyo salió segura, pero Eriol sabía que ella estaba asustada, aceleró el paso—. No puedes abordarme de este modo.

La tenía atrincada contra la pared, sujeta por los hombros, mirándola con odio.

—Me importa una mierda tus amenazas. Lo que me interesa saber es quién demonios pudo haberte hecho un hijo —volvió a reírse—. Pues hasta dónde sé, dos mujeres no pueden procrear.

Eriol se paró en su sitio, ¿acaso ese tipo estaba insinuando que Tomoyo era lesbiana?

—No seas idiota. La identidad del padre de mi bebé no es de tu incumbencia —balbuceó Tomoyo, su voz ahora sonaba como si tuviese lágrimas en la garganta. Su miedo era casi palpable para Eriol.

Fue todo lo que necesitó el inglés para entrar en acción.

—¡Aleja tus malditas manos de ella! —gritó tan alto, que unas palomas que andaban por aquel pestilente lugar, se echaron a volar.

El tipo que tenía a Tomoyo, Ken, se sobresaltó.

—Eriol —ella pareció aliviada y al instante siguiente horrorizada.

—¿Y quién es usted? ¿Acaso es el padre de este bastardo? —apuntó el vientre de Tomoyo.

Eriol masculló un improperio, apretó los dientes empuñando sus manos con rabia.

—Suéltala, maldito cabrón. Te lo estoy pidiendo con palabras —amenazó con la voz cargada de oscuridad—. No hagas que te rompa la cara, porque te tiraré alguno de esos bonitos dientes.

—¿Por qué tanto problema? ¿Acaso uno no puede tener una plática con la ex novia? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—No digas que no te lo advertí —Eriol se acercó dos pasos y vio como la incomodidad se apoderó del semblante de Ken.

—Vale, vale —en esos momentos levantó las manos en señal de paz, Tomoyo aprovechó su libertad para correr en dirección a Eriol, quien la recibió en un abrazo—. Te regreso a tu mujer, de todos modos, ya me harté de ella, es un cubo de hielo en la cama, la más frígida que he conocido. Por eso la dejé.

Tomoyo se estremeció ante cada insultó y eso desencadenó todo.

—Espera aquí, Tomoyo —susurró Eriol, acariciando su rostro, capturando la solitaria lágrima que se cayó de uno de sus ojos.

Eriol dejó a Tomoyo, se acercó al sujeto que tenía una sonrisa perniciosa en la cara y le dio un puñetazo en cada mejilla, para terminar con un tercero en su barbilla. Ken trastabilló y cayó sobre su trasero, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Eres un hijo de perra —alegó Ken, tratando de detener una pequeña hemorragia de su nariz y poniéndose de pie.

Ken trató de lanzar un golpe a Eriol, quien pudo esquivarlo fácilmente. El sujeto frustrado arremetió contra el inglés, forcejearon, Ken logró conectar un golpe en la mejilla de Eriol, este último lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, varias veces, hasta que Ken cayó medio inconsciente al suelo.

—¡Basta, Eriol! Esta escoria no vale la pena —exclamó Tomoyo—. No sigas golpeándolo, por favor. No quiero que te lastimes.

Logró escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, eso le ayudó para poder controlar sus ganas de acabar con ese sujeto.

Eriol hizo el ademán de lanzar otro golpe, el hombre se cubrió y chilló tan agudo como lo haría un animal indefenso.

Se acercó a él lo suficiente como para hablarle en el oído, lo agarró de la camisa para levantarlo hasta su altura.

—Te lo advertiré sólo esta vez, maldito enfermo —gruñó, su tono aterciopelado por la rabia era elocuente—. Como sepa que siquiera has cruzado una mirada con Tomoyo, te buscaré y te golpearé tanto que querrás jamás haber nacido. ¿He sido claro?

Ken asintió aceleradamente, con una mueca de miedo terrible.

—¡Ah se me olvidaba una cosa! —susurró en su oído—Un cobarde como tú, debería pegarse con una piedra en los dientes por haber tenido la oportunidad de tener a alguien tan maravilloso como Tomoyo. Tú jamás podrás saber lo sensual y animada que ella puede ser en el dormitorio. Como yo lo veo, eres tú el poco hombre que no logró despertar esa parte de ella. ¡Das pena!

Eriol lo soltó con asco, volviendo sus pasos hasta Tomoyo, quien estaba parada en medio del callejón observándolo pasmada.

—¿Estás bien, bonita? ¿No te lastimó? —le preguntó suavemente. Nada más llegar con ella, le revisó los hombros, ella se quejó un poco, Eriol frunció el ceño—. Si logró dejarte marcas, te juró que lo mataré —rezongó.

—Estoy bien —balbuceó ella, aún un poco atónita—. Tu…tu mejilla —ella lo acarició suavemente en el único lugar que aquel tipo había logrado golpearlo.

—No te preocupes, esto no es nada —se jactó con comicidad—. Hay veces que me han golpeado mucho, mucho peor.

Sólo quería que ella dejara de estar preocupada, quería que se riera, que de alguna manera lograra olvidar aquel horrible episodio.

Ella soltó una sonrisa tentativa, pero genuina.

—Me alegro que no sea nada… —su voz se quebró. Eriol la abrazó y la encaminó fuera de ese penoso callejón—. No tengo cómo agradecer…—siguió ella con esa voz tan inestable—. Gracias por aparecer.

—Vamos a casa, bonita.

Juntos tomaron un taxi, Tomoyo se notaba un poco perturbada aún, pero él observó cómo los colores volvían a reinar en su rostro. Lo cual hizo que se sintiera un poco más tranquilo.

El taxista se detuvo y ella recién en ese instante se fijó en donde estaban.

—Creí que iríamos a mi casa —murmuró, observando acusadoramente la fachada del edificio de Eriol.

—Tomoyo, quédate hoy conmigo. Estaría muy preocupado por ti si te vas a tu departamento.

Vio la duda latente en su semblante.

—No te preocupes, esto no significa que pasaremos la noche juntos o algo por el estilo —explicó apresurado—. Yo utilizaré la habitación de invitados, pero por favor quédate.

—Está bien.

Eriol se encargó de preparar la cena. Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina, ella estaba extremadamente callada observándolo, por lo que Eriol no pretendió meterle plática, si ella quería ese silencio ensordecedor, él no era quien para negárselo.

Estaba pensativo, mientras salteaba unas verduras, su cabeza no dejaba de repasar en el encuentro con aquel despreciable tipo. Las cosas que dijo sobre Tomoyo lograban volverlo a enfurecer, cada vez que lo recordaba.

¿Había dicho que ella una más fría que el hielo en la cama? Seguro que no se refería a Tomoyo, él sabía de primera fuente que ella era una apasionada mujer, se había entregado a él con tanto ardor, había correspondido su efusividad con igual o mayor esmero.

Sin embargo, ahora es que comprendía, de cierto modo, el actuar de ella la noche anterior. ¿La inseguridad que mostraba sería porque ese tipo había conseguido menoscabarla? ¿Le habría dicho esas crueles palabras en alguna otra ocasión?

Si se remontaba al primer encuentro, ella no se había mostrado tan cohibida, aunque para ser honesto era él quien había llevado el control casi todo el tiempo. Tomoyo le había parecido nerviosa, aunque él lo había atribuido a que era porque no se conocían más que desde aquella mañana.

Estaba hecho un lío.

Tal vez, ese sujeto la había lastimado en el transcurso de aquel lapsus de tiempo en el que no se vieron. Lo cual explicaría aquel cambio.

—¿De verdad no necesitas ayuda?

La pregunta de la chica lo sorprendió.

—No —negó con seguridad, concentrándose en su menester—. Hoy eres mi invitada de honor, así que tendrás la distinción de probar una de mis delicias. No es por vanagloriarme, sin embargo, mis fideos salteados con verduras, siempre han tenido la aprobación de todos quienes los han comido, hasta de los más quisquillosos —comentó exudando confianza, una coqueta mirada conectó con ella.

Tomoyo le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Estoy muy ansiosa de degustar aquel platillo.

—No te arrepentirás.

Permanecieron en una conversación suave. Eriol sentía que le felicidad debería ser algo muy parecido a lo que sentía en ese instante. Ella sonriéndole, él animándola.

—¿De dónde conocías a ese tipo?

Nada más decir esa pregunta, Tomoyo se tensó.

—Es mi ex novio —ella levantó una ceja—. Y como habrás notado no acabamos en los mejores términos.

—Es un idiota —masculló Eriol, sintiendo como le hervía la sangre de nuevo.

—No quiero hablar más de él. Si pudiese borrar algo de mi pasado, sería a ese tipo.

—Entiendo. Es mejor que cenemos.

Tomoyo se había retirado a la habitación, Eriol notó como ella había comido, obligándose a masticar, era muy obvio que no deseaba comer, pero se había esforzado por meter en su cuerpo la totalidad del contenido del plato. Quizás aún el susto de la tarde no la dejaba del todo tranquila.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que ella se había dormido. No escuchaba ningún ruido en lo absoluto, seguro que ella dormía.

Se aventuró a hacer lo mismo en la habitación de invitados, pero no pudo retener sus pasos que lo llevaron a la habitación, en la cual ella descansaba, ingresó sigilosamente. Notó como su ropa estaba impecablemente doblada en la silla del costado. Se preguntó por unos segundos si ella estaría desnuda bajo el cobertor. Al instante siguiente, se reprendió por aquel pensamiento fuera de lugar. Tenía que mantener su palabra.

Desanimado, se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Eriol, eres tú? —la voz somnolienta de ella, lo dejó detenido en su lugar.

—Sí, sólo vine a ver si estabas bien —susurró—, ya me iba.

—¿Dónde?

—Estaré en la habitación de al lado, si necesitas algo, despiértame.

—Espera —esta vez la voz sonaba más firme—. No tienes que irte. Es decir…—ella dudó—, si quieres puedes dormir aquí.

—No es buena idea, bonita —su voz oscura y ronca llenó el silencio de la habitación.

—¿Por qué?

—Si me acuesto contigo, no estoy seguro de poder mantener mis manos alejadas de ti —masculló, deseando que ella le insistiera en quedarse.

Después de un largo minuto, ella suspiró.

—No me gustaría que tus manos estuviesen alejadas de mí —confesó ella.

Eriol ahogó un gemido y prácticamente saltó a la cama. Un beso demandante fue recibido de buena manera por Tomoyo.

Y otra vez dieron rienda suelta a toda su pasión, entregándose con desenfreno, para en un seguido segundo encuentro mostrar tanta ternura, que Eriol vio como ella se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

Sonrió pensando que nuevamente ella parecía tan misteriosa. Su Tomoyo misteriosa, su más grande enigma.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó, dejando que ella durmiese todo lo que quisiera, de todos modos, era en extremo temprano, como para que llegase atrasada a su trabajo.

Preparó un desayuno sencillo y lo llevó a la habitación, al verla con los ojos cerrados y respirando de manera tan pausada, sintió un deseo crudo recorrerle el cuerpo.

Dejó la charola a un lado y se metió con ella a la cama, la despertó besándola con pasión, ella medio dormida correspondió. Eriol logró hacer que accediera fácilmente a perderse con él en la bruma placentera.

Al llegar al clímax, mirándose con profundidad. Ella sonrió. Eriol seguía encima de ella respirando precipitadamente.

—Me gusta esta forma de despertar —admitió ella con coquetería.

Eriol le sonrió de costado.

—No pretendía que esto pasara, bonita —apuntó a la bandeja—. Yo traía desayuno, pero no pude luchar contra lo que me haces sentir.

—¿Trajiste desayuno? Es genial.

Tomoyo besó a Eriol, el cual fue subiendo de nivel con rapidez.

—Si no nos detenemos…—masculló Eriol—… el desayuno…

—Te deseo otra vez —confesó ella.

Eriol pensó que ese sujeto, Ken, era un demente. Ella era toda calidez y sensualidad. ¡Y que Dios lo perdonara! Pues haría todo lo posible porque ella se quedara con él. Incluso si para ello tenía que jugar sucio. Y hacerla adicta a él era una estrategia que con mucho gusto intentaría.

—¡Dios, bonita! Me vas a volver loco —contestó él, correspondiendo intensamente a la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos.

La amó con todo su cuerpo, recorrió cada recoveco de la anatomía femenina de ella, hasta que los dos consiguieron lanzarse juntos al río de placer que habían logrado construir.

—Los huevos están fríos —reclamó ella con una sonrisa enorme, mientras comía una tostada con aquellos helados huevos revueltos.

—¿Qué esperabas? Si los hice hace más de una hora —Eriol la besó en la mejilla.

Ella se rio con ganas.

—Es tu culpa por seducirme.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes mentir de ese modo? Aquí el único hechizado por ti he sido yo.

—Cualquiera que te escuchara diría que te sientes una víctima.

—Por supuesto —confesó con la risa a punto de nacer de su garganta—. Tú me embrujaste de algún modo.

—Mira para lo que me sirvió, para obtener un desayuno frío —ella se rio, mientras buscó sus labios para besarlo.

—Quizás, la próxima ocasión podría invitarte algo mejor.

—¿La próxima ocasión? —murmuró tan bajo que Eriol a penas y escuchó aquello.

La calidez en el semblante de Tomoyo se oscureció. Parecía como si aquella oración hubiese conseguido hacerle recordar algo.

—No lo creo —negó ella abruptamente, con más certeza de lo que era educado. Tomoyo se sentó en la cama y se cubrió su desnudez con la sabana que arrancó de la cama—. Ya es bastante tarde, tengo que irme.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios pasó para que quieras irte tan repentinamente, Tomoyo? —Eriol parecía perdido.

—Nada. Sólo que debo ir a mi trabajo, aún me quedan cosas por solucionar, antes de… —confesó monótonamente, deteniéndose a mitad de la frase—. Contigo a veces logro olvidar lo que debo hacer.

Eriol se incorporó y fue hasta ella para tomar su rostro con ambas manos.

—Bonita, por favor, dime qué ocurre —pidió él.

—No puedo estar contigo —la contundencia de su rechazo, casi lo hace ahogarse.

—¡¿Y por qué no?! —explotó ofendido—. ¡¿Acaso es un sacrificio tan grande estar con alguien como yo?!

Tomoyo inspiró sonoramente.

Se mantuvo mirándolo durante varios segundos.

—Respóndeme, Tomoyo —exigió el inglés, experimentando tanta rabia que sentía la cara caliente.

—Después de la boda me iré de Tokio —confesó ella.

Él pudo sentir la manera en que su mandíbula se abrió, esa sola frase lo había tomado con mucha sorpresa, tanta que se sintió atontado por bastante rato.

—¿Te… te vas? —logró balbucear la pregunta tartamudeando, Tomoyo asintió—. ¿Ya lo sabe Sakura?

—No, ella se preocuparía —Tomoyo se sentó en la cama, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Eriol—. Debo alejarme de ella —confesó. De repente ella abrió los ojos con susto—. ¡Oh Dios sagrado! No la he llamado. Debe estar muerta de preocupación —murmuró para sí misma.

Eriol la vio hacerse con su celular de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón que yacía doblado al lado de la cama.

—Tengo más de veinte llamadas perdidas de Sakura, me va a matar.

Inmediatamente marcó su celular, Eriol se mantuvo expectante a toda la plática que Tomoyo tuvo con la novia de su amigo. Tomoyo se vio en la necesidad que repetir al menos cinco veces que se encontraba bien. Inventó que al llegar a casa se durmió al instante, que por ello no se había comunicado. La negación de su encuentro, le dolió con profundidad a Eriol. Tomoyo siguió disculpándose con su amiga, hasta que pareció que Sakura quedó tranquila. Finalmente, Tomoyo cortó la comunicación y suspiró cansadamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Eriol en el mismo momento en que Tomoyo fijó su atención en él.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué te irás? ¿Y por qué dices que debes alejarte de Sakura?

Tomoyo meditó bastante su respuesta, como si dudara de revelar sus motivos.

—Sakura es la mejor persona que conozco —respondió con voz pausada, su rostro brillaba al hablar de la menor de los Kinomoto—. Se preocupa con extrema vehemencia por mí, tanto que siento que no le permito vivir su vida del modo adecuado. Ella no debería estar alarmándose por mí de este modo, debiese estar viviendo el proceso de su boda sin este tipo de distracciones.

—¿Y tú crees que alejándote ella dejará de preocuparse? ¡Por favor! Si te vas ella se sentirá mucho más inquieta.

« _Y yo también_ ».

—Lo sé —la pesadumbre era palpable en sus palabras—. Pero hay otras razones aún más egoístas —musitó.

—¿Y cuáles si se puede saber?

—Hay alguien que quiero proteger —murmuró, entornando los ojos como si ese modo pudiese ordenar sus ideas, ella sonrió—. Y si me quedó más tiempo ya no podría seguir guardando silencio.

Eriol pasó una mano por su cabello, con desesperación.

—¡Maldición! ¡No comprendo qué diablos quieres decir! Por lo que entiendo, hay alguien que quieres proteger, porque tu silencio lo hace feliz, pero si te quedas más tiempo no podrás seguir callando, ¿por ahí va todo?

—Sí.

—¡Es una estupidez del porte de Roma! ¿Quién cojones necesitaría ese tipo de protección? ¡Es ridículo! —de pronto, Eriol se quedó plantado en su sitio—. ¿Esa persona acaso es el padre de tu hijo?

Tomoyo desvió su atención, eludiendo la mirada afilada de Eriol.

—Sí, es él —reconoció lentamente, concentrándose en una de las paredes.

—Quizás me equivoque, pero estoy casi seguro lo que eso quiere decir —farfulló esperando que Tomoyo le dijera algo más. Ella seguía centrando su atención a la pared de color celeste, entonces dejó nacer la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua—. ¿Eso quiere decir que él no sabe que tendrá un hijo contigo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no lo sabe y nunca lo sabrá —expelió con firmeza, regresando su atención a Eriol.

—Eso es injusto, él debe saber.

Tomoyo lo miró con desdén.

—No hables de lo que desconoces. Él me dejó muy claro que no desea tener un hijo —respondió casi gritando.

—Entonces tú por ello decides no contarle nada. ¿Tanto lo amas como para protegerlo de esa manera? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué harás cuando tu hijo pregunte por su padre?

Tomoyo pareció turbada.

—No he pensado en ello. Creo que tengo algunos años para pensar en algo…

—¡Y una mierda! Lo que haces es estúpido. Es un plan con tantos fallos que me sorprende que no te hayas detenido a pensarlos.

—Eriol, creo que debemos dejar de hablar de esto —pidió con un susurro, su barbilla temblaba evidentemente.

El inglés respiró, intentando calmarse.

—No me has contestado mi otra pregunta.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Amas a ese sujeto? —Eriol necesitaba saberlo.

—No quiero contestar eso…

—Pues esa evasión confirma que lo amas, Tomoyo —escupió con amargura—. Supongo que lo de nosotros, lo que ocurrió anoche, y la otra noche, no fue más que porque nos atraemos, pero no hay sentimientos profundos que nos unan, ¿no?

Él comenzó a deambular por la habitación dando vueltas.

—¿Por qué de pronto hablas de esto?

—Ya no es importante —mintió Eriol, con la disposición de exorcizar a esa mujer de su sistema.

Si ella amaba al padre de su hijo, al punto de pensar primero en él, antes que en la criatura. Entonces, él no tenía cómo competir por su amor, si ni siquiera el pequeño bebé había logrado superarlo. ¿Qué quedaba para él?

Juró por lo bajo, odiando la suerte de ese tipo.

—¿Acaso tú tienes sentimientos por mí? —Tomoyo parecía de pronto ansiosa, apretaba con mucha fuerza la sabana que cubría su pecho. Incluso se puso de pie.

—¡Por favor! —Eriol se mofó, rondando los ojos—. Lo nuestro es sólo caliente sexo.

Ella miró en dirección al suelo.

—Pero, Eriol yo no entiendo por qué pareces tan molesto. Quizás sea necesario aclarar…

—Será mejor que te vayas —escupió sintiéndose tremendamente herido, cortando la frase de Tomoyo, quien enmudeció ante su demanda de que se retirara.

La vio cerrar los ojos, ahora todo su cuerpo era víctima de un temblor muy notorio.

—Eriol, la verdad es que el padre de mi hijo er…

Eriol explotó.

—¡No quiero saberlo, maldita sea! —estaba tan celoso de ese tipo, que su capacidad de ser razonable era nula, si llegaba a saber el nombre de ese sujeto, estaba seguro que lo buscaría y acabaría rompiéndole la cara—. ¡Esa mierda no es asunto mío!

—Eriol, tienes que escucharme —la voz suplicante de ella, le dio aún más rabia.

—Me iré a duchar —gruñó, sintiéndose muy cercano a colapsar—. Cuando salga, espero que te hayas ido.

Eriol se mantuvo bajo el chorro de agua caliente por más de una hora. Sentía tanto frío en el interior, que el agua cálida lograba darle algo de paz. Se demoró todo lo que pudo, ciertamente esperaba que ella se hubiese marchado. No tenía ganas de verla de nuevo. No tendría fuerzas para enfrentarse a ella y dejarla ir.

¿Por qué ella se había entregado a él de ese modo si amaba a otro sujeto? ¿Acaso él era quien había malinterpretado sus gestos, sus besos? Quizás sólo estaba viendo lo que deseaba que fuera cierto. Fabricando castillos de cristal, la realidad era la grieta que estaba consiguiendo que aquellos castillos se hicieran añicos.

Al salir deambuló por la habitación. No había rastros de ella. Frunció el ceño viendo que incluso, la muy maldita, había estirado las cobijas de la cama.

¿Pretendía con esa acción dejarle en claro que aquello no había significado nada?

Se vistió con el humor agriado.

El día pasó muy rápido, pues a media mañana lo había llamado su amigo Yamazaki, que también era cercano de Shaoran.

—Eriol recuerda que hoy en la despedida de soltero de Li. Tú eres el alma de la fiesta y el padrino de la boda, por lo que no puedes faltar.

—Allí estaré —trató de mostrarse entusiasmado, pero falló porque su discusión con Tomoyo aún estaba muy fresca en su mente.

Sonrió pensando que se divertiría mucho en aquella despedida, pero se equivocó.

Las cosas que antes lograban hacerle vibrar, ahora le parecían ridículamente falsas.

Habían llevado con engaños a Shaoran a un club de caballeros llamado " _Clow_ ", Yamazaki se había encargado de toda la organización del evento. Eriol había estado tan distraído que ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

¡Dios guardara a Yamazaki que siempre pensaba en ese tipo de cosas!

—Creí que iríamos a un bar —reclamó Shaoran al ver que aquel lugar no era precisamente donde se supone que lo llevarían.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —exclamó Yamazaki—. No vas a pasar tu despedida de soltero sin una buena cuota de chicas desnudas, Shaoran.

—Les advierto que, si tienen preparada a alguna mujer para que me baile, me pararé y me iré —advirtió, conociendo la naturaleza de sus amigos.

—¡Diablos! ¡Ya contraté a una! No puedes negarte ahora. Es una de tus últimas noches de libertad —insistió Yamazaki, siguiendo con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Me niego! No entraré hasta que me prometan que nada raro ocurrirá. Ya bastante pongo de mi parte para tener que venir a este lugar, preferiría un bar.

—Eriol, dile algo —pidió Yamazaki—. Tú siempre logras convencerlo.

Eriol extendió una sonrisa.

—No sabes lo tozudo que puede llegar a ser cuando algo involucra a su querida Sakura. Me niego a perder mi tiempo tratando de convencerlo. Pero como padrino, permitiré que la chica me baile a mí, yo tomaré el lugar de Shaoran.

Yamazaki bufó.

—¡No hagas tantos sacrificios! —escupió con mordacidad— ¡Demonios!

Cuando llegó el turno que aquella mujer le hiciera un baile personal, Eriol estaba dispuesto a pasar un buen rato. Esa chica era como las mujeres que siempre le habían gustado. Tenía un físico impactante. Y unos atributos que el antiguo Eriol hubiese ansiado por tocar. Sin embargo, sus pechos quirúrgicamente perfectos, no lograron despertar su deseo. Ni los movimientos extremadamente calculados de la bailarina. Ni su forma de decirle cosas sucias al oído. Ni nada. La bailarina no había conseguido un ápice de mover algo en su interior.

¡¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?!

Al regresar al montón de hombres que conformaban el grupo de Shaoran, Yamazaki le palmeó la espalda, comentando lo buena que estaba la bailarina y lo suertudo que era.

A lo que Eriol simplemente sonrió con rigidez.

En medio de toda la algarabía del lugar, Shaoran se acercó al oído de Eriol.

—¿Es mi idea o no disfrutaste de ese baile?

—Claro que lo disfruté, ¿qué hombre no lo haría?

—Uno enamorado —respondió tajante el chino.

Eriol se carcajeó sin sentir ni una gota de humor.

—Lo que tú digas, Shaoran.

Gastó las horas precedentes a la boda en trabajar. Se había ofrecido por si alguno de los novios necesitaba ayuda, pero ninguno de los dos lo había llamado.

Evitó pensar en Tomoyo, tanto como se lo permitió su trabajo.

Era algo realmente cansador pensar en alguien con tanta recurrencia.

El día de la boda llegó. Eriol se encontraba en extremo nervioso, no por los novios, ni por la ceremonia, sino que por volver a ver a Tomoyo.

Había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre aquella discusión, y logró aceptar que se había portado como un adolescente celoso, y no, como el adulto que se supone que era. Tendría que conversar con ella y disculparse por actuar como un idiota.

Llegó con bastante holgura al departamento de Shaoran, estuvo con él todo el día. Shaoran había intentado saber que tanto se traía con Tomoyo, pero Eriol había mantenido un sepulcral silencio. Desvió con bastante ingenio cada pregunta, directa o indirecta, que le disparaba Li.

Shaoran y Sakura habían escogido casarse al estilo occidental, era la última tendencia en los matrimonios jóvenes de Japón. De ese modo, no tenían que escoger entre una boda tradicional china o una japonesa. La familia Li no se había mostrado muy de acuerdo, pero Shaoran fue firme en decir que la decisión era de él y de su novia.

—Llegó la hora. Tenemos que irnos a tu boda —musitó Eriol—. Vamos a que te cases, Shaoran.

Shaoran deambuló nervioso por el frontis del salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia, era una muy pequeña residencia, a las afueras de Tokio, que habían escogido por su hermosa vista a unos jardines de data antigua. Toda la familia Li estaba en el lugar. También la pequeña familia Kinomoto, pero los amigos de Sakura abundaban, de modo que equiparaban a la cantidad de familiares de Shaoran. Eriol se encontró buscando a Tomoyo, no podía evitarlo. Su búsqueda fue infructuosa.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —masculló el chino.

—Es tradición que la novia se tarde¸ así que tranquilízate —explicó Eriol, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shaoran.

La limusina de color marfil arribó al lugar. Todo ingresaron con lentitud al edificio. Eriol tuvo que arrastrar a Shaoran quien con ahínco intentaba ver a su novia descender del coche.

—Se supone que debes esperarla adentro, idiota. ¿Acaso no ensayaron esto? —cuestionó mientras llevaba a Shaoran frente al altar.

—Claro, pero quiero verla. Ayer no durmió conmigo y no sabes cuánto la extrañé.

—Tranquilo, Romeo —masculló Eriol con una media sonrisa—. En una hora ella será tuya para todas las noches venideras.

Entró una pequeña niña lanzando flores por el pasillo.

Eriol buscó con su vista a Tomoyo, la vio entrar junto con otras tres chicas, frente a él se desplegaban las damas de honor. Su mirada se fijó de inmediato en Tomoyo y en el hermoso vestido de color lavanda, ceñido bajo el busto, que de cierto modo hacia más evidente su estado de preñez.

Luego, en el umbral del hermoso lugar, dos siluetas se posicionaron. Eran Sakura y su padre Fujitaka. Ella parecía simplemente una ninfa secuestrada de una tierra de belleza. Eriol dedicó unos breves instantes para ver la expresión de Li. Su mirada era tan soñadora que el inglés se sintió muy emocionado de vivir ese momento con su amigo.

Los dos avanzaron lentamente, hasta llegar a la altura del altar.

Fujitaka depositó la mano de Sakura en la que extendía Shaoran.

—Te entrego mi más valioso tesoro, pero sé que gano un hijo con ello. Por favor, sean tan felices como puedan —enunció el padre de Sakura.

—Juró por mi vida que lo haré, señor —prometió el chino con firmeza.

—Lo prometemos, papá.

Fujitaka besó a su hija en la cabeza y estrechó a Shaoran en un fuerte abrazo, para volverse a su lugar en la primera corrida de asientos.

La ceremonia se desarrolló sin inconvenientes. Los votos fueron realmente hermosos de cada lado.

Shaoran y Sakura sellaron su unión juntando sus labios con un beso lleno de bonitos sentimientos.

Eriol no había dejado de observar a la mujer que tanto le gustaba, en realidad, estaba al tanto que era más que eso. Ella era la mujer que amaba.

Tomoyo había recurrido a su vieja estrategia de ignorarlo. ¿Sabría Tomoyo que con eso sólo conseguía que estuviese más pendiente de ella?

Él trató de buscarla fuera del salón de ceremonias, cuando todos se arremolinaron para felicitar a los recientes esposos. Pero ella simplemente había desaparecido.

Con preocupación se dirigió por los jardines. Quizás ella se marcharía estrictamente después de la boda, tal vez ni siquiera se quedaría a la recepción.

Con eso en mente deambuló por el descampado, hasta que a cierta distancia percibió la silueta de dos personas. No le costó demasiado trabajo reconocer que una de ellas era Tomoyo. La otra era una mujer alta y delgada, ambas caminaban dándoles la espalda. Eriol las siguió a una distancia prudente, hasta que ellas se adentraron al famoso laberinto de arbustos, muy famoso en aquel jardín.

Se acercó con cautela, pues comenzó a escuchar voces. Ellas únicamente estaban un poco adentradas en aquellas paredes formadas por grandes arbustos, hermosamente podados.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tomoyo? —fue lo primero que escuchó, al quedarse agazapado y escondido entre uno de los matorrales—. ¿De verdad quieres ser la comidilla de todo el mundo? No es eso lo que quiero para mi hija.

—Mamá, dejaste muy en claro tu postura la última vez que hablamos —la voz de Tomoyo sonaba fría en extremo. Jamás Eriol la había escuchado de ese modo, quizás en su primer encuentro en la oficina de él, algunas palabras le salieron de un modo parecido, pero nunca tan carentes de emoción—. No veo para qué perder el tiempo, ¿o es que en algo has cambiado tu opinión?

Eriol no escuchó otra cosa más que los grillos del lugar durante bastante tiempo.

—Cuando te pones de ese modo es imposible llegar a algún acuerdo contigo —refunfuñó la madre de Tomoyo—. Lo único que te pido es el nombre del padre de mi nieto.

Tomoyo soltó una risa, que no tenía un ápice de real.

—¿Ahora es tu nieto? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya soy tu hija otra vez? —atacó.

—¡No hay como hablar contigo! —escupió Sonomi—. Sigues siendo una testaruda.

—¿Eso es todo lo que quieres hablar conmigo? Porque por si no lo notaste mi mejor amiga, que por lo demás es tu sobrina, se acaba de casar y me encantaría ir a felicitarla.

—No, Tomoyo, hay más. Admito que la última vez fui insensata, no debí decirte todas esas cosas, me he sentido fatal desde ese día y me disculpo por todo lo que dije, pero realmente me pilló desprevenida. Aun así, hija, mantengo que debes intentar tener ese bebé en una familia, debes decirme quien es el padre o, tal vez si tanto deseas resguardar su identidad, podrías casarte con alguien que quiera asumir esa paternidad junto contigo. Sé de muy buena fuente que tu ex novio, Ken, estaría interesado…

Eriol tuvo que refrenarse para no interrumpir aquella conversación privada. El solo hecho de pensar en ese tipo lo ponía a la defensiva, imaginar siquiera que Ken podría poner sus manos encima de Tomoyo le daban ganas de tomar a la susodicha y raptársela. No entendía de qué modo esa mujer podría proponer algo como eso. Era evidente que la madre de Tomoyo no estaba al tanto de que aquel idiota había lastimado a su hija.

—Ni aunque Ken fuese el último hombre de la tierra me casaría con él —su respuesta fue una advertencia—. Criaré a mi hijo sola, como muchas otras mujeres. No le veo el problema, madre.

La madre bufó sonoramente.

—Tomoyo no me obligues a tomar otras medidas.

—¿Qué medidas, Sonomi? —el tono desafiante de Tomoyo era palpable.

—Quitaré el apoyo financiero que la empresa le da a tu precioso bufete —amenazó haciendo una pausa—, ya no podrás defender a los más necesitados sin mi ayuda. Si no te casas con Ken o con el padre de tu hijo, o con quien sea, lo haré. No es lo que quiero, pero tú no pareces dispuesta a entender.

—¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Casarme con quien sea? —Tomoyo filtró cierta nota de angustia en sus palabras—. No quiero casarme por las razones equivocadas, la única forma en que yo pisaría un altar sería porque amo a la persona con quien me casaría y esa persona me retribuye del mismo modo —explicó tajantemente—. Ninguna otra razón sería suficiente.

—Tomoyo, estoy hablando muy enserio —la voz exasperada de Sonomi se difundió con una mayor intensidad—. Te quitaré todo mi apoyo, en todos los aspectos. No sólo en lo que se refiere al bufete.

—Pensé que algo así podría pasar —ahora Tomoyo sonaba triste—. Por lo que he conseguido patrocinios de otras compañías y también comenzamos a transformar nuestra razón social a una fundación, por lo que podríamos recibir ayuda desde el gobierno, en el mediano o corto plazo.

—¡Averiguaré el nombre de esas compañías y evitaré que les brinden ayuda! —gritó con ofuscación—. Sabes que si me lo propongo ese lugar será historia en cuestión de semanas.

—Hundirías un lugar que nada tiene que ver conmigo, Sonomi — enunció Tomoyo, calmadamente.

—¿Qué?

—Dimití hace tres días —aclaró.

—No puede ser… ese trabajo es tan preciado para ti —comentó, develando desconcierto.

—He descubierto otras cosas más valiosas —hizo una pausa—. Así que si quieres destruir la obra que creé, hazlo. Pero te advierto que eso no hará que siga tus mandatos.

El silencio se extendió varios segundos, hasta que Eriol oyó suspirar a la madre de Tomoyo.

—¿Y quién te dará trabajo? Si muevo mis influencias, estarás vetada como abogada en cualquier lugar. ¿Cómo lograrás mantenerte entonces?

—No te rendirás, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que no.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo no cambiaré de opinión —farfulló Tomoyo—. Es una lástima que nuestra última conversación haya sido de este modo. Adiós, Sonomi.

Eriol no esperaba que esa plática terminara de forma tan abrupta, por lo que no alcanzó a esconderse cuando Tomoyo salió de aquel laberinto.

Tomoyo lo atravesó con una mirada de completa amargura. Pestañeó muchas veces, como si no creyera que él estuviese ahí.

—¿Qué se supone que haces en este lugar? ¿Acaso estabas espiando?

—La verdad es que yo… —trató de inventar una excusa creíble, pero fue en vano. Su cabeza aún estaba procesando todo lo que había escuchado. Decidió ser sincero entonces—. Yo te estaba buscando, necesito que hablemos —admitió.

—No es un buen momento —murmuró, pasando por su lado, caminando rápidamente, alejándose del laberinto, en dirección al lugar donde sería la recepción.

Eriol la siguió tres pasos por detrás. Mirándola como ella se balanceaba al dar paso tras paso, su mirada azul oscura recorrió la forma en que las caderas femeninas se movían presurosas.

Se preguntó de qué forma, ella podía caminar con tanta rapidez usando unos zapatos tan incómodos como aquellos. Frunció el ceño cuando la idea de que ella pudiese tropezar, se cruzó por su cabeza. Iba casi pendiente de cada movimiento que ella ejecutaba, no quería que se lastimara ella o el bebé. Ignoró deliberadamente la alarma que se disparó en su sistema, cuando se hizo consciente de que le preocupaba la seguridad del hijo de Tomoyo. Eso no era nuevo, pero era la primera vez que aquello era tan evidente.

—Tomoyo —la llamó—, tenemos que hablar.

—Dije que ahora no, Eriol —contestó ella con la voz quebradiza.

Él decidió no insistir pues luego de ese crudo enfrentamiento con su madre, seguro se sentía devastada.

Al arribar a la recepción fue directo a abrazar a Sakura. Eriol notó la forma descarnada en que ella fingía una sonrisa a todos con quienes hablaba, estaba casi seguro que se sentía triste, pero también intuía que se esforzaba porque no quería arruinar la boda de su mejor amiga.

La celebración pasó como una película a los ojos de Eriol.

Vio como los novios bailaron, parecía que hubiesen nacido para bailar aquel vals. Su mirada de profunda compenetración era evidente. Shaoran sólo tenía ojos para ver a Sakura, y ella no había dejado de permanecer sonrojada durante toda la velada.

La cena pasó como un borrón y si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Eriol qué fue lo que comió, no hubiese sabido qué contestar. No podía decir que no disfrutaba de aquel festejo, pero su atención, casi toda ella, estaba puesta en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Tomoyo.

De a poco la gente fue subiendo su nivel de participación en la fiesta, varias parejas se aventuraron a acompañar a los novios, que llevaban varias piezas de baile, en los ritmos más variados y exóticos.

Eriol miraba desde lejos como Tomoyo bailaba con el padre de Sakura, luego la vio danzar con un joven moreno que logró que se pusiera celoso, le preguntó a uno de los invitados si sabía quién era aquel sujeto y al enterarse que era el hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya, logró calmarse algo.

De un momento a otro, Tomoyo desapareció, la buscó con la mirada sin tener éxito. De pronto, la música cesó, las luces se apagaron e iluminaron solamente una tarima que contenía un micrófono y un piano.

Tomoyo subió al escenario y se acercó al micrófono.

—Quisiera, primero que todo, felicitar a Sakura y Shaoran, y desearles que tengan un matrimonio feliz y muy próspero. Deseo de corazón que este sea el inicio de sus años más felices.

La gente aplaudió. Tomoyo extendió una sonrisa.

—Por este motivo, Eriol que es el padrino de la boda y yo, hemos estado preparado una pequeña sorpresa, que va con todo nuestro cariño hacia ustedes —comentó Tomoyo mirando a los novios—. Invito a Hiragizawa para que se una conmigo.

Eriol se abrió paso entre el gentío, hasta llegar donde se encontraba Tomoyo. Iba refunfuñando por dentro, porque ella ni siquiera le había avisado y simplemente lo había lanzado a los leones, estaba eso y el hecho que lo había llamado por su apellido.

« _Maldita mujer, ¿por qué me afecta tanto? ¡Maldición!_ »

Ella le habló en el oído.

—Hagamos que esto sea tan hermoso como la única vez que logramos ensayar juntos.

Eriol asintió.

Tentativamente tocó el piano y al segundo agarró la confianza necesaria. Tomoyo acompañó con su voz, todos los presentes los miraban con atención. Eriol estaba concentrado en tocar, pero de vez en cuando había levantado la vista, para ver la espalda de Tomoyo, esa que le antojaba recorrer de la forma que fuera.

La atmósfera de completa intimidad fue cayendo sobre la audiencia, aunque para Eriol sólo existía la espalda de Tomoyo y la voz que inundaba sus sentidos de las maneras más extrañas.

La canción terminó demasiado pronto, sólo se percató de aquello cuando los aplausos se sucedieron uno tras otro, aclamando una nueva canción.

Tomoyo volteó a ver a Eriol, quien la miraba también, como toda la noche, le regaló una sonrisa brillante.

Al descender, los novios estrecharon a cada uno en un abrazo. Sakura botó unas lágrimas cuando rodeó con los brazos a Tomoyo, Eriol la escuchó decir, de qué forma esa canción le traía tantos buenos recuerdos.

De a poco, la fiesta logró encenderse nuevamente. Todo era baile y risas.

Cuando el festejo estaba en el clímax y todos bailaban es que vio a Tomoyo escabullirse. Nuevamente él la siguió, ella se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó, haciéndola saltar del susto, ella se detuvo un momento para luego continuar caminando entre los diferentes coches.

—Sí, mi vuelo sale en tres horas —respondió presurosa.

—¿Al final se lo dijiste a Sakura?

—Mañana le llegará una nota donde le explico todo.

—Tomoyo —él la llamó.

Ella detuvo su marcha, no obstante, no dijo cosa alguna.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte? —insistió.

Ella no respondió y reemprendió la marcha.

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó esta vez, viendo como ella se alejaba. Eriol corrió hasta darle alcance, tomando su mano, que sintió estremecer entre las suyas.

La chica de cabello negro, paró y volteó para enfrentar a Eriol.

—¡Sí, tengo que hacerlo, no es lo que quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo! —vociferó, recién allí Eriol notó que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿No existe una forma en la que pudieras quedarte?

Tomoyo le sonrió con tristeza.

—Lamentablemente no. Quiero cosas que no puedo tener. Seguir viéndolas sólo me hace daño, por eso debo alejarme, Eriol —él vio la manera brusca en que ella se limpió las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos—. Quizás lo que te dije el otro día era muy pretencioso de mi parte y mucho más egoísta, no es sólo que quiera protegert…, proteger al papá de mi hijo —rectificó—, realmente quiero protegerme a mí. Tengo que aceptar que pese a lo bien que nos podamos llevar él no tiene sentimientos hacia mi persona.

Tomoyo se soltó con tosquedad del firme agarre con el que Eriol mantenía prisionero su brazo, para enfilar hacia su automóvil.

—Si ese tipo no puede valorar el gran amor que le profesas, es porque es un imbécil —dijo todo lo alto que su voz pudo.

Tomoyo siguió hasta su automóvil, se detuvo en la puerta y antes de abrirla le dirigió una mirada enigmática.

—Quizás.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta del coche y se adentró en él. Dio el contacto y maniobró para salir del aparcamiento, perdiéndose por el camino de tierra que la llevaba a la salida.

No dijo otra cosa, ni siquiera se despidió.

Esa única palabra sellaba toda la historia que habían tenido juntos. Un punto final que él no hubiese querido que llegase jamás.

Eriol se quedó inmóvil parado a mitad del aparcamiento, rodeado de un gran número de coches, observando la manera en que ella se alejaba de él.

La opresión en el pecho fue notoria, el sentimiento de haber perdido a alguien tan valioso lo dejó sin aliento. Quería tomar su coche, seguirla, hacer una persecución de película y exigirle que no se fuera, decirle que la amaba y que él podría cuidarla a ella y a su bebé, que lo querría como si fuese suyo. Podría hacer lo que fuera, pero existía un problema: él no era a quien ella amaba. No sería tan egoísta de retenerla a su lado sabiendo que vivir en Tokio le hacía daño.

Eriol regresó sus pasos a la fiesta, sin embargo, no pudo reunir las suficientes ganas para adentrarse en aquella atmósfera de felicidad. Se sentía podrido, ¿de qué forma podría encajar en aquel ambiente?

Se quedó en una terraza, sentado, mirando la manera en que las estrellas titilaban en el cielo, hubiese dado su vida por tener un cigarrillo, pero ese mal hábito, lo había superado hace bastantes años.

Habían pasado quizás más de una hora, y ya se había soltado la corbata y desabotonado el primer botón de su pulcra y blanca camisa. Si cualquiera pasase por allí, no vería más que a un hombre derrotado.

—Con que aquí estabas —la voz de Shaoran llegó a sus sentidos y él con suerte logró dirigir una mirada en su dirección—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?

Shaoran se acercó y se sentó junto a su amigo.

—Estoy viendo el cielo infinito —contestó, volviendo su atención hacia el firmamento.

Shaoran manipuló algo que sacó de su bolsillo. Era una bolsa que contenía dos puros.

—¿Recuerdas que cuando realizaste tu viaje a Cuba, me regalaste estos habanos? Dijiste que debíamos fumarlos en una ocasión especial.

Eriol estiró su boca en una sonrisa.

—¡Ni siquiera recordaba eso, mi viaje a Cuba fue hace siglos! Desconocía por completo que los hubieses guardado —comentó, pasándose las manos por su cabello negro—. Yo creía que los habías tirado, porque me dijiste que jamás fumarías una de esas cosas.

—Bueno, no es que haya cambiado de opinión. Pero creo que es una buena ocasión para sellar este día de una manera especial.

Eriol le arrebató los habanos a su amigo, de la misma bolsa Eriol sacó el cortapuros y con un movimiento prolijo los despuntó. Le pasó uno a Shaoran y él procedió a encender el suyo.

Disfrutó el sabor del tabaco en su boca, fue casi una forma de evadir ese mal momento.

La tos de Shaoran lo sacó de su propio paraíso.

—Esto es peor de lo que pensé, no creí que fuera tan malo —pronunció Shaoran en medio de la tos.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

—Digamos que es un gusto adquirido —admitió el inglés.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras las argollas de humo abandonaban la boca de Eriol. Shaoran se había rendido a la tercera calada.

—¿Y me vas a contar alguna vez que es lo que pasa entre Tomoyo y tú? —murmuró Shaoran.

Eriol se trapicó con el humo y comenzó a toser.

—Dejaste sola a Sakura. ¿No estará preocupada buscándote?

Shaoran soltó una risa.

—Le dije que vendría a ver dónde estabas —explicó—. Ella fue en búsqueda de Tomoyo, hace rato que se nos perdió de vista. Dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella —hizo una pausa mirando en todas direcciones—. La verdad es que quiere que ella se quede con su ramo, ¿recuerdas aquel por el que fuimos? Dice que es Tomoyo quien debe tenerlo —informó en tono confidente—. Así que no te preocupes, Sakura sabe que estoy contigo —puntualizó—. No quieras evadir mi pregunta. Ya no me encuentro nervioso por la boda, o distraído de modo alguno, así que soy todo oídos para escuchar de qué modo te terminaste enamorando de Tomoyo.

Eriol abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso era tan evidente?

—¡Shaoran!

El grito de Sakura hizo que ambos se pusieran de pie en un santiamén. Ella venía casi corriendo hacia ellos, Shaoran recorrió los metros que les separaban hasta alcanzarla.

—¡No está! ¡No está! —repitió varias veces, respirando con dificultad—. La busqué por todas partes y no está.

—¿Te refieres a Tomoyo? —preguntó el chino.

Sakura asintió con preocupación.

—No se despidió, así que no creo que se haya ido —entornó los ojos verdes—. Préstame tu móvil, la llamaré.

Shaoran le extendió el teléfono, Sakura marcó y esperó, haciendo un gesto nervioso con las manos.

—Me envía al buzón de voz.

Eriol observaba la situación, sin saber si decir lo que él sabía de la amiga de Sakura, o quedarse en silencio.

Repentinamente, Shaoran encajó su mirada ámbar en él.

—Tú sabes dónde está —aseguró.

La mirada suplicante de Sakura lo llenó.

—¿En serio, Eriol? —se acercó a él para tomarle las manos—. ¿Tú sabes dónde está Tommy?

—La verdad es que no sé dónde está en este momento…—trató de evadir.

—¿Qué es lo que no nos estás contando? ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre Tomoyo, Eriol? —cuestionó Shaoran, que también se notaba tan preocupado como Sakura.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Ella dijo que te dejaría una nota para explicar sus motivos —murmuró, fijando su atención en Sakura.

—¿Explicarme qué?

—Tomoyo se irá de Tokio.

Sakura abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, luego la vio tragar y hacer una mueca de preocupación.

—¿Se va? ¿Dónde? —musitó casi sin voz.

—No tengo idea.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Acaso está loca? —se preguntó Sakura, quien buscó a Shaoran.

—Nos pondremos en contacto con ella, ¿de acuerdo? —prometió el chino, abrazando a su esposa.

—¡Tiene más de siete meses de embarazo! ¡Ella ya no debería estar viajando con ese tiempo de gestación! No debe tener más estrés ha sufrido mucho de eso —estalló Sakura.

Eriol sintió en ese momento, como si un balde de agua gélida le cayera encima.

—¿Cuán… Cuánto tiene de embarazo? —preguntó sintiéndose pasmado.

Sakura dirigió su atención a él con extrañeza.

—Siete meses, ¿por? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

El corazón comenzó a golpear fuerte en su pecho, se sentó como si ya no pudiese mantenerse de pie.

Su mente se encargó de trabajar con rapidez. Las fechas coincidían, él podría ser el padre del hijo de Tomoyo.

—Sakura, es importante. ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre el padre de la criatura de Tomoyo? —la pregunta le salió desesperada, al palpitar desbocado se le unió un temblor en sus manos.

—No sé quién es, sólo que ella lo conoció en un bar, hace siete meses. Fue la misma noche que Shaoran y yo decidimos iniciar lo nuestro. Lo recuerdo a la perfección —explicó con la misma seriedad que Eriol la miraba.

Eriol sintió que la sangre se le iba de la cara. El tipo del bar era él, estaba seguro, de modo que él era...

—¡Oh maldito infierno! —exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Las imágenes de Tomoyo y él, lo bombardearon. Su forma de comportarse, la manera en que lo miraba, como lo besaba, el modo en que se entregaba. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! Ella estaba enamorada de él.

Otros pensamientos oscuros lo atacaron, recordó el sufrimiento que vio en su rostro, cuando él le pidió que reconociera que ese hijo no era de él. O el modo en que le había gritado que no quería saber nada sobre el padre de su hijo. ¡Era él! ¡Y estaba seguro que ella estaba tratando de decírselo! Pero con su comportamiento cobarde, consiguió que ella guardara silencio y que mintiera para protegerlo.

" _Hay alguien que quiero proteger. Y si me quedó más tiempo ya no podría seguir guardando silencio_ ", había dicho ella.

Sintió ganas de vomitar, experimentando tanto asco por sí mismo que sentía que el suelo giraba.

—¿Eriol estás bien? Te has puesto pálido.

El inglés sólo reaccionó porque Shaoran lo estaba zamarreando.

—Debo ir por ella —logró pronunciar, intentando calmarse para poder actuar.

Quizás aún estaba a tiempo de recuperarla.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Shaoran lo fijó contra la pared, sujetándolo por los hombros.

—Tomoyo… —murmuró.

—¡Eriol! ¡Enfócate! ¡Sólo estás diciendo disparates! —escupió Shaoran.

—No son disparates —musitó como extraviado—. Tengo que ir a buscarla, pero ¿qué se supone que voy a decirle? ¿De qué modo ella me va a perdonar?

Sakura y Shaoran intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

—Eriol, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? —preguntó Sakura esta vez.

—Yo soy el sujeto del bar —confesó, Sakura abrió los ojos muy grandes—. Yo soy el hombre con el que ella se acostó esa noche.

La sorpresa en el rostro de los esposos era irrefrenable.

—Voy al aeropuerto, si tengo suerte podré encontrarla antes de que suba a avión —se puso de pie, como un resorte. Corrió en dirección a su coche.

Oyó la forma en que Shaoran le pidió que se detuviera, pero no se quedó a darle en el gusto. Todos sus sentidos estaban fusionados en conseguir lo único que le importaba en el mundo: Poder encontrar a Tomoyo y confesarle que la amaba, que había sido un idiota al no darse cuenta de todas las señales. La verdad siempre estuvo ahí. Sus sentidos se lo gritaban, fue él quien hizo oídos sordos a los gritos que propagaba su intuición.

Condujo de forma irresponsable. Agradecía al cielo que fuese de madrugada, pues de esa manera el flujo vehicular era prácticamente inexistente. De modo que, al arribar al aeropuerto, pudo hacerlo de una pieza, sin haber provocado una tragedia.

Recorrió el lugar de cabo a rabo, sólo para obtener resultados nulos.

Preguntó en todas las aerolíneas, pero ninguna de ellas quiso brindarle la información, sobre si una pasajera llamada Tomoyo Daidouji viajaba con ellos. Con la casi nula información que tenía, era ilógico que lo siguiera intentando, pero aun cuando ya había pasado el tiempo en que se supone que salía el vuelo de Tomoyo, continuó buscándola.

Los resultados fueron tan inútiles como sus primeros intentos.

Sintiendo el mal sabor de la derrota, se derrumbó en uno de los asientos, observó con ojos perdidos como las personas deambulaban por el lugar, el desconsuelo que experimentaba era tan crudo, que por muchas horas sólo tuvo energías para ver aquel ir y venir de gente.

La había perdido.

Habían pasado treinta y siete días desde la boda de Sakura y Shaoran. Casi novecientas horas en que Eriol logró experimentar el verdadero significado de la palabra desesperación. Una cantidad de tiempo que era casi inacabable para el joven inglés.

Luego de escuchar la historia completa, el par de castaños se habían comprometido a ayudarlo a ubicar a Tomoyo.

La primera semana había mantenido la esperanza de que ella se comunicara con Sakura para decirle donde estaba, pero las llamadas que ella realizaba eran aleatorias y de poca duración, sólo para decirle a su prima que se encontraba bien. Pese a los esfuerzos de Sakura, Tomoyo había sabido cómo evitar el revelar la ubicación que ocupaba actualmente.

Sus llamadas eran pequeños oasis de tranquilidad, entre tanto pesimismo. Cada vez que Sakura le contaba sobre aquellas comunicaciones, era como si volviese a respirar. Saber que ella estaba bien, llevando su embarazo por buen camino, le reportaba algo de sosiego.

Estaba por irse a su casa, había sido un día de arduo trabajo. La puerta de la oficina de abrió de sopetón, entró Shaoran, con la respiración acelerada.

—¡Sakura logró convencerla! ¡Sabemos dónde está, le dio su dirección incluso! —exclamó.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie con celeridad.

—Está en Londres.

—¿Se fue a Inglaterra?

Eriol pensó que casi era una ironía de la vida, que ella se hubiese marchado precisamente a su país natal.

—Sí.

—Sakura logró hacerla hablar ¿Cómo fue que lo logró?

—Sakura le comentó lo preocupada que se sentía, sobre todo al tener en cuenta lo inminente del parto. Tomoyo accedió a decírselo si ella prometía que se calmaría. Al parecer no sospecha que nosotros sabemos de su historia —murmuró Shaoran.

—Debo reservar un vuelo a mi país —musitó con entusiasmo y nerviosismo en la misma proporción.

—Ya lo hice, en realidad, fue Sakura quien se encargó. Tu vuelo sale mañana a primera hora de la mañana, debes ir a hacer tu equipaje.

Eriol se sentó en su gran sofá de gerente, y encajó una mirada de profundo agradecimiento.

—No tengo modo de retribuir todo lo que me han ayudado estos casi dos meses —dijo con emoción—. No quiero imaginar la forma en que hubiese pasado por esto sin su apoyo.

Shaoran le sonrió.

—Tan sólo has que valga la pena.

Eriol se sintió nostálgico en el momento exacto que sus pies tocaron suelo londinense.

Leyó por millonésima vez el papel que contenía la dirección de Tomoyo. Un automóvil rentado estaba esperándolo en el estacionamiento, por lo que al arribar se dirigió al coche y arrancó en dirección a encontrarse con Tomoyo.

Eriol se fijó que la dirección realmente no era una casa, sino que se trataba de un local comercial: de una pastelería, específicamente.

Casi sintió la decepción apoderarse de él. Esa no era la dirección de su casa. ¿Acaso Tomoyo le había mentido a su prima? Se quedó observando el lugar por casi veinte minutos, sin poder decidir qué hacer.

Fue entonces como vio que alguien salió del lugar, un chico joven. El joven se dedicó a cerrar las persianas de las cortinas de las puertas. Ya era bastante entrada la tarde, por lo que los diferentes negocios de la cuadra comenzaban a cerrar.

Eriol se sentía desilusionado, ella no estaba allí, esa no era su dirección.

Fue entonces cuando la vio salir de una pequeña puerta. Iba enfundada en un abrigo grueso, que se apegaba a su figura, dando cuenta de su avanzado estado de gestación. La calidez que tanto sentía cada vez que la pensaba, se vio eclipsada con ese nuevo sentimiento que brotó desde la profundidad de su ser.

Apretó con ambas manos el volante, observó el modo en que se despidió de aquel jovenzuelo haciendo una reverencia. Sus ojos minuciosos la siguieron, ella caminaba con lentitud, el vaho que salía de su boca, evidenciaba que la temperatura comenzaba a disminuir.

Eriol bajó del coche y caminó con rapidez.

Hizo votos de compromiso en ese momento. Haría lo que fuese necesario para que ella lo aceptara. Se ganaría su confianza. Le confesaría sus sentimientos y le aseguraría que la amaría por todo el tiempo que le quedara de vida.

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó a unos pasos de ella.

Ella volteó para enfrentarlo. La sorpresa de sus bonitos ojos le dieron la bienvenida.

No sabía qué respuesta le daría ella, ni cómo se tomaría aquella forma de abordarla. Pero fuese como fuese. La misión de recuperarla recién comenzaba.

 **Fin**

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Lo sé, lo sé, el final es abierto. Es lo que había pensado cuando iba como por el extra IV. Y posiblemente a muchos los defraude. A mí en lo personal, me encantó, pues nos deja con la tarea de imaginar qué pasara. No negaré el hecho de que me gustaría seguir escribiendo qué pasaría, pero es algo que no tengo planeado en el corto plazo.

Siento la tardanza, pero como pudieron notar fue un capítulo muy largo. Pasaron bastantes cosas y la verdad, siendo muy honesta, articular la forma de presentarlo fue un dolor de cabeza. Partiendo por el hecho que el capítulo comienza con un lemon bastante subido de tono, pensé en quitarlo y mandárselo a aquellos que realmente quisieran leerlo, pero conociendo que las próximas semanas mi trabajo se pone desquiciantemente demandante, es que lo desistí y lo dejé. Ojalá no haya herido susceptibilidades.

Luego Tomoyo casi diciéndole a Eriol que él era su felicidad, Eriol sin comprender completamente lo que ella quería decir y sus profundas discusiones consigo mismo.

A mitad de escribir se me ocurrió un encuentro con el ex de Tomoyo, alguien en los reviews lo mencionó y desde ese momento rondó en mi cabeza hasta que lo hice encajar aquí. Amé que Eriol lo golpeará. Vamos, que estoy en contra de la violencia, pero no pude evitar resistir el disfrutar esa escena.

Esto desencadenó que voliesen a estar juntos y vimos a una Tomoyo que por momentos se olvidó de sus planes y disfrutaron como si fuesen una pareja, hasta que ella recordó que debía marcharse.

La boda destapó todo, Eriol se enteró de la verdad, sin embargo, ella ya se había marchado.

Me divertí escribiendo sobre esta pareja, es probable que vuelva a hacerlo, esta vez como la pareja protagonista. Ojalá pueda contar con su lectura también. Agradezco con enormidad todos sus comentarios, considero que son el mejor pago que podemos recibir cuando nos dedicamos a crear una historia. Por eso, gracias.

Nos leeremos pronto, eso espero.

Au revoir.

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews:

Sul Ad Astral: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, respecto al capítulo anterior. La verdad es que sí se me antojo necesario plasmar todo lo que había pasado Tomoyo, pues de ese modo era más natural entender el porqué tomo las decisiones que ejecutó durante este último capítulo. Pasaron varias cosas, creo que podría haber dividido las entregas en más partes, pero cabezotamente trate de mantener mi palabra y darle la culminación en este capítulo. Realmente estoy ansiosa por saber qué te pareció todo. Gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia.

Maxmanga: Primero, quiero agradecer el tiempo que te tomas para comentar la historia. Concuerdo contigo totalmente, la forma en que se tomaron lo del bebé ambos fue la más obvia, pero se generó un círculo de ignorancia, ella intenta protegerlo de la verdad y él por su parte sintió celos del padre el hijo de Tomoyo, pues era evidente la forma en que ella lo amaba. Fue un capítulo muy largo y creo que pasaron muchas cosas. Realmente espero que te haya gustado.

Elanie: Realmente no sé si fue bueno o no que ellos volvieran a intimar. Pero como pudiste leer, ella mantuvo su postura de no revelar la identidad del padre de su hijo, aunque estuvo a punto en determinado momento. Ella de verdad no creía que estaba embarazada, por lo que fue una bomba. Ahora respecto a este capítulo, espero leer tus percepciones de este capítulo. Gracias por comentar nuevamente (te responderé tu otro review más abajo)

Cyna: Gracias por tus percepciones del capítulo anterior. Y es lógico que la llegada de un bebé hace que uno se replantee todo. Y la forma en que ella se enteró de su embarazo fue super extraña, muy estresante. Yo también me pregunto de qué forma ella puede mantenerse tan entera, su personalidad está plagada de resiliencia y eso me agrada de este personaje. Gracias por comentar, espero saber que te pareció este capítulo.

Noir: He de confesar que también amé la escena del bebé pateando, porque fue justo cuando ella estaba más debilitada. Desde la perspectiva de Tomoyo ella está dejando que Eriol sea feliz, y eso significa que debe alejarse de él. Creo que el acostarse con Eriol fue porque no pudo negarse, ni resistirse y también porque ella lo ama, estar con él era lo que más deseaba en aquel momento. La historia se desarrolló un poco diferente a lo que planteaste, Tomoyo no regresó, fue Eriol quien la buscó. Y al final se queda la sensación que él se la jugará hasta recuperarla. Gracias por comentar siempre.

Lin Li Lo Li: Gracias por comentar, cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo jamás creí que sería uno tan largo y lleno de cosas. Efectivamente Tomoyo se fue, sabiendo que perdería todo en su vida. Pero así es el amor y ella estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por ser fiel a ese sentimiento. El final es abierto, pero deja una clara posibilidad para que ellos sean felices.

Cata06: Gracias por comentar. Yo también estoy de acuerdo a que esta historia eclipsó completamente a la primera parte, quizás fue porque su historia era más complicada y se dio de un modo extraño. Créeme que amé escribirla y también la tozudez de cada uno, que los llevaron a este tipo de conclusión, ella yéndose para hacerlo feliz y él permitiéndolo pues no sabía que era precisamente a él a quien quería proteger, a quien amaba. Espero que te haya gustado esta culminación.

Lunabsc: Luna, traté de demorar lo menos posible, pero como pudiste leer fue un capítulo excesivamente largo, claro, dije que sería el último y traté de cumplirlo, aunque no contaba con que me inspiraría de tal modo. Espero que te haya gustado y que me digas qué te pareció este capítulo.

Yi Jie Li Kinomoto: ¡Muchas gracias! Tomoyo fue muy despistada, eso es claro. Jamás esperó que esa noche trajera ese tipo de consecuencias. Ni tampoco esperó que se enamoraría de Eriol, por eso fue genial escribir de esos dos. Gracias por leer mi historia y darte el tiempo de comentar.

Nozomi: Gracias por comentar. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices respecto a Sonomi, ella sólo quiere lo mejor para Tomoyo, quizás sus métodos son algo extremos. Pero malvada no es, espero que se haya entendido en este último capítulo. Y no, no se enteró en una sesión de sexo, creo que menosprecias la capacidad de Tomoyo para ser una tumba y si dijo que guardaría silencio, es porque lo hará. Aunque la vimos tentada a decírselo luego de acostarse juntos, cuando estaban discutiendo… Espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo.

AkireOicor: ¡Gracias por escribir! Y realmente espero que te haya agradado el desenlace de esta historia.

Guest: Me encanta que te gusten los extras. Y también, que éstos hayan logrado hacer que te gustara más la pareja de ExT. Agradezco tu apoyo y que te tomes el tiempo de comentar. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo también.

Karina: Gracias de verdad, me alegra tanto que te guste esta historia y que sea de tu agrado. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, también.

LadyOmega: Antes que todo, quiero decir que me encantó tu nickname, es genial. A mí también me encanta el drama, creo que excesivamente, por ello lo dejé como un final abierto, pues quiero ver si puedo hacer sufrir a Eriol otro poco más. Gracias por dejar un comentario, me agrada mucho que te haya gustado la historia.

Sylvia Ocytko: Dividiré mi respuesta en dos partes. La primera es con respecto al manga, no sé porque no dejo de tener la sensación de que se viene bastante drama y que Shaoran algo se trae, son las CLAMP y sabemos que suelen ser sádicas con sus finales :(. Ahora volviendo a la historia, concuerdo que Tomoyo tiene más formas de ser explotada como personaje, al ser misteriosa y buena para muchas cosas, puede adaptarse de muchas maneras a las historias que personas como yo creamos xD. Su historia fue un deleite de escribir. Espero que te haya gustado.

Vmc: Gracias por tu comentario. Concuerdo que era necesario saber lo que había vivido Tomoyo, de ese modo también podríamos entender de mejor manera la decisión que tomó. Eriol se mostró desesperado al verla, pero no quise ahondar mayormente en aquello, debido a que el capítulo ya era suficientemente largo como para agregar más drama xD. Espero tu opinión respecto a este último capítulo.

Guest: Trate de tardar lo menos posible. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar.

Agatali12: Sí, sí, ya terminó. Espero que todas las trampas hayan sido aclaradas. Gracias por comentar.

RIP-MODE: De verdad se acabó Cliché, con un final abierto, además. Era algo que tenía pensado desde hace rato. Más que nada porque me gustaría escribir más detalladamente su re-encuentro, pero como dije que terminaría aquí, pues me esforcé porque ello ocurriera. Fue un capitulo lleno de cosas y de revelaciones. Gracias por darte siempre el tiempo de comentar, de verdad que valoro que lo hagas, además me alegra el día :) Espero que nos encontremos pronto en otra historia, o en la continuación de esta si es que así lo quieres las musas.

Karito: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Me encanta que te guste!

: Exactamente. La primera historia era ligera, de hecho, estaba pensada que fuera un oneshot. Algo ligero para leer entre historias más complejas. Lo de Tomoyo y Eriol fue una sorpresa realmente. Cuando comencé los extras, no pensé que podría darle tanta profundidad y dinamismo. Por lo que me siento muy contenta con el resultado.

Anonimi: ¡Me alegro que te guste! Gracias por darte el tiempo para comentar.

Elanie: Confieso que tarde bastante, pero se debió a que el capítulo en sí, es muy muy largo, de modo que no pude tenerlo antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura finalmente. Gracias por seguir y leer esta historia. Un abrazo.


	14. Epílogo

**Advertencia: Epílogo en extremo largo, si entra a leer esto que sea bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Epílogo**

El frío se colaba por la gruesa tela del abrigo, se sentía casi como si cargara una tonelada de ropa; pese a los kilos de tejido, la baja temperatura había encontrado la manera de alcanzarla, no perdonándola de modo alguno y la haciéndola estremecer. Tomoyo detuvo sus pasos, sopló sus manos enguantadas y luego las frotó con el afán de calentarlas. Suspiró, retomando su camino.

El ambiente estaba tan gélido, que la idea de acurrucarse en un sofá, frente al fuego reponedor de la chimenea, era tan atractiva que sólo quería poder llegar a su hogar para poder llevarla a cabo. Claro, ella no tenía una chimenea, pero se conformaba con la calefacción, el sofá y una manta, de modo que apuró sus entumecidas piernas, obligándolas a seguir avanzando.

Pese a que inyectaba toda la velocidad que era capaz, para escapar de las bajas temperaturas, su caminar era lento, debido a que sus movimientos eran entorpecidos por lo avanzado de su embarazo. Seguir trabajando aun cuando su parto era inminente, decía mucho acerca de todo lo que le había costado radicarse en Inglaterra.

El hilo conductor de sus pensamientos se vio violentamente alterado en el momento en que su mente cayó en imaginar a su hijo. Antes de poder controlarlo, una sonrisa inundó su semblante, como siempre que pensaba en aquel pequeño que crecía en sus entrañas. Tan sólo faltaban tres semanas y podría tener en sus brazos a su bebé. Con esto en su cabeza, se alejó de la tienda que había logrado montar en aquellas tierras extranjeras.

Nadie, ni siquiera ella misma, habría pensado que terminaría sacando provecho de uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, como lo era la repostería. Desde que era muy joven había explotado ese lado suyo; lo que significó pasar interminables tardes degustando esas delicias junto con su prima Sakura. Una imperceptible y fugaz sonrisa voló por su rostro, los recuerdos de aquellos increíbles días de su infancia parecían tan lejanos, y pese a ello aún le acarreaban calidez a su vida.

Suspiró al pensar en su país natal, por fin había escapado de toda la presión. No iba a poder con todo si se quedaba en Japón.

La antigua Tomoyo hubiese resistido sólo por testarudez, por no perder, por no demostrar su debilidad; era probable que se hubiese quedado en Japón aguantando y sufriendo, porque de ese modo la habían criado. Una Daidouji nunca retrocedía, jamás abandonaba y mucho menos se retiraba. Una Daidouji debía enfrentar cualquier cosa; por lo que aceptar que no podía seguir padeciendo todo aquel estrés fue casi una epifanía, una liberación y un descanso. Al principio, le fue muy complicado darse el valor para dejar todo atrás para comenzar a construir una vida con su hijo, donde él fuese lo más importante. Y a más de un mes de haber ejecutado el primer paso de su cambio, sentía que no se había equivocado, sin embargo, todo esto no había sido fácil, en lo absoluto.

Su problema principal era ella misma; ella y sus pensamientos que se convocaban aún en contra de su voluntad.

La sonrisa que había llevado clavada en la cara, se agrió. Las inclinaciones de su mente por repasar ciertos temas, que ella misma se prohibía, siempre tenían el mismo efecto devastador. Pues, aun cuando se lo negaba a sí misma, sabía que, en el fondo, muy por detrás de sus sueños más secretos, la esperanza no había muerto.

Por un lado, estaba el casi enfermizo amor que le profesaba a Eriol. Había soñado innumerables veces que él venía por ella, como si se tratase de un cuento de hadas. Él, Eriol Hiragizawa, aparecía un día aclamando su amor por ella a los cuatros vientos. Seguro que la sofisticación no era un ingrediente principal en sus deseos. Ni el sentido común. De hecho, estaba segura que ella debía de estar loca para sentir tanto afecto por él. Definitivamente, estaba chiflada.

Por otra parte, estaba la preocupación que generaba en Sakura.

Pensar en Sakura era lo único que se permitía sin sentir remordimientos. Bueno, decir que no sentía un alto nivel de desasosiego al pensar en la chica de ojos verdes, era exagerado. Estaba consciente que su prima estaba preocupada por ella, esto de cierto modo la hacía sentirse culpable, pues uno de sus tantos objetivos de alejarse era precisamente lo opuesto. Aunque en el fondo siempre supo que Sakura no estaría tranquila desconociendo su paradero, esperaba que el decirle dónde estaba fuese un bálsamo que consiguiera calmarla un poco. Apretó los labios contenidamente. Y dirigió otro pensamiento para su prima, disculpándose en la distancia por seguir causándole preocupaciones.

Y la otra persona que protagonizaba sus pensamientos continuamente era su madre. Al llegar a este punto de sus cavilaciones, movió su cabeza repetidamente, en un auténtico intento de alejar aquella proyección mental de Sonomi Daidouji.

Se había prohibido dirigir siquiera un solo pensamiento a aquella mujer, pues el agujero que sentía en el pecho tenía el poder de quitarle el aliento y decorar sus ojos con lágrimas que no eran bienvenidas.

No quería acordarse de su madre, ni de Eriol. Esos temas eran tabúes.

Y pese a sus aprensiones, el torbellino que generaban sus ideas se quedó en Sonomi. No pudo evitar estremecerse, y tampoco podía decir si esto se debía al frío o por atreverse a dirigir sus pensamientos a la mujer que le había dado la vida; pues cada vez que pensaba en ella, sentía una desazón al recordar cómo fue que terminaron las cosas.

Sonomi Daidouji se caracterizaba por su temple y determinación en los negocios, así como también, por su gran obsesión por el control. Sonomi no se quedaría tranquila hasta que Tomoyo sucumbiera a sus peticiones. Tomoyo estaba segura que su madre la quería, pero su forma de demostrar su afecto era un poco complicada. Y estuvo muy claro durante su última conversación, en la boda de Sakura, que su madre no descansaría hasta que ella se casara, tenía una inexplicable ceguera respecto a esto.

Su madre había sido muy clara que no dejaría que nadie la empleara, conocía perfectamente a Sonomi para estar al tanto que no era una amenaza vacía. Lo cumpliría. Aunque tuviese que mover los hilos que fuera, se saldría con la suya.

Renunció a la idea de buscar empleo en su profesión, ya que sus conocimientos judiciales y penales no servían de nada en Inglaterra, pues tenían otro código civil. Bien podría estudiárselo si quisiese, pero estaba claro que sus prioridades eran otras. Además, aunque intentara buscar empleo en una transnacional que tuviese negocios con Japón, por ejemplo, sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Su madre seguramente se enteraría y querría bloquearle cualquier medio de subsistencia, ella se lo había dicho directamente.

Fue por eso que decidió desaparecer, al menos desde el punto de vista financiero. Pasó todo el dinero que poseía a una cuenta bancaría que no pudiese rastrearse, pues estaba segura que su madre monitorearía sus movimientos a través de sus tarjetas de crédito. Luego, había tomado un vuelo hasta España, desde allí había recorrido varios países de Europa con la intención de perder el hilo de sus pasos. Privilegió el uso de trenes, que le reportaban un anonimato, que era más difícil de perseguir. Así hasta llegar a su destino: Inglaterra.

¿Por qué Inglaterra?

Quería que su hijo tuviese la misma nacionalidad que su padre. No importaba si Eriol nunca se enteraba, al menos su hijo habría nacido en el mismo país que él.

Una vez establecida en un pequeño apartamento, que no podía compararse con el que poseía en Japón; realizó un examen sobre su situación, llegando a concluir que, si no comenzaba un negocio, sus ahorros se mermarían en cuestión de meses. Fue de esa manera en que la idea de poner una tienda tomó forma.

No había resultado sencillo y tuvo que recurrir a casi todo el dinero que tenía para conseguirlo. Tomoyo pidió a los dioses que le permitieran alcanzar cierto éxito, pues de lo contrario no sabría qué hacer. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió que su local fuese medianamente exitoso. Llevaba recién dos semanas y media, pero ya comenzaba a ganar cierta reputación. La tienda no le generaba grandes riquezas, pero lo suficiente como para pagar las deudas y un extra para adquirir las cosas necesarias para el bebé. Incluso la última semana, siendo consciente que ya no podía sobre-exigirse más, contrató a un joven que le ayudaba por medio turno.

Era obvio que tendría que cerrar cuando diera a luz, pero incluso eso ya estaba cubierto. Si se ceñía a su proyección financiera, lograría sortear ese tiempo sin complicaciones.

Un nudo en su garganta se posó profundamente, sucedía cada vez que recordaba la forma en que había hablado con Sonomi. Pues le dolía que ella no hubiese sido capaz de comprenderla. Durante la boda había estado confundida con respecto a la decisión de irse de Japón, pero con aquella última conversación, le quedó muy claro que debía emprender el rumbo hacia su propia vida.

Si tuvo dudas de irse, en ese momento se evaporaron.

¿Acaso admitía que había dudado en alejarse de Tokio?

La respuesta era un sí, absoluto y elocuente.

Y era Eriol quien tenía la culpa de todas aquellas vacilaciones. Él y su extraño comportamiento la última vez que habían estado juntos, cuando ella se entregó por completo a él. A la mañana siguiente, por un instante, había creído que él sentía algo por ella. Para después sentirse destrozada por sus crueles palabras.

Durante la boda de Sakura, Tomoyo se había esforzado en no dirigir su atención a Eriol, fingir que él y ella no se conocían en lo absoluto; cuestión que había resultado toda una proeza. Un poema a la resistencia mental. En la ceremonia, ella fue consciente que él no le había quitado la mirada de encima, aún recordaba la sensación de eterno cosquilleo en su nuca. Sabía que era él quien la estudiaba a cada segundo de aquella celebración.

Esa sensación fue la culpable que, por momentos, su mente se perdiera del importante momento que estaba viviendo Sakura, para adentrarse en los turbulentos razonamientos que se propagaban por su cabeza. No había podido dejar de darle vueltas a su último encuentro íntimo con Eriol.

¿Por qué él se había enfadado tanto aquella vez? Esa pregunta siempre rondaba por ahí, y a la más mínima posibilidad, salía a flote.

Ella había intentado contestarla de mil maneras, pero no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta. ¿Existiría, acaso, una?

Cada tanto, dos frases que él había dicho en aquella discusión, se repetían, cada una significaban cosas opuestas, o eso le parecía a ella, aunque no estuviese segura. Por lo mismo, al recordar una y llenarse de esperanza, venía la otra y la llenaba de un feroz dolor; así, en una eterna escaramuza.

Ella odiaba que su cerebro recordara con tanta exactitud sus palabras, detestaba que cada una la llevaran de ida y vuelta, al cielo y al infierno. Y más de una vez, cada día.

En aquella pelea, Eriol le había preguntado si amaba al padre de su hijo. Las palabras iban y venían tan rápido que le costaba trabajo no estallar y contarle todo a Eriol.

Es cierto que había jurado que protegería a Eriol, porque lo amaba. No quería que el saber que sería padre lo hiciera infeliz. Así como tampoco, querría que él sintiera que debía tener algún compromiso con ella a fuerzas; pero en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, estuvo tentada a incumplir su promesa y gritarle a la cara todo.

Él estaba enfadado porque no le había dicho al papá de su hijo que sería padre.

¡Cuando era precisamente el padre del bebé, o sea él, quien le pidió no saber nada!

Eso la había hecho enfadar. Hasta que otra pregunta por parte de él la sacudió.

Le preguntó si amaba a ese sujeto. Ella sólo pudo guardar silencio, esforzándose, mordiéndose los labios, para no develar su secreto.

Y allí venía la frase que, por un instante tan efímero, le había abierto las puertas de la felicidad.

— _Pues esa evasión confirma que lo amas, Tomoyo_ —había dicho él, su gesto era tan amargo, casi como si esa conclusión le doliera a nivel físico. Tomoyo se quedó estupefacta por una milésima de segundo; de pronto, era como si el tiempo fluctuara de manera diferente. No costó nada que la esperanza se hiciese presente—. _Supongo que lo de nosotros, lo que ocurrió anoche, y la otra noche, no fue más que porque nos atraemos, pero no hay sentimientos profundos que nos unan, ¿no?_

Percibir esa pesadumbre en sus palabras, darles significado, fue hermoso. Ella creyó que él la quería, y le preguntó si sentía algo por ella.

Estaba completamente desnuda bajó esa sabana y, aun así, hacer esa pregunta, la había hecho sentir más expuesta que nunca. Había depositado tanta esperanza en aquellas palabras, que apretaba más y más la sabana contra su cuerpo, tratando de cubrirse el alma, más que el cuerpo.

La expectación de su respuesta, la dejó sin respirar. Si él admitía que sentía algo por ella, que no eran sólo imaginaciones suyas. Ella lo arriesgaría todo por una oportunidad.

La expectativa que la hizo sentir tan viva y temerosa, por aquellos hermosos, largos e insignificantes segundos, murió con la respuesta que Eriol le dio.

—¡ _Por favor!_ —Él contesto, burlándose. ¡Mofándose! —. _Lo nuestro es sólo caliente sexo._

Esas seis palabras, la hicieron sentir como una estúpida. Aún hoy, después de más de un mes, esas palabras le causaban daño.

¿De verdad había creído que él podía quererla?

Pero tal vez sí, pues su mente, rápidamente había ideado una explicación menos dolorosa para el comportamiento de Eriol.

Existía la posibilidad de que él sólo hubiese dicho esas palabras, por creer que ella amaba a otro. Al padre de su hijo.

Entonces ella decidió decírselo. ¿Qué podía perder?

Y nuevamente se dio contra un muro. Él la hizo callar, no quería saber nada más.

Luego todo se tornó más humillante, cuando él le pidió que se fuera. Se sintió como si fuese basura, de usar y tirar.

Ella se había quedado parada a mitad de la habitación, mientras él se perdía camino al baño. Sus ojos le dolían pues el escozor que provocaban sus lágrimas aumentaba a cada segundo. Se quedó mirando la cama, estaba desordenada, había tanto caos en aquel lecho como en sus propios pensamientos. Se apuró en vestirse, para en segundo lugar estirar la cama. Ordenarla era casi como una renuncia a los recuerdos, tan valiosos, que allí había creado. Limpió las únicas dos lágrimas que no pudo contener y se encaminó a la salida.

Al irse de aquel departamento, las palabras que él le había arrojado como un golpe, se repetían una y otra, y otra vez, haciéndole más daño en cada ocasión. Estaba segura que tenía una veta masoquista, pues de otra forma no se explicaba por qué su cerebro insistía en repetir esas palabras y repasar ese momento en sus recuerdos. Caminaba esforzándose por no llorar, lográndolo hasta el momento en que cerró la puerta de su departamento. Pasó un día completo sumida en aquel velo oscuro de la depresión. Hasta que un sueño reparador le dio la convicción que debía marcharse. Pese a todo el miedo que sentía por irse de Japón, en ese momento supo que no podía soportarlo más. No podía seguir esperando lo que jamás ocurriría. Ella amaba a Eriol, era un hecho; sin embargo, esto no significaba que los sentimientos fuesen recíprocos.

A pesar de todo, al verlo en la boda, volvió a creer que aún existía una oportunidad con él.

Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que, pese a todo lo mal que él la había hecho sentir, de todos modos, esperaba que un milagro ocurriera y que, de pronto, Eriol confesara que realmente sentía algo por ella.

La esperanza era muy peligrosa.

¿Qué ocurría con su maldita cabeza que no podía aceptar lo evidente?

Quizás era porque él fue por ella cuando discutió con su madre. O, por la cara desencajada que tenía cuando percibió que ella fingía en la boda de su amiga, una alegría que sólo podía emular como una máscara, para no romperse en medio de tanta algarabía y felicidad.

No obstante, en el instante, que puso en perspectiva toda la discusión con su madre. Supo que debía irse. Y aunque le costase, se abriría paso en la vida y viviría como a ella se le antojase. Su madre ya no la dominaría más. Y Eriol podría mantener la felicidad cuando ella se fuera.

Con esos pensamientos en mente abandonó la boda. Convencida que era el único camino viable.

Aún podía palpar la forma en que sucedió el último encuentro con Eriol. Era casi como una película que se repetía sin cansancio en su cabeza.

Verlo parado en el estacionamiento, diciéndole que el padre de su hijo era un idiota por no amarla, fue como un chiste sin gracia. Sonrió al recordar lo irónico que resultaba, que se estuviese insultando a él mismo sin saberlo. Recordaba que en ese momento pensó que a veces la vida tenía un retorcido sentido del humor. Después se veía a sí misma adentrándose en su automóvil, para verlo por el espejo retrovisor parado a mitad del estacionamiento. Esa era la última vez que lo había visto.

Eriol.

No había día en que no pensara, aunque fuese unos minutos, en él. De acuerdo, eran mucho más que unos minutos…

Al principio se sentía abrumada y un poco desesperada; era extraño que tantos kilómetros de por medio no hubiesen cortado los sentimientos que le despertaba aquel hombre, al contrario, parecía ser una relación directamente proporcional, mientras más distancia y tiempo interponía entre ellos, sus sentimientos se hacían más fuertes. A medida que pasaron las semanas pudo darse por vencida y no luchar contra todo lo que su cerebro obstinadamente insistía en recordar, lo cual no quería decir que la intensidad de sus pensamientos se hubiese mitigado. Era una maldición, si se quería ver de esa forma, pero del mismo modo era lo más hermoso que ella hubiese experimentado.

Por eso, simplemente no podía odiarlo por demasiado tiempo. Porque tenía que aceptar que en ocasiones el resentimiento contra él aparecía, especialmente cuando recordaba la forma en que la echó de su departamento o cuando se negó a saber sobre su paternidad, pero todos esos sentimientos negativos se empequeñecían al recordar toda su historia. Él le había hecho sentir importante, no como una muñeca descompuesta, sino como una mujer sensual y que podía conseguir sentir el deseo en su forma más cruda, sin ser despreciada por ello. Él se había preocupado por ella. Tomoyo sabía que el pendiente que Eriol mostraba por su bienestar, era genuino.

No tenía mayores razones de peso para odiarlo. Él nunca le había prometido nada, de modo que no había motivos reales para resentimientos. Es más, tenía muchos motivos para sentir lo contrario. Tocó su vientre en un gesto de legítimo amor: Eriol era el papá de su hijo, jamás podría guardarle rencor eternamente. Estaba segura que con el tiempo lograría tan sólo verlo como el padre de su bebé, nada más. Por mientras tenía que distraerse y pensar en otras cosas. Después de todo, el amor no se pasa de un día para otro.

—Me alegra que tú estés calientito —susurró al bebé, mientras seguía acariciando su vientre—. Acá afuera hace mucho frío, así que no salgas hasta que estés listo.

El bebé se movió en respuesta. Tomoyo sonrió con ternura en su semblante.

Definitivamente las cosas irían bien.

Estaba por llegar a la esquina, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Permaneció congelada unos momentos. ¿Quién podría llamarla por su nombre de pila con ese tono tan agobiado? Pero lo más importante, ¿quién osaba tener esa voz tan tentadoramente parecida a la de Eriol?

Su cuerpo actúo por sí mismo y se volteó.

Frente a ella y respirando profusamente estaba él. Tenía la misma cara atractiva que recordaba cada día y cada noche, aunque estaba un poco más delgado. Sus gafas eran diferentes y tenía algunas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Pero no había duda que era Eriol Hiragizawa.

¿Acaso era una ilusión? ¿Se abría desmayado a mitad de la calle y estaba teniendo una alucinación?

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza, para darse cuenta que realmente había alguien tremendamente similar, por no decir idéntico, al inglés que se alojaba en sus sueños más íntimos.

No hubo forma en que su rostro no develara toda la sorpresa que aquel suceso provocaba. Nada la había preparado para una situación como esa. La sensación de sus nervios crispándose no se hizo esperar.

—Tomoyo —insistió esa voz que ya no sonaba parecida, sino que igual a la del padre de su hijo.

—¿Eriol? —la pregunta escapó de sus labios de una forma titubeante.

La posibilidad de que realmente fuese él quien estuviese allí, que no fuera producto de un sueño, la golpeó fuerte. Retrocedió unos pasos, sintiendo de repente un miedo invalidante.

« _¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué está aquí?_ », resonó la pregunta varias veces en su mente y con cada vez que la repetía sentía que su temor aumentaba.

—Tomoyo —volvió a repetir por tercera vez.

—No, no —ella negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo más y más—, ¿por qué…? —la pregunta quedó en el aire, pues al retroceder esos metros, no se dio cuenta que la vereda se acababa, enfrentándose al desnivel que ofrecía la solera. Tomoyo hizo unos movimientos con los brazos, intentando por todos los medios mantener el equilibrio. Todo fue tan rápido que, de un momento a otro, Eriol la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, sosteniéndola contra su pecho, para terminar, estrechándola con sus firmes brazos.

—Debes tener cuidado. Lo último que quiero es que tengas un accidente por mi culpa, bonita—murmuró contra su oído, abrazándola con mayor fuerza.

¿Bonita?

Tomoyo ocultó todo lo que le producía aquella forma en que él siempre la llamaba.

Se sentía tan protegida entre sus brazos que, por unos cuantos segundos, permitió que su cabeza se posara sobre su pecho, sentía el acelerado corazón de Eriol, sus pulmones se inundaron de aquel familiar y afrodisiaco aroma que despedía su loción.

« _Ojalá se detuviera el tiempo_ », ese pensamiento la hizo sobresaltarse, con el ímpetu de una corriente eléctrica.

De repente, sentía que no tenía fuerzas para separarse de él. No QUERÍA separarse de él. Darse cuenta de eso, hizo que experimentara un vacío en el estómago, unido a una sensación de vértigo horrorosa.

« _Dios, ¿por qué?_ »

¿Por qué cuando comenzaba a aceptar que en su vida no estaría Eriol, éste aparecía? ¿Acaso en su vida anterior había hecho algo tan mal? No era posible que en el momento en que entendía que no tendría al hombre que amaba en su vida, este apareciese delante de ella, para recordarle todo lo que no tendría.

Seguro que algún Dios la odiaba.

La pena inundó su pecho, sus ojos se sentían ardorosos. Tenía que apartarse de él, ese abrazo ya había durado más segundos de lo que era correcto y con cada instante que pasaba, la situación de tornaba más compleja de revertir. Imponiendo cada gramo de voluntad, se liberó de sus brazos. El sentimiento de pérdida fue instantáneo, aunque fingió no ser consciente de ello.

—Gracias por impedir que me cayera —musitó tan insegura como se sentía, se alejó de Eriol la mayor distancia que pudo—. Fue muy sorpresivo encontrarte aquí —La voz le salió como un chillido, habló tan rápido, que temió que él no la entendiese para nada. Tomoyo no quería verlo a los ojos, pues temía develar lo nerviosa y triste que se sentía, por lo que comenzó a desabotonar su abrigo, fingiendo concentración. De pronto, el frío era historia—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó tratando de emular una despreocupación que no sentía.

«¡ _Debo calmarme, maldición! No le hace bien al bebé que me ponga así. Si lo pienso detenidamente, que me encontrara con Eriol no quiere decir nada. Este es su país natal, por lo que cabe la posibilidad que este aquí visitando a su familia. Esto no tiene que ver, necesariamente, con mi bebé…Pero, ¿por qué me lo encuentro a menos de un día de decirle a Sakura la dirección de la tienda?_ », Tomoyo estaba tratando de elucubrar una explicación lógica a esa pregunta, cuando la respuesta de Eriol se hizo presente:

—Vine por ti y por nuestro hijo.

Esa mera frase tuvo el mismo efecto que una bofetada mental, que logró sacarla, con la fuerza de un huracán, de su diatriba analítica de la situación. De pronto sintió más miedo que en toda su vida. ¿Acaso había entendido bien?

—¿Qué? —tuvo que preguntar ella con total incredulidad, pues no estaba del todo segura de estar entendiendo todo de la forma adecuada.

Sus ojos no se perdieron el gesto nervioso que hizo Eriol, al pasar la mano por su cabello. Tomoyo sabía que él hacía eso cuando se sentía estresado o cansado.

—Que vine por ti y por…

—¡Ya sé lo que dijiste! —interrumpió, por momentos el miedo se hizo más y más grande. Debía hacer algo—. Lo que quiero saber es qué mierda significa eso —soltó, perdiendo los estribos—. ¿Qué vienes por mí y por nuestro hijo? —repitió ella, tildando cada palabra con la máxima incredulidad que pudo reunir—. ¿Desde cuándo dejó de ser "mi" hijo y paso a ser "nuestro"? —señaló, apuntándolos a los dos intercaladamente.

Eriol eludió la mirada afilada de ella, dirigiéndola hacía el piso. Volvió a pasar la mano por su cabello, para luego empuñarlas a su costado. Ligeramente levantó la vista, una que a Tomoyo se le antojo demasiado culpable, sus ojos gritaban, pidiéndole perdón a cada instante.

—Tomoyo, yo sé que me porte como un imbécil…

Ella levantó la palma de su mano, indicando a Eriol que se detuviera.

—No, no sigas con eso —se rio, fingiendo un buen humor que ambos sabían que no era verdadero—. Lo que me interesa es que me expliques por qué crees que mi hijo es tuyo.

Tomoyo no sabía por qué el corazón le latía tan deprisa. Pesé a la falsa sonrisa que aderezaba su rostro, era evidente que le descomponía la situación.

—Sé que es mío —dijo con simpleza.

« _Niégalo. Niégalo. Niégalo_ »

Confundir era la mejor defensa en ese momento.

—Esto debe ser una broma —aplaudió—. Muy divertida, por lo demás —trató de fingir ella. La sorpresa ya había pasado y podía erigir una muralla y proteger su secreto hasta el final. Eriol guardó un silencio sepulcral, la observaba y ella se sentía muy expuesta. De forma que decidió seguir en su papel—. ¿A qué estás jugando? —Tomoyo soltó una risita, que era tan falsa como lo sería una moneda de dos yenes.

El silencio entre ellos reinó durante unos instantes. Una ráfaga de viento gélido hizo que Tomoyo recordara que, hasta antes de su encuentro con Eriol, estaba muriéndose de frío, de modo que, involuntariamente, se estremeció, abrazándose a sí misma con movimientos repetitivos sobre los brazos para entrar en calor.

Eriol arrugó su entrecejo, mirándola con preocupación.

Tomoyo ignoró el semblante inquieto de Eriol y extendió una sonrisa rígida en el rostro. Decidió entonces hacer como si él jamás hubiese dicho semejante barbaridad, seguro que le estaba haciendo una broma, intentó auto-convencerse de esto con todas sus fuerzas.

—Es bueno verte —insistió ella—, no me has dicho que te ha traído hasta aquí.

—No es una broma, Tomoyo, y no estoy jugando a nada —la seriedad era tan cruda en Eriol, que Tomoyo tuvo que tragar grueso—. De verdad he venido porque sé que ese bebé es mío, bonita…

—¡No me digas así! —lo interrumpió ella casi gritando, haciendo que varios transeúntes se volvieran a verlos con reprobación. Esa palabra no, simplemente no podría continuar vistiendo su máscara si él la llamaba de esa manera—. Mi nombre es Tomoyo, no tienes derecho a llamarme de otra manera —se llevó una mano a su boca, pues no planeaba perder el control de ese modo.

Maldijo su incapacidad para mantenerse tranquila. Toda la situación se le escapaba de control y comenzaba a sentirse extremadamente inerme. Una sensación de oquedad nació en su bajo vientre, haciéndola experimentar un escalofrío que la preocupó. Ahora no encontraba la forma de volver a su quimérica jovialidad, por lo que sólo pudo regalarle a Eriol una mirada de desdén.

Eriol sostuvo su mirada, aunque la de él era diferente. Había algo muy cálido en la forma en que la veía. Tomoyo podría haberse perdido en aquel contacto. Era tan fácil, rendirse y dar rienda suelta a sus sueños.

Cerró los ojos y esperó que la cuota de realidad viniera en su auxilio.

Repasó mentalmente la frase que había dicho Eriol, él se había enterado que el hijo que esperaba era suyo. No tenía idea cómo lo supo, por lo que anotó en su cabeza que lo averiguaría luego.

Lo que le molestaba, en el fondo, era el significado que tomaba la oración que dijo el inglés. Ya que su interpretación le daba un sentido que estaba decida a ignorar, sin embargo, los sentimientos de indefensión, que le causaba este entendimiento, desembocaban en sentir un entumecimiento en el pecho. La corriente de sus análisis mentales, dispararon una alarma:

Él había venido en su búsqueda por el bebé, sólo por el hijo que tendrían. El vacío en su vientre se intensificó y comenzó a dolerle realmente a nivel físico; porque por breves segundos, se había imaginado que ella también estaba incluida en aquella ecuación.

—Está bien, Tomoyo —recalcó su nombre—. Pero, necesito que me escuches —solicitó Eriol tan suavemente, parecía sumamente avergonzado que a ella se le encogió algo en el pecho por verlo impotente y desvalido, olvidándose de su propio malestar.

Se dio cuenta que un pequeño copo de nieve se posó en el abrigo de Eriol, de pronto no era uno, sino que muchos más. Ella extendió sus manos y capturó varios de ellos en los guantes. Alejándose de lo que estaba pasando, su mente de pronto se quedó en blanco.

—Tomoyo —la forma en que Eriol dijo su nombre la sobresaltó, por unos instantes se había perdido en la concentración que le provocaban los copos de nieves—. Por favor.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —ella pronunció las palabras con mucho cuidado.

Confundirlo no había funcionado. Ignorarlo tampoco. Esperaba que huir fuera un buen plan, ya que no se le ocurría otra forma de enfrentar, o más bien, zafar de aquel embrollo.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Entiendo que estés enfadada. Comprendo que no quieras hablarme, pero sí tenemos mucho que conversar —el rictus de Eriol no había cambiado en nada, seguía viéndose como un hombre condenado a morir, pero había una determinación en él, que hizo que Tomoyo se estremeciera—. Nosotros debemos aclarar un sinnúmero de cosas. Nuestra relación, por ejemplo…

—¡¿Qué relación?! —lo interrumpió ella, poniéndose, con el doble de fuerzas, a la defensiva. Ignorando deliberadamente el dolor que sentía, el sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente con una capa delgada—. ¡Nosotros sólo teníamos caliente sexo, ¿o no lo recuerdas?!

Ella sintió que se desgarraba algo al murmurar esas palabras que siempre estuvieron en su cabeza, pero que jamás se había atrevido a mencionar en voz alta. Eriol, por su lado, pareció más descompuesto, vio como maldijo en voz baja y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron pálidos.

—Me he odiado desde que te dije eso —confesó con la voz extremadamente pastosa—. Eso no es lo que quería decir. Lo dije porque me sentía desplazado y herido. Lo cual no hace que mi falta sea menos grave, en absoluto —él se acercó a Tomoyo y la sostuvo por los hombros—. Te herí y lo siento, realmente lamento haberte dicho eso, pues tú sabes tanto como yo, que lo nuestro significaba mucho más que eso.

—Pronto comenzará a nevar con fuerza. Debo irme —ella cambió el tema, haciendo oídos sordos a la explicación de Eriol, pues de verdad comenzaba a sentirse enferma. Tenía que irse de ese lugar, necesitaba su hogar.

Tomoyo dio media vuelta y alcanzó a caminar tres pasos, antes de que él la retuviera por un brazo.

—Estoy dispuesto a arrodillarme aquí en medio de la calle, si con eso consigo que me escuches —Eriol estaba tan serio, que incluso parecía haber envejecido— Pero, debemos hablar, especialmente de nuestro hijo y de nosotros, Tomoyo.

—Supongo que no fui demasiado clara, Eriol. Mi hijo es sólo mío. Y no hay ningún nosotros —ella se abrazó a su vientre, dirigiéndole una mirada de fastidio.

Se distrajo unos segundos, notó la forma en que su abdomen estaba más duro que de costumbre. ¿Por qué seguía doliéndole? ¿Se trataba de una contracción? Aún era muy pronto.

En ese instante, su mente comenzó a trabajar y repasar, el sinfín de libros sobre embarazo que había leído como una posesa. Tenía casi las treinta y siete semanas. Eso no sería considerado como un parto prematuro, si es que se llegaba a adelantar. Quizás sólo era una contracción.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien? —la alarmada voz de Eriol, la sacó de su propio caos mental.

—Claro que sí. Todo está f-fabuloso —la frase le salió en un quejido, luego soltó otro más cerrando los ojos con fuerzas, agachándose un poco sobre si misma—. Estoy bien —mintió intentando incorporarse—. ¡Oh santo cielo! —gimió cuando una nueva ola de crudo dolor la atacó.

—¡Diablos! Te llevaré al hospital.

Mientras el dolor intenso la embestía, sintió que ya no tocaba el piso. Eriol se las había arreglado para cogerla en brazos y caminaba con paso seguro quien sabe hacia dónde.

—¿Eriol? Debes bajarme —logró articular en medio de la nube asfixiante de malestar—. Probablemente sea una contracción.

—No, no pienso arriesgarte —respondió tajante—. Mi auto está muy cerca. Me aseguraré que tú y mi hijo estén bien.

Rápidamente, Eriol la subió en el asiento de copiloto, cruzándole el cinturón de seguridad, certificó que éste quedaba bien puesto, tirando de él hasta notar que estaba lo suficientemente tenso. No pasaron ni cuatro segundos, y él ya estaba sentado al lado suyo, dando contacto al coche.

Tomoyo respiró profundamente, tratando de recordar la manera en que debía hacer dichas respiraciones. Lentamente el dolor fue menguando.

Eriol conducía en completo silencio. Tomoyo era consciente que, de todas formas, la observaba con apremio en sus facciones. Y ella no quiso, de modo alguno, bautizar la sensación que aquella preocupación en su semblante le causaba a su propio interior.

—Llévame a casa. El dolor ya ha pasado —sugirió ella con la voz entrecortada.

El inglés mantuvo su reserva por varios segundos, seguía concentrado en el camino.

—Eriol… —Tomoyo insistió.

—¡No, Tomoyo! ¡No te llevaré a casa hasta que un médico te revise! —explotó él, su voz sonaba malhumorada y dos tonos por arriba de lo que era aceptable. Tomoyo se asustó y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Dejó de mirar a Eriol, poniendo sus manos alrededor de la barriga, sumiéndose en un silencio, hasta que Eriol carraspeó—. Lo lamento —se disculpó, pareciendo muy avergonzado—. No debí gritarte. Es sólo que… —hizo una pausa larga y respiró antes de completar su frase—: me da pavor que algo malo pueda ocurrirles.

Tomoyo lo comprendió al instante, ella también tenía el mismo temor.

—Entiendo que te preocupes. He experimentado ese estado de pánico muchas veces —sonrió, evocando recuerdos de todas las oportunidades en que el angustiante pensamiento de que algo fuera mal con el bebé, la atosigaba—. Pero, créeme, es normal sentir contracciones unas semanas antes de parto. Así que llévame a casa o detente para que pueda tomar un taxi —le pidió educadamente.

Eriol se orilló en el camino, el clima empeoraba a cada momento. Se mantuvieron en un hermético silencio. Tomoyo casi podía sentir el modo en que el ambiente se hacía más y más tenso. La sangre se le agolpó en la cabeza, devanándole los sesos en lo que saldría de todo eso. Ella hizo el ademán de abrir la puerta, pero ésta tenía puesto el seguro.

—Déjame salir —pidió ella, sintiéndose molesta.

—Si te llevo a casa y algo llega a pasar, ¿cómo crees que voy a sentirme? —Eriol ignoró la petición de ella.

—He estado sola todo este tiempo, Eriol, y me he defendido de lo más bien.

—Eso es otra cosa que jamás voy a perdonarme. Nunca podré hacerlo. Tú no debiste pasar por tu embarazo sola, yo debí estar contigo. Me he perdido todo el período de formación del bebé. De mi hijo —las últimas palabras sonaron quebradas.

Él parecía sentirse tan apesadumbrado, Tomoyo reparó en la manera que miraba hacia adelante, mordiéndose los labios enrabiado.

—¿Por qué insistes en que es tu hijo? —Ella necesitaba saberlo.

Eriol respiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos antes de responder.

—Tomoyo, por favor, basta de mentiras. Entiendo que soy el culpable que no me dijeras nada. Asumo que fui yo, quien te orilló a que formaras esa idea de que con tu silencio me protegerías, pero eso se acabó. Yo no necesito que me protejas, menos de este modo.

Tomoyo asintió, él parecía tan sincero que eso le tocaba una parte de sí misma que le costaba definir.

—Quiero dejar algo en claro —exigió Tomoyo con tanta dignidad como fue capaz—. El que seas el padre de mi bebé no te obliga a nada. Si quieres ser parte de su vida no me opondré, al contrario, estaré muy agradecida. Pero, eso no significa que yo deba ir en el paquete —Eriol la observó con el ceño fruncido, pareciese que no entendía de lo que hablaba la chica de cabello negro, por lo que ella decidió explicarse de mejor forma—. Es decir, no tienes que pensar que, por convertirnos en padres de este bebé, estás obligado a tener algún tipo de deber conmigo —le expelió todo esto con la más educada y correcta serenidad.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso has dejado de amarme?

La pregunta certera y directa la sacó un poco de su tranquilidad.

—¿Amarte? —ella repitió esto en su mente y su boca también lo hizo.

—Sí, amarme. No hay que ser muy inteligente para llegar a esa conclusión. Tú te fuiste de Tokio porque querías proteger al padre de tu hijo, porque lo amabas. Y ese hombre soy yo.

Tomoyo sintió la cara arder. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan certero?

—¿Cómo es que recuerdas todo eso? —ella murmuró la pregunta con nerviosismo.

—Recuerdo todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, con unos detalles que quizás te sorprenderían. Todos los momentos son muy nítidos en mi cabeza y he tenido interminables semanas para repasarlos uno a uno —Eriol tomó una de las manos de Tomoyo y le arrancó el guante, después ejecutó la misma acción con la otra mano. Luego, cogió ambas con firmeza—. La cuestión es saber si esos sentimientos que experimentabas por mí no han cambiado —Eriol respiró hondamente, con sus dedos pulgares seguía repartiendo caricias en las manos de Tomoyo. Entonces se atrevió a acariciar el rostro de Tomoyo, ella lo miró en respuesta, su pecho se sentía apretado—. Tomoyo, ¿todavía me amas?

A ella le tomó por sorpresa todo ese despliegue de palabras. Realmente le estaba dando miedo el cariz que podía tomar aquel encuentro. No sabía qué responder. Se sentía sobrepasada, sin encontrar la forma de volver a tener el control de la situación.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —la pregunta abandonó su boca sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Tomoyo encontró la forma de liberar sus manos, que temblaban ligeramente. Al parecer, a Eriol, eso no lo desmotivó, sino que ahora se enfocaba en sostener el rostro de ella, acariciándolo con adoración.

—Porque estoy cansado que siempre nos andemos con rodeos. Si uno de los dos hubiese sabido lo que sentía el otro, no hubiésemos tenido que estar tanto tiempo separados. Las mentiras y omisiones de uno y otro lado nos han llevado a esto. Por favor, se sincera conmigo, porque te prometo que yo estoy poniéndolo todo de mi parte por ser lo más honesto posible contigo.

Sus ojos la miraron con tanta calidez, que su corazón fue raudo a la hora de comenzar a bombear la sangre más rápido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Eriol aferró con mayor ahínco a una de las manos femeninas, que descansaban en el vientre de Tomoyo, apretándola con ligereza. Sus miradas estaban enganchadas con fuerza. Eriol acercó la mano prisionera a su boca, la besó delicadamente suspirando.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —ella sólo pudo mirarlo con desconcierto, abriendo los ojos como dos platos enormes—. Te amo, Tomoyo. A ti, a la chica que apareció ese día en mi despacho profiriendo amenazas. A ti, a la muchacha que me llevó a realizar los retos más locos de mi vida. A ti, a la mujer que me hizo sentir estúpido por no poder controlar mis sentimientos por ella. A ti, a la madre de mi hijo. Te amo y he sido un tonto por no decírtelo hasta que fue demasiado tarde —él sonrió tristemente y ella sintió que su corazón se derretía—. No me perdono el no habértelo dicho cuando tuve la oportunidad la última vez que te hice mía. Si te hubiese dicho que te amaba en esos momentos, las cosas ahora serían muy diferente.

¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿Realmente Eriol estaba diciéndole que la amaba? ¿Cuándo se supone que despertaría de este sueño?

—¿No estarás confundido? —ella hizo la pregunta, al borde del miedo.

Que todo fuese tan ideal le asustaba. ¿Dónde estaba la trampa? ¿En qué sitio se encontraba la grieta que la haría regresar a su acostumbrada soledad? Porque se sentía casi despavorida de que aquella puerta que se abría frente a ella fuese verdadera. No era posible tanta perfección. ¡¿Dónde estaba el "pero" que haría que ese momento se cayera como una torre de naipes?! No quería encumbrarse demasiado alto, ella sabía, por propio merito, lo doloroso que era el golpe después.

—¿Confundido en qué sentido? —cuestionó Eriol.

—Te has enterado que soy la madre de tu hijo, no tengo idea cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión, pero ya lo investigaré. Lo importante es saber, si no será por eso, que crees que sientes amor por mí.

Tomoyo no vio venir el movimiento de él. Sólo se percató que en un momento estaba diciendo esa frase y al siguiente Eriol había tomado su rostro para besarla. Fue violenta la forma en que poseyó su boca, demandante la manera en que la saqueó mordiendo con dureza los labios de Tomoyo, para al final lamerlos con delicadeza. Luego la miró con miles de sentimientos bullendo en sus azules ojos.

—Te amaría de la misma manera descontrolada aún si el bebé no llevara mi sangre. He querido a tu hijo incluso antes de saber que era mío. Lo amo también. Pero te amo a ti. No porque estés embarazada. Ni porque ese bebé sea mío.

Tomoyo comenzó a temblar. No sabía si debía creer en Eriol. El temor se agigantaba, agazapado en alguna esquina de su corazón. Era tan estupendamente seductora la idea de poder amarlo y ser retribuida de la misma manera. Y de la misma forma, era tan espantosa que aquello no fuese real.

—Tienes frío —afirmó él, con inquietud. Malinterpretando los estremecimientos de Tomoyo—. Será mejor que nos vayamos a un lugar más cálido. El aire acondicionado no ayuda demasiado.

—¿De verdad me amas? —murmuró la pregunta, sabiendo que la respuesta podía no ser la que ella deseaba.

Su mente se distrajo aquellos instantes en todos los escenarios de respuesta que Eriol podría darle. Y, quizás por auto-protección, se imaginó los peores. Dónde él se reía porque ella hubiese caído en su broma. Otros, donde simplemente la miraba con lástima para posteriormente negar con la cabeza. Cada cual más cruel y doloroso. Ninguno con una contestación positiva. Era un método de defensa que le había funcionado estupendamente, si siempre esperaba lo peor el dolor no era una sorpresa y podía estar mejor preparada para soportarlo.

Nunca imaginó la respuesta de él.

—Sí, de verdad lo hago. Te juro que es así —la miró, mostrándose impoluto de sus palabras—. ¿Cómo podría no amarte?

Eriol besó sus labios fugazmente. Puso el carro en marcha. Tomoyo había quedado muda. Si eso era un sueño, estaba siendo muy real. Cada tanto, a la menor oportunidad, Eriol le cogía la mano, llevándosela a la boca para depositar besos.

La chica observaba sin mirar realmente al lugar donde se dirigían. Era como si ella estuviese en una fantasía. No encontraba palabras, no podía decir nada. Su incapacidad para poder argumentar algo la alteraba, se sentía aletargada con esa cantidad de información, de manera que no pudo superar el mutismo del cual era víctima. El silencio en el automóvil era profundo y asfixiante, al menos para ella, pero Eriol no se molestó en tratar de iniciar algún tema de conversación. Tan sólo siguió conduciendo, aprisionando su mano cada que podía. Tomoyo estaba perdida en la nebulosa de sus análisis, que realmente su atención se mantuvo concentrada en desentrañar qué pasaría con ellos dos de ahora en adelante. Por lo que se sorprendió al notar que se adentraban en el antejardín de una casa de proporciones enormes. Parecía un palacete.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En la casa de la familia Hiragizawa —explicó él, adentrándose en el estacionamiento.

—No quiero que me traigas a tu casa. No estoy en condiciones de conocer a nadie…

—No te preocupes, mis padres están fuera. Creo que mamá logró convencer a papá y hace pocos días se fueron en un crucero. Por lo que sólo estaríamos los dos.

—¡No me importa que no estén tus padres! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!

Tomoyo necesitaba con fuerza sentir algo de familiaridad. Eriol no podía aparecer y esperar que ella cambiara absolutamente todo en su vida porque a él se le antojaba.

—Tomoyo, estaría muy preocupado si te quedas en otro lugar.

—Pues sabes, Eriol, en este preciso momento me importa muy poco si te preocupas o no. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, soy una mujer independiente que toma sus propias decisiones. No pienses que voy a cambiar toda mi estructura de vida porque tú descubriste un día que me amas —expuso con determinación.

—Yo no pretendo eso…

—Ah, ¿no? —interrumpió Tomoyo—. No es lo que parece. Me traes a tu casa sin siquiera consultármelo, aprovechándote de que toda la sorpresa de tu aparición me tiene confundida. ¿No te has parado a pensar todo lo que tu llegada ha producido en mí? Hasta esta tarde mis planes te excluían por completo —Tomoyo respiraba aceleradamente—. ¿Crees que entender y asumir que no tendría la ayuda de nadie ha sido fácil? Pues no —sollozó y se molestó porque la debilidad se colara por su voz—. Me estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que tú jamás sentirías algo por mí y ahora… —un súbito silencio menguó la metralleta de sus ideas—. Sinceramente no puedo con todo esto.

Tomoyo llevó sus manos a su rostro y unas lágrimas mojaron la palma de ellas. Eriol la abrazó.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —Eriol pareció pensar muy bien antes de hablar, mientras la arrullaba como si tratase de calmar a una niña—. Estoy siendo muy dominante con el tema de tu seguridad, lo reconozco —ella se liberó con lentitud y trató de no darle importancia a su vergüenza por mostrarse tan débil ante él. Eriol le sonrió y Tomoyo no se perdió la brisa manipuladora que pasó por sus ojos—. El punto es que como padre del bebé es mi derecho garantizar su bienestar, así como el tuyo —Tomoyo frunció el ceño dispuesta a mandarlo al diablo, ¿quién demonios se creía? Pero él continuó hablando antes de que ella pudiese iniciar su ataque—. Por lo que debemos encontrar un punto medio que satisfaga a ambas partes, ¿no crees? —Eriol no perdió ese aire calculador—. Si tú quieres estar en tu casa, por mí no hay problema, siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo.

—No, Eriol. Necesito tiempo a solas, tengo mucho que procesar. Por favor, llévame a casa o de verdad tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta —le advirtió Tomoyo. Pasaron algunos instantes—. Desactiva el seguro.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —refunfuñó el inglés, dándose por vencido. Con sus manos desordenó su cabellera, acomodó sus lentes y dio contacto haciendo que el motor rugiera—. Dime la dirección.

El viaje nuevamente fue una dedicación al Dios del silencio, pues ninguno de los dos dijo algo. El mal tiempo había empeorado tanto, que Tomoyo estaba segura que aquel evento meteorológico sería calificado como una tormenta.

—Bien, señorita Daidouji, hemos llegado a su casa.

—Gracias —ella hizo el ademán de bajarse, esperando que él dijera algo más, lo cual no fue así—. Me contactaré contigo. Por lo del bebé —aclaró.

Se bajó del automóvil y corrió al edificio de departamentos. Al entrar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue encender la calefacción. Necesitaba que su casa se temperara. Luego de ello, miró por la ventana, y casi da un traspiés al notar que el carro de Eriol seguía estacionado en el mismo lugar.

—¿Qué demonios hace? El clima pronto empeorará.

Tomoyo decidió que quizás sólo estaría allí por unos minutos. Con esto en mente, se dirigió a la cocina y puso a hervir agua, se moría de ganas por beber algo de té caliente. Una vez que la temperatura estuvo agradable, se puso el pijama. Pensaba acomodarse en su sofá, cubrirse con una manta y ver algo de televisión.

Dudaba realmente que fuera capaz de concentrarse en algún programa de televisión. Hizo el intento de entregarse a ese menester, pero no pudo permanecer en su sofá más de dos minutos. Se puso de pie, comenzó a dar vueltas por la estrecha sala de su apartamento. Podía sentir sus nervios retorcerse en pos de sus continuos devaneos.

No dejaba de deambular por la habitación con la intención deliberada de no pensar en Eriol. Ocupándose de cualquier cosa que la distrajera de su aparición. Ojalá pudiese tener el poder de controlar sus ideas, pues toda la mierda que había leído en los libros de psicología no estaba funcionando. El recuerdo de su encuentro con Eriol seguía persiguiéndola con fiera destreza, sin darle la oportunidad, siquiera, de prepararse para esa batalla. Todo lo que se había prohibido sentir o pensar salía a borbotones de su ser, contagiándola de una lluvia de sentimientos combinados que la estaba poniendo nerviosa. La frustración que experimentaba era deleznable, no era capaz de dominarse y regresar a la calma. El control que ella ejercía sobre sí misma en sus sentimientos, se desdibujaba a cada segundo que respiraba.

Finalmente, no pudo seguir eludiendo los cuestionamientos sobre Eriol, se rindió. Se sentó en el sofá, dejándose caer con desgano, se esforzó por alcanzar la humeante taza de té que descansaba en la mesita de centro que estaba frente a ella y abrazándose con la cobija, volvió a suspirar. La televisión estaba encendida, pero no podía prestarle atención, tal y como había pensado antes. El torbellino de sus ideas se arremolinaba en su mente. Pero un único razonamiento es el que prevalecía:

Él dijo que la amaba.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus entrañas se retorcieran. La forma en que la había mirado cuando se lo dijo aún tenía el efecto de acelerarle el corazón.

¿Estaba preparada para atreverse a creerle e intentar tener una relación?

Si era sincera consigo misma, ella quería intentarlo, al menos la mayor parte de ella deseaba con fanatismo lanzarse en ese abismo; en cambio, su parte más racional y estratega exigía que lo pensara muy bien sino quería que la volvieran a lastimar.

Si era verdad que él la amaba y ella también lo hacía, que Dios bien sabía que así era. Entonces, ¿cuál era la razón para mostrarse tan reticente?

Tenía miedo, esa era la cuestión. El temor de que su amor no fuera tal, la atenazaba con fuerza. Porque sí fuese una persona un poco más idealista y soñadora, podría dejarse llevar por toda esa batahola de fantasías que, aunque no quisiera, tenía bien definidas en su mente. Podría perderse en sus utopías de felicidad junto con Eriol y su bebé. Eso de formar una familia perfecta. Imaginar finales felices, como esas malditas películas que secretamente veía cuando se sentía deprimida. Si quisiera tenía bastante munición para alejar la realidad, pero al final la realidad siempre volvía, todas las veces la esperaba al día siguiente, para volver a enrostrarle que sus fantasías no eran reales.

El engaño podía ser muy reconfortante, pero el engaño que se producía uno mismo carecía de esa misteriosa sensación de felicidad que experimentabas cuando eras ignorante de una realidad que tenía poco de ideal.

Si se lo proponía era capaz de engañar a cualquiera, era una lástima que eso la excluyera a ella misma.

Aunque quisiera que las cosas cambiasen, no sería tan sencillo. La realidad era un jodido tormento. Tomoyo soltó un lamento amargo.

—Dios, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

Se puso de pie y sin detenerse a pensarlo volvió a mirar por la ventana, casi penitente a la idea de que él pudiese seguir allí. Ahogó una exclamación al corroborar que no se equivocaba: el automóvil de Eriol seguía dónde mismo.

—¿Por qué diablos sigue allí? ¿Pretende morir congelado?

Tomoyo se puso el abrigo sobre el pijama, no se detuvo a cambiarse las pantuflas y se aventuró con rapidez al pasillo, actúo sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía.

Salió a la calle y se dirigió al automóvil, la nieve y el viento gélido la atravesaron como navajas. Casi inmediatamente, Eriol se bajó del coche y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —cuestionó él, tomándola por los hombros, su mirada azul la recorrió de arriba a abajo y se quedó en sus extremidades inferiores—. Dios, te congelarás los pies.

—¿Estás loco? Hace demasiado frío para pasarla en un automóvil —le reclamó Tomoyo, intentando disimular los espasmos producidos por la ártica temperatura.

—Debo estar cerca por si algo sucede —explicó él encogiendo los hombros—. Ahora regresa al edificio, por favor.

Ella buscó en sus ojos algún indicio para sabotear aquella postura, que a juicio de cualquiera era tan imprudente e irresponsable; pero no encontró las palabras, ni una fisura para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Tenía la certeza que cuando algo se le metía entre cejo era genuinamente un testarudo.

—¡Oh por amor a lo más sagrado! ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? Debes irte a casa —intentó persuadirlo, sabiendo perfectamente que se negaría en redondo.

—No te preocupes, me quedaré aquí y estaré bien —murmuró, sonriendo devastadoramente. Tomoyo soltó un contenido aliento—. Ahora vuelve adentro, no quiero que enfermes, tus pies deben estar azules —volvió a fijar su atención en sus pantuflas, rezumando intranquilidad—. Si llegas a sentirte mal, estaré allí —apuntó al auto.

Tomoyo volvió a suspirar, esta vez con cansancio, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Dios, eres la persona más obstinada que conozco —musitó con rendición.

Luego tomó la mano de Eriol y se encaminó a casa. Él se dejó arrastrar, sin decir ninguna palabra. Tomoyo evitó mirarlo, pues estaba segura que tendría una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme en toda la cara. Un bufido de frustración abandonó su garganta.

De veras que era terco.

Se encargó de ignorar todas las vocecillas de felicidad, convenciéndose que lo hacía exclusivamente porque era de humanos ayudar a sus semejantes. Y no dejar que uno de sus semejantes muriera congelado en un coche, era algo que haría cualquiera.

Se adentraron en la estancia y el calor los abrazó a ambos.

Tomoyo se percató de la forma en que Eriol observó todo con ojos minuciosos. Ella lo dejó que mirara cuanto quisiera. Sabía que su departamento no era en absoluto elegante y sofisticado como su anterior residencia, pero había logrado darle un toque hogareño que a ella le agradaba, por lo que se sentía muy orgullosa.

—Toma asiento —le ofreció, haciendo que él diese un respingo—. Iré a prepararte algo caliente.

Ella se adentró a la cocina y Eriol la siguió.

—Si quieres yo puedo prepararme algo. No me gustaría abusar de tu hospitalidad, tal vez te encuentras cansada. Además, debes cambiarte los calcetines, seguro que se humedecieron —explicó él, inyectando preocupación en su semblante, ella pretendió ignorarlo y siguió inclinándose para sacar una taza de uno de los muebles—. La bebida caliente puede esperar —insistió con delicadeza, al notar que Tomoyo no lo atendía, lo que provocó que ella diese un respingo y suspirará ruidosamente.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! Iré a cambiarme los calcetines —bramó, alzando las manos, como si estuviese a punto de perder la paciencia.

Tomoyo abandonó la cocina rezongando. Un montón de palabras soeces se aglomeraban en su lengua.

Dios, ese hombre era un maldito dictador de la seguridad. Ella podía entender que sólo intentaba cuidarla, pero lo único que estaba logrando es hacerle sentir que actuaba con negligencia.

Al volver, Eriol estaba en la sala, acomodándose en el sofá. Nada más verla sonrió con esa forma que lograba hacerla contener el aliento.

—Hace un frío de los mil demonios afuera —señaló hacia la ventana.

—Por lo mismo no entiendo qué hacías allá abajo. Te dije que estaría bien.

Tomoyo se acercó, se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón. Eriol, inmediatamente, extendió la frazada sobre ella.

—Creí que te lo había explicado —murmuró, concentrado en cubrirla por completo—. Necesito estar cerca por si me necesitas —Eriol la miró sonriendo, extendió su mano para tomar un mechón de pelo y ponerlo tras su oreja—. No estuve ahí cuando debí hacerlo. No cometeré ese error de nuevo.

Ella sintió como el frío se iba, muy a su pesar, tuvo que aceptar que no se trataba únicamente porque él la hubiese abrigado.

—Supongo que desde ahora te tendré siempre cerca, como una especie de sombra, ¿no? —protestó, con ese tono pomposo que sabía que Eriol odiaba.

Él soltó una carcajada, sin dar muestras de percatarse de la creciente molestia de Tomoyo. Quien siendo honesta con ella misma, no sabía por qué estaba tan cabreada.

—Claro, como una sombra. Aunque mucho más sexy.

Tomoyo sintió que las mejillas se le encendían. ¿Cómo podría replicar eso?

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

En la televisión se podían ver noticias sobre el frente de mal tiempo. Tomoyo fingía que eso era lo más entretenido que podía estar viendo en la vida y no despegaba los ojos del aparato. Pero estaba consciente de cada vez que él se acomodaba, o de su respiración, o también, de la forma distraída en que sus piernas se rozaban de vez en cuando, bajo la cobija. Cuando notó el rumbo que estaban tomando sus ideas, decidió romper el silencio entre ellos:

—¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

Tomoyo no despegó sus ojos del televisor, soltó la pregunta como si fuese algo trivial e irrelevante.

Eriol contuvo la respiración, luego soltó un respiro cansado.

—Sakura me lo dijo —admitió.

—Lo sabía —afirmó ella. Obviando el sentimiento de traición por parte de su mejor amiga—. Era lo más lógico puesto que sólo ella conocía la dirección de la pastelería. Ahora lo que no entiendo es por qué te lo dijo a ti.

Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada, pues el creciente silencio de Eriol la alteraba.

Eriol no respondió de forma verbal, pero su mirada era muy reveladora. En ese instante todo encajó.

—Entonces ella sabe que tú y yo…

De lo contrario, no tenía sentido que ella se lo hubiese dicho a Eriol en tiempo récord. Especialmente, cuando le había pedido que no se lo contara a nadie.

—Sabe que estuvimos juntos la noche en que concebimos al bebé. Y también sabe que durante los ensayos me enamoré de ti.

Tomoyo mandó la avalancha de sensaciones y sentimientos que aquella confesión desató a un lugar casi inaccesible de su corazón. No se movió, tan sólo volvió la vista hacia el televisor.

—¿Ella está molesta conmigo? —realizó la pregunta lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra con voz muy baja. Tenía que saberlo.

—No, claro que no —Eriol se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a ella para quedar a su altura—. No llores, por favor —Tomoyo ni siquiera se enteró que estuviese llorando, hasta el momento en que sintió los dedos de Eriol borrando el camino de sus lágrimas—. Te prometo que ella no está enojada, al contrario, todo este tiempo no ha dejado de estar preocupada por ti. Además, ¿por qué estaría enojada por saber lo que pasó entre nosotros? —murmuró Eriol, casi de forma ausente, como si tratase de responder esa duda por sí mismo.

—Porque tú lastimaste a mi amiga —Eriol la observó con un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro—. Dijiste cosas que la hicieron sufrir y yo… —hizo una pausa—, yo terminé acostándome contigo. Eso no es ser una buena amiga… Por eso siempre tuve miedo de confesárselo.

Eriol se lanzó a abrazarla, Tomoyo correspondió hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de él, recuerdos de la suavidad de su cabellera vinieron inmediatamente, respiró su olor todo lo que pudo. Sintió sus manos posarse en su espalda con firmeza, hasta que lo escuchó hablar:

—En primera, Tomoyo, no creo que ella estuviese triste por las cosas que yo dije —Eriol hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, tomando su rostro para que ella no rehuyera la mirada—. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que si ella se sintió mal, fue por lo que Shaoran dijo, no por las estupideces que yo pude haber soltado. En segunda, me sorprende que pensaras que Sakura podría enfadarse por algo como eso, la conozco hace menos tiempo que tú y tengo la certeza que te quiere tanto que antes de enojarse por algo así, se hubiese puesto en tu lugar para entender qué es lo que te llevó a terminar esa noche en mis brazos. Y en tercera, no eres una mala amiga, al contrario, urdiste un plan mejor que el mío para que esos dos acabaran juntos. Que si los dejamos solos hubiesen pasado siglos antes de que alguno de ellos se animara. Así que eso te convierte en la mejor amiga que Sakura pudo tener. Ella te extraña, Tomoyo.

Eriol se dedicó a ponerla al tanto de cómo fue que Sakura se había enterado de lo que existía entre ellos. Así supo que él la había ido a buscar al aeropuerto el día de la boda. Que se había apoyado en Sakura y Shaoran para no perder la esperanza de encontrarla durante todo ese tiempo. Y lo más importante, al fin entendió que, de ninguna forma, su amiga había percibido como una traición el que ella y Eriol hubiesen dormido juntos.

Y de ese modo, el fantasmita que había estado meses atosigándola cada tanto, se desvaneció. Lo que quedó en su lugar fue la certeza de que él tenía sentimientos por ella, se notaba en la forma en que la veía, en cómo las pupilas de sus ojos se achicaban o expandían cuando sus miradas encajaban, en la manera que tenía para tocarle las manos y un largo etcétera.

En algún momento dentro de la plática, Eriol se las había arreglado para arrinconarla contra el extremo del sofá. Tomoyo no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que él se volvió a meter bajo la cobija junto a ella, tan sólo fue consciente de sus avances cuando él pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él con naturalidad, mientras seguía contándole mil cosas sobre los amigos que compartían. Ella estuvo tensa durante algunos minutos, y pese a su incomodidad Eriol no le permitió alejarse, pues al más mínimo movimiento que ella ejecutaba, él se las arreglaba para volver a estar en contacto con su cuerpo.

Después de un rato, se relajó. No se dio cuenta que se durmió hasta que despertó, sobresaltándose. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver otros que la observaban con minuciosidad en las penumbras. El televisor seguía encendido, y era la única fuente de luz de la habitación. Le costó unas milésimas de segundos reconocer esos ojos, recordar que ciertamente estaban observándola en la realidad y no en la profundidad de sus sueños apartados.

La chica no estaba segura de qué forma terminó durmiendo en las faldas de Eriol, su posición era comprometedora, y para ser honestos, aquello provocó algunos pensamientos nada adecuados al respecto.

Casi por instinto de supervivencia ella quiso alejarse. Tomoyo intentó incorporarse, Eriol la detuvo y susurró muy cerca y casi de manera inaudible:

—No te levantes. Adoro verte dormir.

La sonrisa que inundó el rostro del inglés fue muy brillante.

Tomoyo no hizo caso a su petición y se alejó de él. Tratando de controlar el involuntario reflejo de besarlo que la había inundado al verle sonreír de esa forma.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —consultó ella, sentándose correctamente, mientras intentaba acomodar su cabello, pues la trenza que lo tenía sujeto se había aflojado y varios mechones se escapaban de aquel encierro de manera caótica.

Eriol no le respondió, parecía hipnotizado por los movimientos de ella. Casi al instante, él tomó las manos de Tomoyo que deambulaban por su cabellera, para apartarlas hasta el regazo de ella. El rictus del él era serio, parecía muy concentrado en observarla.

Inmediatamente, fue él quien comenzó a deshacer el peinado, con exquisita lentitud. Cuidando de no tirar demasiado ningún mechón, acomodándolo con esmero, respirando entrecortadamente cada vez que el cabello de ella quedaba más libre.

Tomoyo miraba la intensidad que se reflejaba en los hermosos ojos de Eriol, ella se percató que también respiraba con dificultad. Se descubrió a si misma casi embelesada en seguir cada contracción muscular que develaba el rostro de aquel hombre. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan ensimismado en una tarea tan irrelevante? ¿Por qué ella misma sentía que las manos de él dejaban huellas indelebles sobre su cuerpo y sobre más que eso?

—Realmente eres la mujer más hermosa —susurró muy bajito.

De pronto, él terminó de deshacer la prisión que contenía a su largo cabello, extendió su mano por parte de la cabellera, deslizándola con ligereza, hasta casi hacerla dudar de si realmente estaba acariciándola. La atención de él se deslizaba por donde sus manos la recorrían. Repentinamente se detuvo, respirando con vacilación, el nerviosismo era muy notorio en él. En ese instante, la mirada de Eriol encajó con la suya.

El silencio ensordecedor, interrumpido por sus respiraciones, fue el detonante que barrió la represa que contenían las acciones de Tomoyo, trizando las gruesas paredes de auto-protección que había erigido con tanta perfección.

Ellos seguían mirándose como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciesen, y al mismo tiempo, como si se reconocieran después de siglos de buscarse mutuamente.

Tomoyo sintió la forma en que sus manos lo buscaron. También experimentó la saciedad que provocó el que por fin pudiese tocarlo. Era como si la sed de extrañarlo, que había sentido por demasiado tiempo, por fin hubiese sido escuchada y atendida. Y contrario a lo que la lógica dictaría, esta saciedad se diluyó instantes después, disparando la necesidad que sentía por él hasta el infinito.

Ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos, él cerró los ojos ante su contacto, ambos siguieron llevando aire a sus pulmones profusamente, con dificultad, casi con una angustia impenetrable. Conscientes tan sólo el uno del otro.

Eriol volvió a abrir sus ojos y Tomoyo no esperó más. Acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios se juntaron, con suave sosiego se reconocieron. Ella se adentró más en aquel mar calmo y sereno. El fuego explosivo no existía en esa caricia, lo que había en ella era imperecedero y misterioso. Cálido y conciliador. Algo que su alma era capaz de rememorar, un sentimiento que ella sentía por él, pero potenciado con aquel beso. Acrecentado con la aceptación y la entrega.

Tomoyo aceptó que lo seguía amando.

No tenía sentido seguir mintiéndose y renegando contra sí misma. Naturalmente, estaba al tanto de todo lo que aquella capitulación significaba. Pero en ese momento, vetó sus pensamientos. Después tendría tiempo de revolcarse en su patetismo; luego podría compadecerse y regañarse por la vergonzosa facilidad con que sucumbió a los sentimientos que él le provocaba.

Tomoyo tan sólo quería repletarse de él, calmar la frenética hambre que reclamaba a Eriol.

Ella sentía que con cada suspiro que lograba arrancar de Eriol, su propia cordura se extraviaba más y más. Sus dedos se hundieron en la azabache cabellera de Eriol, tal y como él lo hacía con sus propios cabellos. Ambos se mostraban exasperados por beber de la boca del otro, como si nada más realmente importara, como si nada fuera de ellos dos realmente existiera. Y aún, cuando eran víctimas de esta desesperación, la forma en que se besaban era lenta y tortuosa.

Aquel beso tranquilo no terminaba de acabar. Y ella se esforzaba para que eso continuase así, porque para Tomoyo el que concluyera la haría darle sentido y no quería que lo tuviese. No quería ponerse a pensar. Sólo quería sentir. Sentirlo a él. Tan cerca, que se confundiesen el uno con el otro. Ella quería perderse para siempre en los confines de aquel bosque de labios, mordiscos y caricias que se regalaban mutuamente con sus bocas.

Eriol iba a separarse de ella, sabía que eso pretendía y eso la aterró. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello de él, acercándolo con desesperación.

—Por favor, no dejes de besarme —susurró en un instante tan fugaz que no estaba del todo segura que él hubiese entendido. O de que ella realmente lo hubiese dicho.

Sintió la rigidez que experimentó el cuerpo masculino que la sostenía tan cerca. Y al instante siguiente sintió una sonrisa de él que, por su proximidad, se extendió tan pegada a su rostro, que su cabeza la reconstruyó detalladamente en su mente y casi pudo verla. Seguidamente, volvió a besarla en los labios. Soltando exhalaciones más trabajosas y profundas.

Sus caricias los llevaron a recostarse en el sofá, hasta que encontraron la posición perfecta. Eriol estaba posado sobre sus brazos, tratando de no aplastarla a ella o al bebé. No habían dejado de mantener unidas sus bocas. Y los besos fluctuaban en diferentes frecuencias. A veces eran tomentosos, enloquecidos como un terremoto. Y otras, eran tan suaves que sus labios siquiera se rosaban.

A ella no le importaba si la besaba con rigidez o delicadeza, disfrutaba cualquier modo en que pudiese tenerlo pegado a sus labios. Y por bastante tiempo sólo pudo disfrutarlo, deseando que nunca se separara de ella.

La chica ya sentía adormecidos los labios. Le escocían, pero era un dolor que le gustaba. Y por más cansancio que pudiese sentir, no quería parar.

Eriol había mantenido sus manos bastante recatadas, tan sólo había acariciado su rostro, sosteniéndolo casi todo el tiempo, cuando logró acomodarse para que una de sus manos le quedara libre. Y eso había conseguido incendiar con mayor premura el deseo de Tomoyo. Ella no había tenido la misma cortesía con él, pues había acariciado el pecho fuerte que recordaba, los hombros tan definidos, los omoplatos que se sacudían con sus caricias. Sus manos recorrieron cuanto alcanzaron del cuerpo de Eriol.

De pronto, la mano caliente de él se posó en su hombro, que el pijama había dejado al descubierto. Eriol dejó de besarla en ese momento.

—Tu hombro está muy frío —musitó respirando con trabajo, separándose de ella y haciendo chocar sus frentes—. Debes ir a la cama. Aquí, pese a la calefacción, la temperatura es muy baja.

Tomoyo verdaderamente en lo último que pensaba era en el frío, sentía en extremo lo opuesto.

Eriol seguía sobre ella, la observaba con intensidad. Depositando en beso casto sobre sus labios hinchados y sensibles, se separó de ella y la ayudó a incorporarse, quedando los dos sentados.

Ella se dejó guiar en el momento en que Eriol entrelazó sus dedos, amarrando de esa forma sus manos. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, inmediatamente él descorrió las cobijas e hizo que Tomoyo se metiera bajo ellas. Cuidó que todo estuviese en su lugar, Tomoyo tenía las frazadas cubriéndola prácticamente completa, él se sentó a su lado, le acarició el rostro y la besó en los labios.

—Descansa.

—¿Por qué te despides? —A ella se le secó la boca de repente. Eriol estaba entregándole la oportunidad perfecta para poner espacio entre ellos. Y quizás hasta antes de besarse de esa forma, hubiese tomado esa oportunidad como una salvación, pero ahora, ahora que lo necesitaba con tanto aplomo, su alejamiento le parecía una aberración. Despejó su garganta—. ¿No quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?

—Tomoyo, no quiero que te sientas obligada… Yo entiendo el que quieras mantener tu independencia, te lo juro.

—Si tú estás aquí, ya no tendré frío… por dentro —admitió en un susurro espasmódico—. Quédate y no vuelvas a dejarme sola.

—¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó él.

Tomoyo notó la forma en que tiritaba levemente. Estaba muy al tanto que su habitación estaba aún más gélida que la propia sala. Y también sabía que él intentaba que el frío que experimentaba fuese lo menos notorio posible. Eso la distrajo de lo que él le decía, por lo que él repitió su pregunta.

—¿De verdad quieres que me quede contigo?

Ella hizo espacio en la cama y abrió el edredón, invitándolo a unirse.

Eriol no esperó la respuesta verbal de ella, con sus acciones, al parecer, le bastaba. Eriol estaba muy quieto, se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que Tomoyo salvó la distancia y se abrazó a él. Eriol al instante la atrajo hacia sí mismo, besando su cabeza cada cierta cantidad de tiempo.

—Me da mucho miedo que realmente no me ames —confesó Tomoyo.

No estaba segura por qué comentó eso, pero él le había dicho que la omisión y mentiras, habían sido el principal enemigo de que no estuviesen juntos. Entonces ella decidió ser honesta. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Eriol y comenzó a explicarse sin analizar sus oraciones.

—Yo… —su voz era temblorosa—… no quiero darle rienda suelta a la esperanza, para después descubrir que realmente por lo único que me querías es porque soy la madre de tu hijo.

—Eso no es…

—No me interrumpas. Sé que me dirás que me equivoco y quizás tienes razón, pero es lo que siento. La confianza no es algo que podamos reconstruir en un día.

Eriol la separó de él, para que pudiesen verse a la cara.

—Entonces, ¿de qué forma puedo hacerte creer que te amo? Porque lo hago Tomoyo. De verdad que sí. El besarte hoy, para mí ha sido el regalo más precioso que sé que ni siquiera merezco. Pero, aunque te amo con locura, no quiero que te sientas orillada a corresponderme —ella cerró los ojos, él la esperó hasta que volvió a abrirlos. Tomoyo notó la manera en que sonreía melancólicamente, con culpa—. Sé que lo más conveniente para ti, es que yo me alejase, pero simplemente no puedo. Admito que soy un jodido egoísta, que no me es posible dejarte ir. Yo quiero ganarme una oportunidad, quiero que no tengas dudas de mis sentimientos, porque, créeme que he tenido tiempo de sobra para saber que eres la mujer que más he querido. Aun, cuando yo pensaba que sólo los idiotas podían enamorarse. Aun cuando pregonaba que esas cosas eran sólo de las personas románticas. Hoy estoy aquí, sabiendo que estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti, más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir.

Eriol volvió a amarrarla con sus brazos, se mantuvieron quietos, abrazados en la oscuridad. El calor ya comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Tomoyo.

—Las palabras son lindas, sabes. Así que pueden construir castillos de arenas, que se desvanecen cuando sube la marea —había algo que la impulsaba a seguir poniendo barreras a lo que él decía.

—Estoy preparado para llevar las cosas con toda la calma, hasta que sientas que te digo la verdad. Hasta que lo sientas aquí —él apuntó su propio pecho, provocando que ella quedase más pegada a su cuerpo.

Tomoyo asintió y lo abrazó con mayor fuerza.

—Y… aunque llevamos las cosas de manera tranquila, ¿puedo besarte?

Eriol sonrió ladinamente.

—Te amo, eres la única que puede hacerlo.

Esa noche Tomoyo, dio rienda suelta a todo lo que se había prohibido sentir. Besó a Eriol hasta que el sueño la venció.

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo se despertó con el cuerpo enlazado al de Eriol. Tomoyo se pasó varios minutos observando como su mano descansaba en el pecho de aquel hombre, que subía y bajaba pausadamente. Luego subió su mirada hasta el rostro de Eriol, era increíble que sintiera tanta fortuna por verlo de esa manera. Estaba profundamente dormido, y aun así su mano la apretaba contra él.

La luz de aquel día trajo a Tomoyo la valentía necesaria. Lo intentaría de nuevo, se arriesgaría. Después de todo quien no se arriesga no cruza el río.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo.

Ella se sobresaltó y sonrió al instante.

—Muy buenos días, Eriol.

Ella se acercó y lo besó.

Se dio cuenta que eso pareció sorprenderlo pues no respondió como ella sabía que podía hacerlo.

Luego, gruñó algo que ella no comprendió y con movimientos ágiles se las ingenió para aplastarla contra el colchón. La besó con tanto fervor que ella llegó a sentirse un poco aturdida. Repentinamente, dejó de atormentarla con sus labios, se la quedó viendo en silencio a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —logró preguntar ella.

La seriedad de él la perturbaba.

—Estoy tratando de controlarme, bonita —gruñó nuevamente—, pero demonios me lo estás poniendo tan difícil.

Tomoyo pasó por alto que él nuevamente la llamara de esa forma. Honestamente, el cómo la llamara, estaba en último lugar de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Controlarte? ¿De qué? —susurró ella, volviendo a besarlo en el proceso.

Eriol ahogó un gemido en su garganta.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? ¿O que te diga una mentira políticamente correcta?

—La verdad —suspiró ella, mientras Eriol besaba su cuello.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó él, sin despegarse mucho de ella—. La mentira, en este caso puede ser mucho más amable.

—Umm —ella se extravió un poco, tratando de procesar ese tono tan sensual que podía alcanzar él—. Quiero que me digas la verdad, no me interesa tu cortesía.

—Muero por hacerte el amor —confesó, con la voz destilando frustración—. Y sé que no es el momento adecuado… Ni siquiera has decidido darme otra oportunidad, por lo que intento dominarme y mantener mis manos quietas —completó, y cesó las caricias que estaba dándole a Tomoyo.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando él finalmente se alejó de ella.

—¿Me vas a dejar así? —contrarió Tomoyo, haciendo que Eriol volviese a verla—. Si soy franca, yo también deseo que estemos juntos. Te deseo tanto que, si no me haces tuya ahora mismo, enloqueceré —terminando la frase, tomó la mano de Eriol y la entrelazó a la suya—. Recuérdame lo bien que se siente ser deseada por ti.

Eriol no esperó más. Las caricias subieron vertiginosamente de intensidad.

Tomoyo nuevamente se sentía obnubilada de placer, todo lo que Eriol le hacía era más intenso de lo que sus recuerdos conjuraban. Todo pasó como algo borroso, tan sólo registró algunas incoherencias que ella decía, en el momento que Eriol le hacía el amor. Realmente era maravilloso volver a sentirlo de esa manera, un sueño que siempre vetaba, pero que volvía a ocurrir y esta vez en realidad Eriol le estaba haciendo sentir todas esas cosas maravillosas.

Ella alcanzó la liberación, perdiéndose en aquella sensación de bienestar. Tan sólo pudo volver a trabajar sus neuronas cuando Eriol la había atraído hacia él, y los había cubierto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eriol.

Tomoyo censuró la risa que reverberó en su garganta. Él acababa de hacerle sentir un orgasmo devastador y que le preguntara eso, era realmente algo incongruente.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Me siento como si estuviese en el cielo. Pero, ¿de verdad estás bien?

—De verdad —Tomoyo sintió cuando él se incorporó, mirándola con preocupación.

—Lo preguntó por el bebé…He leído que tener relaciones sexuales no afecta a los bebés, pero nuestro hijo nacerá dentro de poco… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no me detuve a pensar eso? —maldijo, tirándose los cabellos completamente avergonzado—. Soy un idiota.

—No, no te preocupes. No pasa nada.

A Tomoyo le tomó un buen rato hacer que entendiese que nada malo ocurría, pues en determinado momento, Eriol se había empeñado en que debían ir a que la revisara un médico.

Aquel día la pasaron juntos en el departamento de ella, pues las autoridades declararon estado de emergencia por la tormenta, llamando a la población londinense a no salir de sus casas de no ser necesario.

Aquella orden duró tres días; en los cuales ellos convivieron como una pareja. La verdad es que Tomoyo temía que el estar tan cerca pudiese abrir viejas heridas, pero era increíble lo bien que se llevaban, las maneras en que podían divertirse dentro y fuera de la recamara. De a poco, Eriol fue llevando sus cosas y prácticamente vivía con ella. Eran compatibles y se amaban.

La siguiente semana, Tomoyo volvió a la pastelería. Eriol se mostraba tan preocupado por ella, que tocaba una fibra en Tomoyo, quien, por no verlo con tanto pendiente, fue que decidió pasar los últimos días en su departamento.

Amaba tenerlo con ella. Adoraba que pudiesen dormir juntos. Ver que realmente se preocupaba por ella, hasta el extremo de querer hacer todo él.

Fue realmente feliz durante esas semanas.

Cuando comenzó con las contracciones, Eriol se horrorizó. Ella estaba al tanto de cuanto intentaba convencerla de que todo iría bien, trataba también creerlo él mismo.

Su mueca de preocupación parecía esculpida en sus lindas facciones. Tomoyo creía que de todos modos se veía muy hermoso. Un nuevo tren de dolor interrumpió sus analíticos pensamientos. Esta vez el espacio entre contracciones había sido de cinco minutos.

—Debemos ir al hospital —anunció ella.

—¡Al fin! —suspiró—. Estoy diciéndote lo mismo hace horas —masculló abrazándola.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada y lo besó con esmero.

—No sacábamos nada —trató de explicar ella.

Sin embargo, Eriol se había perdido por el pasillo y volvió con el bolso que habían preparado días antes.

—Vámonos, Tomoyo.

El viaje en auto fue complicado. Las condiciones climatológicas no eran las ideales, una suave nevada caía en las calles, haciendo que el tránsito por el pavimento fuese más resbaloso.

Las contracciones empezaron a ser más seguidas. Y desgarradoramente dolorosas. Tomoyo comenzó a asustarse, el dolor era continuo e iba en aumento.

—En la escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tanto te duele? —preguntó Eriol, su tono era nervioso, preocupado.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos, para ver el perfil del inglés. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y apretaba con mucha fuerza el volante. De soslayó la miraba, intentando mantener la mayor parte de su concentración en el flujo vehicular.

—Respóndeme, bonita —la instó con un murmullo dulce.

—Siete…o quizás och…—se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, pues el dolor aumentaba, soltando un alarido, continuó—: Nueve o mil. ¡No tengo idea!

—Todo irá bien, Tomoyo—susurró Eriol, con la voz estrangulada y temblorosa.

Tomoyo sentía terror por no entender el motivo de que las contracciones de pronto aumentaran con tanta intensidad, si fuese una contracción _normal_ ya habría pasado. Algo no andaba bien. Y pensar en ello sólo hacía que su miedo se agigantara con espeluznante velocidad.

Se toparon con una luz roja. Eriol se permitió posar una de sus manos en el abultado vientre de Tomoyo.

En ese mismo momento Tomoyo rompió a llorar.

—¡Algo no anda bien! —Gimió, sollozando—. Tengo miedo, Eriol.

Eriol se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y tomó el rostro de Tomoyo entre sus manos.

—Bonita, el bebé estará bien. Tú debes creer en su resistencia, por favor, se fuerte. Por el bebé, por mí y por los tres, preciosa.

—Y si le ocurre algo…

Tomoyo ni siquiera podía ver con definición el rostro de Eriol, sus propias lágrimas se lo impedían. Pero sí vio claramente la manera en que él se acercó y la abrazó con tanta delicadeza, para depositar el beso en su cabeza. Y luego, bajar para quedar frente a ella para besar sus labios con suavidad, mientras sus pulgares dibujaban patrones repetidos en sus mejillas.

—Nada malo ocurrirá, mi amor. Estoy contigo, no estás sola. Los dos haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, para que nuestro hijo llegue del mejor modo a este mundo.

Tomoyo se aferró a él y dio rienda suelta a todos sus temores. Escuchó como algunos automóviles tocaban sus bocinas, sin embargo, Eriol no dejó de susurrarle palabras calmantes, ni siquiera se movió un milímetro de ella. Todas esas frases eran como un bálsamo que le daban fuerza y esperanza.

Entonces, era raro que sintiera tanta debilidad de un momento a otro. Fue allí, en ese instante, cuando sintió que su entrepierna estaba mojada. ¿Acaso había roto la fuente? Si fuese así, ¿por qué el olor se parecía tanto a la sangre?

Miró con horror, como efectivamente su mano estaba manchada con sangre, cuando terminó de explorar su entrepierna. Y la debilidad se hizo patente, podía discernir que en cualquier momento la inconsciencia la reclamaría; para quizás no regresarla nuevamente. ¿Acaso ella moriría?

No quería morir sin antes decirle la verdad a Eriol, que aún en esas tres semanas no le había dicho con palabras.

—Te amo, Eriol —la confesión abandonó sus labios, que estaban prácticamente pegados al pecho de él. Sentía tantas ganas de dormir, que fue casi un gemido inaudible.

Eriol la apretó más contra sí, acarició su cabello con calma y Tomoyo juraría que logró escuchar su respuesta:

—Yo te amo también, bonita. Formaremos una hermosa familia con nuestro hijo.

Lo último que ella recordaba era un beso de Eriol en su frente y que ella pudo pronunciar una frase que tenía en su cabeza en ese instante de resignación:

—Cuida a nuestro hijo.

Era la único que le pedía, lo único que podía importarle en ese momento.

Lo demás fue sólo oscuridad.

Sentía como se alejaba inmersa en una piscina de aire que la agitaba suavemente en el estupor de la cadenciosa mortalidad. Si el tributo para que su hijo viviera era su propia vida, ella la entregaba de forma abierta.

Lo último que se quedó grabado en su mente confusa y fragmentada fue un grito. Un grito conmovedor, despavorido y demandante de Eriol.

—¡Tomoyo, no! ¡No, por favor!

Luego un ruido monstruoso. Chirridos y chispas. Crujidos de metal doblándose. Y una sacudida violenta.

Sintió un profundo dolor, tanto que la sensación de somnolencia la abandonó por completo. Le dolía tanto que tan sólo quería que acabara ya. Realmente el dolor la estaba ahogando, sentía la quemazón de sus pulmones por no poder respirar. Y el padecimiento ardiente de sus piernas aplastadas por quien sabe qué.

Ya no quería sufrir más, ya no lo aguantaba.

Quería que parara y cuando lo hizo, se entregó. Después, tan sólo pudo percibir la insignificancia y grandeza de la nada.

…

Eriol estaba en la orilla de la playa, con los pies descalzos enterrados en la arena. Su hijo, Shin, se encontraba frente a él; jugando a poner baldes de arena, uno al lado del otro. Le había enseñado aquello hace tan sólo unos días, Shin no se había tardado mucho en hacerlo sin destruirlos, como las primeras veces. Eriol fijó su atención por completo en su hijo y una sonrisa pura y brillante compitió con el sol, que en ese momento se escondía lentamente, descendiendo en el mar.

Era increíble lo mucho que Shin se parecía a Tomoyo.

Su orgullo se envalentonó y apreció con los ojos bañados en satisfacción, a aquella pequeña personita que significaba tanto para él.

Su cabello era muy oscuro, sus ojos eran azules y suspicaces como lo eran los de su madre. Sus muecas y la forma en que incluso se enfadaba, se parecía a ella. A Tomoyo.

Eriol sintió como su corazón se saltó un latido, dejando un reguero de fútil congoja.

Al día siguiente se cumpliría un año desde que había nacido su hijo.

Eriol cerró los ojos con fuerza, de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad se hacía presente. Era casi como si no pudiese olvidarse de los detalles más insignificantes de ese día.

La forma en que Shin comenzó a lloriquear, lo sacó de su caótico mundo.

—¿Qué ocurre, pequeño? —le preguntó al niño, sonriendo.

El niño apuntó a una de las torres que había formado con el balde, se encontraba un poco destruida por la orilla. Mientras balbuceaba con esmero para explicarse.

—Bueno, tendremos que armarla de nuevo, hijo.

Eriol ayudaba al pequeño niño a rearmar sus construcciones, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí. Específicamente alojados en sus recuerdos de hace doce meses atrás.

 _«¿Algún día dejaré de sentirme culpable? ¿Algún día podré volverte a ver, Tomoyo?_ », se preguntó por centésima vez. Llevaba un año completo sintiéndose podrido, fragmentado. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que tenían cuando la miraba a ella. Tan sólo podía recobrarse de aquella perdida cuando veían al pequeño. El otro hombre que era cuando su hijo no estaba cerca, estaba muy distante del Eriol que Tomoyo recordaría.

Si no fuera por su hijo, él se hubiese derrumbado, pero debía ser fuerte y cumplir con aquel mandato de Tomoyo. Vivir… o más bien seguir respirando para cuidar el último tesoro que le quedaba.

—¡Eriol!

A lo lejos escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo: Shaoran.

Eriol tan sólo volteó su rostro, Shaoran no tardó en llegar a su lado y sentarse junto a él.

—Imaginé que estarías aquí —mencionó como si fuera algo irrelevante, pero no pudo disfrazar la preocupación que se filtró en aquella afirmación—. Está atardeciendo, deberías volver a casa.

—Tienes razón —admitió con desgana—. Tan sólo estaba pensando que es extraño que este día haya sido tan soleado y tan caluroso, siendo invierno. Es como un pequeño milagro, ¿no crees? —la voz le salió compungida.

Antes que Shaoran pudiese decirle algo, cogió al pequeño en brazos y se alejó en dirección a la casa que colindaba con aquella playa. Eriol observó el mar que ahora parecía tan tranquilo, pero que él había atestiguado cuanta bravura podía desencadenar de un momento a otro.

« _Es como la vida, a veces es calmada y serena; Y otras, un sinfín de caos y dolor_ ».

Shaoran lo siguió unos cuantos pasos por detrás.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Eriol dirigió sus pasos hacia la segunda planta.

—Eriol, debemos hablar. Esto no puede seguir así —puntualizó Shaoran con extrema preocupación.

—Iré a bañar a Shin y luego lo haré dormir. Después de eso, escucharé lo que quieras —afirmó sin ninguna inflexión en su voz, casi sin emitir ninguna emoción. Lo cual cambio súbitamente cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Shin, que jugaba a intentar quitarle los anteojos.

Subió los escalones, acunando con toda la protección que era capaz a Shin. Ese niño era su luz. Su alma. Shin lo abrazó de vuelta por el cuello. Eriol se esforzó por no mostrarse tan cabizbajo como se sentía. Había días en que se sentía más propenso a rendirse y ese era uno de esos. Sin embargo, Shin no tenía la culpa de ello, por lo que se esforzaba en mantenerse contento a su alrededor.

Jugó con él, mientras lo bañaba, quedando en extremo mojado. Ambos se reían de manera parecida. Seguramente Tomoyo diría que él le estaba enseñando malas costumbres, porque pese a su corta edad, Shin había demostrado un sentido del humor de lo más parecido a su padre.

Su hijo era el único que conseguía hacerle olvidar, por momentos, lo injusta que podía ser la vida.

—¿Mamá? —balbuceó el niño, mientras Eriol intentaba ponerle el pijama.

—Sí, campeón. Iremos a decirle buenas noches a mamá.

Tomó al pequeño en brazos y se dirigió hacia una habitación.

Entró en la estancia, iluminada aún por los residuos de luz que había dejado el atardecer. A la mitad de la habitación, había una hermosa fotografía; una que Eriol había tomado durante esas tres semanas, donde realmente se había sentido agradecido con la vida. Ella estaba sonriendo de manera cansada, y casi somnolienta, y pese a esto se veía hermosísima. Y aunque tenía centenares de fotos de ella; algunas que había conseguido con Sonomi, esa seguía siendo por lejos su favorita.

A Eriol le dolía, realmente le dolía a nivel físico verla y saber que ya no estaba. Ahogó la desesperación que experimentaba cada vez que era consciente que ella no volvería.

El niño balbuceó algo hacia la imagen de Tomoyo y apuntó hacia la chica.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó el bebé, levantando una ceja.

Eriol contuvo el aliento y simplemente se limitó a asentir.

Ojalá ella pudiese venir algún día, ojalá ella pudiese estar allí. Pestañeó repetidamente para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Nunca había llorado la perdida de Tomoyo, debía ser fuerte por su hijo. Y contrario a lo que él mismo esperaría, aquel dolor no había ido disminuyendo con el tiempo, sucedía lo opuesto. Cada día que pasaba le costaba más levantarse. Amaba esos breves segundos en que la confusión de estar despertando, le hacía olvidar que él había sido el verdugo de la mujer que más había amado. La culpa estaba cavando un agujero tan hondo en su ser, que era complejo conectarse con sus emociones, con la excepción clara de su hijo.

Cuando fue a acostar al niño, le contó un cuento de dragones y princesas. Y cómo un caballero con reluciente armadura, había conseguido el amor de una lady, salvándola del malvado dragón. Imitaba las voces, para darle más dinamismo a todo, así hasta conseguir que Shin se durmiera.

Con los hombros cansados bajó al estudio. Había aplazado esa conversación con Shaoran, tanto como le había sido posible, pues sabía perfectamente qué es lo que le diría su mejor amigo.

Al cruzar la estancia Shaoran le daba la espalda, vio como el chino trataba de descubrir el modo en que funcionaba el tocadiscos, que reposaba sobre una hermosa mesa de madera labrada, en una esquina del despacho.

—Estás haciéndolo mal —dijo Eriol, caminando hasta el tocadiscos y poniéndolo en marcha él mismo. Una canción antigua de _The doors_ , se difuminó por la estancia.

Eriol se sentó en su silla e invitó con un gesto de mano a qué Shaoran hiciese lo mismo frente a él.

—Bien, tú dirás.

—Estoy preocupado por ti —lo soltó así, tan directo como solía ser él. Eriol esperó en silencio que su amigo continuará. Estaba seguro que traía un discurso de la dimensión de las escrituras sagradas—. No puedo imaginar el dolor que la muerte de Tomoyo te ha causado. Yo no hubiese sido tan fuerte si algo así hubiese ocurrido con mi esposa —hizo una pausa y suspiró muy profundamente—, pero necesitas sacarte de la cabeza que aquello fue culpa tuya. Y no trates de negarlo —se adelantó al ver que Eriol trataba de decir algo—. No fuiste tú quien bebió y se puso a conducir con más de dos gramos de alcohol en la sangre —Eriol cerró los ojos tratando de ocultar su dolor, Shaoran pasó la lengua por sus labios que de manera repentina se habían resecado, estiró su mano para alcanzar la de Eriol—. Lo que quiero que entiendas, es que tú no fuiste quien causó el accidente…

—Yo debí tener más cuidado. No debí detenerme —su voz se quebró, soltando un lamento que Shaoran nunca le había escuchado. El chico apretó con más fuerza las manos de Eriol—. Eso es algo que siempre llevaré conmigo. Pero debo ser fuerte —secó las lágrimas con un gesto brusco, rompiendo el contacto con Shaoran—. Ella me pidió que cuidara a nuestro hijo.

—Eriol…

—Muchas veces he creído que, si yo no hubiese ido por ella, Tomoyo estaría viva. Pero siempre lo hice todo mal. Y ya no hay otra oportunidad. Ella nunca conocerá a Shin. Y todos sabemos que quién merecía mucho más de la vida era ella, no yo. Y odio a todos por eso, pero especialmente a mí mismo.

Eriol trataba de refrenar sus palabras, pero había callado por tanto tiempo que todo el veneno que había reunido estaba saliendo masivamente de él, sin ningún tipo de control.

—Eriol…

—Lo único que puedo pedirte, Shaoran, es que, si alguna vez mis fuerzas son tan mezquinas y no puedo seguir, seas tú quien cumpla la promesa por mí. Porque ni siquiera puedo asegurar que vaya a respetar esa última petición de ella... Aunque prometo poner todo de mi parte.

—Eriol, no puedes…

—¡No me digas que no puedo, maldita sea! ¡Lo único que necesito es que prometas que cuidarás a mi hijo si yo llego a faltar! ¡Es todo lo que necesito en este momento!

—Claro que lo prometo, pero no faltarás. Serás fuerte y conseguirás honrar la memoria de Tomoyo.

—Lo haré, aunque tenga que empeñar mi alma.

…

Una chica observaba todo esto como si fuese una película.

—¿Qué es esto? No puedo soportarlo —lamentó una voz femenina—. Yo quiero ir con él —exigió, llorando desconsoladamente—. Por favor, no lo dejes sufrir así. ¡Haré lo que sea!

—Pediste que todo terminara. Y puede hacerse, pero quise mostrarte lo que esa decisión provocará, Tomoyo. Es algo que no se puede hacer comúnmente, pero siempre hay excepciones.

La chica percibió que se encontraba en una sala muy iluminada, y la voz que le hablaba parecía venir de todas partes.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Hay personas que pueden decidir si regresar o no. Lo que acabas de ver es el futuro si es que decides continuar hacia lo que en tu cultura llaman _más allá_. La decisión es tuya ahora. Pero debo advertirte que, si decides quedarte, sentirás más dolor que en toda tu vida, y es probable que jamás te recuperes del todo. También que olvidarás gran parte de toda esta conversación, aunque retazos de ella estarán en tu mente, de vez en cuando. No sabemos por qué siempre recuerdan el túnel blanco —la voz se oyó un tanto divertida—, es algo que no hemos podido explicarnos. Por el contrario, si decides continuar, sólo habrá felicidad y sosiego. La paz que experimentarás no puedo describirla en palabras humanas, pues nunca la has sentido. Nada parecido al dolor existe allí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que puedo volver con Eriol y con mi Shin?

—Sí, en estos momentos un equipo médico trata de resucitarte. Digamos que el tiempo aquí puede ocurrir de manera distinta, según la ocasión. Pero debes tomar una decisión ya.

—Quiero ir con el hombre que amo y con mi bebé.

—¿Aun cuando sufrirás lo inimaginable?

—Aunque cada día fuese un tormentoso padecimiento. Sé que no se comparará a lo que he sufrido al ver a Eriol como alguien sin vida —sollozó—. Por favor, regrésame, yo asumiré todo lo que tenga que venir.

—Muy bien. Hay ocasiones en que los sentimientos de los humanos me sorprenden —la voz jovial la acarició por última vez.

Tomoyo sintió una aceleración y luego un silencio que se la tragó como si nada existiera.

Un pitido fue lo primero que percibió.

—¡La tenemos! Pulso aumentando —comunicó una voz.

—Eriol —masculló entre la inconciencia.

—¡Tenemos que preparar un pabellón! ¡Avisen que tendremos una cesárea de emergencia!

Después una bruma se la tragó nuevamente. Escuchaba voces y cambios de luces que percibía, aunque tuviese lo párpados cerrados.

Tomoyo no sabría decir a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo pasó. Pues siempre sentía los párpados muy pesados, era incapaz de abrirlos, acompañado de un dolor solapado y latente.

No sabía si lo había imaginado, pero casi estaba segura que había escuchado la voz de su prima, que estaba sollozante. Le decía que debía ser fuerte y que por favor no se rindiera. Tomoyo intentaba abrir los ojos y decirle que ella estaba siendo todo lo fuerte que podía, pero le era imposible ordenar a su cuerpo que se moviese.

Así se la pasaba, entrando y saliendo de la inconciencia. A veces le desesperaba no poder moverse. Y no saber por qué no podía recordar nada, sabía que había algo muy importante que quería saber…

Después de una eternidad, al menos para ella, sintió como una mano gélida tocó su rostro. Luego escuchó un llanto desgarrador y cómo esa persona apretaba su mano con un temblor evidente.

—Por favor, vuelve.

Esa voz femenina, ella recordaba esa voz. La imagen difuminada de una mujer de cabello corto se formó en su mente fragmentada.

—Nunca he deseado algo con tanto esmero como que te recuperes, hija —soltó ahogando el llanto—. No merezco siquiera verte. Fui una tonta. No quiero que te vayas, Tomoyo. No sin antes darme mi merecido, debes volver y hacer que te pida perdón. Además, el bebé estará ansioso por conocerte…

¿El bebé? ¿Ella tenía un bebé?

—Sonomi —una voz que hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco se difuminó por los oídos de Tomoyo—, ¿puedo estar con ella a solas?

—Querido, ¿el doctor te permitió moverte al fin?

—No, sólo convencí a Shaoran a robar una silla de ruedas. No podía soportar un instante más sin verla —explicó la voz apesadumbrada de aquel sujeto.

Tomoyo percibió la necesidad imperiosa de recordar quién era él.

—Estaré afuera —explicó la mujer.

—Yo también — murmuró una voz masculina que tampoco recordaba.

—Gracias, Shaoran.

Luego todo fue silencio. Tomoyo sintió como la sensación de negrura, venía nuevamente por ella, sin embargo, se opuso con todas sus fuerzas, logrando alejarla.

Instantes después sintió la calidez de dos manos sostener una de las suyas.

—Bonita.

Esa pura palabra tuvo el efecto de una bomba, un millón de imágenes revolotearon por su mente confundida y se armaron, encajándose como un perfecto rompecabezas. Todo lo que había vivido fue reconstruido en su cabeza. Absolutamente todo. Y supo quién le sostenía la mano y lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Han pasado cinco días y estoy esperándote, estamos esperándote. Muchas personas. Sé que tal vez estás sufriendo, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas —sollozó con evidente amargura—. Soy un maldito egoísta, Tomoyo, lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de no perderte.

Tomoyo quería saber de su bebé. Odiaba no poder moverse. ¿Cómo se supone que se hacía para mover los músculos? Pareciese que su cuerpo lo hubiese olvidado.

—Además, debes saber que tenemos un hijo precioso. Pese al accidente está intacto…

Se oyó un alboroto lejano que fue acercándose.

—Señor Hiragizawa, no debe estar fuera de la cama. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta…? —reprobó la voz cansada de una mujer.

Eriol iba a soltarse de la mano de Tomoyo, pero ella reunió la suficiente fuerza para mantenerla sujeta. Eriol se detuvo en seco.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Puedes escucharme?

Ella puso todo de su parte y apretó nuevamente la mano de su amado.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó un emocionado Eriol, Tomoyo sintió como unos labios familiares la besaban con fervor—. Ella está reaccionando.

Eriol la besó repetidamente en la frente y recién en ese momento ella pudo abrir los ojos, aunque inmediatamente sintió como si invisibles agujas se le clavaran en ellos.

—¿Bonita?

El rostro amoratado de Eriol fue lo primero que pudo enfocar.

—Señor Hiragizawa —reprendió la misma mujer que antes—. No se mueva de esa manera, se abrirá las heridas. Déjeme ver a la muchacha —solicitó con demanda.

Eriol la dejó hacer, pero no soltó su mano.

—Bien, señorita.

Tomoyo no desvió su atención de Eriol. Sus miradas seguían conectadas, había tanto que quería decirle, pero aún no recordaba cómo hablar.

—¡Señorita! ¿Puede mirarme a mí?

Tomoyo obedeció reticentemente.

—¿Recuerda su nombre?

Claro que lo recordaba.

—¿Puede entenderme? —insistió la enfermera.

La vista de Tomoyo nuevamente se fijó en Eriol. No le interesaba responder las preguntas de esa mujer.

—Llamaré al doctor —explicó la profesional antes de fijar su mirada en Eriol—. Usted deberá volver a su habitación.

—No me iré a ninguna habitación más que esta —advirtió el hombre—. Ella me necesita aquí.

Tomoyo apretó su mano nuevamente.

La enfermera salió refunfuñando.

Eriol no tardó en acercarse más a ella.

—¿Puedes hablar? —le preguntó suavemente, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su rostro.

Tomoyo comenzó a llorar, pues le era imposible ordenar a su cuerpo que hiciese lo que deseaba.

—No llores, por favor. Superaremos cualquier cosa si estamos juntos. Te prometo que no te dejaré sola. Tan sólo me basta con que sepas que te amo y que pronto podré traer al bebé para que lo conozcas. Es precioso, como tú —Eriol la besó en sus ojos, limpiando el reguero de sus lágrimas—. Lo que único que me importa es que estás aquí. Gracias por no abandonarme.

De a poco ella pudo moverse sin tanto esfuerzo. El dolor de sus heridas era mitigado en gran parte por los calmantes. Parecía que salvo por su incapacidad de hablar, todo en ella era funcional.

Eriol le explicó que el médico había mencionado que ese tipo de lesiones eran comunes en esa clase de accidentes. Qué no existían certeza sobre si lograría hablar una vez más.

En las horas siguientes Tomoyo observó un sinfín de profesionales. Le hicieron todo tipo de análisis y preguntas, que ella podía contestar afirmativa o negativamente, cerrando los ojos.

Con señas pidió una de las libretas de uno de los médicos y escribió en ella.

" _Bebé_ "

En menos de una hora ingresó una enfermera con un pequeño bultito.

Tomoyo estiró sus brazos, que pesé al dolor que le provocó, eso no le importó en lo absoluto. Con sumo cuidado la mujer depósito al niño entre los brazos de Tomoyo. Tomoyo empezó a llorar, completamente emocionada. Agradeciendo a la vida, que pudiese tomarlo entre sus brazos. Acarició su rostro y el niño se removió en sus brazos.

Eriol había dicho que era precioso, pero ese adjetivo se quedaba corto. Aquel pequeñito era un verdadero milagro.

El bebé comenzó a llorar, Tomoyo lo acunó y fue como si un velo se cayera dentro de ella. Comenzó a arrullarlo, haciendo que el pequeño se calmase inmediatamente.

—No llores, pequeño Shin —susurró entrecortadamente—. Mamá, está aquí.

Tomoyo no se percató de la forma en que todos contuvieron el aliento en aquella habitación. Ni de la manera disimulada en que Eriol secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Uno de los médicos ayudó a que Eriol pudiese acercarse más en la silla de rueda y tomó una de las manos de Tomoyo.

—Has hecho que vea lo más bello de toda mi vida, bonita. Te amo muchísimo. A ti y a nuestro hijo.

La gran parte de los profesionales abandonaron la estancia y dejaron a la familia, ellos necesitaban un poco de privacidad.

Ambos se quedaron allí, en la habitación de un hospital, unidos con sus manos, sosteniendo al hijo que ya amaban con locura.

Tres meses después, Tomoyo iba en la parte trasera de una limusina, a su lado Eriol le sujetaba la mano y sonreía. Al fin le habían dado el alta.

Las múltiples fracturas, le habían impedido salir antes. Tuvo que someterse a dolorosas terapias, prácticamente volvió a aprender a caminar. Fue un verdadero calvario, pero se renovaba de energías al saber cuánta gente la amaba.

Finalmente, estaba lo suficientemente bien como para que la dejaran salir, todavía no lograba caminar demasiado tiempo sin cansarse, pero de a poco lo alcanzaría.

Eriol había conseguido salir en un mes. De todas formas, se había pasado el resto del tiempo con ella. Llevaba a Shin y lo pasaban juntos los tres, la mayor parte del tiempo. El niño era un genuino encanto. Y Tomoyo se descubría a sí misma observando y guardando todo lo que podía de aquellos días.

Eriol no la había dejado sola nunca, salvo cuando ambos estaban ingresados y sus terapias coincidían en horarios. Aunque fueron realmente pocas veces, pues Eriol solía ser un dolor en el trasero para los médicos, cuando no conseguía acompañarla a ella en alguna cosa, reclamaba tanto, que casi por salud mental, los médicos decidieron acomodar los horarios, de modo que el pudiese acompañarla siempre.

Los médicos se mostraban sorprendidos por los avances que realizaba Tomoyo, pues no esperaban que fuese tan rápida su recuperación.

Durante los días de su internación en el hospital, había hablado con su madre, en realidad, tan sólo con verse bastó para que Tomoyo la perdonara. Tenía una nueva oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla en rencores que no le reportaban nada. Además, su madre de verdad estaba arrepentida, podía sentirlo cada vez que la miraba, como si tenerla fuese realmente asombroso. También le aseguró que, si quería permanecer siendo una madre soltera, tendría todo su apoyo.

A los pocos días de su despertar, conoció a los padres de Eriol. Tanto ella como él, se mostraron excesivamente contentos con saber que ella era la madre de su nieto. Tomoyo no sabía qué tanto conocían esas dos personas, sobre la historia que ella había vivido con su hijo, pero fuese como fuese, se mostraron muy ilusionados con que ella pasara a formar parte de su familia.

Sakura había permanecido varias semanas junto a ella, llevaba su embarazo bastante bien. Estuvo junto a ella, hasta que tuvo que regresar a Japón, pues su padre Fujitaka había sido operado de una apendicitis. La cual, no tuvo ninguna consecuencia. Y había regresado hace unos días, cuando anunciaron su inminente salida del hospital.

—¿Dónde se supone que vamos? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Haremos un pequeño desvío —explicó el inglés misteriosamente.

—Cariño, todos nos están esperando en tu casa —trató de regañarlo ella—. Se supone que es una sorpresa, pero son tan malos para guardar secretos.

Eriol se dio vuelta y la besó con premura.

—Usted es una mujer muy inteligente —admitió Eriol sin borrar la sonrisa un poco boba que decoraba su boca—. Es muy difícil engañarla, señorita Daidouji —murmuró pasando el dedo desde la rodilla, hasta el muslo de ella.

—Eriol —musitó ella, sin saber si le estaba pidiendo que se siguiera o que parara. No, no, era para que se detuviera, trató de meterse eso en la cabeza—. No me hagas esto, necesitamos ir a tu casa —cuestionó tratando de convencerse a sí misma también.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero compartirte con ellos, por eso te secuestraré un par de horas. Da igual si te pierdes tu fiesta de bienvenida.

—Dios, estás loco —anunció Tomoyo, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo también.

—Eso no es ninguna novedad. Sabes que estoy loco por ti.

—¿Y Shin? También estará esperando, lo extraño.

—Descuida, Sonomi estará encantada de tenerlo unas horas más, Tomoyo.

—Pero Eriol…

—Tomoyo, esto es un secuestro, no tienes voz ni voto en este asunto. Además, ambos sabemos que necesitamos estar juntos. Me urge hacerte mía, no podré aguantar hasta que todos esos aguafiestas se larguen de la casa.

Tomoyo soltó un contenido aliento, pues sabía cuánto Eriol deseaba hacerle el amor; pues lo mismo ocurría con ella.

—¿Y dónde se supone que vamos? —habló con un susurro gimiente.

—Umm, es un secreto.

—No me gustan los secr…—trató de decir, pero Eriol la acalló con sus labios.

Se besaron hasta que la limusina se detuvo.

—Llegamos —soltó él mirándola con diversión. Había conseguido distraerla de lo más bien.

Se adentraron en el puerto. Hasta llegar a un yate.

Tomoyo miró horrorizada, cuando vio que todas las personas saludaron a Eriol y bajaron de la embarcación, quedando únicamente ellos abordo.

—No me digas que saber conducir esta cosa…

—Sí —afirmó sonriendo con misterio—. Te dije que iba a secuestrarte.

Cuando estuvieron a algunos kilómetros de la costa, Eriol tomó la mano de Tomoyo y la guío por los pasillos hasta llegar a la proa. Luego le tapó los ojos con una seda de color rojo.

—Te pediría que cerraras los ojos, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que hagas trampa, bonita —explicó mientras llevaba a cabo la acción.

—Estoy ansiosa por saber qué te traes entre manos. Has estado demasiado misterioso…

Eriol soltó una carcajada y la besó antes de alejarse de ella.

—Muy bien, Tomoyo, ¿estás lista? —la chica asintió y Eriol le arrancó delicadamente la seda de los ojos.

Vio como todo estaba decorado con velas y flores de cerezo y orquídeas, que eran sus favoritas. Había cojines de tonos rojizos, extendidos en un sugerente colchón. A los costados, entre velas y flores, bocadillos de aspecto apetitoso, fruta, bebidas y dos copas con una botella de champagne.

—Eriol…—hizo una pausa, llevándose las manos a la boca por la sorpresa—, esto es sinceramente precioso. Muchas gracias —murmuró volteándose a verlo con ojos brillantes.

Él estaba agachado frente a ella, extendiendo una pequeña cajita. Ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

—Tomoyo, ¿tendrías la cortesía de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y casarte conmigo?

Sus ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración agitada, no la dejaban salir de su asombro.

—Cla…claro, tonto —respondió ella, haciendo que el rostro de él formara una hermosa mirada de felicidad.

Eriol se puso de pie y besó apasionadamente a su prometida.

—Te amo, Tomoyo. Siempre estaré agradecido que aparecieras en mi vida.

—También siento lo mismo. Soy muy feliz contigo, Eriol —se besaron efusivamente, abrazándose con necesidad—. ¿Te parece una buena idea ir practicando la noche de bodas?

Eriol soltó un varonil rugido y la amarró con sus brazos.

—Es una idea grandiosa, bonita.

* * *

Notas de la autora: No, no es una ilusión. Esta autora ha decidido dar el paso, actualizar y acabar (?) con esta historia.

Confieso que hasta este momento, en el cual estoy a punto de subir el capítulo me siento un poco reticente a hacerlo. No quiero dar mis impresiones al respecto, pues espero que sean ustedes qué me digan qué les pareció todo esto.


End file.
